Lo que sea necesario
by Siletek
Summary: AU Prisionero de Azkaban. Flitwick decidió jubilarse y Dumbledore no tiene mejor idea que contratar a Christopher, el hermano de Severus Snape, para que tome su lugar, sin sospechar que su llegada pondría todo patas para arriba en la vida de muchos. Yaoi, pero no es parte principal de la trama. Más advertencias dentro.
1. Una visita a San Mungo

**Estuve durante años queriendo publicar este fic, pero siempre pasaba algo que me tiraba para atrás. Al fin he decidido hacerlo.**

**Ahora, unas advertencias.**

**Como puse en el summary, hay yaoi, relaciones homosexuales, M/M, como quieran llamarlo, pero el fic en sí mismo NO ESTÁ ENFOCADO EN EL ROMANCE. Si, va a haber una parte enfocada en romance, pero el fic no gira en torno a eso, ¿si? Para que no haya decepciones o reclamos después**

**En esta versión, Severus tiene tres hermanos y él es el mayor. Lo explico ahora para que no empiecen a leer y se pregunten quienes carajos son estos personajes.**

**En cuanto al lemmon… no sé si voy a poner, eso depende si ustedes quieren o no. Tengo la impresión de que va a ser un sí, que en FF no tiene por qué haber puritanismo, viva el desenfreno, bla, bla, bla. Igual no pierdo nada con preguntar.**

**Gracias de antemano por abrir este fic y decidir empezar a leerlo. Espero sus reviews.**

**Capítulo uno**

**Una visita a San Mungo**

Dumbledore cruzó la recepción del hospital San Mungo, ignorando por completo a los pacientes que estaban sentados en las desvencijadas sillas de la sala de espera y los sanadores con sus túnicas color verde lima. Subió por el ascensor hasta llegar al cuarto piso.

Una vez que bajó, se cruzó con una medibruja de unos cuarenta años, de aspecto maternal. Dumbledore llamó su atención.

—Disculpe, estoy buscando a…

—Oh, si, lo sé —lo interrumpió la mujer, de manera jovial—. Está esperándolo en su oficina —señaló con su mano la tercera puerta a la derecha.

—Muchas gracias.

Dumbledore caminó hacia la puerta. Le dio un rápido vistazo a la placa para asegurarse que fuera la oficina correcta y golpeó la puerta tres veces con los nudillos.

—Adelante —le dijo una voz masculina ligeramente ronca. Sonaba algo cansada. Dumbledore giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Se encontró en una oficina pequeña. La pared de enfrente estaba cubierta de diplomas y había un par de plantas decorativas en los rincones y un archivero cubría casi toda la pared de la derecha y en la pared de la izquierda no había más que una ventana que mostraba el cielo despejado de julio. El escritorio de madera estaba casi rebalsando de pergaminos y artículos de oficina y un hombre estaba sentado detrás de él, escribiendo algo en un pergamino, como si no hubiese notado que había alguien más en la habitación.

Era un hombre joven y delgado, de unos treinta años (treinta y uno, si la memoria no le fallaba). Tenía el cabello lacio y de color castaño claro, atado en una simple coleta corta. Su piel era pálida, sin llegar a tener un tono enfermizo. Un cigarrillo encendido colgaba de su boca.

—Buenos días, Christopher —lo llamó Dumbledore, con suavidad.

El hombre alzó la vista, fijando sus ojos negros en los de Dumbledore. Se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo aplastó contra el cenicero que tenía cerca.

—Hola, profesor —el hombre llamado Christopher extendió la mano hacia una silla que estaba frente al escritorio—. Por favor, tome asiento, pero espero que no sea una visita larga. Tengo mucho trabajo —aseguró, dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio y guardando unos pergaminos dentro de un cajón.

Dumbledore se sentó de buena gana, pero no dijo nada. Christopher continuó hablando.

—Recibí la lechuza ayer, pero no informaba al respecto sobre el motivo de su visita. ¿Por qué me citó aquí en mi trabajo y no en mi casa? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

—Quería hablar contigo a solas.

Christopher lo miró con una media sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa amable, sino más bien una cansada.

—No puedo brindarle más de media hora, así que, por favor, vaya al grano.

Dumbledore sonrió, ignorando el ligero tono de hastío de su interlocutor.

—El profesor Flitwick ha decidido jubilarse —Christopher levantó una ceja, como si no entendiera que tenía que ver el asunto con él—. He barajado distintas opciones para elegir al mejor candidato para el puesto y tú eres la mejor opción.

Christopher parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

—Me halaga que esté buscando un buen candidato para el puesto de Encantamientos. Hay que ser un mago o una bruja muy calificado para dar esa materia. Lástima que no se haga lo mismo con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Dumbledore ignoró por completo el sarcasmo en la última frase.

—Apreciaría mucho si pudieras tomar ese puesto.

Christopher se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Puede que ser un sanador de mentes en San Mungo no parezca muy interesante a los ojos de los demás, dado a que es la parte menos mágica de la medicina, pero realmente amo mi trabajo. Hace casi diez años que trabajo aquí y estoy cómodo en mi puesto. Hay magos y brujas que darían un brazo por trabajar en Hogwarts, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué dejaría de trabajar aquí?

—Tengo varias razones por las que te he considerado para el puesto. Para empezar, Flitwick me ha dicho que has sido uno de los mejores alumnos que ha tenido.

—Ajá —contesto Christopher, carente de emoción.

—El Ministerio ha ordenado poner dementores en el castillo…

—Por lo de Sirius Black —murmuró Christopher, carente de emoción—. Lo vi en las noticias.

—Los dementores no pondrán un pie en el castillo, pero temo por mis alumnos. Sus conocimientos en psiquiatría podría ser muy útil para los alumnos… y los profesores.

—¿Los profesores?

—Ese es otro tema que quiero discutir contigo. ¿Recuerdas a Remus Lupin?

Christopher quedó en silencio por casi cinco segundos antes de responder, con una sonrisa desprovista de alegría.

—Lupin, si, lo recuerdo bien, aunque hace dieciséis años que no lo veo y desde hace doce que no tengo noticias suyas —entrelazó las manos detrás de la cabeza—. No me diga: va a enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿verdad? —agregó, con un tono divertido.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

—En efecto, Christopher.

El medimago sonrió.

—Me temo que a cierta persona no le va a gustar.

Dumbledore volvió a asentir.

—Me temo que tienes razón.

—¿Quiere que vaya a Hogwarts para evitar que Severus lo mate?

—Confío en que Severus podrá controlarse con Remus, pero no va a estar contento de que esté ahí.

—Se la va a agarrar con los estudiantes, ya veo. Cree que soy el único que puede calmarlo, ¿cierto?

—¿Quién mejor que su hermano?

Christopher soltó una risa seca.

—¿Quién mejor que su hermano? —repitió el medimago. Luego agregó—. ¿Necesita ayuda con Lupin?

—Si. Estás al tanto de su condición…

—Como olvidarlo…

Dumbledore se calló durante un segundo y luego continuó.

—El pobre ha estado aislado durante años y necesita contención. Ha perdido a sus mejores amigos y soporta solo su condición de hombre lobo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Es algo bastante normal, de hecho —suspiró Christopher—. Lo de estar aislado, ya sea de manera voluntaria o involuntaria. Se aíslan ellos mismos o los demás lo aíslan a ellos. He atendido al menos a una docena de hombres lobo desde que estoy aquí.

—Comprendo.

—¿Eso es todo, profesor?

—Eso es todo. ¿Aceptas el puesto, entonces?

Christopher clavó sus ojos en Dumbledore durante casi un minuto entero, sopesando los pros y los contras en su cabeza hasta que al fin habló.

—¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión de profesores? —preguntó.

—Dentro de dos semanas.

Christopher lanzó un gruñido.

—Deme uno o dos días para pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo? No es una decisión que pueda tomar en este momento.

—Por supuesto —Dumbledore se levantó del asiento y Christopher lo imitó, irguiéndose en todo su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura. Dumbledore levantó la mano y Christopher lo imitó, aunque con cierta vacilación. Se estrecharon las manos.

—Que tengas un excelente día —lo saludó Dumbledore y salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Christopher se quedó mirando la puerta. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello y siguió trabajando con sus pergaminos, esta vez con un poco más de prisa. Necesitaba pensar.

* * *

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, intentando buscar una posición más cómoda, pero era imposible. Le dolía tanto el cuerpo que no podía estar mucho tiempo en una misma posición.

Ron había llamado por teléfono esa misma tarde, intentando comunicarse con Harry. Por desgracia, había atendido Vernon y no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Tan poca gracia le había hecho que, apenas colgó el auricular, lo molió a golpes en la cocina de tal manera que Harry ni siquiera supo como diablos pudo subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Se había mirado en el espejo antes de acostarse y estaba hecho un desastre. Tenía moretones en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en los brazos, que había usado para cubrirse de los puñetazos. Tenía marcas de dedos alrededor del cuello y la parte posterior de la cabeza le dolía.

Harry se acostó sobre su estómago y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, intentando no llorar. No quería que los Dursley se enteraran y lo golpearan peor. No veía la hora de regresar a Hogwarts

* * *

Severus Snape estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, para variar. Estaba sentado en una de las desiguales sillas del salón de profesores e intentaba no hacer ningún contacto visual con Remus Lupin, quien había intentado ser amistoso con él, pero Severus fue tan seco con el hombre lobo que no tardó mucho en desistir.

Sus pensamientos estaban clavados en su hermano Christopher. Desde hacía varios días que notaba algo extraño en él. Había dicho que se había tomado unas cortas vacaciones que San Mungo le debía para estar cerca de Severus, Gary y Lori, pero no creía que esa fuera la razón. Desde sus "vacaciones" Christopher recibía al menos dos lechuzas por día con cartas, pero él apenas las ojeaba y luego las prendía fuego sin ceremonia alguna

—Apenas me voy de vacaciones y mis colegas quieren que regrese a ayudar. No me he tomado casi un descanso en tres años, por Dios —se quejaba, pero siempre lanzando una breve carcajada, como si fuera un chiste. Estaba ocultando algo, lo sabía, pero no sabía qué.

Todos los profesores, Dumbledore incluido estaban allí, pero había una silla vacía. Faltaba el nuevo profesor de Encantamientos. Llevaba más de cinco minutos de retraso y algunos estaban comenzando a impacientarse.

—¿Acaso va a llegar tarde a su primera reunión? —preguntó McGonagall, escandalizada.

—Vendrá, Minerva —le respondió Dumbledore amablemente.

Lo único que le importaba a Severus era que el profesor nuevo de Encantamientos no fuera tan imbécil como Lockhart.

La puerta del salón de profesores se abrió.

—¡Siento llegar tarde! —aún antes de darse la vuelta, Severus lo reconoció. Esa voz alegre y ligeramente ronca solo podría pertenecer a una persona.

Christopher entró en el salón, vestido con una túnica color beige y mostrando una estúpida sonrisa de disculpas.

—Me quedé dormido —Christopher reprimió un bostezo y se sentó al lado de la profesora Sprout

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Severus, sorpendido.

—¿Yo? Soy el nuevo profesor de Encantamientos. Disculpa por no haberte avisado, creo que se me olvidó —Christopher se encogió de hombros y miró a Severus de manera divertida.

Dumbledore carraspeó.

—Señores, les presento al sanador Christopher Snape, psiquiatra y nuestro nuevo profesor de Encantamientos.

Todos aplaudieron, excepto Severus. Christopher parecía cualquier cosa excepto un psiquiatra, bien podría ser alguno de los pacientes que atendía.

—Ya que estamos todos, podemos empezar con la reunión —anunció Dumbledore—. El primer tema a tratar es Sirius Black.

Severus miró a Lupin para ver su reacción. Este se limitó a mirar al piso, evitando cualquier contacto visual. Estaba convencido de que Lupin no era de fiar. Había sido amigo de Black en el colegio. ¿Quien sabe si eran aliados?

—Como todos saben, Sirius Black escapó recientemente de Azkaban y tiene intenciones de atacar a Harry Potter. El ministerio consideró…. necesario apostar dementores en las afueras del castillo, por protección.

Christopher lanzó una risotada seca.

—Dementores —gruñó—. ¿Qué mejor que unos bichos que absorben tu alegría, hacen recordar tus peores experiencias y que podrían chuparte el alma con la misma facilidad con la que yo me tomo un batido de cereza?

La profesora McGonagall se inclinó un poco hacia Christopher.

—Por mucho que estemos en desacuerdo, el colegio está subvencionado por el Ministerio de Magia, Christopher. La última palabra la tienen ellos, no nosotros.

—Los del Ministerio son unos imbéciles, como de costumbre —Christopher se acomodó un mechón de pelo—. Prefieren dementores antes que Aurores para no pagar sueldos.

Dumbledore alzó la mano y Christopher se calló, aunque parecía que tenía muchas cosas más que decir.

—Es indispensable que Harry Potter no sepa de la relación entre Sirius Black y James Potter. Podría resultar peligroso para su seguridad —los ojos de Dumbledore se desviaron hacia Lupin—. Remus, tampoco es conveniente que Harry sepa la relación que has tenido con su padre y Sirius Black. Mientras menos sepa, mejor.

—Si, señor —Lupin asintió con la cabeza. Severus le dio una ojeada a Christopher y notó que estaba observando al hombre lobo con curiosidad, como si fuera un artefacto peligroso en una vitrina. Le dio la ligera impresión que lo estaba mirando desde hacía varios minutos

Dumbledore entrelazó sus dedos bajo su barba.

—Y hablando de Remus, algunos de ustedes ya lo saben, pero para los que no, les informo que nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es un hombre lobo.

Hubo un silencio y algunos se agitaron. Los profesores que habían tenido a Lupin como alumno ya lo sabían, pero los que llevaban menos de quince años enseñando la materia no estaban enterados. La profesora de Estudios Muggles, Charity Burbage, quien estaba sentada al lado de Lupin, se corrió un poco para el costado de una manera que intentó ser disimulada, pero Severus estaba seguro que no lo logró.

Dumbledore abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero Christopher se pasó la mano por la cabeza y lanzó una risotada que sonó casi como el ronroneo de un león.

—Pueden estar tranquilos. Si pudieron compartir el año con un imbécil estafador que le interesaba más su propio reflejo que la enseñanza y un servidor de Innombrable que lo trajo al castillo, poniendo en peligro a todos, no tendrán problemas con un inofensivo hombre lobo —miró a Severus, ya con más seriedad—. Me imagino que tú serás el que le preparará la poción Matalobos, Severus.

—Obviamente —respondió, ligeramente irritado—. La poción Matalobos provocará que Lupin conserve su mentalidad humana durante la transformación, así que nadie correrá peligro, siempre y cuando tome la poción a término.

—Como verán, no hay ningún problema —Dumbledore sonrió—. Lo único que falta arreglar las rondas de los profesores. Con los dementores en los terrenos de Hogwarts, las guardias serán como las de costumbre. Christopher, Lupin, ya los pondré al tanto de eso.

—Señor Director —habló Sinistra—, tengo entendido que Filius seleccionó a sus prefectos antes de marcharse.

—Oh, si —dijo Dumbledore, como si se acordara de golpe—, como nueva líder de casa de Ravenclaw tiene que saberlo. Los dos nuevos prefectos de quinto año son Ian Goldman y Lorraine Prince.

Severus miró a Christopher. Este había dejado de mirar a Lupin y ahora lo estaba mirando a él con los ojos llenos de orgullo.

Luego de unos diez minutos más de charla, la reunión finalizó y todos los profesores se levantaron para irse a sus respectivos hogares.

—Remus, Christopher, acompañanme a mi despacho. Tengo un asunto que discutir con ustedes dos.

Severus le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su hermano. Este solo se limitó a sonreír levemente.

—No me llevará más de media hora, creo. Esperame aquí y podremos regresar juntos.

Severus lanzó un gruñido y se sentó. Christopher lo interpretó como un sí y los tres se fueron, dejando a Severus a solas con sus pensamientos.

Christopher no estaba allí solo porque una mañana se le había ocurrido ser profesor de Encantamientos. Debía ser cosa del viejo, el muy maldito. ¿Qué pretendía con su hermano? No tenía idea y dudaba que pudiera sacarle algo en claro al director. Cuando Christopher saliera, tendría que interrogarlo aunque eso significara ponerle un Veritaserum en su bebida.

¿Lupin tenía algo que ver con que su hermano estuviera ahí? Claro, Christopher era un sanador de mentes (uno de los pocos que había en todo Reino Unido) y había tratado con varias criaturas y seres como hombres lobo, vampiros y veelas, entre otras. Pero si era así, ¿por qué ponerlo como profesor a Christopher en lugar de simplemente contratarlo como psiquiatra?

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Listo —Christopher asomó la cabeza en la puerta—¿Vamos? Ya es la hora del almuerzo.

Severus se levantó con pesadez.

—Vamos a mi despacho. Podemos volver a casa por Polvos Flu.

—Detesto los Polvos Flu. Severus.

—Disculpa, pero la limusina se averió y no puede venir a recogernos.

Christopher se rió.

—De acuerdo, haré el esfuerzo por viajar como la plebe.

Fueron hacia el despacho de Snape, que quedaba en las mazmorras. Sin ceremonia alguna, tomó un puñado de cenizas de color verde y viajaron hacia su casa, en la calle de la Hilandera.

Cuando Severus y Christopher eran niños, la casa era lúgubre y ruinosa, reflejando la tortura que habían sufrido a manos de su padre abusivo y su débil madre. Ahora que ya eran adultos y sus padres habían muerto, la casa era totalmente distinta. Estaba llena de luz y calor de hogar, lo que debió haber sido siempre.

Severus quería discutir con su hermano en la diminuta pero acogedora sala de estar, pero no estaban solos. Alguien estaba en la cocina de concepto abierto, cocinando.

—¡Que bueno que llegaron temprano? ¿Van a almorzar?

La más pequeña de los cuatro hermanos Snape estaba mirándolos, con una cuchilla de cocina con la que estaba cortando unas papas en forma de bastón. Tenía el cabello negro en un rodete atado con un lazo azul, que al soltarlo llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos negros estaban sobre sus dos hermanos mayores, alegres y llenos de vida. Severus la miraba como si fuera una niña pequeña, a pesar de que había cumplido quince años.

—Nos quedaremos, por supuesto —Christopher miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Gary?

—Salió a comprar refresco y pan, se nos olvidó —respondió ella, ya volviendo a su tarea de cortar las papas

—Christopher y yo estaremos en el sótano —dijo Severus, con tono cansado. La chica se giró hacia ellos y levantó una ceja, pero sólo dijo:

—No se tarden demasiado —y siguió con sus tareas.

Christopher y Severus salieron por la puerta trasera de la cocina y llegaron a un patio cerrado. Contaba con un lavadero y una gran multitud de macetas con plantas de diferentes tipos. Un gato negro de pocos meses de edad retozaba en el suelo de ladrillos, tomando el sol.

Severus fue hacia la puerta de madera de dos hojas que estaba contra la pared y apoyó la varita contra la puerta para abrirla con un hechizo no verbal. Eso no formaba parte de la construcción original, sino que su propia madre lo había construido, hacía más de treinta años.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras y se encontraron con un sótano oscuro apenas iluminado por la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior. Severus prendió la luz. La bombilla iluminó el lugar, mostrando calderos, botellas de pociones y artefactos mágicos.

—Ahora sí, empieza… a… hablar —Severus puso su tono de voz más peligrosa, lo que haría que cualquier estudiante de primer año se meara encima, pero no funcionaba con su hermano.

—Soy profesor de Encantamientos de Hogwarts a partir de ahora, ¿Qué más tengo que decirte? —Christopher se encogió de hombros.

—¿Dumbledore te habló?

Christopher suspiró.

—Vino a mi oficina hace una semana para ofrecerme el puesto. No estaba muy seguro, pero terminé aceptando.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

—Porque hubieses sido capaz de encerrarme en este mismo sótano con tal de no dejarme ir o habrías tenido una discusión con el viejo o tal vez ambas.

Severus chasqueó la lengua y evitó el tema

—Hay muchos magos competentes que pueden dar esa materia —dijo en cambio.

—¿Me estás llamando incompetente?

Severus suspiró con fuerza.

—No quise decir eso. Lo que quise decir es que hay magos capacitados sin trabajo a los cuales les encantaría enseñar, pero te ha buscado a ti, que eres sanador con un trabajo estable.

—Flitwick le sugirió al viejo que yo era una buena opción. Además, quiere que ayude a Lupin a sobrellevar mejor su licantropía.

Severus se pasó una mano por el pelo grasiento.

—¿Por qué aceptaste?

De repente, Christopher sonrió.

—Porque quiero estar cerca de ustedes, especialmente de ti.

Esa frase desarmó a Severus. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano.

—Están pasando cosas raras en Hogwarts desde hace un par de años y no quiero que te pase nada —dijo, sonando hastiado, pero en realidad le preocupaba—. Niños petrificados, troles caminando por las mazmorras y profesores idiotas que se vuelven más idiotas con un par de vasos de whiskey de fuego encima.

—Ya soy lo bastante grandecito para aceptar los riesgos —le dio una palmada en el hombro a Severus—. Casi diría que no me quieres cerca.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

—¿Entonces de que te quejas? Lo único que quiero es pasar tiempo con mis hermanos. No nos juntamos los cuatro con mucha frecuencia desde que empezaste a ser profesor, excepto en las vacaciones de verano.

Severus estaba por responder, pero escuchó la puerta del sótano abrirse y unos pasos cautelosos bajando por la escalera.

—¿Está todo bien? Lori dice que el almuerzo está listo —anunció, frunciendo un poco el ceño, aparentemente preocupado.

Era un chico apuesto. Su cabello, originalmente negro, estaba teñido de un rubio canario, pero sus ojos grises eran cien por ciento genuinos, encajados en una cara redonda. Severus retuvo su imagen tanto como pudo, al fin y al cabo, era el último año del chico en Hogwarts.

—Todo está bien, Gary, solo estaba hablando con tu hermano —sonrió Severus.

—Nada de qué preocuparse —respondió Christopher, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Severus—. Ya subimos, tengo un par de cosas que decirles a ustedes dos.

—Oye, no rompimos nada —Gary alzó las manos.

—Vamos subiendo, Gary. ¿Ya pusieron la mesa? —preguntó Christopher.

—Si, si, lo hicimos —el chico puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a subir las escaleras, más relajado

Cuando los pasos se alejaron, Severus quiso seguir discutiendo, pero Christopher lo detuvo.

—Lori se va a enojar si no llegamos a tiempo para el almuerzo —le dijo, ya empezando a subir. Sabiendo que Christopher no quería seguir discutiendo y que tenía razón sobre Lori, Severus lo siguió por las escaleras. Con Lupin y Christopher como docentes y Sirius Black suelto, iba a ser un año muy largo.

**Listo, al fin lo hice. Todo review se agradece, aunque sea para decirme que no les gusta.**


	2. Sanador Snape

**¡Buenas!**

**¿Dos reviews? Nunca llegan tantos (insertar meme de los simpson)**

**Nancy: ¡Oye, bienvenida de nuevo!**

**La verdad, me da un poco de miedo manejar a Snape. Hay que tener en cuenta que este es un UA donde Severus tuvo hermanos y no va a actuar al 100% como en el libro porque su vida no fue exactamente la misma**

**No te puedo contestar varias de estas preguntas, porque hay que descubrirlas a medida que se lea. Estoy manejando la linea de tiempo tradicional del libro, lo básico sigue igual, lo único que cambié fue el agregado de los hermanos a la historia.**

**¿Tenemos un sí con el lemmon? Bien, tendré que trabajar en ello.**

**Wolf: Los dementores los pusieron para no tener que pagarles XD. En muchos fics se escribe con todo detalle el abuso de los Dursley a Harry, pero yo no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo. **

**Capítulo dos**

**Sanador Snape**

Harry sentía que moriría de vergüenza en ese instante.

Estaba en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall junto con Hermione. Si, se había desmayado en el tren a causa del dementor, ¿pero era necesario traer a Madame Pomfrey?

—Estoy bien —aseguró Harry, intentando no sonar irritado ante tanta atención indeseada—, no necesito nada…

—Ah, eres tú—exclamó Madame Pomfrey, ignorando el comentario de Harry e inclinándose sobre él—.Supongo que has estado otra vez metiéndote en algo peligroso.

McGonagall iba a responder, pero la puerta se abrió y alguien entró al despacho.

Harry jamás lo había visto. Era un mago joven, de cabello castaño y lacio atado en una coleta y vestido con una túnica color beige.

—Minerva, lamento la intromisión, pero escuché lo que pasó con el chico.

Harry quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. ¿Por qué todos lo fastidiaban tanto, hasta la gente que no conocía?

—Christopher, agradezco tu preocupación, pero Poppy se está encargando del asunto…

El mago llamado Christopher negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar, sabes como es esto…

Madame Pomfrey se giró bruscamente hacia él.

—Es mi paciente —dijo, con los dientes apretados.

Christopher lanzó una risotada ronca.

—Vamos, Pomfrey, no se lo tome personal. Un poco más y orina al chico para marcarlo como de su propiedad —le dijo. Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos, escandalizada—. Soy un… sanador, por si no le informaron en la reunión del personal y tengo más… experiencia en esta clase de eventos.

Su voz fue suave, pero algo rasposa y pausada. A Harry le sonaba familiar, pero no sabía por qué.

—Usted será un sanador, pero Hogwarts está en mi jurisdicción. Esto no es San Mungo y yo no soy una de esas enfermeras sumisas con las que usted está acostumbrado a tratar —enfatizó Madame Pomfrey.

—A pesar de que yo ya no trabaje en San Mungo, sigo siendo un sanador calificado y puedo seguir ejerciendo mi profesión, esté donde esté. Aparentemente, a alguien se le olvidó el juramento hipocrático en algún cajón del escritorio…

—Christopher, Poppy, por favor, compórtense —les advirtió la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Me dejas revisarlo, Minerva? —preguntó Christopher, ya más tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Por favor —McGonagall extendió la mano hacia Harry, en señal de que podía continuar.

Madame Pomfrey lanzó un gruñido y se fue del despacho, dando un portazo. Lejos de sentirse culpable, Christopher soltó una breve risa y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de los ojos de Harry. Se metió la mano en la túnica y sacó su varita. La levantó y la puso justo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Ha comido chocolate después del ataque?

—Si, el profesor Lupin me dio un poco.

—Bien. Solo voy a apoyar mi varita en su frente, ¿si, señor Potter? No dolerá y solo durará un minuto como máximo

Harry asintió, sin molestarse en preguntar como sabía su apellido. Por un momento, vio los ojos del hombre, pequeños y de color negro como la noche misma y su nariz ganchuda. Por un momento, pensó en el profesor Snape.

El mago apoyó la varita en la frente de Harry. Christopher murmuraba en voz baja algún hechizo que no podía entender y sentía un leve calor donde la varita estaba apoyada. Luego de estar casi un minuto entero, el hombre se paró y apuntó hacia el techo. Una luz azul salió de varita en forma de una bola pequeña y brillante y flotó por encima de Harry. Christopher hizo unos movimientos con la varita y la luz se transformó en un rollo de pergamino que aterrizó suavemente en su mano.

—Dejs,r ver —Christopher desenrolló el pergamino y lo leyó en silencio. Por un segundo, el ceño del hombre se frunció, pero luego sonrió—. No pasa nada, Minerva, el chico esta bien.

La profesora McGonagall soltó un leve suspiro de alivio.

—¿No necesita pasar la noche en la enfermería?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y sonrió de manera casi paternal.

—Para nada. Solo fue un susto, gracias a Dios. Que vaya a comer con sus compañeros, que buena falta le hace.

—¿Está seguro de que te sientes bien, Potter? —preguntó McGonagall

—Si —respondió Harry.

—Muy bien. Haz el favor de esperar afuera mientras hablo un momento con la señorita Granger sobre su horario.

Harry salió de la habitación junto con Christopher. El hombre siguió de largo, leyendo aún el pergamino. ¿Qué clase de hechizo era ese? ¿Que decía? Y, lo más importante, ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿Algún profesor de las materias optativas?

Casi diez minutos después, Hermione y la profesora McGonagall salieron del despacho y los tres bajaron juntos las escaleras de mármol hacia el Gran Comedor.

Apenas entraron, Harry se dio cuenta que la mesa ya estaba llena de estudiantes. La profesora Sprout salía llevándose al Sombrero Seleccionador y un taburete de tres patas.

—¡Nos hemos perdido la Ceremonia de Selección! —se lamentó Hermione.

McGonagall caminó con paso firme hacia la mesa de profesores, mientras que Harry y Hermione se sentaron al lado de Ron, quien les había reservado los asientos, uno a cada lado. Harry no paró de notar que muchos alumnos lo miraban y susurraban entre si. ¿Acaso ya todos sabían que se había desmayado en el tren?

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Ron a Harry.

Harry estaba empezando a responder, pero en ese momento, Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa. Al ver la sonrisa del director, Harry se sintió bien por primera vez desde el ataque

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore, a través de la luz de las velas—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que decirles a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete los deje aturdidos. —Dumbledore carraspeó y continuó—: Como todos saben después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. —Se hizo una pausa y Harry recordó que el señor Weasley había dicho sobre que a Dumbledore no lo le agradaba que los dementores custodiaran el colegio—. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio —continuó Dumbledore—, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles — añadió como quien no quiere la cosa, y Harry y Ron se miraron—. No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, les advierto a todos y cada uno de ustedes que no deben darles ningún motivo para que les hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores.

Percy, que se sentaba a unos asientos de distancia de Harry, sacó pecho y miró a su alrededor orgullosamente, como si quisiera que todos lo notaran. Dumbledore hizo otra pausa. Recorrió la sala con una mirada muy seria y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada.

—Por hablar de algo más alegre —continuó, un poco más relajado—, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a tres nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Apenas hubo algún que otro aplauso. Sólo los que habían estado con él en el tren aplaudieron con ganas, Harry entre ellos. El profesor Lupin parecía un pordiosero en medio de los demás profesores, que iban vestidos con sus mejores togas, mientras que él solo llevaba una túnica color marrón oscuro, remendada y vieja

—¡Mira a Snape! —le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído.

El profesor Snape miraba al profesor Lupin desde el otro lado de la mesa, con el rostro crispado por el odio, expresión que solo adoptaba al ver a Harry. Pero luego, vio una mano pálida posarse sobre el hombro izquierdo de Snape. El profesor miró hacia la persona que lo había tocado y su rostro se relajó un poco. Era el hombre llamado Christopher, que lo había examinado hacía apenas unos minutos. Iba a decirle a Ron, pero Dumbledore continuó hablando:

—En cuanto al segundo nombramiento —prosiguió Dumbledore, cuando los tibios aplausos empezaron a amainar—, siento decirless que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron atónitos. Luego se unieron al aplauso, que fue especialmente caluroso en la mesa de Gryffindor y con más entusiasmo que al profesor Lupin. Harry se inclinó para ver a Hagrid, que estaba rojo como un tomate y se miraba las enormes manos, con la amplia sonrisa oculta por la barba negra.

—¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado! —dijo Ron, dando un puñetazo en la mesa a modo de broma—. ¿Qué otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos que compráramos un libro que muerde?

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los últimos en dejar de aplaudir; y cuando el profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar, pudieron ver que Hagrid se secaba los ojos con el mantel, emocionado.

—En cuanto al tercer nombramiento —dijo Dumbledore—, es mi deber informarles que el profesor Filius Flitwich también ha decidido retirarse para poder disfrutar más tiempo con su vasta cantidad de nietos. Por lo tanto, el puesto de Encantamientos será ocupado por el sanador Christopher Snape

Hubo un silencio total por un par de segundos, antes de que algunos aplausos dispersos comenzaran a sonar, la mayoría de la mesa de Slytherin. Ron agarró el brazo de Harry.

—¿Dijo _Snape_? —casi escupió Ron. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Dumbledore habló.

—Por último, la nueva líder de Ravenclaw será la profesora de Astronomía, Aurora Sinistra.

Hubo un aplauso más cálido esta vez, especialmente de la casa Ravenclaw. La profesora Sinistra inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, aunque un poco nerviosa

—Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Que comience el banquete!

Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida. Harry, que de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz, se sirvió de todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero su mente estaba más en el nuevo profesor de Encantamientos que en la comida.

—¿Otro Snape? —gimió Ron, como si se fuera a caer el mundo—. Otra materia que voy a odiar.

—Pero todavía no hemos tenido clase con él —lo defendió Hermione—. Bueno, fue un poco grosero con Madame Pomfrey, pero aún así…

—¿Ya lo vieron antes? —preguntó Ron.

Harry le explicó a Ron lo sucedido en el despacho de McGonagall.

—Ah, te hizo un hechizo de diagnóstico —dijo Ron.

—¿Hechizo de diagnóstico?

—Es un hechizo muy complicado que sirve para saber tu estado de salud y esas cosas. Me lo hicieron una vez en San Mungo cuando me enfermé.

—¿San Mungo?

Esta vez Hermione fue la que habló

—San Mungo es un hospital mágico para personas heridas o enfermas —explicó Hermione—. Ese profesor trabajó allí, ya que lo llamaron "sanador".

—¿Sanador? ¿Es como un médico?

—Si —respondió Hermione—. Me pregunto cuál será su especialidad…

—Yo me pregunto cuál es su relación con el profesor Snape. ¿Serán hermanos? —pregunto Seamus.

—También podrían ser primos o algo así —respondió Dean.

—Se parecen un poco —Harry recordó los ojos negros, idénticos a los de Snape, pero sin esa frialdad habitual.

—¿Tu qué opinas, Neville? —le preguntó Seamus.

Harry se giró hacia Neville y lo vio muy pálido, como si estuviera enfermo. Miraba hacia la mesa de profesores con una expresión de horror.

Harry miró hacia donde se encontraba el sanador Snape. Este hablaba con el profesor Snape, quien se lo veía en un estado de relajación con el que jamás lo había visto. Incluso le pareció que soltó una breve risa amistosa cuando el sanador levantó la copa dorada y la examinó mientras hablaba.

—¿A quien le importa eso? —dijo Ron, disgustado, haciendo que Harry se volteara—. Lo que importa es que nos hará la vida imposible, especialmente a Harry y a Neville. Apuesto lo que sea a que también te odia.

—A mi no me ha tratado mal —confesó Harry—. Solo a Madame Pomfrey.

—Ya veremos cuando tengamos nuestra primera clase con él —dijo Hermione, dispuesta a darle una oportunidad al sanador.

Harry asintió y bebió un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza. Como Hermione había dicho, había que darle una oportunidad.

* * *

—Vaya recibimiento que tuve —comentó Christopher, una vez que las bandejas se llenaron de comida—. He visto magos afectados por el Petrificus Totalus aplaudir con más entusiasmo.

—Tienes mi apellido, ¿qué esperabas? —le espetó Severus, mientras se servía costillas de cordero en su plato.

—Gritos y sacrificios de vírgenes frente a la mesa, como mínimo —respondió Christopher, mientras se servía un pollo al horno y unas papas noisette.

—Los sacrificios humanos son muy de la Edad Media, Christopher —se burló Severus.

—Bueno, ¿Cuál es el último grito de la moda en ofrendas? ¿Entregarme a un niño de primer año para que sea mi sirviente?

Severus se mordió un poco el labio para no reírse. Christopher siempre causaba que se sintiera relajado cuando conversaban de manera amistosa y le gustaba participar de sus pequeños chistes.

—Puedes pedirle a cualquier prefecto que te entregue un alumno.

Christopher no respondió y se quedó mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Severus lo imitó. Lorraine "Lori" Prince, la más pequeña de sus hermanos estaba conversando con sus compañeros. La luz de las velas arrancaban reflejos a la insignia de prefecto que tenía en el pecho.

Luego miró hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Gerard "Gary" Prince estaba haciendo el payaso, como de costumbre. Parloteaba con unos alumnos de primer año, mientras hacía gestos con los brazos, como si de un vampiro se tratara. Severus casi podía imaginarse lo que estaba contando: los estaba asustando con el murciélago de las mazmorras.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Christopher se llevó la copa dorada a los labios de manera distraída y la dejó con brusquedad en la mesa, visiblemente asqueado.

—¿Sucede algo, Christopher? —le preguntó Severus, con un falso tono de preocupación.

—Jugo de calabaza. Casi me había olvidado que es lo único que sirven aquí en el almuerzo y en la cena. Un brebaje asqueroso y repugnante.

—Debí avisarle a los elfos domésticos que te sirvieran otra cosa —dijo Severus.

—No importa —Christopher volvió a levantar la copa y de repente sonrió—. Oye, Sev, ¿recuerdas cuando estaba en segundo año e intenté transfigurar jugo de calabaza en jugo de naranja?

Sin poder evitarlo, Severus lanzó una breve risa. Así era Christopher, siempre haciéndolo reír en cada conversación.

—Por favor, ¿podríamos olvidar que eso alguna vez pasó? —esta vez fue Minerva la que habló, sentada al lado de Christopher—. Yo aún intento olvidarlo.

—Oh, Minerva, estás exagerando…

—Nunca he visto algo más desastroso. Pudo haberte matado.

—Bueno, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

—Tus compañeros de casa no opinaron lo mismo. Colapsaste en el piso y estuviste casi dos días inconsciente.

—SI, pero no sin antes vomitar encima de Potter. No lo hice a propósito, pero eso fue genial.

Minerva hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—¿Podrías dejar de hablar de eso en la mesa? Estamos comiendo.

Christopher se llevó la mano a la boca de manera cómica.

—Ups, lo siento.

Una vez que Dumbledore anunció que ya debían irse a la cama, Severus y Christopher se levantaron.

—Me muero de sed. Tengo suerte de haber traído varias latas de ginger ale.

—Pudiste haberle avisado a los elfos.

—No sabía como… Pudiste haberlo hecho tú, Severus. Te sacaría puntos por ser tan desconsiderado.

—Pero no puedes —sonrió Severus.

—¿No puedo sacarle puntos a los profesores? —se quejó Christopher.

—Ya quisieras.

Severus bajó hacia las mazmorras, mientras que Christopher subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraba su habitación.

Un año interesante, sin duda.

* * *

Christopher entró a su despacho y cerró la puerta, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Tenía que revisar una vez más el temario de las clases, pero no tenía muchas ganas. Fue hacia su baúl y sacó una lata de ginger ale. El hechizo que le había puesto para mantenerla fría hizo que beberla fuera como si alcanzara el cielo. Dejó la lata vacía sobre el escritorio, se sentó en la silla y sacó de los bolsillos de su túnica el pergamino que había obtenido del hechizo diagnóstico, leyéndolo por tercera vez en la noche. Esta vez no se molestó en ocultar sus expresiones.

Potter estaba mal. Los resultados arrojaban que el chico estaba malnutrido. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero su cuerpo parecía muy pequeño para alguien que tenía trece años, lo que podría significar que el problema no era reciente, sino que era arrastrado desde hacía tiempo.

Un súbito peso sobre sus piernas lo distrajo.

—Hola, Loki —saludó Christopher.

Su gato mestizo se acurrucó en sus piernas. Para tener poco menos de un año, era un gato muy inteligente. Acarició su pelaje negro de manera distraída, aún sin soltar el pergamino.

Claro que podría preguntarle a Pomfrey, a Minerva o incluso a Dumbledore, pero no confiaba en ellos. En nadie, en realidad. Ningún profesor se había interesado por los problemas que tenía en su casa cuando era un estudiante. Nadie le había hecho mucho caso a él ni a Severus cuando Potter y su pandilla los maltrataban. Ni siquiera se habían interesado cuando había quedado huérfano en sexto año y Severus se había puesto a la cabeza de todo, aunque no tenían una moneda, mágica o muggle, para subsistir.

Christopher se levantó de la silla, alzó a Loki en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación. Mañana pensaría con más calma


	3. El Boggart

**¡Buenos días!**

**Intentaré subir capítulos todos los domingos.**

**Hago una aclaración: TODAS las clases son compartidas. Me rompí el cerebro haciendo una tabla de horarios de clase y era la única manera en la que me cuadraba todo.**

**Sakura: Bienvenida a mi historia. Christopher es de naturaleza desconfiada cuando se trata de adultos. Tiende a hacer sus planes sin decirle a nadie, excepto cuando es necesario. Actitud muy Dumbledore.**

**Wolf: No, no entraron con atraso. Lori está en quinto año y Gary en septimo, está por terminar.**

**Yo no diría que "no es nada personal" contra Pomfrey, pero ya se verá más adelante.**

**A todos le chupa un huevo los estudiantes, lo único que les importa es que aprueben las materias y ya (eso creo). Con Harry no pueden interferir aunque quisieran, por orden de Dumbledore.**

**Nancy: Uff, me alegro que haya hecho bien a Severus, me daba tanto miedo hacerlo mal...**

**En realidad, están anotados como Snape, pero Severus pidió que los llamaran Prince y así quedó.**

**Christopher está justamente para eso, para hacer algo al respecto.**

**Capítulo tres**

**El Boggart**

Christopher se levantó a las siete de la mañana, con Loki acurrucado a su lado. Por un momento, se preguntó donde demonios estaba, pero luego recordó todo: estaba en Hogwarts, era profesor de Encantamientos y era su primer día.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su gato, se levantó con cuidado y se dio una ducha. Al salir, se puso una túnica color rojo sangre y se sentó en su escritorio a revisar todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Christopher tenía que dar cinco clases al día, de lunes a viernes, de hora y media de duración, compartida con Gryffindor y Ravenclaw por un lado y Slytherin y Hufflepuff por el otro. Después del desayuno, tenía que dar dos clases por la mañana y luego tres clases por la tarde, después del almuerzo. Tres veces por semana, tenía que hacer rondas por la noche, que iban desde las dos de la mañana hasta las seis. Una vez al mes, había reunión de profesores por la mañana, durante el fin de semana.

Luego estaba su trabajo extra. El sábado por la noche tenía que ver a Lupin para empezar la sesión de terapia. Si todo iba bien, solo lo vería una vez a la semana. Si todo no iba tan bien, tendrían que arreglar dos veces por semana para verse.

Con un suspiro, Christopher se levantó y le dio un poco de comida y agua a Loki. Limpió su caja de arena con un movimiento de varita y salió a desayunar. Iba a tardar como una semana en acostumbrarse a su nuevo ritmo de trabajo.

—Buen día —lo saludó Severus, apenas se sentó entre este y McGonagall—. ¿Cómo te sientes en tu primer día?

—Un poco nervioso —admitió Christopher—. Estuve revisando los temarios toda la noche para asegurarme que todo marche bien.

—Todo va a salir bien, Christopher —lo apoyó McGonagall—. Que los alumnos no te intimiden.

—Sólo ten cuidado de que los de sexto no te maldigan por la espalda —bromeó Severus.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Sinistra—. ¿Por qué te odiarían los de sexto año?

—Oh, eso —dijo Christopher, tomando un sorbo de café negro—. Simplemente subí el… nivel de Encantamientos para los de sexto año.

—¿En serio?

—Flitwick aceptaba alumnos que hubieran aprobado los TIMOS con "Supera las rxpectativas". Me pareció que no era suficiente para una materia tan importante como Encantamientos. No me malinterpreten; Flitwick fue un excelente profesor cuando yo era alumno, pero no era muy exigente. Y yo no tolero la mediocridad.

—Bienvenido al club —dijo McGonagall.

—El caso es que subí de "Supera las expectativas" a "Extraordinario". No tendré muchos alumnos, pero mejor así, es más fácil de enseñar cuando hay menos gente.

—No hay nada más hermoso que entrar en un aula de sexto o séptimo y encontrarte solo con menos de diez alumnos.

—Eso es porque tu clase es casi tan popular como Historia de la Magia —se burló Christopher.

—¿Nunca te dijeron que no menosprecies la materia de un profesor? —le dijo Severus en un tono peligrosamente suave.

—Sólo aplica cuando uno es alumno.

Christopher masticó su bacon y empezó a hacer lo que se iba a convertir en su actividad favorita: observar a los estudiantes.

Lori, su pequeña hermana, estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, charlando animadamente con Fred y George Weasley, Ella estaba tomada de la mano de Fred mientras hablaba.

Gary estaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff, siendo el centro de atención de sus compañeros. De tanto en tanto, el sector donde estaba su hermano estallaba en carcajadas.

Un chico rubio de Slytherin estaba entreteniendo a sus compañeros con una historia. Cuando Potter y sus amigos pasaron por su lado, el rubio hizo una parodia de un desmayo, provocando risas entre los Slytherin.

—Severus, ¿quién es el rubio de Slytherin?

—Draco Malfoy, de tercero. ¿por qué?

—Nada.

—Te conozco, ¿vas a secuestrarlo, llevártelo a tu despacho y psicoanalizarlo?

—¿Me ayudarás si te digo que sí?

Severus se rio.

—No.

Christopher cruzó las manos debajo de su mentón

—Entonces no te diré nada de mis diabólicos planes de solucionar los problemas psicológicos de los estudiantes.

* * *

Christopher se enfrentó a su primera clase: quinto año de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Lori estaba en esa clase y eso lo ayudó a estar más tranquilo. Hizo un breve repaso y enseñó el hechizo silencius. Cuando terminó la clase, Lori fue la última en salir y levantó el pulgar cuando se aseguró que nadie la estaba viendo.

La segunda clase fue tranquila y, al salir, se dirigió derecho al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó a una furiosa Minerva hablando con Aurora. Bastó con escuchar el nombre de Trelawney para darse una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Me contaron que la profesora Trelawney predice una muerte cada año. ¿Quién fue el afortunado?

—Potter —gruñó McGonagall.

—Oh —Christopher se sirvió un poco de estofado de cordero en su plato—. Creo que alguien debería hablar con ella al respecto —su vista recorrió toda la mesa de profesores—. ¿Dónde está Trelawney?

—Almorzando en su oficina —respondió McGonagall, disgustada—. Bajar aquí hace nublar su ojo interior —agregó de manera sarcástica.

—Nunca he creído en esas cosas —dijo Christopher—. Por eso nunca la tomé como materia cuando estudié aquí.

—Yo tomé Aritmancia —dijo Severus—. Es mucho más preciso.

Christopher siguió comiendo en silencio, más concentrado en las otras clases que tenía que dar que en la conversación que había en la mesa. En un momento, se distrajo por un fuerte golpe en la mesa de Gryffindor. Vio a una chica de pelo castaño tomar sus cosas a toda prisa y salir del Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas. Un enchastre de zanahorias y papas estaban esparcidas donde ella se había sentado.

—Que carácter —murmuró Christopher—. ¿Quién es la chica Gryffindor de cabello castaño que acaba de salir?

—Granger —respondió Severus, con una mueca de disgusto—. Mañana tienes clase con ella, así que debo advertirte que es una condenada sabelotodo.

Christopher se rio.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Christopher tuvo tres clases más a lo largo del día. A la hora de la cena, no vio a Hagrid y preguntó si le había pasado algo.

—El muy idiota llevó hipogrifos al primer día de tercer año —Severus sacudió la cabeza—. Una de esas criaturas atacó a Malfoy y aún sigue en la enfermería.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Se lastimó uno de sus brazos.

Christopher se levantó de la silla, sin tocar su comida.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Voy a ver como se encuentra el señor Malfoy.

—Madame Pomfrey lo atendió…

—No le vendría mal una mano de alguien con más experiencia.

Christopher se dirigió hacia la enfermería, con las manos en el bolsillo de la túnica. No podía evitarlo, era un sanador y siempre tenía ese impulso de ayudar aunque no estuviera trabajando en ese momento. Una parte era por eso, otra parte era que no soportaba a Madame Pomfrey, ni cuando era un estudiante ni ahora que ya era un profesor.

El ala del hospital era tal cual la recordaba. Enorme, con grandes ventanales. Camas sencillas con sábanas blancas y biombos entre ellas para tener un poco de privacidad. Cuantas veces había estado allí… demasiadas…

—¿Sanador?

Christopher salió de sus pensamientos. Madame Pomfrey lo miraba, con las manos en las caderas.

—Vine a ver al señor Malfoy —respondió con indiferencia.

—¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?

—Soy un profesor y también un sanador. Es lógico que me… preocupe por el bienestar de un estudiante, ¿no?

Madame Pomfrey resopló.

—Está allí —señaló una de las camas.

Era la única persona que estaba en el ala. Malfoy tenía el brazo vendado y gemía. Christopher ocultó una sonrisa maligna mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

El chico lo miró, sorprendido. Chistopher no pudo culparlo, ya que no había tenido clase con él antes.

—¿S-sí?

—Soy el sanador Christopher Snape, profesor de Encantamientos. Vine a ver como se encuentra su brazo.

—Me duele mucho —gimió. Christopher sabía que mentía, pero quería saber por qué.

—Ah, ¿si? —murmuró, fingiendo preocupación. Se inclinó hacia él, le sacó las vendas y lo examinó. Ya no tenía ninguna herida—. Si la herida está cerrada y aún siente dolor, es algo grave —hizo una pausa—. Me temo que debo amputarle el brazo.

—¿QUE?

—Las garras de los hipogrifos pueden secretar un veneno que puede matarte en veinticuatro horas si no se trata a tiempo. Para evitar que se extienda más, deberé amputarle el brazo.

—¡No, no hace falta, no me duele nada! —chilló Draco, agarrándose el brazo "herido".

Christopher sonrió.

—Ahora que estamos siendo sinceros, ¿me podría explicar por qué estaba fingiendo?

Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Me mintió?

—Que sea profesor no me hace un santo, señor Malfoy —se sentó en la cama—. ¿Podría responder a mi pregunta?

Draco entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. Christopher continuó:

—No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo. No estoy aquí para juzgarlo, solo estoy aquí para entenderlo.

—¿Usted es un sanador de mentes? —preguntó Draco.

—Si —respondió—. ¿Tan obvio soy?

—Un sanador cualquiera me habría hecho un diagnóstico.

—Los sanadores de mentes también lo hacen.

—Además, los sanadores de mentes están más enfocados en lo que piensan o sienten los pacientes.

Christopher sonrió.

—Es cierto. Un sanador nunca deja de ser un sanador. Ahora que aclaramos mi profesión, ¿alguna razón en particular por la que estabas fingiendo una lesión? No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Draco desvió la vista, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Christopher continuó hablando.

—Cuando estudiaba aquí, odiaba particularmente a una profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que tuve en mi sexto año. Extremadamente condescendiente, nos trataba como si tuviéramos tres años. En una clase de hechizos no verbales, la que era mi novia en ese entonces, la provocó para que le tirara hechizos más poderosos y la acusó de ser una profesora de quinta.

Draco lo miró, absorto en la historia.

—No era la única que la odiaba, creo que la mitad del colegio lo hacia. Mi novia la provocó tanto, que la profesora le tiró un hechizo aturdidor. Ella no logró levantar un escudo a tiempo y la estrelló contra la pared de piedra, haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

"Estuve con ella en la enfermería en todo momento, cuidándola. Cuando despertó, le dije a mi novia que fingiera que el daño fue mucho peor, de que la profesora la odiaba y le había hecho daño a propósito, lo que sea. No fue despedida, pero la historia se extendió por todo el colegio y terminó renunciando. Yo mismo alenté esos rumores. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, si le digo la verdad, pero en ese momento sentí una enorme satisfacción personal"

Draco escuchó la historia en silencio, con los ojos fijos en el profesor. Después de casi un minuto, comenzó a hablar.

—Ese imbécil de Hagrid ni siquiera terminó la escuela y le dieron un puesto como profesor, ¿puede creerlo? —gruñó Draco, ya más confiado—. Un prefecto de séptimo me dijo que era algo muy avanzado. ¡Y para colmo hizo lucir a San Potter, dándole el privilegio de hacerlo volar en esa estúpida cosa! —estalló.

Chistopher no hizo nada. Sólo se quedó en silencio unos momentos, esperando a que Draco se calmara. Cuando vio que su respiración volvía a la normalidad, Christopher preguntó.

—¿Planeabas que echaran al Profesor Hagrid porque lo cree un incompetente o porque tiene un marcado favoritismo al señor Potter?

—Ambas —respondió. Aún miraba a Christopher con recelo—. ¿Qué va a hacer al respecto? —lo desafió.

Christopher suspiró.

—Si bien su lesión no es grave, es obvio que el profesor Hagrid cometió un error garrafal al enseñar sobre hipogrifos. Yo tomé Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y no he visto sobre ellos hasta sexto año. Su padre tiene influencias en el ministerio, ¿cierto? ¿Se aprovechará de ello para que lo echen?

Draco asintió.

—Mire, haga lo que crea mejor, pero yo que usted no fingiría. Hasta el mago más obtuso sabría que está mintiendo y lo único que lograría sería quedar mal.

—¿No va a convencerme de que no lo haga? —preguntó Draco, como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Usted lo haría de todos modos. No creo que lo expulsen, seguramente Dumbledore se encargará de eso, pero tal vez le va a dar un buen susto y lo pensará dos veces antes de hacer algo similar. Además, si hoy no hubiera habido un accidente en su clase, eso lo animaría a traer criaturas más peligrosas y podría pasar una tragedia de verdad. Mire si se le ocurre traer una esfinge, por decir una idea. Si no respondes bien una pregunta, podría llegar a matarte. Y sin un mago calificado para que lo defienda…

—¿Usted también cree que Hagrid no debería ser profesor? —preguntó Draco.

—Preferiría no hablar mal de mis colegas, señor Malfoy, pero si me promete no decírselo a nadie…

—A nadie, lo prometo —se apresuró a decir Draco, ansioso.

—Estoy muy seguro de que el profesor Hagrid sabe mucho de criaturas mágicas, no lo voy a negar, pero no sabe nada sobre ser profesor. Debieron haberlo instruido para saber dar su materia en lugar de lanzarse a ciegas. Ser profesor no es solo saber de la materia, sino saber cómo enseñarla, saber cómo hacer que la materia sea interesante y que salgan sabiendo algo útil. No todo tiene que ver con la materia, sino que tiene que saber conectar con los alumnos, detectar si un alumno la está pasando mal, saber que hacer al respecto…

Christopher se detuvo. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones por un momento. Sacó un reloj de su túnica.

—Creo que ya pasó el toque de queda y no veo motivos para que se quede en el hospital, señor Malfoy. Lo acompañaré a su sala común, así evita ser castigado. Pero primero, debo hablar con Madame Pomfrey.

Christopher se alejó, triunfante por haber conseguido la confianza del chico tan rápido. Con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, se dirigió a Madame Pomfrey.

—Di al chico de alta, Madame Pomfrey. Lo acompañaré a su sala común.

—Usted no tiene la autoridad de dar de alta a nadie, sanador Snape.

—El chico se encuentra bien. No puedo creer que sea tan ingenua para creer que el chico todavía se siente mal, ¿verdad?

La cara de Madame Pomfrey se puso como un tomate. ¿Vergüenza o ira?

—¿Cómo se atreve…?

—Pregúntele al señor Malfoy si tanto duda de mi capacidad de distinguir cuando un alumno está fingiendo de cuando está realmente herido. Dígale que lo espero en la puerta.

Sin dejar que la enfermera le replique, Christopher salió de la enfermería y se apoyó contra la pared. Sintió ganas de fumar, pero se contuvo. No quería que alguien se diera cuenta y le tirara un sermón.

Diez minutos después, Draco Malfoy salió de la enfermería, ya sin sus vendas en el brazo. Christopher comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras, con Draco siguiéndolo. Después de un par de minutos, vio como el chico apretó el paso para caminar a su lado. Cruzaron el Gran Comedor, ya vacío. Christopher nunca había recordado verlo sin gente antes.

—Madame Pomfrey parecía muy enojada —comentó, mientras bajaban por las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

—No nos caemos muy bien —dijo Christopher, con tono neutral.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso es algo entre ella y yo. Tal vez algún día.

Llegaron hasta puerta de la sala común. Bueno, puerta era un decir, porque no había nada, tan solo una sólida pared de piedra, pero Christopher sabía de memoria donde estaba exactamente la entrada.

—Nos vemos, señor Malfoy. Si usted necesita hablar conmigo de lo que sea, puede hacerlo cuando quiera. No estoy para juzgar.

Draco enrojeció y solo pudo tartamudear un "gracias, pero no lo necesito" de manera casi inaudible. No queriendo avergonzarlo más, Christopher se retiró tan rápido como pudo. Dentro de poco, tenía que empezar su ronda.

* * *

Christopher no quiso dormir. Fue a su despacho y se tomó dos tazas de café mientras revisaba archivos que se había traído de San Mungo. Cuando su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa por el cansancio, abrió la ventana, se sentó en el marco y encendió un cigarrillo. Había prometido a su hermano que no volvería a fumar, pero nunca había durado más de un mes. Severus no era ningún idiota y no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta que había vuelto a fumar.

Cuando se hicieron las dos de la mañana, Christopher apagó su cigarrillo, cerró la ventana y salió a hacer su ronda.

Con lentitud, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos desiertos, mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente. Intentó desechar todos los que fueran malos y quedándose solo con las buenas experiencias.

Recordaba los momentos con su hermano mayor, Severus. Solían estar siempre juntos, estudiando o inventando hechizos y nuevas maneras de mejorar las pociones. Tardes jugando al ajedrez, a las cartas o a lo que tuvieran a mano. Los dos Snape contra el mundo, a pesar de ser un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Excepto por un breve período durante la guerra con el Innombrable, siempre habían vivido juntos. Claro que con el trabajo de Severus, no se veían con mucha frecuencia, pero siempre recibía cartas cada semana.

Christopher llegó hasta la planta baja, aún sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cuando pasó por al lado de la puerta de la sala de los profesores, escuchó un ruido, como si alguien hubiera tirado una silla al suelo.

Con varita en mano, Christopher abrió la puerta del despacho de golpe y se adentró en él. Lo más probable es que fuera un alumno, pero había posibilidades de que fuera Sirius Black.

Estaba muy oscuro. No había ninguna vela encendida y la luna estaba escondida tras unos nubarrones. Por algún extraño motivo, Christopher oyó ruido de agua. Como unas gotas cayendo sobre el piso de piedra.

Un muy tenue ruido de pasos comenzó a acercarse a Christopher. El sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo se intensificó.

_—¡Lumos!_

Christopher no gritó, pero le faltó poco. Retrocedió varios pasos hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Era un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta años., de cabello castaño y ojos grises. No hubiese parecido aterrador si esa persona no tuviera el cuello roto y avanzara lentamente hacia él, con la ropa chorreando un líquido viscoso. Partes de la piel descubierta estaban cubiertas de llagas.

—¿Cuántas veces te dije a ti y a tu hermano que no mostraran su anormalidad en mi presencia? —rugió el hombre. En sus manos llevaba una botella de cerveza.

Christopher sintió que su pecho se cerraba. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla, una que había tenido de manera esporádica desde hacía quince años. Quiso hablar, pero su voz no articulaba ningún sonido.

—Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras ahora, ¿eh? Sólo porque...

—¡CALLATE! ¡NO ERES REAL! —gritó Christopher, en un intento de tomar el control de la situación.

—Oh, soy muy real, Christopher. Déjame que te demuestre que tan real soy…

El hombre levantó la botella vacía de cerveza en alto, dispuesto a golpearlo.

—Todo lo que no viene de Dios se muere….

Christopher sintió que alguien lo agarraba del brazo y lo tiraba hacia un costado, alejándolo del monstruo y poniéndose delante de él.

El hombre paró en seco y se transformó en una esfera plateada que flotaba inocentemente sobre sus cabezas.

—¡_Riddikulus!_ —gritó Lupin

La esfera se desinfló como si fuera un globo y voló por los aires unos momentos hasta que se ocultó dentro de un ropero. Lupin corrió hasta allí y trabó la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó a examinarlo, preocupado.

Christopher se esforzó en mantener la compostura.

—S-si, estoy bien. Debí haberme dado cuenta que era sólo un estúpido Boggart —Christopher se acomodó el cabello, nervioso—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no te toca ronda.

—Estaba buscando un Boggart para los de tercero. Tuve suerte de encontrarlo, hoy a la tarde tengo clase con ellos

—¿Tercero? Yo también los tengo a primera hora: Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

—A mi me toca Gryffindor y Slytherin.

—Te compadezco.

Los dos salieron del salón de profesores. Christopher aún tenía problemas para respirar con normalidad.

—¿Seguro que estás…?

—Estoy perfectamente, Lupin —su tono fue tan seco que Lupin casi retrocedió. Soltó un suspiro—. Lo siento, la experiencia me ha dejado un poco nervioso.

Lupin se relajó.

—Le pasa a muchos, Christopher, no es nada de lo qué avergonzarse.

—No siento vergüenza, solo frustración —se pasó una mano por la nuca—. Oye,¿te parece buena idea usar un Boggart para la clase?

—¿Por qué no?

—Hay niños que le tienen miedo a cosas comunes: arañas, vampiros, que tu madre se muera… pero hay niños con experiencias muy traumáticas y no creo que sea bueno exponer sus peores miedos delante toda la clase. Hay gente que ni siquiera sabe a lo que le tiene miedo y podría ser un caos.

Lupin lo miró, pensativo. Era evidente que no había pensado en eso.

—No haré que todos pasen a enfrentarse al Boggart. Que sea a elección de cada uno.

Christopher asintió.

—Eso me parece mejor —se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano—. Tengo que seguir patrullando. Recuerda que el sábado por la mañana tenemos nuestra primera sesión.

—No lo he olvidado. Buenas noches, Christopher.

—Buenas noches, Lupin.

Christopher comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras que Lupin regresó al salón de profesores. Demonios, ¿que le había pasado? Había quedado como un imbécil y todo por culpa de un estúpido miedo irracional. Aunque hubiera sabido desde el principio que era un Boggart, no tenía la capacidad de hacer el hechizo correctamente. Christopher Snape, sanador de mentes, experto en Encantamientos, no podía hacer un _Riddikulus._

Simplemente no había nada que pudiera hacer gracioso al cadáver de su padre.


	4. La clase de Encantamientos

**Buenas a todos.**

**Christine: te llamas como mi primer OC XD. Me alegra que te guste Christopher, no a muchos les gusta el OC.**

**Wolf: Christopher puede ser muy troll cuando quiere XD.**

**Los Wachiturros... no me obligues a escribir sobre ellos como en Animales Fantásticos, por favor.**

**No sé si lo voy a explicar tan pronto su enemistad con Pomfrey, pero prometo que lo haré.**

**Tengo miedo de fallar con eso del Gary Stu, como me pasó la última vez. Obviamente Christopher tiene sus miedos y sus propios demonios internos que enfrentar. Puede ser terriblemente infantil a veces.**

**La cosa es que Christopher es experto en Encantamientos y no sabe hacer un hechizo de tercer año para repeler a un boggart. Eso lo frustra enormemente.**

**Nancy: Siempre creí que Draco pudo redimirse antes si alguien lo hubiera ayudado a darse cuenta de las cosas.**

**Hagrid sabrá mucho de su materia, pero no sabe ser profesor. Ni siquiera terminó la mitad de su educación mágica, no debió dar clases.**

**Si, Chris es de la casa de los leones. Tobias Snape era un maldito torturador y eso ha marcado a Christopher de manera física y psicológica. Aún no lo ha superado del todo.**

**La guerra desgraciadamente los separó por un tiempo, pero tuvieron motivos sólidos para que así fuera.**

**Capítulo cuatro**

**La clase de Encantamientos**

Era jueves.

Harry estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor con sus amigos, repasando su horario.

—Tenemos Encantamientos a las nueve con Ravenclaw —murmuró Harry. Era la primera clase que tendrían con el sanador Snape.

—Va a ser una pesadilla —dijo Ron, con la boca llena de avena—. Va a buscar cualquier excusa para sacarnos puntos.

—Ron, no hables con la boca llena —lo retó Hermione—. Sigo diciendo que hay que darle una oportunidad. La única vez que tratamos con él fue amable con Harry y nadie se ha quejado todavía.

—Excepto los de sexto año que no pudieron entrar a su clase porque exige notas más altas que Flitwich y los de quinto que ahora tenemos que rompernos la cabeza para ello —dijo George.

—Por suerte, tengo una adorable novia prefecta para que nos ayude —dijo Fred, mirando a una chica que venía hacia ellos.

—Buenos días — saludó ella, besando a Fred en la mejilla.

Harry ya la había visto antes. Se llamaba Lorraine Prince (sus amigos la llamaban Lori), era novia de Fred y pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw. No había tratado mucho con ella, pero era una chica muy amable. Lo que más la caracterizaba era la cinta azul que adornaba su cabello negro. Harry jamás la había visto sin ella.

—¿No hay uno para mi? —se burló George.

Ella solo le dio un leve empujón mientras se sentaba entre ellos dos.

—¿Dejarás que me trate así? —George hizo una pose dramática—. ¿A tu querido hermano gemelo?

—Cuando te lo ganes, te trataré mejor —sonrió Lori, dándole un poco la espalda a George y se ponía a hablar con Fred.

George se giró hacia Harry.

—¿Alguna vez has visto el lado oscuro de Lori? —le preguntó, en voz baja.

—¿Lado oscuro?

—Mira esto…

George volvió a girar, esta vez hacia Lori y extendió lentamente su mano hacia ella, hacia su cinta azul. Cuando sus dedos estaban a escasos centímetros, Lori lo tomó con brusquedad de la muñeca.

—Llegas a tocar mi cinta…. y te aseguro que será la última cosa que tocarás —lo amenazó, entornando sus ojos negros como el azabache.

—¡Alto, alto, me rindo, no lo vuelvo a hacer! —se rio George.

Lori lo soltó y siguió charlando con Fred como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Ron.

—A Lori no le gusta que le toquen su cinta de pelo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Harry.

George iba a responder, pero Hermione lo interrumpió:

—Tenemos que irnos a clase o llegaremos tarde.

Harry se levantó con pesadez de la mesa y subieron los tres pisos hasta el aula de Encantamientos. El profesor todavía no había llegado. Sacaron sus cuadernos y plumas de la mochila y las acomodaron en sus pupitres.

Cinco minutos después, el sanador Snape entró al aula. Se lo veía un poco cansado

—Buenos días —dijo.

Nadie le respondió. El sanador Snape colocó su maletín sobre la mesa y sacó unos pergaminos. Se detuvo a mitad de la tarea y miró hacia la clase.

—Buenos días —repitió, alzando un poco la voz.

Hubo un "buenos días" generalizado, pero tímido. El profesor caminó lentamente por entre las mesas mientras hablaba.

—Soy el Sanador Christopher Snape, profesor de Encantamientos y ex empleado del Hospital San Mungo. Para evitar confusiones con su profesor de Pociones, les pido que se refieran a mí como el sanador Snape —cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda—. Encantamientos es más que agitar una varita y decir unas palabras al azar. Los movimientos deben ser precisos y la pronunciación, clara. Es una materia esencial para realizar la mayor parte de la magia

El profesor dejó de pasearse por las mesas y se puso frente a ellos.

—Si sus mentes son lo suficientemente hambrientas y abiertas al conocimiento, podrán llegar a crear sus propios hechizos —el sanador Snape extendió un poco las manos hacia adelante, con las palmas hacia arriba, como si esperara recibir algo—. Y si demuestran tener la habilidad suficiente…

Para asombro de toda la clase, una llamarada de fuego brotó de las manos del sanador. Hermione casi lanzó un grito de asombro.

—… puedo hacer que la magia brote de sus dedos.

El sanador cerró las manos y las llamas se apagaron. Caminó hacia el escritorio y tomó uno de los pergaminos que había sacado.

—Voy a pasar lista.

El sanador comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos uno por uno. Harry notó que a veces levantaba la vista cuando nombraba a alguien y Harry, Ron y Hermione no fueron la excepción. El pobre Neville tartamudeó un "presente" cuando pronunció su nombre y cuando el sanador Snape fijó sus ojos negros en él, se hundió en su pupitre tanto como pudo.

El sanador Snape abrió un baúl que estaba detrás de él y sacó varias copas de cristal vacías. Con un movimiento de varita, las colocó sobre los pupitres de los alumnos y, luego las llenó de agua una por una.

—Hoy aprenderemos el hechizo Glacius. ¿Alguien conoce este hechizo?

Hermione levantó la mano de inmediato y tres de Ravenclaw la imitaron, con la diferencia de que ella sacudía la mano desesperada por que la eligieran. El sanador Snape la miró con curiosidad, mientras que los otros tres la miraban como si Hermione estuviera loca.

—¿Granger, verdad? —preguntó.

—Si, profesor.

—Expliquenos sobre el hechizo Glacius, por favor.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—El hechizo de congelación, llamado Glacius, es un encantamiento congelador que genera aire de temperaturas gélidas desde la punta de la varita, el cual puede extinguir incendios, crear bloques de hielo y enfriar salamandras. El hechizo es capaz de…

El sanador alzó la mano.

—Suficiente —la interrumpió con una ligera irritación en su tono y Hermione se calló, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza—. ¿Alguien quiere explicarme el hechizo de manera que no parezca que se memorizaron el libro?

Los tres Ravenclaw siguieron levantando la mano. El sanador Snape sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, con una sonrisa amarga.

—Me han contado que Granger es la única Gryffindor que levanta la mano cuando un profesor pregunta algo. ¿Van a depender de ella para ganar puntos por la Copa de las Casas? Comportense como los Gryffindor que son y arriesgense a levantar la mano cuando se le pregunta. Aunque esté mal, no importa. Lo que realmente importa es que participen en la clase.

Harry miró a Hermione y vio como esta temblaba, tal vez de vergüenza o enojo, no estaba del todo claro. El sanador señaló a uno de los alumnos que seguían levantando la mano.

—¿Su nombre?

—T-Terry Boot.

—Explique el encantamiento Glacius. Con sus palabras —agregó, mirando a Hermione mientras hablaba.

—Es un hechizo que sirve para congelar objetos sólidos y líquidos.

—Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw —dijo y Terry dio un suspiro de alivio. El sanador tomó una copa de cristal solitaria sobre su escritorio, ya llena de agua. La sostuvo en alto con una sola mano para que todos la vieran—. Presten mucha atención al movimiento de mi varita y la pronunciación, ¿de acuerdo?

El sanador Snape agitó la varita y pronunció Glacius de manera que Harry casi pudo sentir las letras deslizándose por el aire. Un vapor azul blanquecino y denso salió de la punta y congeló el agua de manera instantánea.

—Sólo congelen el agua. No la copa, no el pupitre, el agua. Les será más fácil si apuntan desde arriba, para reducir las posibilidades de que congelen otra cosa. No les prometo que les salga a la primera, pero quiero que lo intenten. Pueden comenzar ahora.

Todos tomaron sus varitas y comenzaron a practicar el hechizo sobre sus copas. Hermione logró congelarlo en su primer intento y miró a su alrededor con aire de suficiencia. El sanador Snape se acercó y solo asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de caminar entre las mesas.

De pronto, escucharon el sonido de una de las copas romperse. Neville había no solo congelado el agua, sino que también la copa y parte del pupitre. El sanador Snape desapareció los pedazos con un movimiento de la varita y comentó.

—Menos mal que no era el repaso de Incendio.

Algunos Ravenclaw se rieron en voz baja. Harry no pudo evitar enojarse. Neville estaba asustado y el sanador se burlaba de él delante de toda la clase, recordando al Snape de Pociones.

El profesor convocó otra copa de cristal y la llenó de agua. Se agachó para estar a la altura de Neville

—Desde arriba, Longbottom. Imite el movimiento de mi mano, ¿si? No demasiado rápido, no demasiado lento.

Neville lo imitó, pero no salía nada.

—¿Me permite su varita, señor Longbottom?

Neville se la entregó, temblando. A partir de ahí, el profesor habló en una voz tan baja que Harry no pudo oir. Vio que Neville le respondía, pero tampoco podía oir lo que decía. El sanador se irguió y se llevó la varita de Neville con él.

—S-sanador…

—Quédese después de clase, Longbottom.

Después de varios intentos, Harry logró congelar el agua, aunque parte de la copa se congeló. Cuando el sanador Snape se acercó a él, pensó que le quitaría puntos, pero solo dijo:

—Para ser la primera vez, está muy bien.

La clase finalmente terminó y el sanador Snape, casi sentado sobre el escritorio, dijo.

—Para la clase siguiente, quiero que escriban sobre seis hechizos que hayan aprendido en primer y segundo año. Deben escribir una breve explicación del hechizo y enumeran cinco usos que le pueden dar en la vida cotidiana. Practiquen el hechizo Glacius, ya que lo seguiremos viendo la próxima clase. Eso es todo.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a salir del aula. Apenas Neville se levantó, el sanador Snape dijo.

—Dije que se quedara, Longbottom.

Neville se quedó paralizado donde estaba, como si le hubieran echado el Glacius. Sintiendo algo de pena por él, Harry abandonó la clase y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, donde tendría clases de Pociones junto a Slytherin.

* * *

Severus vio a la clase de tercero de Gryffindor y Slytherin entrar en su aula. Le resultó raro ver a Malfoy entrando a la mazmorra como si un hipogrifo no lo hubiera atacado cuando el día anterior estaba con el brazo vendado y gimiendo como si hubiera sobrevivido a una guerra. Luego recordó que Christopher lo había ido a ver anoche.

_Tú y tus poderes de psiquiatra, Chris, _pensó Severus, sonriendo para sus adentros. Demonios que su hermano era bueno con los niños.

Severus también noto que Longbottom no estaba. Ese chico era un completo inútil en su materia y en casi todas las demás, por lo que había oído. Ya lo castigaría apenas pudiera.

Apenas estaba comenzando a explicar sobre la poción para encoger cuando Longbottom entró al aula, totalmente pálido.

—Quince puntos menos para…

Severus se interrumpió cuando vio que Longbottom prácticamente se cubria con un trozo de pergamino sellado. Bastó ver el dibujo de un caballo negro galopando en él para saber quien lo había escrito. Severus le arrancó el pergamino de la mano, rompió el sello y leyó el breve mensaje escrito en él:

**_Severus:_**

**_Hice quedar a Longbottom después de clase, no fue su culpa. No le saques puntos, ¿si? Es lo último que necesita._**

**_Le confisqué la varita. Larga historia. Que practique lo teorico o ayúdalo con la varita, pero que no pierda la clase._**

**_Chris._**

No le podía negar casi nada a uno de sus hermanos, ¿verdad? Especialmente si se trataba de Christopher.

—Sientate —gruñó, arrugando el pergamino y tirándolo sobre el escritorio.

Severus siguió con la clase como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando los alumnos apenas estaban empezando a preparar los ingredientes, escuchó algo detrás de la puerta. Parecían rasguños de un animal pequeño, como un…

_No se habrá atrevido… _

Los rasguños se detuvieron durante unos diez segundos antes de continuar. Algunos alumnos ya estaban mirando hacia la puerta.

Los rasguños volvieron a detenerse. Cuando Severus pensó que todo había acabado allí, escuchó un fuerte maullido.

_Me cago en Merlín._

Con un movimiento de varita, Severus abrió la puerta.

Un precioso gato negro de pelo corto, que no debería tener más de ocho meses, cruzó la sala, con una carta en su boca. Algunas alumnas murmuraron un "¡Aww, que lindo!"

Loki se sentó frente a Severus y lo miró con sus ojos amarillentos. No tuvo otra opción que agacharse y tomar la carta de su hermano. No le dio tiempo a ponerse de pie, que Loki se trepó a su hombro y se refregó un poco contra su mejilla, ronroneando.

—¿Qué esperan para hacer la poción? —les dijo a los alumnos, quienes lo miraban con la boca abierta. Los chicos no tardaron nada en enfocarse en los ingredientes que tenían en la mesa.

Severus se sentó en su escritorio y desplegó el pergamino con un suspiro. Leer una nota de Christopher era una cosa, pero una carta era algo distinto. Leerlo era una frustración, a pesar de que ese había sido un medio de comunicación frecuente durante los últimos quince años.

Loki se bajó de su hombro y se acostó sobre su escritorio, como si se prepara a dormir una siesta. Severus se centró en la carta.

**_Severus:_**

**_Perdón por enviarte la carta por medio de Loki, pero esto no podía esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo._**

**_Iré al grano, ya que no queremos que explote un caldero sólo porque estabas prestando atención a la carta y no a tus alumnos. Se trata de Longbottom. Sus padres fueron mis pacientes hasta hace poco y estoy un poco al tanto de lo que pasa en la vida del chico._**

_¿Y para eso interrumpe mi clase?_

**_Perdón si te interrumpo tu adorada clase por un Gryffindor, pero sigo siendo un sanador de mentes y debo ayudarlo._**

Ahí estaba. A pesar de los años no paraba de sorprenderse. ¿Cómo demonios lograba eso? Era como si la carta pudiera leerle los pensamientos y escribirse sola a medida que leía.

**_Hablé un poco con el chico al terminar la clase. Me confesó que nunca se compró la varita y que pertenecía a su padre. ¿Acaso su maldita abuela no tiene idea de como funcionan la varitas? Me contaron que el chico era un desastre y ahora entiendo el por qué_**

_¿Y yo que tengo que ver?_

**_Sé que en tu clase casi no se usan "tontos movimientos de varita", pero es importante que no lo trates tan mal. No es sólo la varita. Creo que está sufriendo de maltratos en su casa._**

La expresión de Severus se congeló. Hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por no levantar la vista y mirar hacia Longbottom.

**_Me decepcionas. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que es vivir así. ¿Acaso tu odio es tan fuerte que no lo notas? ¿O si te diste cuenta, pero no quieres mover un dedo al respecto? Al final actúas igual que los profesores que tuvimos, los cuales algunos son nuestros colegas ahora. Nada ha cambiado. Hogwarts sigue siendo la misma mierda y tú estas colaborando para que siga siendo así._**

Los dedos de Severus se crisparon. Había tenido sus discusiones antes y Christopher sabía perfectamente como desgarrarlo al medio tan sólo con palabras.

**_Necesito de tu ayuda. Eres la única persona con la que puedo contar, porque yo no confío en nadie más que en ti dentro de este castillo. No pido que cambies y seas como Flitwick, pero deja de ser tan hijo de puta con los estudiantes, al menos con el chico Longbottom. _**

**_Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, ¿verdad, Sev? A pesar de que a veces seas un imbécil._**

**_Si tienes tiempo, nos vemos esta noche en mi oficina y hablemos sobre esto._**

**_Te quiero._**

**_Christopher._**

Apenas terminó de leer la carta, sintió una pequeña lengua que lamía el dorso de su mano. No por nada era el gato de Christopher, siempre tan perceptivo a todo. Se preguntó si alguien había notado las expresiones que había intentado ocultar mientras leía.

Loki dejó de lamerlo y volvió a su pose original, pero no por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y lanzó un fuerte maullido antes de bajarse de la mesa y salir disparando hacia Longbottom.

Severus se acercó y vio el contenido del caldero. En lugar de verde amarillento brillante, era de color naranja. Loki dio un maullido de advertencia hacia Severus, como si quisiera recordarle el contenido de la carta.

Haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que tenía, se dirigió a Neville.

—Es sólo seguir instrucciones, Longbottom, ni más ni menos. Hasta el gato entiende que la poción está mal. Más vale que pueda arreglar su poción o tendrá un cero.

—Profesor, yo puedo ayudar… —comenzó a decir Granger, que estaba a su lado.

—Deje que Longbottom triunfe o fracase por sus propios medios, señorita Granger. Necesita aprender, no que usted presuma —giró sobre sus talones y regresó a su escritorio, con Loki detrás de él.

El resto de la clase pasó sin incidentes. Loki delató a un par de alumnos de Slytherin que habían hecho mal la poción y luego se dedicó a dormitar sobre su escritorio. Cuando Severus fue a ver la poción, se veía bien, pero necesitaba comprobarla, así que pidió a Longbottom que entregara a su sapo, Trevor, e hizo que todos fueran a mirar.

Temblando, el chico obedeció. Si salía bien, el sapo debería transformarse en renacuajo, pero si no, moriría envenenado. De todos modos, Severus no sería tan hijo de puta para matar una mascota. Había visto como Granger lo había ayudado de la manera más disimulada posible y estaba casi seguro que estaba bien. En el caso que estuviera mal, tenía un bezoar para arreglar el problema.

Efectivamente, apenas le echó unas gotas por la garganta, el sapo se transformó en renacuajo y serpenteó por su mano. Con un poco de enojo, sacó una botellita de su túnica y le echó unas gotas encima para devolverlo a su forma original, en medio del los vítores de los Gryffindor.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —dijo Snape, borrando la sonrisa de todas las caras—. Le dije que no lo ayudara, señorita Granger. Pueden retirarse.

Una vez que los alumnos entregaron sus pociones y se marcharon, Severus volvió al escritorio y guardó la carta dentro de su túnica. Loki lo miró, con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, como hacía siempre que tenía alguna duda sobre algo.

—Todo está bien, Loki —le dijo—. Ven conmigo, te llevaré a donde está Christopher.

Loki dio un maullido de aprobación y se trepó a sus brazos, ronroneando. Severus lo acomodó y salió del aula.

* * *

Severus no habló casi con Christopher hasta que fue a su despacho después de la cena. Christopher lo recibió sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Felicidades, Severus. Eres el boggart de un estudiante. El sueño húmedo de muchos profesores: ser la pesadilla de un alumno.

No había enojo en su voz, solo el alegre tono sarcástico de siempre.

—Creo que le pediré prestado sus recuerdos a Lupin mañana —continuó alegremente—. Me muero por verte vestido con la ropa de la abuela de Longbottom. Esa mujer no tiene sentido alguno del gusto.

Severus apretó los labios.

—Me humilló delante de toda la clase…

—Comparado con que casi envenenaste a su mascota, eso no fue nada…

—Tenía un antídoto en caso de que saliera mal.

—Pero apuesto que él no lo sabía, ¿verdad?

Severus se dejó caer en una silla. No quería tocar el tema de la carta, realmente no. Pero para eso estaba ahí. Suspiró.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Longbottom está siendo maltratado?

—Sus padres fueron mis pacientes durante años, ¿recuerdas? Conozco al niño desde que era pequeño. La abuela es una mujer de temer, si te soy sincero.

—¿Qué tanto sabes? ¿Acaso la abuela…?

—¿… lo golpea? No, no lo creo. Pero el abuso psicológico es grande y no deja huellas visibles. Augusta me dijo años atrás de que sospechaba que el chico era un squib, que se avergonzaba de su carácter tan débil y que le gustaría que fuera más como su padre.

Severus se pasó una mano por la cabeza, acomodándose el pelo. Quería engañarse a si mismo y decir que al menos el chico no había sido golpeado, pero solo estaba minimizando el problema. Al igual que los profesores de la escuela muggle habían minimizado lo suyo y lo de Christopher… Dios, cuanto sufrimiento.

—En fin, como no confío en nadie aquí, ni siquiera en el viejo, haré las cosas a mi manera —continuó Christopher.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Christopher se levantó, con la determinación en sus ojos

—Observaré a los alumnos y tendré que usar toda mis habilidades para detectar cuales tienen problemas graves. Ya he apuntado algunos nombres, pero no sé bien como acercarme a ellos. No quiero que sepan que soy un sanador de mentes, al menos por el momento. Si se llegan a enterar, lo más probable es que se nieguen a recibir ayuda.

—¿Vas a actuar como un sanador extraoficial?

—Exacto. El problema es que casi no he atendido niños como sanador de mentes.

Severus se removió en la silla, incómodo.

—Bueno, sé que no soy quién para aconsejarte esto, pero creo que hablarles como si fueran seres humanos y no niños idiotas te va a ayudar bastante.

Christopher apoyó su trasero sobre el escritorio.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato antes de que Christopher abriera la boca.

—Lamento lo que te puse en la carta. Escribí muy apurado y…

Severus lo interrumpió.

—No te disculpes. Al fin y al cabo, tenías… algo de razón.

Christopher alzó una ceja mientras se enderezaba, con una sonrisita burlona.

—Debí haber traído una grabadora. Mira que admitir que tengo razón…

La sonrisa de Christopher se borró. Se acercó, se agachó para estar a la altura de Severus y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

—Sé que no puedo cambiarte, pero por favor, deja de escupir tanto veneno, ¿si? Hacer daño a los demás no va a hacer que te sientas mejor.

Severus rodeó el cuello de su hermano con sus brazos. No era algo que le dijera a Christopher, pero se sentía increíblemente bien cuando recibía un abrazo suyo. En esos momentos, se olvidaba de Voldemort, de su época de Mortífago… de todo.

—Prometo que lo voy a intentar. ¿Feliz? —le dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño.

La voz de Christopher resonó contra su cuello.

—Feliz.


	5. La primera sesión

**¡Buenas a todos! Con esto del coronavirus, mejor quedarse en casa y leer un fic, ¿verdad? Y no sean pendejos, no compren alcohol en gel a lo pelotudo y muchos menos compren barbijos, que eso es para la gente que sí está enferma.**

**Christine: ¡Gracias! Intento hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**Guest: ¡Un review en italiano! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Christopher quiere que todos en el colegio la pasen bien, además de aprender; eso incluye que Severus sea menos... malvado con sus estudiantes, Harry entre ellos.**

**Wolf: Tienen estilos distintos, pero se toman en serio la materia. Si Neville hubiese llegado tarde, sin la carta... Veinte puntos menos y tal vez una detención.**

**En realidad... Christopher lo conoce demasiado bien y puede imaginar lo que piensa su hermano a medida que lee la carta, no tiene nada de mágico, pero Severus cree que hay otra explicación.**

**Fred como que es más jodón y cruel que George... y el pobre Fred es el que se muere, pobre.**

**Christopher no tolera que le digan las cosas tal cual del libro, siente como si se estuvieran burlando de él al creer que sólo repetir como loros lo que dice el libro van a aprobar la materia.**

**Bueno, lo de Hermione y Neville en la clase de Pociones pasa así en el libro, le saca los cinco puntos por no ayudarlo.**

**Pasa es que es Severus es el único que trata así a los Gryffindors, así que nadie la va a odiar, es una chica inteligente y gana puntos en las otras clases, no va a haber problema.**

**Neville tiene sus problemas, pobre chico. Necesita una buena dosis de autoestima.**

**¿QUÉ? ¡No, que el yaoi no tira para ahí, hombre XD! Lo dijiste para hacerme rabiar, ¿verdad? No, nada de yaoi incestuoso, no seas marrano.**

**Capítulo cinco**

**La primera sesión**

Viernes.

Estaba dando clase en la mañana a los alumnos de primer año, enseñando el básico hechizo de Wingardium Leviosa, cuando golpearon furiosamente a su puerta.

Confundido, Christopher abrió la puerta del aula, para encontrarse con una mujer anciana alta y delgada, vestida de manera muy similar a como le describieron el Riddikulus de Neville Longbottom.

—Señora Longbottom —dijo Christopher, casi con cautela.

La mujer lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Sanador Snape?

Christopher la miró con una sonrisa torcida.

—Demasiado furiosa para reconocer mi nombre en la carta, ¿cierto? —se giró hacia los alumnos—. Enseguida regreso.

Christopher salió del salón de clases y cerró la puerta.

—Escuche, lo único que quiero es que me firme una autorización para llevar a su nieto a Ollivander y diez galleones para comprarle una varita adecuada.

Augusta apretó los labios.

—Sanador, mi nieto tiene la varita de Frank, nadie se ha quejado de que su varita…

—Su nieto necesita su propia varita si quiere que sea un gran mago como su padre —gruñó Christopher. Así que nadie del personal docente se había dado cuenta o se había molestado con Neville—. El chico es capaz de muchas cosas, pero no logrará nada con una varita heredada y una abuela que cree que apenas tiene más magia que un Squib.

—Lo hago por su bien… Sus padres eran Aurores formidables y Neville tiene que brindarle honor a su familia.

—¿Me está diciendo que bajarle la autoestima hasta que crea que no merece ser el hijo de sus padres es "por su bien"? —Christopher casi escupió las palabras. Cualquiera que pasara por el pasillo casi lo habría confundido con Severus—. Por favor, señora, no tengo tiempo. Sólo quiero ayudar a su nieto tanto como usted. No soy su enemigo.

La abuela de Longbottom lo miró largamente durante un minuto antes de hablar con voz pausada:

—Iré a ver a Dumbledore y le daré la autorización y el dinero que necesita.

Christopher inclinó la cabeza.

—Tengo que seguir dando clase. Con su permiso.

Christopher regresó al aula, sin ignorar los sonidos de pasos apresurados que se alejaban de la puerta.

_Niños_, pensó Christopher.

* * *

Sábado.

Lupin terminó de desayunar en el Gran Comedor, se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de Christopher, que estaba un piso por encima del suyo.

Estaba nervioso. Habían sido compañeros de casa cuando eras estudiantes, aunque Christopher iba dos cursos por debajo de él y estaba muy consciente de que James, Sirius y Peter le habían hecho la vida imposible y Lupin apenas había podido hacer algo al respecto.

Christopher no había ido a desayunar, pero le había dicho que fuera a las nueve de la mañana, ya que quería usar todo su fin de semana para ocuparse de diversas actividades.

Llegó hacia la puerta y golpeó tres veces, con fuerza.

—¡Adelante!

Lupin entró en la oficina, algo vacilante y miró a su alrededor. A diferencia de la suya, su despacho era de forma cuadrada. Se veía normal, con su escritorio de caoba, unos mullidos sillones negros y una chimenea apagada. Había un cuadro del tamaño de una puerta que representaba unos caballos corriendo por un prado, que lo más seguro daba acceso a las habitaciones privadas de Christopher.

Mirando con detenimiento, era obvio que estaba intentando personalizar su despacho. Había una pequeña estantería detrás de Christopher con muñecos Muggles, una guitarra acústica en una esquina de la habitación y un tocadiscos cerca de ella. Estaba sonando música y le pareció vagamente familiar.

—Los Beatles —dijo Christopher, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. No te voy a comer, siéntate —Christopher le señaló la silla que tenía en frente.

Lupin obedeció y se apresuró a sentarse, algo nervioso.

—Nunca has visto a un sanador de mentes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mientras tomaba una pluma y un pergamino.

—La verdad es que no —admitió Lupin.

—Hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Café?

—Está bien.

Christopher le sirvió café en una taza color verde y se la tendió.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora que eres profesor?

—Cómodo, la verdad. Me gusta mucho trabajar con niños y ayudarlos, a pesar de…

La voz de Lupin disminuyó hasta apagarse. Christopher levantó una ceja

—¿A pesar de…?

—A pesar de ser un peligro para ellos.

Christopher negó con la cabeza.

—No eres un peligro ahora. Estás tomando la poción, ¿verdad?

—Dentro de diecisiete días.

—¿Alguna vez la has tomado?

—No. La poción es muy costosa y difícil de preparar. Parece estúpido, pero una parte mía cree que no va a funcionar.

—¿Dudas de que mi hermano pueda hacerla bien?

—No me refiero a eso —se apresuró a decir Lupin—. Es que jamás la he tomado, eso es todo.

—¿Sabes como funciona la poción?

—Si. Tengo que tomar una copa al día la semana de la luna llena y eso hace que me mantenga consciente en mi forma de hombre lobo.

—Si tienes dudas, puedes probar quedarte en La Casa de los Gritos, sólo por esta vez.

Lupin se tensó. Recordó la vez que Sirius le había tendido una trampa a Severus en ese mismo lugar, hacía varios años.

—Christopher, lo que pasó…

—Si te refieres al… incidente, yo no tengo nada que perdonar y tú tampoco tienes que pedir disculpas. Me ha quedado claro que Black sólo te utilizó.

—Necesito pedir disculpas, Christopher…

—¿Cerrar el ciclo, cierto? Si le hace bien a tu alma, adelante, pero no te sientas culpable por cosas de la que no eres responsable. Si lo analizas de manera fría, te darás cuenta de que no has hecho nada —Christopher hizo énfasis en las cuatro últimas palabras—. Sólo fuiste víctima de las circunstancias.

Lupin miró el piso por unos momentos. La conducta de Sirius había sido criminal cuando llevó a cabo esa "broma". ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Si, supongo. Pero aún así me siento mal.

—Comprendo. Para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Para ayudarte con tus problemas. Dime, ¿cómo llevas tu licantropía?

Lupin carraspeó.

—Bastante mal, de hecho. No he podido mantener un trabajo estable más de tres meses y he estado mudándome de una punta a la otra del Reino Unido, tan aislado como puedo. Ni siquiera he hecho amigos nuevos desde… que Lily y James fueron asesinados.

—¿No te gusta estar solo?

—No, pero tampoco quiero que la gente se me acerque. Sabes bien como la gente trata a los que son como yo. Incluso hay magos y brujas que se dedican a cazar… a cazarnos como si fueramos animales.

—Alguien de tu condición debe tener mucho cuidado. La gente está muy atrasada con los pensamientos hacia los hombres lobo, gracias al Ministerio.

—Especialmente Dolores Umbridge. Odia a todos los que no sean "humanos".

Christopher soltó una leve risotada.

—Ah, si. Esa perra. No sé que tanto se cree, si se parece a Jabba el Hutt en el Retorno del Jedi.

Lupin, que había visto esa película, no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

—No puedo creer que hayas entendido la referencia —se sorprendió Christopher, riéndose.

—Tenía un reproductor de VHS en casa y conseguí algunas películas, para matar el tiempo.

—Tendrías que verme a mi. Un poco más y lleno las paredes de mi casa con películas, especialmente musicales.

Siguieron hablando sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que Christopher dio por terminada la sesión.

—Tendrás que venir dos veces por semana —dijo Christopher—. Miercoles por la noche y el sábado por la mañana, ¿te parece bien?

—Si, si, no tengo ningún problema. Gracias por escucharme.

—Para eso estoy —Christopher le sonrió y, por una extraña razón, sintió un hormigueo en el estómago. Decidió ignorarlo y salió del despacho.

* * *

Despues de la sesión de Lupin, Christopher se reunió con Longbottom y lo llevó al Callejón Diagon a través de Polvos Flu

Casi no hablaron en las dos horas que estuvieron en la tienda de Ollivander. Después de probar lo que Christopher creyó que era la mitad de la tienda, encontraron la indicada.

—33.02 cm de largo, hecha de madera de cerezo, y núcleo de pelo unicornio —dijo Christopher, apenas salieron de la tienda—. Muy bonita, ¿cierto?

—Ajá —fue todo lo que respondió.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Usted cree que voy a mejorar?

Christopher pensó durante un momento antes de responder

—Te va a hacer el trabajo más fácil —respondió—.Serás un gran mago si te esfuerzas.

Llegaron a Hogwarts para la hora del almuerzo. Christopher solo quería dormir, pero Severus se sentó a su lado. El mayor de los Snape apenas alcanzó a decir:

—Te veo en mi despacho cuando termines de comer —le dijo—. A menos que tengas algún plan…

—Nada urgente. Lo más importante lo he hecho esta mañana y tengo que terminar de escribir una carta. ¿Pasa algo?

—Solo ven.

Christopher se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba su sopa de verduras.

Cuando subió las escaleras para darle de comer a Loki y a Freyja, su lechuza, comenzó a faltarle el aire y un ataque violento de tos casi lo hace caerse de rodillas. Tanteó los bolsillos de su túnica para ver si tenía poción para la tos. No tenía ninguna.

Llegó a su despacho, maldiciendo y buscó si le quedaba más. Nada. Tendría que preparar un lote esa misma noche de ser posible. Se aseguró que Loki y Freyja estuvieran bien alimentados y se sentó a terminar de escribir su carta, pero primero la leyó:

**_Jerry:_**

**_¿Cómo van las cosas en el Ministerio? Me imagino que deben ser tan imbéciles como de costumbre. Siempre admiré que trabajaras día tras día en el Winzengamot, defendiendo a la gente. En tu lugar, me habrían echado a patadas por desacato hace años._**

**_El cambio de San Mungo a Hogwarts es… duro. A veces me pregunto en qué demonios estaba pensando al aceptar el trabajo, pero aquí estoy cerca de mis hermanos y tal vez pueda hacer la diferencia en Hogwarts. Hay cosas que no me gustan nada, especialmente que Madame Pomfrey sigue aquí. En cualquier momento, hago que la despidan. No sé cómo, pero lo voy a hacer. No recuerdo si te he contado la historia, pero si no lo he hecho, pregúntale a Amaranta cuando la veas. Es una historia muy larga para contártela aquí. _**

**_Las clases van bien, por el momento. Los chicos tienen ganas de aprender y a mi me da placer enseñarles. Estoy haciendo de "psicólogo encubierto", por así decirlo. Uno de mis alumnos está usando la varita de su padre (que está internado en San Mungo por haber recibido la maldición Cruciatus junto a su esposa) y por eso le salen mal los hechizos, además de que la abuela lo presiona demasiado. La señora vino aquí al colegio a gritarme porque le dije que el chico necesitaba una varita propia, pero cedió, por suerte. A ver que pasa ahora…_**

**_Hoy tuve sesión con Remus Lupin, uno de los del grupito que nos hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts a mi y a Severus. La verdad que hace años que dejé ir toda esa mierda de mi vida y realmente quiero ayudarlo. A diferencia de mi hermano mayor, yo no soy ningún rencoroso._**

Christopher tomó la pluma y escribió:

**_Espero que algún día nos veamos en Hosmeade o en Londres, donde prefieras. Saluda a Anna de mi parte, ¿si? También la extraño a ella._**

**_Chris._**

Christopher enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de Freyja. Su lechuza marrón rojiza le dio un picotazo cariñoso en los dedos y salió volando por la ventana.

Cerró la ventana, salió del despacho y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde Severus lo esperaba en su despacho.

—Deberían poner ascensores. Casi me muero subiendo las escaleras cuando fui a mi despacho.

—Si dejaras de fumar no te costaría respirar por hacer un poco de ejercicio —gruñó Severus.

—Estoy dejándolo —mintió Christopher. Pensó en la tos que había tenido hacía unos minutos antes y por un instante, pensó que podía ser un sintóma de algo más grave, pero lo descartó enseguida. Sólo rogaba a Dios que no se le ocurriera toser delante de su hermano. Le daría un ataque.

Severus entrecerró los ojos y Christopher evitó su mirada. Iba a murmurar alguna excusa barata, cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

—Pase.

Lori entró a la habitación, mirando tímidamente hacia los costados.

—Profesor…

—Estamos solos.

Lori sonrió de manera amplia.

—¡Aún no puedo creer que estemos todos juntos aquí! —casi saltaba de entusiasmo—. Ojalá Flitwick se hubiera jubilado antes —se lamentó.

—Bueno, así se dieron las cosas —suspiró Christopher—. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Dijo que me alcanzaría en un momento, se quedó conversando con Fred y George.

—Ah, con tus novios —se burló Christopher.

—Solo soy novia de Fred —se rió ella.

Severus lanzó un gruñido.

—Hey, no me digas que lo sigues odiando —lo retó Lori.

—Lori, odiaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a salir contigo —le dijo Christopher.

—No lo odio —murmuró Severus—. Prueba de ello es que no tengo sus órganos conservados en frascos.

—¡Severus! —Lori casi pateó el suelo.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

—Pase.

Gary entró en el despacho, mirando a su alrededor.

—Puedes entrar tranquilo, Gary.

El chico cerró la puerta tras de si.

—Es la primera vez que estamos aquí los cuatro —comentó.

Christopher los miró, sin comprender.

—El primer sábado en Hogwarts pasamos toda la tarde juntos aquí en las mazmorras —explicó Lori.

—Si, nos la pasamos comiendo dulces y jugando juegos de mesa —continuó Gary—. Es mejor disfrutarlo ahora antes de que los profesores nos chupen el alma como si fueran dementores.

—Lo que en cualquier momento podría convertirse en realidad —murmuró Lori, con un escalofrío.

—¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a los dementores? —se burló Gary.

—Hace bien en temerles —le dijo Severus—. Los dementores son seres oscuros y peligrosos. No quiero que hagan ninguna estupidez con ellos.

—Habla por Gary, yo me porto bien. Por algo soy prefecta.

—Una prefecta que sale con uno de los alborotadores de Hogwarts —se burló Gary.

—Oh, solo hacen unas pocas bromas inofensivas —lo defendió Lori—. Además, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. No están en mi casa, así que no puedo sacarles puntos.

—Seguro haces la vista gorda cuando se meten en problemas.

—¡Hey, eso no es cierto!

—Ustedes dos, cálmense —los retó Severus.

—Pensé que íbamos a pasarla bien, no a pelearnos.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, jugando diversos juegos, como Snap Explosivo y Gobstones. Severus prácticamente destrozó a los tres hermanos en el juego de cartas y en cuanto a los Gobstones, estuvo muy reñido entre Christopher y Gary, pero al final el menor logró ganarle, por muy poco. A las cinco de la tarde, terminaron tomando té y unas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate hecho por Severus, la cual había bautizado como "Pastel Muggle". La preparaba de vez en cuando desde que Lori y Gary eran niños y aún hoy en día les encantaba comerlo.

—… y la taza le mordió la nariz. Logré encontrar al maldito, le quité quince puntos a Ravenclaw y lo mandé con la profesora Sinistra para que lo castigue, a ver si aprende a no meterse con los de primer año, el muy imbécil —bufó Lori.

—Vas a ser el terror de los alumnos, Lori —se burló Gary.

—No me gusta que nadie moleste a los más pequeños —se defendió la prefecta.

—Lori —Christopher se inclinó un poco hacia ella—. Como prefecta, tienes que estar muy atenta a los alumnos, especialmente los más pequeños. Si notas alguna actitud extraña, me avisas, ¿si?

Lori parpadeó.

—Está bien —respondió, un poco confundida.

—¿Vas a psicoanalizar a los estudiantes? —preguntó Gary.

—Si. Habré dejado de trabajar en San Mungo, pero sigo siendo un sanador de mentes. No puedo soportar no ejercer mi profesión.

Lori le sonrió.

—Eso es genial, Chris.

—Hay varios acá a los que le patina el coco —Gary señaló con la cabeza a Severus. Este enarcó una ceja.

—Disculpa, pero el que está durante la cena agitando la capa como si fuera Batman intentando asustar a los niños no soy yo. Tienes graves problemas.

—Mientras más miedo te tengan, mejor. Así hay más probabilidades que los Boggarts de los estudiantes sean tú. Tengo muchas ganas de que alguien te imagine vestido de bailarina hawaiana…

Lori le dio un empujón en el brazo a su hermano para que se callara. Severus lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos, como si fuera un torpe alumno de Gryffindor.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo Christopher de golpe—. Deben tener muchas cosas que hacer.

—Pero, Chris…

—Nada de Chris. No falta mucho para la cena. Ya tendremos otro día para reunirnos los cuatro.

Los dos menores se despidieron de sus hermanos mayores y salieron del despacho. Christopher se desperezó.

—Crecen demasiado rápido —comentó—. Siento como si fuera ayer cuando tuve a Lori en mis brazos por primera vez…

—Y ahora ella es prefecta y Gary se graduará este año… Me siento tan viejo…

—Sólo tienes treinta y tres años, Sev.

—A veces siento que tuviera cincuenta.

—Entonces deja de actuar como si lo tuvieras.

Severus gruñó y se levantó de la silla.

—¿Sigues con tu plan de ayudar a los estudiantes?

—Es más que eso—respondió Christopher, apretándose el puente de la nariz—. De nada servirá que yo los ayude si el problema no se trata de raíz. Pero mientras tanto haré eso, si —se levantó—. Tengo mucho en que trabajar. Confío en que me ayudarás cuando te necesite.

—Sabes perfectamente que te ayudaré, no tienes por qué dudas de mí.

—Oh, lo siento —Christopher hizo una mueca burlona. se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor—. ¿Herí tus sentimientos?

—Sigue así y te voy a herir a ti, no a tus ridículos sentimientos —gruñó Severus, pero siguiéndole la broma, sin apartar la mano de Christopher.

El menor le apretó un poco el hombro antes de soltarlo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Iré a mi despacho a descansar un poco.

—¿No vas a cenar?

—No tengo hambre. El té y el pastel fueron suficientes.

Christopher se marchó y se dirigió a su despacho. Cuando llegó a su piso, apenas podía respirar, como si tuviera los pulmones de un minero que había trabajado durante veinte años. Fumaba desde los dieciocho y no había podido dejarlo desde entonces.

Entró a su despacho y se sentó detrás del escritorio, recuperando ya el aliento. Tomó un pergamino que estaba dentro de un cajón y empezó a repasar todos los planes que tenía para ese año. Temía que si no lo escribía, se terminaría olvidando de algo importante.

**_*Clases_**

**_*Ayudar y apoyar a los estudiantes en todo lo posible._**

**_*Entrenamiento de magia sin varita_**

**_*Experimentos con hechizos._**

**_*Experimentos con artefactos._**

**_*Caso Longbottom (padres e hijo)_**

**_*Hablar con Dumbledore y los demás profesores apenas tenga la oportunidad._**

**_*Lupin y su "problema_**".

Christopher gruñó y encendió un cigarrillo. Era demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar nada. Ni siquiera lo de los Longbottom, a pesar de que ya no eran sus pacientes. Estaba casi convencido que podía curarlos, al menos a la madre. Al padre ya lo consideraba un caso perdido.

Loki se subió al escritorio y lo miró con sus ojitos amarillos, ladeando la cabeza como si preguntara "¿En que piensas?"

—Loki, ¿nunca has sentido que el día debería tener más de veinticuatro horas? —le preguntó, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Loki negó con la cabeza—. A veces me siento así. Nunca tengo el suficiente tiempo para hacer todo lo que quiero.

Loki se acercó y le lamió la mano. Christopher le acarició la cabeza, provocando un ronroneo.

—Casi me olvido de anotar un par de cosas más. Si sigo así, dormir no será una opción.

Apagó el cigarrillo, tomó el pergamino y escribió dos cosas más que casi se habían escapado de su cabeza.

**_*Ayudar a Severus_**

Luego de una breve vacilación, escribió una cosa más.

**_*Investigar a Harry Potter._**


	6. La lección de Hermione

**Buenos días!**

**Cumpliendo en casa la cuarentena desde el viernes, sigo escribiendo sin descanso. Por favor, no salgan de casa a menos que sea necesario, se los ruego, esto va en serio.**

**Christine: Gracias.**

**Wolf: Para los que le gustan coleccionar cosas muggles, sí, pero en esa epoca no existía el MP4, ni siquiera el MP3**

**Si, intentan tener una vida tan normal como sea posible. ¿Monopoly? Peor era si jugaban al UNO. Ahí no queda nadie vivo.**

**No, no creo que haya sido por eso, es simplemente porque la varita no era la suya y por eso tenía problemas con los hechizos, es todo.**

**Chris ha dejado todo en el pasado, más no lo ha olvidado y no pudo evitar decir esas palabras en doble sentido. **

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo, que es el día en el que actualizo.**

**Y QUÉDENSE EN CASA.**

**Capítulo seis**

**La lección de Hermione**

El lunes, Christopher le dio clases a Malfoy por primera vez. En más de una ocasión sintió que el rubio lo miraba, para luego bajar la vista enseguida. Al final de la clase, se quedó hasta que los alumnos se fueran para decirle.

—Le… le escribí a mi padre sobre lo de Hagrid.

—Profesor Hagrid, señor Malfoy.

—Pero si él es un…

—Fue nombrado profesor, así que hay que tratarlo como tal.

Malfoy rio.

—No hubiera pensado lo mismo si hubiera conocido a Lockhart.

Christopher sonrió. Sus tres hermanos no habían parado de hablar de Lockhart y su incompetencia durante todo el verano. No lo había tratado personalmente, ya que otro sanador de mentes lo tenía como paciente, pero lo había visto.

—Tal vez, no lo sé. ¿Así que le has escrito sobre el profesor Hagrid? Bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar, ¿no?

Malfoy lo miraba, algo aturdido.

—¿Pasa algo, señor Malfoy?

—Creí que estaría en mi contra.

—Ya le dejé en claro la semana pasada que lo apoyaba.

—Los demás van a creer que es…

—¿Malvado?

Malfoy se mordió el labio, sin saber que decir.

—En fin, lo que usted hizo fue lo correcto. Y lo correcto no siempre va a tener el apoyo popular, ¿sabe?

Draco asintió, no muy seguro. Christopher le sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

—Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite, señor Malfoy.

El chico hizo un amago de sonrisa antes de retirarse a su siguiente clase. Poco a poco, el rubio estaba confiando en él.

* * *

El martes volvió a tener clases con Harry Potter. Recibió los trabajos de los estudiantes e hicieron el repaso de Glacius. Christopher no pudo dejar de notar que Longbottom estaba haciendo los hechizos un poco mejor. Distaba de ser el estudiante perfecto, pero la varita le obedecía y eso era lo importante.

—Hoy aprenderemos el hechizo _Carpe Retractum_. ¿Alguno ha oído hablar de él?

Granger levantó la mano de inmediato y algunos Ravenclaw la imitaron. Christopher reprimió un suspiro y decidió que tal vez lo mejor sería señalar un estudiante al azar para que respondiera. Algunos de los que no había levantado la mano no lo hacían porque no supieran la respuesta, no lo hacían por sentirse intimidados ante los que sí levantaban la mano; el miedo a realmente estar equivocados.

—Weasley —señaló al pelirrojo.

—¿Y-yo? —tartamudeó.

—Usted. ¿Oyó hablar de carpe _retractum_?

—Ehh… creo que vi a mi madre hacerlo algunas veces, pero no sé si es…

—Cuéntenos.

—Bueno… sale como una cuerda de luz y… sirve para atar objetos y… tirarlos hacia uno, ¿verdad?

—También sirve para ir hacia el objetivo, pero a rasgos generales está bien. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Weasley miró a Christopher con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Granger apretaba los labios de tal forma que formaban una línea blanca.

—_Carpe Retractum_ es un encantamiento de invocación. Como dijo el señor Weasley, ese hechizo invoca una soga retráctil hecha de luz que se ata al objetivo y luego se tira de él para recuperarlo. En caso de que el objeto sea muy pesado o esté fijado a algo, será el lanzador quien vaya al objetivo. ¿Se entiende hasta aquí?

Muchos asintieron. Christopher continuó, mientras sacaba de un baúl una pila de almohadones de plumas y las acomodaba sobre su escritorio.

—Es un hechizo sencillo, pero hay que tener fuerza en los brazos para hacerlo. Tienen que tirar su varita hacia atrás para que la soga se retraiga. Por eso practicaremos con almohadas, ya que hay que usar muy poca fuerza y hay mucha menos posibilidades que salgan heridos. Ahora, presten mucha atención.

Christopher acomodó una almohada y se alejó unos pasos del escritorio. Movió su varita como si fuera un látigo, apuntó a la almohada y gritó:

_—¡Carpe Retractum!_

Una soga de luz dorada salió de la punta de la varita y se enroscó en la almohada como si fuera una serpiente. Christopher tiró un poco hacia atrás y la soga se retrajo hacia la varita, llevándose la almohada con ella.

—Para hacerlo más rápido, los llamaré de a dos para que hagan el hechizo, ¿si?

Christopher comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de dos en dos, uno de Ravenclaw y uno de Gryffindor. Longbottom estaba nervioso cuando fue llamado, pero Christopher le dio ánimos e hizo una buena demostración del hechizo.

—Bien hecho —le dijo, con una leve sonrisa. Longbottom enrojeció hasta las orejas y fue hasta su asiento, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies.

Una vez que terminaron, Christopher dio por terminada la clase.

—La próxima clase les entregaré los trabajos corregidos. Sigan practicando el _Carpe Retractum_, pero háganlo con objetos ligeros. Estaremos toda esta semana y la siguiente para dominar bien este hechizo. Pueden retirarse.

* * *

Después de la cena, Christopher bajó a las mazmorras, llevando consigo los trabajos de tercer año.

—Tienes tu propio despacho para que corrijas a gusto, Christopher —le dijo, apenas levantando la vista de sus propios trabajos.

—¿Cómo voy a aprender a corregir trabajos de forma malvada si no estás aquí para enseñarme? —se burló Christopher—. Iba a hacerlo solo, pero me sentía aburrido, así que decidí venir aquí.

Severus suspiró, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Toma una silla y siéntate. Te haré espacio en el escritorio.

Christopher obedeció y se sentó frente a su hermano, acomodando los pergaminos. Le parecía gracioso escuchar gruñir a su hermano y lanzar comentarios aleatorios insultando a los alumnos.

—Esto está pobremente explicado… con esa ortografía no va a llegar a ningún lado… ¿Acaso quiere matarnos a todos?

Christopher comenzó a corregir sus trabajos en silencio. En realidad, les había mandado una tarea sencilla y no esperaba reprobar a nadie.

**_Weasley, Ronald_**

**_Wingardium Leviosa: Sirve para levitar objetos_**

**_Usos:_**

**_Despejar el camino de escombros_**

**_En un duelo_**

**_Levitar criaturas pequeñas_**

**_Poner un objeto en un lugar más alto_**

**_Golpear a un troll con su propio garrote_**

Christopher levantó una ceja, incrédulo y se dirigió a su hermano.

—Sev.

—¿Mhh?

—¿Qué tan cotidiano es el uso del Wingardium Leviosa para derrotar a un troll?

Severus levantó la vista.

—¿De quien es el trabajo?

—Weasley… Ronald Weasley.

—Ah —Severus siguió escribiendo—. No se si recuerdas que te escribí al respecto hace dos años, pero Weasley y Potter derrotaron a un troll cuando estaban en primero. Supongo que ese fue el hechizo que usaron para derrotarlo.

—Oh, ahora lo recuerdo. O fue algo muy valiente o muy estúpido.

—Me inclino más por lo segundo.

Christopher escribió al costado de la hoja.

**_El Wingardium Leviosa es inútil para poner objetos en lugares altos, ya que el hechizo sólo sirve para elevar objetos en posición vertical sin variar su trayectoria. El encantamieto Labere Leviosa es el hechizo que sirve para levitar y trasladar objetos._**

**_El Wingardium Leviosa es poco recomendable para usar en seres vivos, por pequeños que sean, ya que tiene como efecto secundario un estado de confusión y podría ser letal si el animal es peligroso. Para mover seres vivos, es recomendable el hechizo Mobilicorpus._**

**_Hay métodos mejores para derrotar a un troll, pero si realmente eso le sirvió en primer año, se lo daré como válido, pero no se acostumbre._**

Christopher siguió corrigiendo el trabajo de Weasley. El mayor fallo fue el primer hechizo, pero en los demás estaba decente. Poco explicativo, pero decente. Después de dudar un rato, escribió 65 en la parte superior del pergamino

Corrigió unos cuantos más hasta llegar al de Longbottom. Algunos errores mínimos, pero aceptable. Terminó poniéndole un 82.

Tomó el pergamino de Harry Potter, con curiosidad. Por lo poco que lo había tratado, parecía bastante promedio con sus habilidades.

**_Potter, Harry._**

**_Incendio: Es un hechizo que se utiliza para producir fuego de la punta de la varita._**

**_Usos:_**

**_Encender una chimenea_**

**_Encender velas_**

**_En un duelo_**

**_Encender una fogata_**

**_Fundir objetos de metal_**

Nada mal. Algunas cosas coincidían con las que habían puesto Weasley, pero no podía bajarle puntos al trabajo por haberse puesto a trabajar juntos. Sus errores eran mínimos, así que garabateó un 92 en la hoja.

—Christopher, por casualidad, ¿aclaraste el largo del ensayo para los de tercer año?

—No, ¿por qué?

Severus se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. Christopher sabía que su hermano no solía reírse así, salvo que realmente una situación le pareciera graciosa y sintió miedo por un momento.

—Oh, Christopher, pobre iluso —Severus fingió limpiarse las lágrimas—. Después de esto, desearás haberlo hecho.

Christopher tomó el siguiente trabajo. Sólo con tomarlo, se dio cuenta que el rollo de pergamino era significativamente más grueso que el de sus compañeros. Cuando lo desplegó, al menos dos metros de pergamino se desenrollaron, golpeando su rodilla y extendiéndose hasta el suelo.

Christopher miró a Severus, quien tenía una expresión de diversión que pocas veces había visto en él.

—Bienvenido a mis pesadillas —dijo.

Aún sorprendido, Christopher comenzó a leer:

**_Granger, Hermione._**

**_Diffindo:_**

**_ También llamado Encantamiento Seccionador, es un hechizo utilizado para cortar algo con precisión y eficacia. Con el Encantamiento Seccionador, cortar o rasgar objetos es una simple cuestión de control de varita. El hechizo puede ser bastante preciso en manos expertas, y el Encantamiento Seccionador se usa ampliamente en una variedad de oficios mágicos. Útil como es, este encanto debería practicarse con precaución, ya que un golpe descuidado de la varita puede causar lesiones._**

**_El Hechizo Seccionador fue creado en el siglo XV por la costurera mágica Delfina Crimp, quien lo creó como una manera fácil y conveniente de cortar tela e hilo. Hizo el hechizo, porque antes de su descubrimiento…_**

Christopher dejó de leer. La letra era demasiado pequeña y le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

—Siento como si estuviera leyendo el Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Nivel 3 —murmuró Christopher, mientras revisaba el pergamino de manera rápida.

—Porque probablemente sea una copia textual del libro —respondió Severus—. Creo que te había advertido de Granger la semana pasada.

—Si, pero… ¿Te hace lo mismo a ti?

—A todo el mundo.

—Y aparentemente a nadie le importa que copie palabra por palabra, de lo contrario, habría dejado que hacerlo.

—Bueno, es buena en la práctica, por lo que sé, pero sólo se limita a hacer lo que dice el libro. Ella no es como nosotros fuimos a su edad.

—Nosotros siempre quisimos aprender más allá de los libros, a diferencia de muchos otros —Christopher sostuvo la pluma en la mano, indeciso. Severus pareció casi leerle la mente, porque le preguntó:

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Mhh… definitivamente no voy a aprobar este trabajo…

Christopher escribió algo en la hoja de la señorita Granger y le mostró a Severus.

—¿Qué te parece?

Severus lo miró, con una sonrisa malvada.

—Oh, Christopher, estoy tan orgulloso de que seas mi hermano…

* * *

El jueves, Harry entró a la clase de Encantamientos, junto con sus amigos. El sanador Snape ya se encontraba allí, con varios rollos de pergaminos sobre el escritorio. Por alguna extraña razón, había colchones pegados en una parte de la pared.

Harry estaba muy confundido respecto al profesor. Era pariente de Snape (no estaba seguro si eran hermanos u otra relación, pero estaba casi seguro que eran hermanos), estricto con su materia, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía la clase interesante. Era firme, pero parecía preocupado por sus alumnos. Prueba de ello había sido que le había comprado a Neville una varita. El mismo lo había anunciado el sábado durante el almuerzo, temblando de emoción, aunque fue algo evasivo cuando le preguntaron los motivos.

—Hagan una fila y vengan a buscar sus trabajos —dijo el sanador Snape. Uno por uno, los alumnos tomaron sus trabajos. Una vez que todos se sentaron con sus pergaminos, agregó—. Les doy cinco minutos para que revisen. Si tienen una duda o consulta sobre el trabajo, al final de la clase.

Harry dudó un momento antes de desenrollar el pergamino. Por un momento, pensó que lo había desaprobado. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un 92 escrito en la parte superior del pergamino, con algunas pocas partes corregidas. Al final, había una nota:

**_Buena explicación de los hechizos y los ejemplos en general son creíbles. De no ser por un par de errores que señalé, hubiera sido un 100._**

**_Buen trabajo._**

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Ron estiró la cabeza para ver el pergamino.

—¡Genial, Harry! Yo me saqué un 65, pero me explicó muy bien en qué me había equivocado y ni siquiera me desaprobó—se volvió hacia Hermione, con tono burlón—. ¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Hermione?

Harry miró a su amiga. Esta miraba el pergamino con el rostro blanco y temblando, como si se enfrentara a su peor pesadilla. Cuando se acercó a mirar, la entendió perfectamente

Su trabajo estaba tachado con varias X de color rojo. En la parte superior de la hoja, donde debería estar su nota, decía "Rehacer".

—Ya pasaron los cinco minutos. Antes de empezar la clase, quiero aclararles algo que he notado con frecuencia en los trabajos que me han entregado.

El sanador Snape se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar frente a los estudiantes, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda.

—¿Alguien sabe por qué en ocasiones hay dos hechizos que hacen la mismo, pero uno es para objetos inanimados y otro para seres vivos?

Nadie levantó la mano. Nadie. Ni siquiera Hermione, quien todavía temblaba.

—Porque los seres vivos y los objetos emanan dos tipos de energías distintas. Si, energía. Al hacer magia contra algo, reacciona con la energía que emana, ya sea un objeto o un ser vivo. Usar magia para objetos en seres vivos puede traer consecuencias nefastas.

"Cuando trabajaba en San Mungo, deshaciendo encantamientos mal realizados, llegó un adolescente apenas mayor que ustedes. Se había roto el brazo jugando a Quidditch, lo cual es una lesión más que frecuente. El problema es que un compañero, que tendría unos dieciocho años, no tuvo mejor idea que utilizar el hechizo Reparo para el hueso volviera a la normalidad."

"Como ustedes ya deben saber, Reparo es para restaurar objetos, no huesos. El caso es que provocó que se le abriera la piel y que los huesos rotos se le salgan para afuera. Pude ponerle el brazo como estaba, pero le quedaron cicatrices horrendas por culpa de haber usado un hechizo equivocado. Si los huesos se repararan con ese hechizo, habría menos pacientes, se lo aseguro."

"¿Les ha quedado claro a todos cuando digo que no se usan encantamientos para objetos en personas? Si el hechizo aclara que es para objetos, es que, por lo general, no es válido en seres vivos."

Los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Perfecto. Ahora empecemos con la clase. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije la que el _Carpe Retractum_ puede funcionar a la inversa? Lo probaremos hoy.

El sanador Snape usó el hechizo contra el colchón y todos vieron cuando el lazo mágico se enredó al colchón y el profesor fue arrastrado a velocidad moderada hasta chocarse contra él.

—Se necesita algo de práctica para moderar la velocidad. No se preocupen si van demasiado lento o demasiado rápido, es totalmente normal. Los llamaré de a dos para que practiquen.

La clase fue bastante entretenida, casi se sintió como un juego. El sanador puso a Harry y a Ron juntos para practicar y, después de un par de intentos, lograron hacer el hechizo, rebotando con fuerza contra el colchón, pero sin hacerse daño.

El problema fue Hermione.

El sanador Snape llamó a Hermione y a Neville para que probaran el hechizo. Neville lo hizo casi enseguida, pero no Hermione. La mano con la que sostenía la varita le temblaba y apenas podía pronunciar una palabra. El ensayo realmente la había afectado. Harry quería levantarse para darle aliento, pero el sanador Snape se acercó a ella por detrás y le apretó un poco el hombro.

—No es nada que no haya podido hacer —le dijo—. Una nota no debe mermar toda la confianza, señorita Granger, no puede. Apuesto que puede hacer este hechizo con los ojos cerrados si quisiera. Adelante.

Hermione cerró los ojos, respiró profundo e hizo el hechizo. La soga de luz se enredó en el colchón y Hermione fue arrastrada hasta allí.

—Se lo dije —rio el sanador.

Una vez que todos terminaron, el sanador Snape dio por terminada la clase.

—Para la próxima semana, quiero un ensayo de noventa centímetros sobre ventajas y desventajas del hechizo _Carpe Retractum_ y busquen un hechizo que sea mejor que ese, explicando por qué lo eligieron. Pueden retirarse.

Harry comenzó a guardar las cosas en su mochila, pero al ver a Hermione quieta como una estatua en su asiento, cambió de opinión.

—¿Hermione?

—Voy a quedarme. Quiero que… que el sanador Snape me explique por qué escribió eso en mi pergamino.

—Me quedaré contigo —le dijo Harry.

—Y yo —agregó Ron, con determinación—. Eres la chica más inteligente que conozco, no puede hacerte esto.

—No es necesario…

—¡Claro que lo es! No te vamos a dejar sola con un Snape —susurró Ron.

Hermione se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio del sanador. Este estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino, sin levantar la vista. Harry y Ron la siguieron, como si fueran dos guardaespaldas.

—Ehhh… ¿sanador Snape?

El hombre levantó la vista.

—¿Si, señorita Granger?

Hermione extendió su pergamino, con una mano temblorosa.

—Sobre mi trabajo…

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué me puso rehacer?

—¡Eso! ¿Por qué le puso rehacer? —espetó Ron. El sanador lo miró de manera fría y Ron cerró la boca, acobardado.

—Señorita Granger —el profesor cruzó las manos bajo su mentón—, yo pedí un resumen de seis hechizos y cinco ejemplos sobre como los usarían en la vida cotidiana. ¿Qué ha hecho usted?

—Hice un resumen…

El sanador Snape levantó una mano y Hermione se calló enseguida.

—No, señorita Granger. Usted copió palabra por palabra del Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Nivel 3 y me explicó hasta la historia del hechizo y quien lo inventó. ¿Acaso yo le pedí eso?

—N-no, pero creí que sería más completo si lo pusiera.

—No le voy a poner más nota porque me escriba cosas que yo no le he pedido y mucho menos que copie literalmente del libro. Use su cerebro y responda lo que se le pide con sus palabras, porque la próxima vez, directamente subraye en el libro la información que le pido y me lo da así —le dijo, con tono gélido—. Lo que me demuestra con su trabajo es que tiene cierta facultad imitativa, como un loro, pero no inteligencia. Francamente, prefiero el trabajo del señor Weasley, quien al menos se esforzó por utilizar sus propias palabras para describir los hechizos.

Ron miró hacia el piso, con las mejillas tan rojas como su pelo. Hermione se tensó enseguida.

—P-pero los otros profesores… nunca he tenido problemas con ellos.

—Los otros profesores tienen su propia manera de enseñar y yo tengo la mía. Llevan tantos años aquí que les debe dar igual mientras la respuesta sea correcta. ¿Y sabe qué? A mí no me da igual. Si no le gusta mi manera de corregir o enseñar, puede ir con el profesor Dumbledore a quejarse.

Hermione miró hacia abajo, con las mejillas rojas. El sanador Snape tomó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir algo.

—Para la próxima clase quiero que me entregue los dos trabajos, señorita Granger. Y quiero que recuerde muy bien una cosa: yo no soy su enemigo. Sólo quiero lo mejor para mis alumnos y lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes es que salgan de aquí con la mente abierta y capaces de lanzar hechizos como Dios manda —le entregó el pergamino a Hermione, sellado—. Están llegando tarde a Pociones. Muéstrele esto al profesor Snape y no les sacará puntos ni los castigará. Que tengan un buen día.

El sanador Snape volvió su atención a escribir algo en su pergamino. Era evidente que no tenía ganas de responder más preguntas. Salieron del aula y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Hermione caminaba adelante, con pasos largos y los puños cerrados.

Harry aún no sabía que pensar del sanador Snape. Podía ser una persona fría, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba ver cierta calidez cuando tenía una interacción con los alumnos. Claramente no era una persona injusta, pero cuando detectaba que alguien no se tomaba su materia en serio podía ser muy duro.

Harry apretó más el paso. A pesar de que Hermione tenía el justificativo en su mano, no quería tardarse más. No quería poner a prueba su tolerancia.


	7. Lupin

**Buenas!**

**¿Como la están pasando en su cuarentena? Hasta ahora estoy bien, sin cambios por ahora.**

**Guest: Hermione necesitaba aprender esa lección por las buenas o por las malas. Severus va a intentar ser más tolerante con Harry, pero no promete nada.**

**Christine: Hacia falta, si.**

**Wolf: ¿Te ha parecido corto? Que raro.**

**Bueno, Hermione necesitaba que alguien le dijera eso y Christopher no es malo. Tal vez un poco duro, pero no malo.**

**Harry está comenzando a ver que Christopher no es el monstruo que él creía, pero aún no confía del todo.**

**El hechizo de Carpe Retractum es de los videojuegos, lo tomé de ahí y me pareció copado incluirlo.**

**¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado su manera de calificar!**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo domingo**

**Capitulo siete**

**Lupin**

—¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de Potter, Black y Pettigrew?

Era sábado y Remus Lupin estaba en la oficina de Christopher, en su tercera sesión de terapia, tomando un café. Como siempre que iba, sonaba música de fondo, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que no molestara en la conversación.

—A poco tiempo de empezar primer año. En realidad, solo de James y… Sirius. Peter fue el último en sumarse —vaciló Lupin—. Ellos eran muy inteligentes, ¿sabes? No tardaron mucho en descubrir que era un hombre lobo. En segundo año, ya lo sabían y me aceptaron tal cual era, en lugar de rechazarme como yo creía.

—Debió ser muy valiosa esa amistad para ti, Remus.

—Realmente lo fue. Gracias a ellos, tuve los años más felices de mi vida. Cuando salí de Hogwarts y no podía mantener un trabajo por más de tres meses, James me daba dinero para sobrevivir… nunca le pude agradecer lo suficiente lo que hizo por mí.

—Realmente siento que los hayas perdido.

—Nadie lo siente más que yo, Christopher. También… también siento mucho como te hemos tratado en Hogwarts, a ti y a tu hermano.

Christopher extendió la mano y tomó la suya. Lupin sintió la calidez de sus dedos que le subía por todo el cuerpo y se puso algo nervioso por alguna razón.

—Te perdono, Remus. Ya lo he hecho hace mucho tiempo.

La calidez agradable que sentía se acentuó. Una parte de él pensaba que simplemente no las aceptaría, como había pasado con Severus.

—Yo… yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasó en la Casa de los Gritos, ni James ni Peter. Fue Sirius —se apresuró a decir Lupin.

—Lo sé.

—Tampoco me gustaba como ellos te trataban, pero…

—¿Tenías miedo que te abandonaran?

Las manos de Lupin temblaron. Christopher las apretó un poco.

—Era mi mayor miedo en todo el mundo. No quería perderlos, aunque eso significara que tenía que hacer o ignorar cosas que no me gustaban.

Christopher se aclaró la garganta.

—Remus, ¿tenías miedo de que te abandonaran o de que empezaran a tratarte como me trataban a mi? ¿O a Severus?

Lupin suspiró.

—Un poco de ambas. La verdad es que nunca lo sabré.

Christopher le soltó la mano y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Remus, el pasado es el pasado y no hay manera de que lo cambies. Lo único que puedes hacer es perdonarte a ti mismo y seguir adelante. No vale de nada torturarte, mucho menos ahora que te dije que te he perdonado.

—Pero Severus…

—Severus es una persona muy rencorosa, ambos lo sabemos, pero es cosa de él si no logra superar el pasado —miró el reloj en su muñeca—. Ya hemos terminado la sesión, Remus. Continuamos el miércoles, ¿si?

Lupin se despidió de Christopher y salió de su despacho, aún con el calor fantasma del sanador en su mano. No entendía nada.

* * *

Tardó al menos un par de semanas en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, mientras Christopher lo cuidaba a dos días de la luna llena, administrándole pociones para el dolor y sentado al borde de la cama para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Le gustaba.

Apenas el pensamiento se formó en su cabeza, lo desechó. En el mundo mágico, los gays no eran bien vistos, por el hecho de que no podían procrear. Sumándole el hecho de que era un hombre lobo, sería el peor de los parias y arrastraría a Christopher con él.

No, no. Probablemente estaba confundido. Christopher era un sanador bastante amable y nadie había sido así con él en los últimos años. Estaba confundiendo las cosas, sí, eso era.

Pero cada vez que Christopher lo tocaba, cada vez que lo veía sonreír, sentía algo en la boca del estómago. Cada vez sentía impulsos más fuertes. Deseaba que le correspondiera. Deseaba poder ser el primero en hacer contacto físico. Deseaba besarlo…

Dios, no quería pensar en eso.

Christopher lo había dejado solo, no sin antes decirle que cualquier cosa que necesitara, podría avisarle. Incluso se ofreció a dar él mismo las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras si fuera necesario, pero le dijo que no era necesario. Christopher era muy bueno.

Demasiado bueno para estar con un hombre lobo.

Lupin se revolvió en su cama, sintiéndose un poco mejor a causa de las pociones que le había administrado Christopher. Sólo deseaba que hubiera una poción para borrar permanentemente lo que estaba sintiendo por el sanador. Solo era amable con él porque era su paciente. Y nada más.

* * *

Una semana después, lo que pensaba sobre Christopher, que solo lo trataba bien porque era su paciente, fue puesto en entredicho durante su quinta sesión.

—Remus, ¿quieres que salgamos a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas esta noche?

Lupin casi escupió el café que estaba tomando.

—¿Salir?

—Salir. Eso que hacen los amigos.

_Amigos._ Una parte de él se alegró que lo considerara como tal y otra parte se entristecía justamente por lo mismo.

_Oficialmente, estoy loco._

—Claro, claro. Sí, quiero salir contigo.

_Dios, sonó como si quisiera una cita con él._

—Me siento encerrado aquí en el castillo y no quiero esperar a que autoricen a los alumnos a ir a Hosmeade —suspiró Christopher, cruzando las manos detrás de su cabeza—. Hace años que no voy al pueblo, así que… —la frase murió en sus labios.

—¿A que hora vamos?

—Un poco antes de la cena, ¿te parece? Te paso a buscar a tu despacho.

Y ahí estaba Lupin, a las seis de la tarde, revolviendo la poca ropa que tenía, frustrado. O estaba roto, agujereado, con parches o cocido con las pocas habilidades de costura que tenía. Debería haber rechazado la salida. Sabía que se veía como un pordiosero. Se puso la más presentable, la que usaba para las clases.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Casi maldiciendo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Christopher. Gracias a Dios, solo vestía una sencilla túnica color beige, la misma con la que había ido a la reunión de profesores.

—¿Estás listo?

—Si, vámonos.

Las Tres Escobas era un lugar que Lupin no había pisado desde sus días en Hogwarts. Christopher pidió una cerveza de manteca y Lupin lo imitó.

—Extrañaba venir aquí —dijo Christopher—. Desde el día que me gradué que no piso Hosmeade. Aquí tuve mi primera cita con una chica de Hufflepuff, cuando yo estaba en quinto año.

Lupin se mordió un poco el labio.

—Creí que las citas se daban en la casa de té de Madame Pudipié.

Christopher soltó una risotada.

—¿Ahí? Ni con la maldición Imperio, Remus. Con todas esas mesas con lazos y moños… Sólo fui una vez para San Valentín y juré que jamás iba a volver a entrar.

—Fuiste popular con las chicas, ¿eh?

—Solo tuve dos novias mientras estuve en Hogwarts: una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Amber que era un año mayor que yo y Amaranta, con la cual me casé.

En ese momento le sirvieron las cervezas de mantequilla. Lupin tragó en seco. Así que estaba casado. Se sintió como un imbécil.

—No sabía que eras casado —comentó, intentando ocultar la decepción en su voz.

—Estaba casado. Me divorcié pocos meses después de la caída del Innombrable. Quedamos como amigos y trabajamos juntos en San Mungo. Es experta en pociones.

—Es raro que un mago se divorcie —comentó Lupin.

—Lo sé. En el mundo mágico, el matrimonio es prácticamente de por vida y el divorcio es un escándalo. Tuve suerte de que en San Mungo ignoraron todo eso. Sanadores de mentes y expertos en pociones hay pocos, no les conviene hacerse los exquisitos.

—¿Tuvieron hijos?

—No, eso lo hizo aún peor, supongo. No poblé el mundo mágico con pequeños magos y brujas. Una terrible decepción. Al menos ella tuvo una hija con su segundo esposo, pero el matrimonio tampoco prosperó.

Lupin no supo que decirle. Christopher le dio un largo trago a su cerveza de manteca hasta vaciarla y le pidió otro vaso al camarero.

—¿Qué hay de ti con el tema del amor? —le preguntó Christopher—. No tocamos ese tema en la terapia.

—Se supone que esto es una cit… salida, no una sesión.

Christopher soltó una risotada.

—Cierto. Te lo pregunto como amigo: ¿Qué hay de ti con el tema del amor?

Lupin bebió muy despacio su cerveza de manteca hasta que llegó a la mitad.

—Nada.

Christopher arqueó una ceja.

—¿Nada?

—Así como lo oyes, nada. Jamás tuve novia y nunca sentí atracción por alguien.

_Excepto por ti, pero estoy demasiado confundido y tengo miedo._

—¿No querías o no podías?

—Creo que un poco de ambas. Casi todo el mundo me ha rechazado por… lo que soy.

—Tu condición no te define, Remus, sino por lo que eres en realidad.

—¿Sabes quién soy, Christopher?

—Claro que lo sé. Usé mis poderes de psiquiatra para saber quién eres —se rio él—. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no eres un mal tipo, Remus. Te han pasado muchas cosas malas, sufriste mucho el rechazo y sientes que no te mereces el amor de nadie, pero mereces que alguien te ame.

Lupin le sonrió.

—Avísame cuando encuentres a alguien que no salga huyendo de mí.

Christopher se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo.

—Tendré que poner manos a la obra, entonces. Dime, ¿te gustan los hombres o las mujeres, Remus?

Casi se cayó de la silla cuando escuchó la pregunta.

—¿Q-que?

—Es una pregunta válida. ¿Por qué no? A mí me gustan ambos, por ejemplo —Christopher se encogió de hombros.

Por mucho que lo quiso reprimir, una parte de él se sintió esperanzado.

—¿Ah, si? —fue todo lo que pudo decir Lupin.

—Nunca le vi nada de malo a que te atraiga gente de tu mismo sexo, pero dile eso a la gente. Los _muggles_ los ven como aberraciones, los magos como un desperdicio de semen y óvulos —sonrió con tristeza.

—Christopher, yo no pienso menos de ti porque te gusten los hombres —dijo Lupin en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara para que lo oyera. Afortunadamente, casi no había gente.

—Algo menos de lo que me tengo que preocupar, entonces.

—¿Tenías miedo que te rechace?

Christopher se rio de manera incómoda.

—Un poco. Que sea sanador de mentes no me excluye de tener miedos e inseguridades.

—Supongo. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, te sigo viendo igual que siempre. Sería un hipócrita si no lo hiciera.

Christopher le sonrió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y Lupin quedó aturdido por un momento.

—Bueno, me alegro que lo veas así.

—¿Severus lo sabe?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe. También los otros dos. Mi ex esposa y mis amigos cercanos lo saben, confío mucho en ellos y sé que no me juzgan.

—¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que… te atraían otros hombres?

Christopher se rascó la nuca, un poco sonrojado.

—Cuando estudiaba en San Mungo. El profesor de Encantamientos Curativos no era mucho mayor que yo y me volvía loco. Con el tiempo se me fue, pero no olvidé lo que sentí.

—¿Estuviste con hombres después de tu divorcio?

—Si, un par, pero no han durado mucho. Hace como tres años que no salgo con nadie.

Lupin tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle si planeaba salir con alguien en un futuro, pero se calló. Si Christopher llegaba a descubrir sus confusos sentimientos, sería capaz de renunciar y vivir en un agujero el resto de su vida.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo Christopher al fin—. No queremos ganarnos una detención, ¿verdad?

—Hace mucho que dejamos de ser alumnos.

—Eso no será excusa si Severus nos ve —hizo una seña al camarero para que le dieran la cuenta—. ¿Sabes para que los castiga a los alumnos? Para que hagan cosas que a él no le gusta hacer, como limpiar los calderos y destripar sapos. Muy listo, Severus, muy listo. Creo que todos deberíamos hacer algo parecido.

Christopher sacó un puñado de monedas y pagó al camarero. Le hubiese gustado decirle que también quería pagar, pero sabía que no podía. Sabía de la maldición del puesto y que no duraría más de un año. Necesitaba ahorrar todo el dinero posible, porque Dios sabía que lo necesitaba.

* * *

El colegio tenía oídos en todos lados. Eso Christopher lo sabía muy bien. Por eso mismo no tardó mucho en enterarse sobre que Hagrid tenía problemas de confianza a la hora de dar clases. Casi no había tenido tiempo de visitarlo, así que, una tarde de octubre salió del castillo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para ver cómo se encontraba.

—¿Profesor Snape? —Hagrid lo miró, confuso.

—Llámame Christopher, Hagrid. Quería ver como te encontrabas. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Oh, si, seguro, pase. Estaba por prepararme un té. ¿Quiere?

—Por favor.

Christopher se sentó en una de las viejas sillas de madera.

—¿Cómo van tus clases? —dijo de golpe. Hagrid soltó un largo suspiro mientras sacaba la pava del fuego.

—Mejor, mejor —mintió Hagrid. Christopher entrecerró los ojos mientras el semigigante le servía una taza de té y un plato con galletas caseras.

—No sabía que los gusarajos fueran una mejora —murmuró Christopher. Hagrid esquivó su mirada.

—Después de la primera clase, preferí algo más tranquilo.

—¿Tranquilo? Hagrid, son gusarajos, _gusarajos._ Dime la verdad, si tú fueras alumno, te dormirías si te dan una clase de eso. Cuidar una roca sería más interesante.

Hagrid miró hacia otro lado, incómodo. Christopher continuó.

—¿No has mirado el temario del profesor anterior para guiarte? Fue lo que hice yo cuando me dieron el puesto.

Hagrid estaba cada vez más incómodo.

—Es que me habían parecido… aburridas.

—Entiendo que te gusten las criaturas peligrosas, pero no todos comparten ese sentimiento. Tampoco te vayas a los extremos de enseñar sobre los gusarajos —hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que había visto cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts—. Podrías enseñar sobre los Micropuff o los Augurey a los de tercer año, por poner un ejemplo.

Hagrid se mordió el labio.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Christopher sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una copia de Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos y se lo tendió.

—Aquí explica las clasificaciones de las criaturas mágicas. Los de tercer año pueden manejar criaturas de clasificación X y XX; los de cuarto, los de clasificación XXX y los de quinto para arriba ya pueden manejar los más peligrosos, pero hay que saber… —la frase murió en los labios de Christopher, mientras pensaba. Hagrid notó algo raro, porque le preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo, sanador?

—No… bueno, sí. Sé que te han expulsado de Hogwarts en tercero, pero… ¿Tienes una varita?

El rostro de Hagrid palideció y miró el paraguas rosado que tenía contra la pared.

—Si de alguna manera tienes una varita, no tienes por qué esconderla. El Ministerio de Magia te ha declarado inocente, ¿verdad? Tienes todo el derecho de poseer una y usarla como te plazca.

—No lo entiendes —dijo Hagrid—. No es por eso que no puedo tener una varita, es porque no he terminado los estudios.

—Ya veo. Pero, si una criatura se descontrola, ¿Cómo harás para calmarla? Una cosa es seas semigigante y tengas resistencia a las criaturas, pero otra cosa muy distinta es estar a cargo de un montón de alumnos y vaya a saber que bichos. Necesitas una varita.

Hagrid tragó saliva y volvió a mirar su paraguas rosado.

—No quiero que ningún alumno más salga herido.

En la mente de Christopher se estaba formando una idea… tal vez era descabellada, pero así era él, un sanador de mentes que podía ser más loco que sus propios pacientes de vez en cuando.

—Te diré que es lo que haremos —Christopher sonrió, ya entusiasmado—. Hay que hablar con Dumbledore y con los incompetentes del ministerio. Con suerte, podrías dar los TIMOS y los EXTASIS en un año y te podrías graduar.

Hagrid abrió grandes los ojos y lo miró como si estuviera loco. Esa mirada la recibía con bastante frecuencia, así que Christopher no reaccionó.

—Sanador… Christopher… ehh… usted está loco, ¿lo sabía?

El sanador soltó una risotada.

—Probablemente lo esté, pero no quiere decir que mis ideas sean malas. ¿No te gustaría graduarte? ¿Colgar tu diploma en la cabaña? ¿Estar más preparado?

Hagrid se rascó la barba, pensativo.

—Bueno, sí, pero, ¿Quién me va a enseñar?

—Pues yo, por supuesto. Severus también podría darnos una mano.

Hagrid levantó las cejas. Antes de que pudiera responder, Christopher se levantó.

—Hablaré con Dumbledore. Dudo que se niegue a algo como esto. Te avisaré cuando averigue algo. Muchas gracias por el té, estuvo delicioso.

Christopher estaba yendo hacia la puerta, cuando sintió un ataque de tos que le hizo doler los pulmones y le faltó poco para doblarse en dos.

—¿Sanador? —Hagrid fue hacia él, preocupado.

—E-estoy bien —Christopher se enderezó, recuperando el aliento—. Solo es una tos molesta, no te preocupes.

—Si usted lo dice —le contestó Hagrid, no muy convencido.

* * *

Christopher se encerró en su despacho y se tomó una dosis de poción para la tos. Sabía que tal vez no era una tos inofensiva, pero una parte de él se negaba a aceptarlo. No queriendo pensar en eso, fue directo a hablar con Dumbledore sobre Hagrid y su educación. El director no se opuso en lo más mínimo, aunque dudó de que el Ministerio querría hacer algo por Hagrid, después de lo que había pasado con el hipogrifo.

—Justamente para que esto no vuelva a pasar es que estoy haciendo esto —le dijo Christopher.

—Enviaré una carta al Ministerio de Magia de inmediato, pero no prometo que pueda funcionar, muchacho.

Después de eso, Christopher volvió a su despacho. Apenas estaba buscando libros en su biblioteca, cuando escuchó un golpeteo en su ventana. Era su lechuza, Freyja, con una carta atada en su pata.

—Gracias — tomó la carta, fue a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una bolsa de golosinas para lechuza. Le dio a Freyja unos cuantos en un pequeño plato y se sentó a leer la carta,

**_Chris_**

**_Me alegra que te encuentres bien. Aquí el ministerio está paranoico con lo de Sirius Black. Me dijiste que lo habías conocido en Hogwarts cuando eras un niño, ¿no? Me imagino que era un pequeño cretino. No dudo que habría trabajado en el ministerio, junto con los demás cretinos._**

**_Entiendo eso de los cambios. Cuando me mudé de EEUU hasta Inglaterra, tardé meses en acostumbrarme a ello y a menudo pensaba en regresar. Hasta que conocí a Anna y no quise moverme jamás. _**

**_Le preguntaré a Amaranta apenas nos visite sobre Madame Pomfrey. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas un abogado carroñero como yo para destrozarla._**

**_Casi me olvido que eres un sanador de mentes y que no paras de atraer locos en tu vida. Vaya que estás teniendo una vida interesante allá en el colegio. Me pregunto si algún día podré ir, aunque sea de visita._**

**_Lupin… ¿No era el hombre lobo que había atacado a tu hermano Severus? Demonios, Chris, eres un maldito santo._**

**_Hosmeade queda más cerca de tu trabajo, así que podremos vernos allí, de preferencia antes de Navidad._**

**_Anna te envía saludos y pregunta cuando vendrás a visitarnos a casa._**

**_Un saludo._**

**_Jerry._**

Christopher guardó la carta y se acostó en el sillón, con un libro de _Hechizos sin varita, nivel tres_ en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Casi lo estaba terminando y no faltaba nada para que empezara el nivel cuatro, pero estaba mentalmente agotado para empezar a practicar ahora. Además, había algo o mejor dicho alguien que rondaba su cabeza.

Remus.

Christopher no quería pensar en su paciente de una manera más allá de lo profesional, pero no lo estaba pudiendo evitar. A pesar de que estaba sufriendo envejecimiento prematuro, lo veía atractivo. Estaba comenzando a conocerlo y su deseo de entablar una amistad con él no tardó en escalar a querer estar en otros términos con él.

_Olvídalo, Chris. No va a funcionar. Además, Severus te mataría._

Christopher se rio. Si, Severus lo mataría. Lo envenenaría cinco veces antes de percatarse de que lo había hecho. Aunque lo más probable fuera de que matara a Remus,

Sintió un peso sobre su pierna. Inclinó su cabeza y vio a Loki caminando hacia él hasta sentarse sobre su pecho. Christopher apagó el cigarrillo y lo tiró para un costado.

—Loki, ¿crees que debería tantear el terreno para saber si Remus gusta de mi?

Loki torció la cabeza hacia un lado y maulló como si quisiera entender de qué demonios estaba hablando.

—Gustar… Dios, eso suena tan adolescente…Me pude haber fijado en cualquier persona y justo tuvo que ser Remus. Bueno, tampoco tengo muchas opciones de con quién podría salir, ¿verdad?

Como toda respuesta, Loki le lamió la mejilla y se acurrucó contra su cuello. Christopher bostezó y cerró los ojos.

—Sí, tantearé el terreno con Remus. Si funciona, funciona. Si no… bueno, no sería la primera vez.

Y se durmió.


	8. Siguiendo al gato negro

**Buenas tardes! Aquí mi capítulo del domingo.**

**Wolf: Si, acá va el yaoi, no en donde pensabas, pervertido.**

**Bueno, en esa época recieeeen estaban empezando a aceptar al colectivo LGBT, pero apenas. Me parece que te equivocaste: la ex esposa de Christopher se casó dos veces y tuvo una hija producto de su segundo matrimonio.**

**Christopher tiene su complejo de heroe, pobre muchacho. Quiere ayudar a todo el mundo, ¿pero a él quien lo ayuda?**

**Si, hay dos con clasificación X, pero con clasificación XX hay al menos unas diez criaturas. El monstruo que me decís que Ron le puso muchas x es una acromantula.**

**Ay, lo siento, se me escapó, es que yo lo pronuncio sin la g XD**

**Hasta la próxima semana! **

**Capítulo ocho**

**Siguiendo al gato negro**

Halloween se acercaba.

El Ministerio de Magia, para sorpresa de Christopher, no tuvo ninguna objeción con la petición de Hagrid y estuvieron dispuestos a darle una oportunidad para que se graduara como Dios manda. Pero primero que nada, había que organizarse.

Según había averiguado, para que Hagrid pudiera ejercer oficialmente como profesor de la materia, tenía que aprobar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología, Encantamientos y Pociones. Obligatoriamente, tenía que elegir una materia extracurricular más, así que lo anotó en Runas Antiguas sin consultar con Hagrid, de todos modos, no necesitaba aprobarla.

El problema era como enseñarle.

Christopher podía ingeniársela enseñándole Encantamientos y Herbología y Hagrid podría estudiar solo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas pero no estaba tan seguro con Pociones, así que le pidió ayuda a Severus para que le enseñara. Para su fortuna, Lori estaba jugando al ajedrez con él en ese momento y no solo lograron entre los dos convencer a Severus, sino que la propia Lori se ofreció a enseñarle a Hagrid Herbología.

—Pero Lori, tú tienes que dar los TIMOS —le dijo Severus.

—Lo sé, por eso lo estoy haciendo. ¿Qué mejor manera de aprender que ayudando a alguien? —fue toda su respuesta.

Así empezaron a enseñarle a Hagrid a mitad de octubre. Todos los días, después de la cena, Christopher y Severus le daban clase durante una hora. Los fines de semana por la tarde iba Lori a enseñarle Herbología, utilizando los invernaderos, prometiéndole a la profesora Sprout que no dañaría ninguna planta.

Por momentos, Christopher deseaba tener un giratiempo. Hagrid no estaba en sus planes y sentía que no le alcanzaba el tiempo para nada, pero ya se había comprometido. Sólo tenía que dejar un par de cosas de lado y seguir adelante.

Estaba teniendo el año más movido de toda su maldita vida desde los tiempos de la guerra.

* * *

Harry salió de la oficina del profesor Lupin, nervioso. La poción que Snape le había dado al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscura era sencillamente inquietante. ¿Y si lo estaba envenenando? Muchos decían que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir el puesto que ahora estaba ocupando el profesor Lupin.

Ansioso por contarle a Ron y Hermione de lo sucedido, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, para ver si los veía venir. Nada. Iba a regresar al salón común, cuando escuchó un maullido.

Era el gato negro que solía merodear en la clase de Pociones. Estaba sentado en las escalinatas, mirando a Harry con curiosidad, ladeando un poco la cabeza para un costado.

—¿No tienes alumnos a quienes delatar? —se burló Harry. Para su sorpresa, el gato hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. ¿Puedes entenderme? —el gato asintió—. Vaya, eres muy inteligente.

El gato dio un maullido de satisfacción y se acercó a Harry, con la cola levantada como el asta de una bandera. Se refregó un poco contra las piernas de Harry, ronroneando, antes de alejarse y bajar por los escalones corriendo, en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

—¡Hey, gatito, no vayas allí! —le advirtió Harry, pero el gato lo ignoró y siguió de largo, corriendo más rápido. Decidió correr tras él para capturarlo. Si bien el gato parecía pertenecerle a Snape, era muy tierno y simpático. Incluso había visto al temible profesor de Pociones acariciarle la cabeza de vez en cuando, cuando creía que nadie lo miraba..

El gato era muy veloz, pero Harry logró mantenerlo en su línea de visión. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la orilla del Bosque Prohibido, aminoró su velocidad hasta reducirla a un trote y se acercó a uno de los árboles.

Había un hombre sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, fumando un cigarrillo y con una guitarra color azul oscuro apoyada en el tronco. Estaba vestido con ropa muggle: unos jeans claros y una holgada camisa a rayas verticales blancas y marrón claro. Al acercarse un poco más, no pudo creer quien era.

El sanador Snape.

Harry se quedó de piedra, mirándolo a unos escasos cuatro metros de distancia. El gato negro comenzó a maullarle para llamar la atención del sanador.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí solo? —dijo, ya sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca—. Es peligroso que merodees por los terrenos del castillo, ya hemos hablado de ello.

El gato giró su cabeza hacia Harry. El sanador le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y siguió la mirada del felino hasta chocarse con Harry. Con un movimiento rápido, se sacó el cigarro de la boca y lo arrojó lejos, como si lo hubieran pillado en una travesura.

—Señor Potter —le dijo, desconcertado—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—D-disculpe, señor. Vi al gato afuera y… y temí que fuera al Bosque Prohibido.

El sanador lo miró largamente, antes de sonreír un poco.

—Gracias por preocuparse por Loki. A veces es un poco travieso.

—¿Loki? ¿Cómo el dios?

—Sí, así se llama. Tengo algo con la mitología nórdica —pareció pensar un momento—. ¿Quiere sentarse aquí? Si no está ocupado, claro.

—N-no, no estoy ocupado —dijo, un poco incómodo, mientras se sentaba al lado del profesor de Encantamientos. Loki se subió a su regazo y ronroneó, frotándose en su estómago—. Creí que el gato era del profesor Snape.

—No, es mío, pero no le gusta estar solo y yo no quiero llevarlo a las clases, así que se queda con Severus casi todo el día. Además, es útil para él: puede presentir cuando una poción está saliendo mal. Es un don, supongo.

Harry no sabía que decir. Nunca había visto al sanador Snape así de relajado, casi como si fuera otra persona. Al verlo más de cerca, notó que parecía un poco enfermo. Unos semicírculos oscuros estaban formándose bajo sus ojos.

—¿_Ginger ale_? —preguntó el profesor, mientras le extendía una lata. Harry solo se la quedó mirando.

—No he envenenado el ginger ale, ¿sabe?

La frase fue casi idéntica a la que usó el profesor Lupin en el tren. Abrió la lata y la bebió. Estaba deliciosa.

—No sabía que había latas en el mundo mágico —comentó.

—No las hay. Fui a Londres y compre varias cajas. Detesto el jugo de calabaza y casi parece que no sirven otra cosa aquí. Por desgracia, no compré suficientes y en Hogsmade no venden ginger ale—el sanador achicó los ojos—. Hoy es día de visitas en el pueblo, ¿que haces aquí solo?

Harry titubeó un poco. No sabía si decirle la verdad. Probablemente le diría a Snape cualquier cosa que le dijera. El sanador pareció leerle la mente, porque soltó una risotada y dijo:

—Entiendo. No quiere decirle nada al hermano del murciélago de las mazmorras, ¿verdad?

Harry se puso rojo y el sanador se rio más fuerte, tanto que fue cortado por un ataque de tos violenta.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó Harry, inclinándose un poco hacia él. El profesor de Encantamientos extendió el brazo para evitar que se le acercara.

—S-si —el sanador sacó una botellita transparente con un líquido color marrón oscuro del bolsillo de su jean y le dio un trago—. Poción para la tos —explicó—. A veces me dan alergias. Nada contagioso.

Harry dudaba de que fuera por una alergia, pero no quiso insistir.

—Está bien —se quedó en silencio un momento antes de continuar—. Mis tíos no me firmaron la autorización.

—Auch, eso debió doler. ¿Cree que se la puedan firmar en un futuro?

—No lo creo, no después de inflar a mi tía. Por accidente, claro. Mi magia se salió de control.

El sanador lo miró como si quisiera desentrañar un misterio.

—¿Qué le dijo su tía?

Harry se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué?

—¿Su tía estaba diciéndole cosas que no quería escuchar? —insistió, mientras tomaba otro trago de _ginger ale_.

Harry tragó saliva. ¿Acaso estaba realmente leyéndole la mente?

—¿Cómo lo supo? —preguntó.

El sanador sonrió, como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta.

—¿Sabe que hacía en San Mungo? —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Yo soy un sanador experto en encantamientos. Allí curaba y trataba maldiciones, revertía encantamientos y hechizos mal realizados, en fin… ¿Conoce el hechizo _Silencius_?

Harry negó con la cabeza, aunque imaginó para qué servía.

—Es un hechizo que utiliza para dejar al objetivo temporalmente mudo. Cuando el hechizo sale mal, lo más común es que la víctima termine inflada como un globo.

Harry lo miró, asombrado.

—¿Intenté hacer ese hechizo sin saberlo? ¿Cómo es posible?

El sanador echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No es algo que se enseñe en el colegio, pero se lo diré: para que un hechizo funcione, se necesita tres cosas: palabras, movimiento y deseo. Al menos eso es lo que le diría uno de los libros que leería la señorita Granger y en parte tiene razón, ya que eso sirve para canalizar la magia. Pero en realidad, lo que realmente importa es el deseo de hacer el hechizo.

"Muchos niños empiezan a mostrar indicios de magia cuando son muy pequeños, generalmente a los cuatro o cinco años de edad y muchas veces no pueden controlarla o no son conscientes de lo que hacen. Esa magia accidental, como se suele llamar, se activa con las emociones negativas: miedo, ira… Si eres intimidado por una pandilla, el miedo podría activar un hechizo que te permita estar fuera de su alcance. Si estás demasiado furioso, podrías hacer un hechizo para atacar al causante de tu ira. A medida que uno crece, va perdiendo esa capacidad de hacer magia tan solo usando su deseo y empieza a depender más de las palabras, las varitas y los movimientos que haces con ella."

Harry lo escuchaba, absorto en lo que el sanador le contaba. Era capaz de contar algo de tal manera, que no podía evitar prestarle atención. Eso ya lo había experimentado en clase, pero ahora que estaba a solas con él, pudo apreciarlo más.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó el sanador Snape—. Le hablé como si estuviéramos en clase.

—No, está bien, fue muy interesante —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Ahora que lo dice, todo tiene sentido.

—Cuesta mucho canalizar la magia sin una varita y sin las palabras y se necesita mucho entrenamiento para ello.

De pronto, Harry recordó algo.

—Usted hizo que llamas le brotaran de las manos…

—Si. Lo aprendí en África.

—¿África?

—Allí la magia se hace sin varita. Están muy avanzados en Astronomía, Transformaciones y Alquimia, entre otras cosas. Fui allí hace varios años, para estudiar la medicina africana y aprender magia sin varita. Estuve allí casi un año entero, viajando por el continente y fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Harry se sonrojó. Era evidente que se practicaba magia en todo el mundo, pero nunca lo había pensado, como si solo en Inglaterra hubiera magos.

—¿Hay escuelas de magia en África? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Hay varias, pero la más conocida está en Las Montañas de la Luna, en Uganda. Es el colegio más grande del mundo mágico y está en lo más alto de una cordillera, rodeado de niebla. Cuando fui de visita, me dio la impresión de que flotaba en el aire.

—Eso es… wow, es genial. Me gustaría poder viajar cuando termine el colegio.

Christopher le sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja.

—Es una buena idea, pero no hay tanta prisa, ¿sabe? Primero hay que pensar que quiere hacer cuando termines el colegio. ¿Lo ha pensando?

Nunca lo había pensado antes. El hecho de no saber qué hacer de su vida hizo que sintiera un peso en su estómago.

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Tiene trece años, al fin y al cabo. Ni siquiera su personalidad está del todo definida. Cuando se gradúe, puede quedarse en tu casa, estudiar otra cosa y buscarte un trabajo cuando te gradúes.

—No, no. Apenas pueda, me iré de la casa de mis tíos, lo juro.

—¿A tus tíos no les gusta la magia?

—No les gusta la magia y no les gusto yo —dijo, con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Son _muggles_, verdad? Entiendo, a varios nacidos de _muggle_ o mestizos les pasa que tienen padres que no les gusta la magia.

—Pero ellos son mis tíos, no mis padres. Ellos eran magos.

—Lo sé. Te habrás cansado de escucharlo, pero te pareces mucho a tu padre, físicamente hablando, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.

—¿Usted los conoció?

Por un momento, el sanador frunció los labios, pero luego dijo.

—No mucho. Eran dos años más grandes que yo, pero he cruzado algunas palabras con ellos mientras estudiaba aquí —dijo, mirando al horizonte—. Lamento mucho que no los hayas conocido.

—Yo lo lamento más.

Por un rato, no dijeron nada. Harry quería levantarse, pero Loki se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre sus piernas, hecho un ovillo. Incluso ronroneaba suavemente, como un motor pequeño.

—¿Toca la guitarra, profesor? —le preguntó Harry, para cambiar un poco el tema.

El sanador sonrió, mientras la tomaba.

—A veces. No soy precisamente un buen cantante ni nada, pero me gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando.

El sanador tocó algunos acordes en la guitarra y comenzó a cantar:

_A veces solo me gustaría escapar_

_Donde ni los diarios ni la radio puedan llegar_

_Donde nadie sepa quién soy_

_Ni siquiera yo quiero saber hacia dónde voy_

_Quiero salir fuera de los límites del mapa_

_Tan solo envuelto en mí capa_

_Ya sea en la tierra o en el mar_

_Sé que cuando lo encuentre, será mi lugar._

_Tal vez nunca me anime a salir_

_Este mundo no me asegura un porvenir_

_Tal vez nunca despliegue mis alas para volar_

_Y termine ahogando mis penas en un bar_

_Tal vez algún día_

_Algún día pueda escapar_

El sanador dejó de tocar y apoyó la guitarra en su lugar.

—El grupo que compuso la canción se llama Los Zombies. Son buenos, lo recomiendo. Cantan mejor que yo, se lo aseguro.

Harry rió un poco. Tal vez el sanador Snape no fuera precisamente un buen cantante, pero la canción le había gustado y hasta se sintió un poco identificado. A veces sentía ganas de desaparecer y estar en un lugar donde nadie se lo quedara mirando como idiota por su cicatriz en la frente.

—A mi padre tampoco le gustaba la magia, ¿sabes?—dijo el sanador Snape de golpe, con la mirada perdida en el bosque—. Era un _muggle_ y nos odiaba porque éramos unos anormales y unos bichos raros, según él. No sé qué hubiera pasado si…

El sanador abrió grandes los ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Maldición, abrí la boca de más. Severus va a matarme si se entera de lo que he dicho…

—No se preocupe, sanador Snape, no le diré a nadie lo que escuché, lo prometo —se apresuró a decir Harry.

El sanador soltó un suspiro.

—Le creo, señor Potter, le creo

—¿Ha viajado a otros lugares además de África? —intentó distraerlo Harry.

—Estuve en Australia, Japón y Perú. Iba a viajar a Noruega este año, pero Dumbledore me pidió que viniera a enseñar aquí.

—¿Y fue interesante?

—Claro que lo fue. En Australia aprendí mucho sobre venenos, antídotos y hierbas; en Japón aprendí sobre los duelos y como encantar artefactos _muggles_ sin romperlos y en Perú aprendí sobre pociones curativas y distintos hechizos de sanación —se pasó una mano por la cabeza, acomodándose el cabello—. En cada lugar que he ido, aprendí muchas cosas, pero creo que por el momento me quedaré aquí. Estoy disfrutando la enseñanza más de lo que imaginé

El sanador miró hacia el cielo y soltó un suspiro.

—Debemos irnos—se levantó del suelo—. Se está haciendo tarde y no deberíamos estar aquí. Permíteme.

El sanador se inclinó hacia Harry y tomó a Loki entre sus brazos. Se removió un poco, quejándose, pero luego se acomodó en el pecho del profesor y se volvió a dormir.

—Fue agradable hablar con usted, señor Potter.

—Ehh, gracias, sanador Snape. Digo lo mismo.

Harry se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose la túnica. El sanador tomó la guitarra e hizo desaparecer las latas vacías de _ginger ale_ con un movimiento de varita.

Caminaron juntos hacia el castillo, sin dirigirse la palabra. Recién se separaron en el segundo piso, cuando el sanador fue hacia su despacho.

—Nos vemos en clase —le dijo, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

Christopher se dio un largo baño caliente y se puso una túnica color violeta oscuro. Se miró en el espejo y se vio algo pálido y con unos semicírculos purpúreos bajo sus ojos. Nada que una poción corrector de ojeras no pudiera arreglar.

Halloween era una fecha complicada. Era el día en que los Potter habían muerto y su hermano no estaba del todo bien en esa fecha, por la muerte de Lilly. Por otro lado, Remus había perdido a sus amigos. Ya habían hablado del tema esa misma mañana con el licántropo y todo y parecía algo deprimido, pero nada mejor que una buena charla y una taza de café humeante para levantarle el ánimo.

Remus…

Si, el hombre lobo lo estaba volviendo loco día a día. No sabía cómo demonios abordarlo y lo único que se le ocurría era seguir cultivando una amistad, cuando en realidad quería estamparlo contra la pared y hacerlo suyo tantas veces que no pudieran levantarse por una semana.

Cuando fue a la cena de Halloween, dudó si sentarse al lado de Remus o al lado de Severus. Decidió finalmente sentarse al lado de su hermano y darle charla.

—Me encanta tu disfraz de profesor malvado —comentó Christopher. Severus apenas lo miró.

—Lo voy perfeccionando año a año —respondió, con un gruñido—. ¿Eres consciente que solo los muggles se disfrazan para Halloween?

—Demonios, ¿y ahora qué hago con mis colmillos de plástico?

—Podrías dárselos a Gary. Le serviría mucho para sus historias de terror.

Christopher miró hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Varios alumnos se habían juntado a su alrededor, escuchando absortos a su hermano.

En cambio, Lori estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw, con aspecto aburrido. De tanto en tanto miraba hacia donde estaba su novio.

—Supongo que, ahora que es prefecta, no puede estar tanto tiempo con su novio —Christopher murmuró para sí mismo.

—Mejor —respondió Severus.

—Oh, vamos. Espero que ni se te ocurra tener una novia, porque lo pagarás —se burló.

—Christopher…

—El karma vendrá por ti y te morderá ese culo de murciélago que tienes mientras yo solo observo y me rio como villano de los años treinta.

—Como villanos de los años treinta… ¿Por qué no agarras a Burbage y la atas a las vías del tren, como broche de oro?

Christopher soltó una risa.

—Porque planeaba secuestrarte a ti, vestido de volantes y peluca rubia con bucles incluido.

—Llegas a siquiera pensar en intentarlo y te juro que tengo un caldero bastante grande donde te podría meter.

La expresión de Christopher se congeló. Por un segundo se le cruzó por la mente un recuerdo desagradable: un caldero enorme donde salía un olor a carne chamuscada. Severus rápidamente le apretó el hombro.

—¿Chris? ¿Sucede algo?

Era evidente que Severus no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué? No pasa nada —mintió Christopher—. Mira, los fantasmas van a hacer una representación teatral.

Severus quiso volver a hablarle, pero Christopher no lo dejó. Mientras menos pensara en ello, mejor.

El espectáculo fue entretenido. Incluso pudo ver como había muerto Nick Casi Decapitado, ya que Christopher no recordaba bien como había sido. De tanto en tanto, miraba a Harry Potter para ver cómo estaba y se sorprendió al verlo tan feliz y relajado junto con sus amigos. Mejor así.

Cuando todo terminó, Severus se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó Christopher—. Podemos jugar a las damas si quieres.

—Estoy bien, Chris. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien. Avísame si necesitas algo.

Christopher subió por las escaleras, esta vez más despacio, para no perder el aliento a medio camino. Se metió en su despacho y fue al escritorio a preparar la siguiente clase para Hagrid. No habría estado ni veinte minutos cuando su chimenea se iluminó de verde.

—¿Severus?

El rostro de su hermano se dibujó entre las llamas.

—Ven rápido al salón de profesores. Sirius Black entró al castillo.


	9. El partido de Quidditch

**¡Buenas! ¿Como los trata la vida? Yo estoy aprendiendo a hacer panaderia en casa, para matar el tiempo.**

**Christine: Muchas gracias.**

**Guest: Creo que Severus necesita dejar ir a Lilly de su vida para poder abrir su corazón y que al fin alguien lo ame de verdad.**

**Wolf: Si, siempre la cagó XD**

**En realidad, los Dursley apenas tienen idea de lo que pasa en el mundo mágico. Petunia sabe un poquito más que el resto, pero los tres son muy ignorantes. Petunia la trata para el orto más que nada porque envidiaba a Lilly. No solo porque ella fuera bruja y Petunia no, sino que los padres le daban mas bolilla a Lilly. Petunia quería ser bruja, pero por razones obvias no podia.**

**La magia sin varita es descontrolada y responde a deseos muy fuertes, pero a veces falla. ¿Que Patronus te habría gustado? Generalmente son animales comunes y corrientes y en algunas ocasiones son animales mágicos, como el fenix.**

**Ahh. Chris tiene unos traumas... pero se sabrá a lo largo de los capítulos.**

**¡Hasta el próximo donmigo!**

**Capítulo nueve**

**El partido de Quidditch**

Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor era que todos los alumnos pasaran la noche en el Gran Comedor, para su propia seguridad y que los prefectos y Premios Anuales vigilaran, mientras que los profesores revisaran el castillo. No encontraron a Sirius Black por ningún lado.

Después de asegurarse de que Black no estaba en el castillo, Christopher fue al Gran Comedor. El hecho de que su pequeña hermana estuviera vigilando lo ponía nervioso. No quería ni pensar si Black quisiera entrar otra vez para matar a Harry Potter y a Lori se le ocurriera interferir.

Entró al Gran Comedor y se encontró con Severus, quien estaba de pie, dándole la espalda. Se acercó a él, mientras lo llamaba.

—Severus…

Se dio vuelta.

—Christopher, ¿ya has revisado todo?

—Si, pero nada. Tendré que hacer algunos encantamientos alrededor del castillo. Si ya entró una vez, puede hacerlo de vuelta.

Severus lanzó un gruñido.

—¿Pasa algo, Severus?

—No me cree. Dumbledore no me cree.

Christopher se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Si es por lo que estoy pensando, para tu desgracia no hay pruebas. Y según mi evaluación, dudo mucho de que haya alguna.

—¿También tú, Christopher?

—No te hagas el Julio Cesar conmigo. Todos queremos ver a Black pudriéndose en Azkaban, pero con la paranoia no llegamos a ningún lado. Yo me baso en hechos, no en suposiciones.

Severus se lo quedó mirando, casi como si se sintiera traicionado.

—Me voy a dormir, Severus —terminó la charla Christopher y se volvió hacia su despacho. Ya estaba por llegar cuando se cruzó a Lupin.

—Te estaba buscando —le dijo—. ¿Podemos hablar a solas? En mi despacho.

Christopher no lo cuestionó y lo siguió. Apenas entró, trabó la puerta y se quedó allí, visiblemente nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo, Remus? ¿Necesitas hablar sobre Sirius Black?

—No… en realidad, sí. Lo mantuve oculto todo este tiempo, pero… dado a lo que sucedió hoy, no puedo callarme más.

—Sientate y cuéntame que sucede.

Pero Lupin no se sentó. Respiró hondo, como si le costara un terrible esfuerzo hablar.

—Sirius Black… Sirius Black es un animago, Christopher.

Por un momento, Christopher pensó que había oído mal.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando Black, James y Peter descubrieron que yo era un hombre lobo, quisieron ser animagos para poder acompañarme en mis transformaciones. Cuando estábamos en quinto año, lo lograron. Los tres.

Una especie de ira asesina comenzó a subir en el pecho de Christopher, pero intentó mantener la calma.

—¿En que se transforma Black? —preguntó, después de unos segundos.

—En un perro negro, bastante grande, por cierto —suspiró profundamente—. Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —Christopher apretó los dientes—.¿Que estabas esperando? ¿Qué mataran a Potter para decirlo?

—Yo…

—¡Dos de mis hermanos estudian aquí, Remus! ¡Lori es prefecta y anda por ahí, dando vueltas durante las noches! ¡En este mismo momento está montando guardia en el Gran Comedor! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¡Lo hice! —exclamó Lupin, mientras iba a buscar algo en un cajón del escritorio—. Envié una lechuza a la oficina de Aurores el día en que nos reunimos todos en agosto, diciendo que Sirius Black era un animago, de manera anónima. Me respondieron con esto.

Lupin le mostró una carta. Christopher la tomó y la leyó:

**_Estimada fuente anónima_**

**_Le agradecemos su colaboración. Tomaremos las medidas pertinentes._**

**_Con mis mejores deseos_**

**_Samuel Lass_**

**_Secretario de la Oficina de Aurores._**

—Por un tiempo, pensé que me habían hecho caso, pero cuando pasaron las semanas y Dumbledore no decía nada sobre que Black era un animago, empecé a creer que no me habían tomado en serio o que directamente no le habían avisado.

Christopher se apretó el puente de la nariz, con un montón de sensaciones horribles agolpadas en su cabeza y en su pecho. Lupin continuó.

—No le puedo decir a Dumbledore la verdad… he traicionado su confianza y eso es muy importante para mí. Me despediría.

Christopher negó con la cabeza.

—Si tan importante es la confianza de Dumbledore para ti, se lo dirías. El hijo de tu mejor amigo corre peligro, Remus, y ocultar información que podría ayudar a atraparlo… bueno, no quiero darle la razón a Severus sobre que estás ayudando a Sirius Black, pero con tu silencio lo estás haciendo.

Por cada palabra que Christopher decía, Lupin se hundía cada vez más en la miseria. No iba a ser suave con el hombre lobo, porque se merecía cada palabra y esperó a que casi pasara una tragedia para recién abrir la boca. Por otro lado, había intentado lo posible para avisar al Ministerio de Magia de manera anónima ya que, si decía la verdad, Dumbledore se vería perjudicado y Lupin terminaría en problemas graves. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Ya.

—Te acompañaré a ver a Dumbledore y le dirás la verdad —dijo finalmente Christopher—. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Lupin abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego la cerró, resignado.

—De acuerdo.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, Christopher agregó:

—Si no han despedido a Lockhart por hacerle desaparecer a Harry Potter medio esqueleto, no te despedirán a ti. Además, ni que hubiera una fila de gente allá afuera para tomar tu puesto.

Lupin torció los labios en una breve sonrisa, pero desapareció casi en el momento que se formó.

—Vamos a buscar a Dumbledore —dijo.

* * *

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas hablando con el director del colegio. Dumbledore estaba muy sorprendido de que tres de sus alumnos se hubiesen vuelto animagos delante de sus propias narices y que no se hubiera enterado. Dijo sentirse algo decepcionado por la actitud de Lupin, pero agradeció que le dijera la verdad antes de que se desatara una tragedia.

Al final, decidió que la cosa solo quedaría entre el plantel docente y que solo diría que una fuente anónima le había pasado la información. Hicieron una reunión de emergencia donde Lupin no participó, alegando estar demasiado agotado. Acordaron que todos debían vigilar a Harry Potter tanto como les fuera posible. Todos se tragaron el cuento…

Excepto Seveurs.

Después de la reunión, Severus comenzó a decirle un montón de cosas sobre que Lupin seguramente sabía que Black era un animago y que lo había ocultado para evitar que lo capturaran. Christopher ya estaba cansado física y psicológicamente y apenas atinó a decirle de que no todos los amigos se decían absolutamente todo antes de despedirse e irse a dormir.

El miércoles por la mañana, Lupin no se presentó a desayunar. Antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar, Severus le dijo:

—Lupin tiene gripe y tengo que reemplazarlo hasta el viernes al menos, cuando se recupere.

—Eso quiere decir que no tendremos sesión esta noche —murmuró Christopher.

—Suena como si eso te molestara —le dijo Severus, entornando los ojos.

—Cada sesión perdida es un retraso a la recuperación —le contestó Christopher, con un suspiro.

Era una verdad a medias. Realmente creía eso, pero por otro lado se sentía molesto por no tener que verlo. A pesar de la idiotez que había hecho, le seguía gustando ese hombre. Ni siquiera entendía por qué, nunca había pensado en él de esa manera cuando estaba en Hogwarts, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Y ya que pensaba en el incidente de Halloween…

—Creo que se debería reabrir el Club de Duelo del año pasado, ¿no?

Severus enarcó una ceja.

—¿El Club de Duelo?

—No quiero incentivar a que los alumnos quieran atrapar a Sirius Black, pero quiero que sepan defenderse en caso de emergencia.

—¿No crees que ya tienes muchas cosas encima, Chiristopher? Lupin, las clases, ayudar a Hagrid…

—No estoy tan ocupado —mintió Christopher.

—A un club hay que dedicarle tiempo, Chris. Busca otra manera o abandona esa idea, pero que no te absorba la vida.

—Tienes razón —admitió Christopher—. Pero al menos tendré una charla con los alumnos antes de empezar la clase.

* * *

Harry entró al aula de Encantamientos con todos los demás. Se sentía más irritado que asustado. Los profesores buscaban cualquier pretexto estúpido para acompañarlo por los pasillos y sentía que no podía estar solo ni cinco minutos. Incluso la profesora McGonagall estuvo a un segundo de querer suspender el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

—Buenos días —el sanador ya estaba en el aula, esperándolos.

Todos se apresuraron a sentarse en sus asientos. Una vez que cada uno estuvo en su lugar, el sanador Snape dijo:

—Bueno, antes de empezar las clases, quiero decir unas palabras. Todos ustedes saben lo que ha pasado este Halloween y no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad que tengo con ustedes para tocar el tema.

"No quiero que nadie se quiera hacer el héroe intentando atrapar a Sirius Black. Él es un mago adulto y peligroso y no dudará en matarlos si es necesario, no se va a detener porque ustedes sean niños. En lo posible, huyan y avisen al profesor o prefecto más cercano y manténganse ocultos hasta que el peligro haya pasado."

"Pero no voy a ignorar que ustedes podrían estar acorralados y escapar no sea una opción. Dudo que Black tenga una varita para enfrentarse a ustedes, pero en caso de que la consiga, será mucho más peligroso."

"Empezaremos con un tema nuevo que les será muy útil en los duelos: _finite incantatem._ ¿Alguno lo conoce?

Muchos levantaron la mano, Harry incluido. El sanador dudó unos momentos antes de señalar a Harry.

—Potter…

—Sirve para finalizar varios tipos de encantamientos menores… eso creo.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor —dijo el sanador, sonriendo—. _Finite Incantatem_ es un contrahechizo general para finalizar encantamientos menores, como dijo el señor Potter. También sirve para finalizar hechizos de protección en las casas.

El sanador tomó su silla detrás del escritorio y la puso enfrente de la clase para que todos lo vieran.

—Estén atentos —les dijo.

Hizo un movimiento con la varita y dijo:

—_¡Tarantallegra!_

Las patas de la silla se volvieron flexibles y comenzó a bailar. Después de cinco segundos, el sanador Snape apuntó al mueble y dijo:

—_Finite Incantatem._

La silla dejó de bailar y se quedó estática. El sanador la devolvió a su lugar y dijo:

—Necesito al menos cinco voluntarios para que se dejen hechizar por mi para que sus compañeros hagan el contrahechizo en ustedes.

Nadie se movió. Christopher lanzó una breve risotada y agregó:

—Le daré quince puntos a cada uno que se ofrezca.

Un par de Ravenclaw se levantaron, pero nadie más. Después de varios segundos, Harry se unió a ellos, seguido de Hermione y Seamus.

—Perfecto. Los llamaré uno por uno, ¿si?

El sanador Snape llamaba a un alumno y luego apuntaba a uno de los voluntarios con un hechizo aleatorio. Harry fue hechizado tres veces por el sanador con hechizos sencillos: _Locomotor Mortis, Locomotor Wibbly y Tarantallegra_. Al terminar la clase, Harry aún sentía las piernas raras.

—Para el miércoles que viene, quiero un ensayo de un metro de largo sobre los contrahechizos y nombrar y explicar diez hechizos que puedan ser finalizados con _Finite Incantatem. _Pueden retirarse.

Cuando Harry comenzó a guardar sus cosas, el sanador dijo:

—Potter, quedese un momento, por favor.

Harry, ya sabiendo que probablemente se tratara sobre Sirius Black, se quedó en su lugar, resignado.

—Potter —dijo, una vez que todos se habían ido, acercándose a él—. Como sé que en este castillo las noticias corren como el viento, supongo que sabrá que Sirius Black está tras de usted, ¿cierto?

—Si, lo sé.

—Quiero que sepa es que sé que está frustrado. Nadie quiere que un asesino loco esté tras de uno.

—Si, lo sé.

—El personal de este castillo lo quiere a salvo, así que va a estar acompañado en todo momento, aunque usarán excusas tontas para ello, para que no se sienta mal.

Harry asintió, con un suspiro.

El sanador sonrió.

—Vaya, parece que no puede tener una vida normal, ¿verdad?

—Parece que no, sanador. Es como si todo me pasara a mi.

—Y probablemente siga así, mientras Voldemort siga en este mundo.

Harry lo miró, asombrado. Las únicas personas que lo llamaban por su nombre eran Dumbledore y el profesor Lupin.

—Lo siento, debí llamarlo como lo hacen los demás —se apresuró a decir el sanador.

—No, no, está bien, no me he asustado —respondió Harry, con sinceridad.

—Cierto, criado por muggles. A mí a veces se me escapa decirlo, porque todos actúan como locos cada vez que lo menciono. La guerra todavía está fresca en la mente de mucha gente.

—Debió ser horrible vivir en esa época.

—Yo era pequeño cuando empezó todo y no me daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto hasta que salí de Hogwarts y me fui a San Mungo a estudiar. El año en que Voldemort desapareció fue el peor. Yo recién era interno en ese entonces y ayudaba a los sanadores ya experimentados. Las cosas que vi… a veces tengo pesadillas con eso.

—Apuesto a que hizo todo lo posible por ellos.

—Eso quiero creer. Cuando terminó la guerra, me convertí en Experto de Encantamientos de San Mungo y trabajé mucho para crear hechizos curativos…

El sanador se interrumpió y de golpe miró la hora en su reloj.

—Dios mío, va a llegar tarde a Pociones. Lo acompañaré hasta el aula.

—No es necesa…

La mirada fría del sanador lo hizo callarse. Sin decir mucho más, dejó que lo acompañara hasta las mazmorras. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, el sanador le dijo:

—El clima va a estar horrible para el partido de Quidditch, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Yo? Pues… no sé… Hasta ahora no he perdido ningún partido.

—Lo que será más difícil para usted si pierdes. No digo que vaya a pasar, pero si llega a perder, recuerde que no es el fin del mundo —suspiró—. Veré si puedo ir al partido. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿Por Hagrid?

—Eso y más cosas.

—Sanador… le agradezco lo que está haciendo por Hagrid. Es muy importante para él graduarse.

—No es nada, lo hago con gusto. Y no soy solo yo, Severus y la señorita Prince lo están ayudando también. Se graduará este año, con suerte.

Bajaron por las mazmorras y llegaron al aula. Sin tocar la puerta, el sanador entró.

El profesor Snape ya estaba dando clase. Se giró de inmediato al escuchar el ruido e hizo un gesto raro al verlos a los dos. Desde uno de los calderos, Malfoy los miró a ambos con recelo.

—Lo lamento, Severus, retuve al chico más de la cuenta.

—Que sorpresa —gruño el profesor Snape.

El sanador solo sonrió y le dio un leve empujón a Harry para que entrara.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo —se despidió y se retiró, sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

El sábado, una tormenta horrible se desató sobre Hogwarts. Christopher se levantó temprano, se preparó un café y fumó un par de cigarrillos. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver el partido, total, nunca le había gustado mucho el Quidditch, pero con el clima tan horrible que había, lo más seguro era que hubieran heridos y necesitaran a un sanador.

Mientras buscaba un impermeable en su armario, sintió algo en su tobillo. Loki lo miraba y maullaba. Quiso hablarle, pero un ataque de tos lo detuvo. Despues de varios segundos, logro estabilizarse y le sonrió a Loki.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —el gato asintió con la cabeza—. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Tienes comida y agua y tu caja de arena está limpia. Te dejé tus juguetes a mano para que te diviertas.

Loki comenzó a protestar entre maullidos, pero Christopher ya había encontrado su impermeable color gris y su paraguas negro. Guardó una poción para la tos en los bolsillos de su túnica, junto con varias más y salió de su despacho.

La tormenta se escuchaba peor en el Gran Salón, pero no era nada comparado a salir al exterior. Llovía tanto que era casi como atravesar una catarata y el viento casi le arranca el paraguas de la mano. Caminó de manera lenta, pero firme, hasta llegar al estadio y se sentó en las gradas de Gryffindor.

Empezó el partido y Christopher sacó unos binoculares que había encantado para que repelieran el agua. No tenía sentido que los jugadores estuvieran ahí, con un clima tan horrible. Si tardaban mucho en atrapar la Snitch, se enfermarían ambos equipos, no cabía duda, sin contar las lesiones deportivas.

Potter parecía no saber dónde iba. En un par de ocasiones chocó con otros jugadores, que tampoco parecían mucho mejor orientados que él. En un momento, Oliver Wood pidió tiempo muerto y se reunieron. Christopher pudo ver a una jovencita que reconoció como la señorita Granger, acercándose a Potter y haciendo un encantamiento a sus gafas.

_Impervius, claro, chica lista._

El partido se reanudó. Potter veía mucho mejor y buscaba la Snitch. Malfoy hacía lo mismo, en otro sector del campo. El viento lo sacudía de vez en cuando, ya que era muy pequeño y era más fácil de arrastrar.

Christopher mantenía la vista en uno y el otro. De golpe, Potter se quedó inmóvil y miró hacia las gradas. Christopher se inclinó e intentó fijar su vista en donde sea que estuviera mirando, pero no vio nada de su interés.

Escuchó unos gritos de terror. Christopher se fijó en los jugadores, quienes miraban hacia abajo.

El campo estaba lleno de dementores. Tenía que intentar sacarlos de ahí antes de que dañaran a alguien. Sacó su varita y se concentró en su recuerdo más feliz.

_—¡Expecto Patronum!_

Un caballo plateado salió de su varita y se dirigió a los dementores, quienes retrocedieron un poco. Sabía que no sería suficiente, pero podría mantenerlos a raya unos segundos.

Volvió la vista hacia el campo y vio a todos descender. Uno de los jugadores había caído al campo. Christopher guardó sus binoculares y empezó a correr.

* * *

—El terreno estaba blando, gracias a Dios. ¿Por qué demonios no estaba afuera para atender a los posibles lesionados?

—¡No me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo, sanador Snape!

—Aparentemente lo tengo que hacer, porque usted estaba aquí adentro, calentita, mientras yo me calaba los huesos allí afuera, atendiendo al señor Potter.

Harry escuchaba las voces, pero no podía reconocer nada de lo que decían ni quienes eran. Tampoco sabía donde estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo antes. Lo único en lo que se podía concentrar era el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

—De no ser por mi y por Dumbledore, los dementores lo habrían matado.

Dementores…

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey y el sanador Snape estaban a apenas un par de pasos de él, a los pies de la cama. El profesor de Encantamientos estaba totalmente empapado y con la túnica embarrada, como si él también hubiera jugado al Quidditch.

—Y todos les están agradecidos por sus esfuerzos, pero Potter es mi paciente.

—Habrá atendido muchas lesiones de Quidditch antes, no lo dudo, pero usted no tiene experiencia en cómo tratar a alguien atacado por Dementores, ¿o sí?

—Estoy perfectamente calificada, sanador.

—Si… para lesiones, porque para lo demás deja mucho que desear.

—Mire, si sigue así por lo de la señorita Marsh…

El sanador sacó la varita de su túnica y la apuntó. Harry nunca lo había visto así, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos muy abiertos. La mano le temblaba.

—No… la… vuelva… a… mencionar… jamás…

Harry tenía que pararlo de alguna manera antes de que atacara a Madame Pomfrey…

—Sanador… —musitó.

El hombre lo miró y su rostro paso de una ira asesina a uno de preocupación. Se acercó a la cama, aún con la varita en la mano.

—Señor Potter, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Me duele todo… ¿Qué sucedió?

El sanador metió la mano en su bolsillo y escuchó un tintineo antes de sacar una botellita con un líquido azul.

—Tome esto, solo un sorbo.

Harry obedeció y sintió que poco a poco el dolor se iba.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor.

Harry miró hacia donde debería estar Madame Pomfrey, pero no la encontró. Se debió haber marchado.

—¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey?

—No sé —dijo de manera distraída—. Tengo que revisarte, para ver si hay otras heridas. Debo quitarte la ropa.

Recién ahí Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía su uniforme puesto y que vestía una túnica color celeste, casi blanca, muy suave y liviana.

—Sanador, no creo que…

—Soy un sanador, todo lo que hago es para fines médicos. Se ha dado un buen golpe y lo han atacado dementores. Tengo que asegurarme que no tenga algún daño interno, así que… ¿Me permite?

Harry dudó antes de asentir. El sanador hizo un movimiento de varita y su ropa desapareció, dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

—Bien, lo que haré será un hechizo que sirve para detectar huesos y tejido dañado, además de órganos. Esto no hace que sepa que es lo que sucede, solo que hay un daño, ¿de acuerdo? Si no encuentro nada, quiere decir que todo está bien, ¿si?

—Sí, sanador.

—¿Puede ponerse de pie?

Harry se sentó y luego se incorporó. No le dolía nada, pero sus piernas amenazaron con fallar por un momento.

—Cierre los ojos o mantenga la vista al frente, pero no mire su propio cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se va a ver desagradable, como si todo tu cuerpo fuera radioactivo y se van a ver todos tus órganos y huesos.

Harry entendió enseguida y cerró los ojos.

—Sentirás unas leves molestias en el cuerpo, es normal que pase.

El sanador tocó la frente de Harry con su varita y susurró:

—_Vulnepraete revelare_

Era como si casi todo su cuerpo hormiguera. Sintió al sanador caminar alrededor suyo y murmurando el hechizo cada tanto. Por momentos había partes que le picaban, dolían o ardían, pero la sensación era muy leve. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y sintió como volvía a vestir con la misma túnica celeste.

—Terminamos. Acuéstate.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio al sanador delante de él, pero por algún motivo le esquivaba la mirada.

—¿Está todo bien?

El sanador le sonrió, aunque pareció algo forzado.

—Lesiones menores, nada de qué preocuparse.

Madame Pomfrey volvió a entrar.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó ella al sanador, más tranquila.

—Heridas menores, nada que un buen reposo no pueda curar. Lo mejor será que se quede hasta mañana al menos.

—Si, será lo mejor.

El sanador sonrió a Harry.

—Vendré mañana —le dijo. Cuando se estaba marchando, Harry recordó de golpe.

—¡Sanador! ¿Qué pasó con el partido?

El hombre lo miró y suspiró.

—Vendré mañana —repitió y se marchó.

* * *

Apenas Christopher salió de la enfermería, se encontró a todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, además de a los dos amigos inseparables de Potter.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Se pondrá bien?

—Está bien, solo un susto y un par de golpes. No sabe nada del resultado del partido, así que díganselo con delicadeza. Si van a pasar, no estén más de diez minutos. Si me permiten…

Christopher siguió de largo, aún con la ropa chorreando agua y barro. Subió a su despacho y luego entró por el agujero del retrato de los caballos. Se metió en la ducha y se dio un buen baño de agua caliente.

Christopher le había mentido. El hechizo que le había hecho a Potter no era precisamente para ver el estado de su cuerpo; eso ya se lo había hecho cuando todavía estaba inconsciente. _Vulnepraete revelare _era uno de los hechizos de su invención y servía para recrear de manera rápida los daños que había recibido el cuerpo en los últimos años. Era doloroso, así que le había dado una poción para el dolor para que sintiera lo menos posible. Cada vez que repetía el hechizo, mostraba un año completo de daños, sin incluir los órganos ni enfermedades, ya que podría ser peligroso, solo heridas físicas en piel, músculo y huesos.

Christopher había visto un montón de moretones, marcas de cinturón y huesos rotos por casi toda la piel del chico y, de tener un hechizo más completo, habría visto más. Tenía que hablar con Potter, tan rápido como pudiera.

Al salir, se dio cuenta que eran casi las dos de la tarde y no había tomado más que un café en todo el día. Bajó de vuelta y se dirigió al Gran Salón para comer algo. Ya estaba cerca, cuando escuchó unas voces en un pasillo que sonaba como una discusión. Christopher se desvió para ver que sucedía.

La mayoría del equipo de Gryffindor estaba discutiendo con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. El rubio estaba muy feliz y con aires de suficiencia mientras los otros dos se reían

—Riete todo lo que quieras, Malfoy —le decía Fred—. Pero que te quede en claro una cosa: Harry tuvo que tener un accidente en un clima horrible para que atraparas la Snitch, de otra manera hubieras perdido.

La sonrisa de Malfoy fluctuó un poco.

—Dime, ¿Qué se siente que todos tus triunfos sean comprados o sin esfuerzo alguno? —le dijo George.

—No sé, ¿Qué se siente ser pobre, Weasley? —le respondió Malfoy, achicando los ojos.

—Probablemente mucho mejor que ser tú —le dijo una de las cazadoras, a la que Christopher reconoció como Angelina Johnson—. Con razón no te quiere nadie. Ni siquiera tu padre te debe tocar.

Christopher se adelantó con pasos largos.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Todos se sobresaltaron al escucharlo.

—Nada, sanador —dijeron todos en coro, de manera inocente.

—¿Nada, eh? Cinco puntos menos para cada uno. Voy a contar hasta tres y si no desaparecen de mi vista, serán cincuenta, sin importar la casa. Uno…

Apenas empezaron a dispersarse, Christopher agregó:

—Malfoy, usted no. Quédese.

Sin entender nada, el chico obedeció, de mala gana. Esperaron a que todos se fueran para que pudiera decir:

—Venga a mi oficina.

Fueron juntos subiendo por las escaleras, agradeciendo que fuera solo un piso más arriba, sino Malfoy habría notado su falta de aire. El chico parecía hacer un esfuerzo para caminar, lo que podría significar una lesión. Una vez que entraron, Christopher se sentó y le señaló una silla para que se sentara.

—¿Quiere un té, Malfoy? ¿O tal vez una chocolatada caliente?

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué no se lo va a ofrecer a Potter, mejor?

Christopher le sonrió.

—¿Qué hice?

Malfoy miró hacia otro lado, pero no respondió. Christopher creyó entender de que se trataba.

—¿Cree que porque atendí a Potter personalmente hoy quiere decir que tengo favoritismo hacia él?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser.

Christopher apoyó su mejilla en una mano.

—Dígame, Malfoy, ¿cree que no me di cuenta de que tiene una lesión leve en su pierna izquierda? ¿Por qué no fue a la enfermería?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

—No… no quiero estar en la misma habitación que Potter y su estúpido club de fans.

Christopher abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una pomada para los dolores musculares.

—¿Dónde le duele?

—En la rodilla.

Christopher fue hacia él, se agachó y le levantó la túnica. Estaba magullada, tal como sospechaba.

—¿Ha tomado alguna poción después del partido?

—No

—¿Alguna otra lesión que deba saber?

—No.

Christopher le limpió la herida con magia y luego le aplicó la pomada.

—Va a hacer efecto en unos minutos. Esto hará que deje de doler y repare cualquier daño en la piel o los músculos.

Una vez terminado todo, Christopher le puso una gasa y se incorporó.

—Listo. Cuando llegues a la sala común, te lo puedes quitar.

—Gracias.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —dudó un poco antes de agregar—. Felicidades por tu victoria.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿No estás feliz de haber ganado el partido?

—Si —gruñó, como si pensara lo contrario.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que le dijeron los del equipo de Gryffindor?

Draco se mordió el labio.

—¿Y a usted por qué le importa?

Christopher le dio la espalda y se volvió a sentar, lejos de sentirse ofendido.

—Me preocupo por todos mis estudiantes, sea de la casa que sean.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, estoy bien

—Malfoy, acá estamos solo usted y yo. Nada saldrá de estas paredes. Confíe en mí, por favor.

—Es difícil confiar en alguien cuando todo el mundo está en tu contra.

—Yo no lo estoy.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

Malfoy respiró profundo antes de continuar.

—Potter siempre tiene todo. Entrar al equipo en primer año, una escoba nueva, regalarle la copa de las casas, hablar pársel, que lo crean heredero de Slytherin… —la voz de Malfoy subía cada vez más—. Su estúpida amiga sangre sucia saca mejores notas que yo, mi padre se decepciona, tengo que mantener el alto del apellido de mi familia, muy probablemente me casen con alguien que no quiera…

—Cálmate —Christopher le sirvió un té y se lo tendió—. Sabía que algo había en ti, soy muy bueno notando esas cosas.

—Sino, no sería sanador de mentes, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente no. Dime, Malfoy, ¿no cree que su vida gira demasiado en torno a Potter?

Malfoy casi escupió el té que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Estuve observándolo durante varias semanas y siempre está pendiente de lo que hace o deja de hacer. Se queja de toda la atención que le dan a Potter, pero usted mismo está siempre a su alrededor para molestarlo o humillarlo. Lo único que logra con esto, señor Malfoy, es hacerlo quedar mejor a él y mal a usted.

—¿Y que quiere? ¿Qué sea su amiguito? —dijo Malfoy de manera mordaz.

—Claro que no. Lo único que sugiero es que lo ignores. Sólo una semana. Cada vez que pienses en molestarlo, a él o a sus amigos, haz otra cosa.

—¿Y eso de que me sirve?

—Malfoy, ¿no se da cuenta que está muy irritado con todo lo que tenga que ver con Potter? Dígame, ¿Cómo empezó su odio hacia él?

Malfoy se removió incómodo en su silla.

—¿Fue algo vergonzoso, verdad?

—Lo conocí antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero no sabía que era él. Lo volví a ver en el tren y ese estúpido de Weasley se burló de mi nombre, yo solo me defendí.

—A nadie le gusta que se burlen de su nombre.

—Claro que no. Quise ofrecerle mi amistad y Potter me rechazó, prefiriendo a ese traidor a la sangre antes que a mí.

Christopher sabía que Malfoy no estaba contando todo, pero lo dejó pasar. Todavía el rubio no confiaba en él lo suficiente.

—¿Le dolió que le rechazara?

—Fue humillante. Fue el primer gran fracaso para mi padre.

—¿Sólo quería ser su amigo porque su padre se lo ordenó?

Malfoy vaciló, pero luego dijo, en voz muy baja:

—Si.

Christopher lo miró, pensativo.

—Castigas a Potter porque es un recordatorio de su fracaso, pero eso no te hace bien. Cada vez que usted lo ve, recuerda eso y ese sentimiento de vergüenza y humillación regresa. ¿Quiere sentir eso el resto de su vida?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces ignórelo. No hay nada que se pueda hacer ya y humillarlo no sirve de nada. Concéntrate en otras cosas más productivas. Quidditch, estudiar, pasar más tiempo con amigos, buscarte un pasatiempo nuevo… Será mejor para usted. Sólo una semana y luego puedes decirme como le ha ido, ¿si?

—Lo intentaré.

Christopher sonrió, estiró su brazo y lo palmeó en el hombro.

—Sé que lo hará bien.


	10. El colapso

**¡Buenas!**

**Guest: Eso es lo que todos queremos, ¿no? Que Severus encuentre el amor**

**Christine: No lo dudo. Harry es muy paranoico.**

**Wolf: Sé lo que es viciarse con un juego, tranqui**

**Si, Lupin la re cagó. En la historia original, nunca dice ni hace y Dumbledore se entera por boca del mismísimo Sirius Black. Acá la arreglé un poco.**

**En realidad, fueron varios años de maltrato los que Christopher vio. Y no, su ex esposa es Amaranta, no Marsh**

**¡Hasta el próximo domingo!**

**Capítulo diez**

**El colapso**

Christopher no apareció el domingo a desayunar. A Severus le pareció raro. Tal vez se había quedado dormido y luego se tomaría una taza de café en su oficina, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba mal.

Se levantó de la mesa, sin terminar su desayuno y subió por las escaleras hasta su oficina/habitación. Apenas golpeó la puerta, escuchó unos maullidos desesperados.

—¿Loki? —dijo, mientras abría la puerta. El pequeño gato negro maullaba y tironeaba de su ropa.

Se dirigió al cuadro de los cuatro caballos corriendo por el prado. Apenas se acercó, los caballos dejaron de corretear y lo miraron.

—_Sleipnir_ —dijo. El cuadro se corrió y Severus pasó por el agujero.

Christopher todavía estaba en su cama. Respiraba de manera pesada, como si le costara demasiado.

—¿Chris? —casi corrió hacia su cama.

—Es… estoy bi…bien —se incorporó un poco, pero empezó a toser y se cubrió con el brazo, pero en lugar de gotas de saliva, le salieron gotas de sangre.

—Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería…

—San… Mungo… —dijo Christopher, casi ahogándose.

Severus dudó. Madame Pomfrey estaba más cerca, pero por otro lado confiaba mucho en los sanadores de San Mungo. Decidió hacerle caso a su hermano.

—Por Polvos Flu es la manera más rápida. Démonos prisa.

* * *

Harry se quedó todo el fin de semana en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey quiso tirar su escoba a la basura, pero Harry no la dejó. Sabía que no podía repararse, pero quería conservarla igual.

Mucha gente fue a visitarlo: Hagrid, Ginny, el equipo de Quidditch, pero por algún motivo, el sanador Snape no apareció el domingo, a pesar de que había prometido verlo. Tal vez no quería ver a la señora Pomfrey. ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto?

Hermione y Ron eran los que más se quedaban, hasta la noche, hablándole y dándole ánimos, pero nada de lo que le dijeran le daba consuelo, porque no conocían la mitad de lo que sentía.

No quería contar lo del Grim a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione. El animal ya había aparecido dos veces y en ambas ocasiones casi había muerto. ¿Cuándo iba a volver a aparecer? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría sobrevivir?

Y luego estaban los dementores. Todo el mundo decía que los dementores eran espantosos, pero nadie se desmayaba ni oía los gritos de sus padres antes de morir. Harry sabía que eran ellos, no cabía duda. Durante la noche, reproducía sus palabras una y otra vez, para dormir y tener sueños intranquilos, donde volvía a escucharlos.

El lunes volvió al bullicio del colegio, donde podía pensar en otras cosas. Lo que le pareció muy raro fue que Malfoy no se había burlado todavía. Estaba comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente, cruzando alguna palabra con sus compañeros de casa, pero nada más.

Otra cosa rara era que ninguno de los dos Snape estaba en la mesa de desayuno. Tampoco estaba el profesor Lupin, aunque desde el viernes que no aparecía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entraron al salón de Pociones en la segunda hora. El profesor Snape todavía no había llegado. Malfoy ni siquiera lo miraba, tan solo se sentó en su lugar, sacó sus libros y se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia al frente.

La puerta del salón se abrió, pero no era el profesor Snape. Era una mujer joven y bastante bonita, según Harry. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido en un rodete, piel blanca y cara redondeada. Sus ojos azules brillaban bajo la tenue luz de las mazmorras.

—Muy buenos días —saludó la mujer, con una sonrisa—. El profesor Snape no podrá dar clases esta semana, así que yo tomaré su lugar hasta que regrese.

—¿Le sucedió algo? —preguntó Malfoy, preocupado.

—Él está bien, no te preocupes. Lo más probable es que vuelva a clase el siguiente lunes.

La mujer recorrió el salón con la vista, sin dejar de sonreír de manera casi maternal.

—Mi nombre es Amaranta Stone, soy sanadora y experta en pociones del Hospital San Mungo. —se presentó—. Pueden llamarme sanadora o profesora Stone, como ustedes prefieran.

La profesora Stone se sentó detrás del escritorio y empezó a tomar lista. Harry estaba muy confundido. Si la sanadora Stone decía que el profesor Snape estaba bien, ¿quería decir que el sanador Snape era al que le había sucedido algo?

La sanadora Stone terminó de pasar lista y se puso de pie, mientras miraba un pergamino que tenía en la mano.

—Veo que el profesor Snape es muy exigente —comentó, mientras leía el pergamino—. En fin, veo que están por la parte de antídotos, ¿cierto? Bien, según dice aquí, tengo que enseñarles sobre la poción Herborizante.

"La poción Herborizante pertenece a la categoría de pociones curativas y se usa para despertar a una persona de un sueño inducido por magia y también es el antídoto de Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Hay una historia en torno a esta poción. ¿Alguno conoce el cuento de la Bella Durmiente?

La mayoría, sino todos, levantaron la mano.

—Bien, para los muggles es solo un cuento, pero pasó en la vida real, de manera distinta a la que ellos la cuentan. Hace muchos siglos, una arpía untó Filtro de Muertos en Vida en un huso y engañó a una princesa muggle para que se pinche el dedo. Un príncipe mago fue a salvarla y se untó los labios con la poción Herborizante para despertarla con un beso —la sanadora sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera contando algo muy estúpido—. Les escribiré los ingredientes y las instrucciones en el pizarrón. La poción toma una hora en hacerse, así que apenas termine de escribir, vayan a buscar los ingredientes que les faltan.

Todos fueron a hacerle caso. Mientras acomodaban los ingredientes en las mesas, Ron le dijo a Harry:

—¿No es la profesora más hermosa que hayas visto en tu vida? —le dijo, con las mejillas rojas—. Ojalá se quedara aquí para siempre.

Hermione lanzó un gruñido y comenzó a preparar sus cosas de manera un poco brusca.

—Sí, ella se ve agradable —le respondió Harry. Se sentiría muy feliz de no ser porque sabía que solo estaría esa semana y que el sanador Snape estaba ausente. Le estaba tomando cariño al profesor de Encantamientos y no quería que le sucediera algo malo.

Su mente ya estaba imaginándose lo peor. ¿Black había regresado durante el fin de semana, mientras estaba en la enfermería? ¿Y el sanador Snape había intentado capturarlo y había terminado tan herido que tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mungo? No lo había visto en la enfermería.

Tener la clase con la sanadora Stone fue muy distinto a tenerla con el profesor Snape. Si bien caminaba entre los calderos como él lo hacía, daba consejos de vez en cuando y no dudaba en ayudar a un estudiante cuando estaba haciendo algo mal

—Neville —se acercó al chico, quien temblaba—, las espinas de pez león no están bien molidas, tienes que mover el mortero así —tomó la mano de Neville y la movió dentro del cuenco— para que no quede ningún pedazo, ¿si?

Neville asintió, totalmente rojo como un tomate.

Al terminar la clase, ordenó a los alumnos que embotellaran y dijo.

—Como estoy haciendo una suplencia, no les mandaré tarea. La próxima clase les diré las notas de las pociones y seguiremos con los antídotos. Pueden retirarse.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, pero Harry se quedó. Ron y Hermione lo imitaron.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Quiero preguntarle sobre el sanador Snape.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Ron.

Harry no respondió y fue hasta ella.

—Sanadora…

La profesora Stone, que estaba guardando sus cosas, lo miró.

—¿Si?

—¿Le sucedió algo al sanador Snape?

La sanadora Stone siguió acomodando sus cosas.

—No se preocupe por él, volverá a dar clases la próxima semana y también el profesor Snape.

—Al menos dígame si tuvo algo que ver con Sirius Black.

Ella se acomodó un mechón de pelo rubio tras su oreja.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con Sirius Black —lo tranquilizó—. Sólo está un poco enfermo, es todo.

—Muchas gracias.

Harry estaba por irse, pero recordó algo.

—Sanadora, sobre Hagrid…

—Estoy al tanto, Harry. Me encargaré de tomar el lugar de Severus—de golpe, sonrió y le acarició la mejilla—. Eres muy dulce, preocupándote así por tus profesores. Ahora vayan a almorzar, que son niños en crecimiento y necesitan alimentarse.

Harry salió del aula, un poco colorado, seguido de sus amigos.

—Creo que ya sé con quién me casaré —suspiró Ron.

Hermione lanzó un gruñido.

—Ni que fuera tan bonita.

—¿Qué te sucede, Hermione?

—Nada, solo que parece ser muy confiada con los estudiantes, es todo.

—¿No me digas que prefieres a Snape?

—Bueno, no… ¡Pero aun así…!

Harry dejó de escucharlos. Estaba pensando en el sanador. Recordó la vez que había tosido en Halloween, la poción para la tos y las veces que lo había visto toser en clase. Entonces probablemente está enfermo y Snape lo está cuidando en el hospital, pensó Harry. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

* * *

Christopher se despertó poco a poco. Por un momento, no recordó nada, pero luego se incorporó en la cama. Estaba en San Mungo, en el segundo piso y Severus lo había llevado allí.

—Despertaste.

Christopher giró la cabeza y vio a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de cabello castaño y ondulado hasta los hombros y de brillantes ojos verdes, sosteniendo un pergamino.

—Anna, hola —saludó, con la voz rasposa—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Perdiste el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno cuando te trajo tu hermano. Estuviste inconsciente casi todo el día.

Christopher intentó levantarse de la cama

—Debo volver al colegio —dijo, pero Anna le dio un leve empujón para regresarlo a la cama.

—Olvídalo. Te quedarás toda la semana aquí.

—¿Toda la semana? —se indignó Christopher —. Es solo una pulmonía por estar en el partido el sábado, no debería estar más de dos días aquí.

Anna sacudió la cabeza.

—Para ser un sanador, eres un gran imbécil. Sabes que no es una pulmonía.

Christopher evitó su mirada. Hacía meses que sospechaba que tenía algo, pero no se animaba ni a ir a San Mungo a hacerse un chequeo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó al fin.

—Tienes un tumor en el pulmón derecho —le respondió Anna—. El estado de tus pulmones es deplorable, Chris. He visto más sanos en ancianos de noventa años.

—Anna, no quiero que me sermonees.

—¿No? Escucha, la cosa es simple: tienes que dejar de fumar. Desde que te conozco, fumas… ¿Cuánto? ¿Treinta cigarrillos al día?

—Ya lo he intentado antes y no pude aguantar más de un mes.

—Pues entonces tendrás que ver a un sanador de mentes para que trates tu adicción.

Christopher casi saltó de la cama al oir eso.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, no. No necesito ningún sanador de mentes.

Anna puso los brazos en jarras, como si fuera una madre regañando a su hijo.

—Pues vas a tener que ir a verlo. Tienes dos hermanos pequeños que no quieren perderte.

Christopher iba a decir que ya no eran tan pequeños, pero era mejor no hacerla enojar, porque podía ser una fiera, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Severus volvió a Hogwarts?

—No, está desayunando en el quinto piso. Vendrá en cualquier momento.

—¿Pero quién está dando sus clases? ¿Y las mías?

—Dumbledore habló con Amaranta para que dé las clases de tu hermano, mientras que él se queda ocupando el lugar de Amaranta. En cuanto a tus clases, no lo sé, pero habrán encontrado una solución.

—Espera, espera… ¿Amaranta dando clases? —se agarró la cabeza con las manos, exagerando una pose dramática—. Dios mío, por cómo es ella, va a enamorar a la mitad de los alumnos.

Escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. Anna fue a abrir.

—Tu hermano ya despertó, puedes pasar. Yo tengo que ver otros pacientes que definitivamente son menos cabeza dura que Christopher.

Anna se marchó y Severus entró a la habitación. Le pareció muy raro verlo con la túnica verde lima que usaban los sanadores.

—Severus…

Su hermano mayor se acercó a él y se inclinó sobre la cama, de manera amenazante.

—Vas… a… dejar… de fumar —le dijo, con los ojos chispeantes de furia—. No habrá más excusas.

—Sev…

—No actúes más como un imbécil. Creí que ibas a morir.

—No me morí, estoy bien. Anna es una buena sanadora y no es la primera vez que cura un tumor en un pulmón… creo.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Volverás a Hogwarts y seguirás fumando como si nada? ¿No has pensado en los chicos? ¿En mí?

Christopher se tomó la cabeza con una mano. ¿Por qué tanto fastidio? El tratamiento sería un poco largo, pero sus pulmones sanarían por completo.

—Nunca te preocupas por ti mismo, Chris—continuó él, ya sentándose en una silla a su lada—. Siempre anteponiendo las necesidades de los demás sobre las tuyas, como pasó con Amaranta…

—No otra vez, Severus.

—Te divorciaste de ella por culpa mía, porque descuidaste tu matrimonio por mí…

—Me casé demasiado joven, demasiado pronto y con una guerra que amenazaba con tragarnos vivos, Severus, por eso no funcionó. No era amor, era… apego. Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora: no fue tu culpa y no fue por eso. Podrías preguntarle a Amaranta y te diría lo mismo.

Severus miró hacia abajo, cubriéndose la cara con una cortina de pelo negro. Christopher se lo apartó con una mano.

—Me preocuparé un poco más por mi, ¿ok? Abrázame.

Y Severus lo hizo. Se levantó y lo estrechó contra su pecho, pero con cuidado, dado a su estado. Christopher le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y pensó que no quería ver sufrir a su hermano. Severus siempre había mantenido una fachada fría, pero cuando se trataba de él o de los chicos, mostraba su verdadero ser.

Eso era peligroso cuando se trataba de un espía.

—Todo saldrá bien, Sev, lo prometo.

* * *

Un par de días después, Jerry fue a visitarlo.

A simple vista, Jerry parecía un tipo inofensivo, de esos que podrías pasar por arriba. Era bajo, algo rechoncho, de cabello castaño oscuro, con grandes entradas. Sus ojos oscuros estaban detrás de unos anteojos gruesos y cuadrados. Su condición de squib y su acento americano hacía que muchos magos en el ministerio lo consideraran poca cosa. Pero Christopher que lo conocía desde hacía al menos diez años, sabía que esa fachada era falsa: Jerry Summers era un abogado tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico y se podría tragar vivo a cualquiera que lograra enfrentarse a él en un juicio.

—Buenas, Chris —saludó alegremente—. Mi esposa me dijo que eres un imbécil. Me sorprende que haya tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

Christopher apreciaba mucho a su amigo, pero en ese momento, estaba un poco nervioso. Hacía al menos tres días que no fumaba.

—También me alegro de verte, Jerry —Christopher forzó una sonrisa.

El abogado se dejó caer en una silla.

—¿Cómo vas con eso del tumor?

—Bien. Tengo que aspirar una poción dos veces al día, para aflojar el tumor y escupirlo por la boca de a poco. Tengo que hacerlo hasta que lo escupa todo. Además, tengo que tomar dos pociones más: una para sanar mis pulmones y la otra para evitar que el tumor se extienda a otro lado. Tengo que tomarlos durante todo un mes. Luego tendré que regresar para que, efectivamente, no se haya extendido.

—¿Y el cigarrillo? Fumas demasiado.

—Ya había reducido la cantidad en Hogwarts, así que no será tan complicado.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —respondió Christopher, ligeramente irritado. No fumaba desde el sábado y ya sentía la abstinencia.

—¿Viste a un sanador de mentes?

—Tu querida esposa me trajo a un colega ayer. Va a venir todos los días para tratar mi… adicción al cigarrillo.

—Eso responde a mi pregunta sobre que hacen los sanadores de mentes cuando necesitan a uno.

—¡No lo necesito! —estalló Christopher, apretando los puños. Respiró profundo y dijo—. Lo siento, amigo. Estoy un poco nervioso aquí adentro.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que disculparte. No estás acostumbrado a estar tan inactivo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. Siempre he sido alguien muy activo y estar tanto tiempo acostado sin hacer nada me enferma.

—Anna dice que te iras el sábado, tal vez el viernes si todo está bien. Pórtate bien con mi esposa o te tendrá aquí hasta Navidad.

—Como si no la conociera —bufó.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Jerry carraspeó y dijo:

—No tuve tiempo de hablar con Amaranta. ¿Me podrías contar que pasó con la enfermera esa del colegio?

Christopher soltó un suspiro largo.

—Cuando estaba en sexto año, me pasaron cosas horribles. La muerte de mi madre, el abandono de mi padre, la pobreza… pero parece que ese año todavía me tenía preparada una sorpresa.

"Además de Amaranta, tenía una amiga más. Se llamaba Elizabeth Marsh, le decíamos Lizzie y era nuestra compañera de casa, en Gryffindor. Tenía un novio en Hufflepuff, el cual no recuerdo su nombre en este momento, pero era de nuestro mismo año"

"Pasada la Navidad, Lizzie empezó a sentirse mal. La llevamos a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey le dijo que estaba embarazada. Imagínate el terror de todos, especialmente el de ella. Como si no fuera suficiente, Madame Pomfrey le dijo que tendría que abortar, o la expulsarían del colegio."

"Lizzie no quería abortar. Por un lado, quería tener al bebé, pero por otro lado, no quería ser expulsada. Era nacida de muggle y venía de una familia conservadora, creo que el padre estaba en la política."

"Dos días después, Lizzie se suicidó. Se tiró por la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor. Solo Amaranta, su novio y yo sabíamos la verdad. El pobre chico estaba destrozado y no volvió a ser el mismo."

—Por Dios —murmuró Jerry, sin saber que decir.

—Pomfrey nos mintió.

—¿Qué? ¿En qué mintió?

Christopher se rio de manera seca.

—Tú sabes muy bien que los magos no abundan en los árboles, Jerry. No la habrían expulsado, la habrían mandado a la casa y podría volver al colegio en dos años, cuando el bebé ya fuera destetado. SI tenía miedo de volver a su casa, su novio la habría recibido con los brazos abiertos. No la habrían obligado a abortar, habrían hecho lo imposible para que no lo hiciera.

—¿Y que hiciste tú?

—Hablé con Pomfrey, pero ella me dijo que ese bebé habría arruinado la vida de Lizzie, la de su novio y la reputación del colegio y que nunca se le habría ocurrido que Lizzie se suicidara. Hablé con Dumbledore, pero él le quitó la responsabilidad del asunto, diciendo que no fue culpa de Pomfrey. Pero fue su culpa, Jerry. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad a Lizzie, ella nunca se habría suicidado.

—¿Intentaste hablar con el ministerio?

—Dumbledore tapó todo lo del embarazo de Lizzie y su muerte quedó como un misterio. Muchos pensaron que su novio había cortado con ella y por eso se mató. Cuando fui al ministerio después de la caída del Innombrable, ni siquiera me escucharon.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato largo, procesando toda la información. Christopher no había hablado de Lizzie en mucho tiempo. Dos veces al año iba al cementerio donde había sido enterrada y le llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, sus favoritas. En enero se cumplirían quince años de su muerte.

—Chris, sabes que en ningún tribunal condenarían a la enfermera por el suicidio de tu amiga Lizzie, pero...

Christopher solo se lo quedó mirando en silencio, dejando que Jerry continuara.

—Piénsalo un poco. Si viviera, Lizzie tendría tu edad y su hijo o hija tendría catorce años. Lizzie pudo haber tenido más hijos y en unos… diez años aproximadamente, tu amiga ya sería abuela, lo más probable. El aborto no es un delito en el mundo mágico, pero solo por el simple hecho de que a nadie se le cruzaría siquiera por la cabeza hacerlo en el mundo mágico, ya que en el _muggle_ es legal. Además, ¿crees que esa fue la primera vez que hizo esto? Seguramente hizo varios abortos.

—¿Tú crees?

Jerry sonrió, mirando a Christopher como si fuera un incrédulo.

—Vamos, Chris. Un colegio lleno de adolescentes hormonados a sus anchas que no tienen una vaga idea de la educación sexual… Tú mismo dijiste que perdiste la virginidad a los quince con una chica de Hufflepuff.

—Pero no ha pasado nada.

—¿Quién te lo asegura? Tu chica pudo haberse quedado embarazada y no habértelo dicho.

—Al grano, Jerry.

—La condena social de esa enfermera sería enorme si la población mágica se enterara. La pondrían como responsable de la reducción de magos en la comunidad. Se inscriben en Hogwarts alrededor de cuarenta alumnos al año, Chris, cuarenta. En el Reino Unido viven cincuenta y siete millones de personas. Eso haría que el porcentaje de magos nacidos al año aquí sea el… 0,000007%, suponiendo que todos los magos van a Hogwarts, claro.

—Quieres que la amenace, ¿verdad?

—O directamente que nosotros dos nos juntemos con Rita Skeeter en un café como viejos amigos, como tú quieras.

Christopher se rascó la nuca.

—Espera a que me den el alta y veremos qué hacer.

—Bien, yo tengo que irme ahora. Tengo que hacer unas investigaciones. Pasaré luego a verte.

Jerry se despidió y se fue de la habitación. Christopher suspiró y cerró los ojos. Tenía mucho en que pensar.


	11. Algo en común

**¡Buenas a todos!**

**Christine: ¿En El Profeta? No sé, sería un gran escándalo... ¿Quien sabe?**

**Wolf: Ni me di cuenta que no usé la palabra "Cáncer". Creo que, como mis dos padres fallecieron de eso, evito decir la palabra...**

**Ojalá alguien la dibujara, así no dependo de los juegos Dress Up de internet.**

**Hermione mostró ser una persona celosa y ella misma babeaba el año pasado con Lockhart, a pesar de su incompetencia.**

**Pomfrey creo que lo hizo con la buena intención de no arruinarle la vida a las chicas y que siguieran con la educación (ya habrá bebés para cuando se graduen, habrá pensado), además de la reputación del colegio, pero no contó con la frágil estabilidad emocional de Lizzie.**

**Sofi: dejé de subirlos ahí porque creí que nadie los estaba leyendo XD. Ah, si, Pomfrey... ¿Quien se metería con ella, no? Pues yo, aparentemente.**

**Yo creo que Chris no va a necesitar ayuda con el tema del cigarrillo, aunque tal vez en otras cuestiones... quien sabe.**

**Que bien que te haya gustado Harry. Aunque me encanta el Drarry, este no es un fic de ellos. Para la proxima, quien sabe.**

**¡Hasta el próximo domingo!**

**Capitulo once**

**Algo en común**

La sanadora Stone no fue el único cambio que hubo. Durante el almuerzo del lunes, vieron en la mesa de profesores al profesor Flitwick, en reemplazo del sanador Snape. El profesor Lupin tampoco estaba presente, así que fue una grata sorpresa verlo en el salón de clases. La túnica le quedaba grande y tenía ojeras, pero aun así le sonrió al verlos y, mientras se sentaban, todo el salón comenzó a quejarse sobre el profesor Snape y la tarea que les había mandado, pero el profesor Lupin los calmó y les dijo que no tenían que entregar el trabajo, para pesar de Hermione.

Tuvieron una clase muy entretenida sobre los Hinkypunk, unas criaturas pequeñas de una sola pata que vivían en las ciénagas y confundían a los viajeros con su farol. Cuando terminó la clase, Lupin hizo que Harry se quedara.

—Me han contado lo del partido —dijo, volviendo a su mesa y metiendo los libros en su maletín—. Y lamento mucho lo de tu escoba. ¿Será posible arreglarla?

—No —contestó Harry—, el árbol la hizo trizas.

Lupin suspiró.

—Plantaron el sauce boxeador el mismo año que llegué a Hogwarts. La gente jugaba a un juego que consistía en aproximarse lo suficiente para tocar el tronco. Un chico llamado Davey Gudgeon casi perdió un ojo y se nos prohibió acercarnos. Ninguna escoba habría salido airosa.

—¿Ha oído también lo de los dementores? —dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo.

Lupin le dirigió una mirada rápida.

—Sí, lo oí. Creo que nadie ha visto nunca tan enfadado al profesor Dumbledore. Están cada vez más rabiosos porque Dumbledore se niega a dejarlos entrar en los terrenos del colegio... Fue la razón por la que te caíste, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Harry. Dudó un momento y se le escapó la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me afectan de esta manera? ¿Acaso soy...?

—No tiene nada que ver con la cobardía —dijo el profesor Lupin tajantemente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Los dementores te afectan más que a los demás porque en tu pasado hay cosas horribles que los demás no tienen. —Un rayo de sol invernal cruzó el aula, iluminando el cabello gris de Lupin y las líneas de su joven rostro—. Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. Infestan los lugares más oscuros y más sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto les rodea. Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no pueden verlos. Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor; éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta el último recuerdo dichoso. Si puede, el dementor se alimentará de él hasta convertirlo en su semejante: en un ser desalmado y maligno. Le dejará sin otra cosa que las peores experiencias de su vida. Y el peor de tus recuerdos, Harry, es tan horrible que derribaría a cualquiera de su escoba. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

—Cuando hay alguno cerca de mí... —Harry miró la mesa de Lupin, con los músculos del cuello tensos— oigo el momento en que Voldemort mató a mi madre.

Lupin hizo con el brazo un movimiento repentino, como si fuera a coger a Harry por el hombro, pero lo pensó mejor. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego...

—¿Por qué acudieron al partido? —preguntó Harry con tristeza.

—Están hambrientos —explicó Lupin tranquilamente, cerrando el maletín, que dio un chasquido—. Dumbledore no los deja entrar en el colegio, de forma que su suministro de presas humanas se ha agotado... Supongo que no pudieron resistirse a la gran multitud que había en el estadio. Toda aquella emoción... El ambiente caldeado... Para ellos, tenía que ser como un banquete.

—Azkaban debe de ser horrible —masculló Harry.

Lupin asintió con melancolía.

—La fortaleza está en una pequeña isla, perdida en el mar. Pero no hacen falta muros ni agua para tener a los presos encerrados, porque todos están atrapados dentro de su propia cabeza, incapaces de tener un pensamiento alegre. La mayoría enloquece al cabo de unas semanas.

—Pero Sirius Black escapó —dijo Harry despacio—. Escapó...

El maletín de Lupin cayó de la mesa. Tuvo que inclinarse para recogerlo:

—Sí —dijo incorporándose—. Black debe de haber descubierto la manera de hacerles frente. Yo no lo habría creído posible... En teoría, los dementores quitan al brujo todos sus poderes si están con él el tiempo suficiente.

—Usted ahuyentó en el tren a aquel dementor —dijo Harry de repente—. Y… y recuerdo algo mientras caía al campo… algo plateado que los ahuyentaba.

—Fue Christopher —explicó Lupin—. Utilizó el mismo hechizo que yo para mantenerlos a raya, pero en el tren solo había uno. Cuantos más hay, más difícil resulta defenderse.

—¿Qué hechizo? —preguntó Harry inmediatamente—. ¿Puede enseñarme?

—No soy ningún experto en la lucha contra los dementores, Harry. Más bien lo contrario...

—Pero si los dementores acuden a otro partido de Quidditch, tengo que tener algún arma contra ellos.

Lupin vio a Harry tan decidido que dudó un momento y luego dijo:

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Intentaré ayudarte. Pero me temo que no podrá ser hasta el próximo trimestre. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de las vacaciones. Elegí un momento muy inoportuno para caer enfermo.

—El sanador Snape también está enfermo —comentó Harry—. ¿Sabe cómo se encuentra?

Lupin se mordió el labio.

—Volverá este fin de semana, por lo que me comentaron, se está recuperando rápido.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, estará bien —tomó su maletín, queriendo dar por sentado el asunto —. Te deseo suerte.

* * *

Durante toda la semana y, a pesar de la victoria de Slytherin, Malfoy se mantuvo completamente al margen de las burlas hacia Harry, lo cual a todos les parecía raro e incluso se preguntaron si estaba enfermo o algo había pasado en su familia. El caso era que estaba demasiado callado. Harry solía verlo en la biblioteca estudiando o haciendo trabajos para sus clases totalmente solo, concentrado en los libros. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Los alumnos solían suspirar cada vez que veían a la sanadora Stone caminando por los pasillos. Todos coincidían que era una mujer encantadora y que si ella siguiera dando las clases, probablemente fuera una de las clases más populares. Eso a Hermione le molestaba mucho por alguna razón.

—Solo les gusta porque es linda —protestaba Hermione.

—Es más que linda, es como un ángel —suspiraba Ron.

El profesor Flitwick estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus alumnos y parte de la clase se la pasó contando lo bien que la estaba pasando con sus nietos, pero Harry extrañaba más al sanador Snape. A pesar de ser un poco estricto, se esforzaba mucho por los alumnos y era algo que él apreciaba mucho en él. Ya casi no pensaba en él como el hermano del profesor Snape, sino como si fuera casualidad que tuvieran el mismo apellido.

El viernes, la profesora Stone seguía dando clases sobre los antídotos, diciendo que era muy importante saberlos, no solo para los que quisieran ser sanadores, sino para la vida diaria y que siempre había que tener antídotos y pociones curativas a mano, pero lejos de los niños pequeños, para evitar accidentes. Estaba explicando las pociones más útiles para tener en casa, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el profesor Snape.

La sanadora Stone dejó de hablar y sonrió al verlo.

—Severus, me alegra mucho verte —se acercó hacia él y, para sorpresa de todos, se puso en puntas de pie y lo abrazó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. El profesor Snape se puso rígido como una piedra y no le correspondió el abrazo. Ella se alejó, muy lejos de sentirse ofendida—. Me hubieses avisado que vendrías.

—Lo siento, Amaranta, pero no he tenido tiempo.

—¿Christopher está aquí?

—Sí, está en su habitación ahora.

—Mantenlo vigilado. Ya conoces a tu hermano: no importa que tenga los brazos y las piernas amputadas, querrá seguir trabajando, igual que tú.

—Lo haré —intentaba mantenerse calmado, pero era obvio que estaba incómodo.

—¿Quieres seguir la clase tú, Severus? Me salí un poco del programa y estaba diciéndoles a los chicos sobre las pociones y antídotos que uno siempre tiene que tener en casa.

—¿Te saliste del programa? —la mirada que le lanzó el profesor Snape habría hecho retroceder a un alumno de séptimo, pero la profesora Stone no se dejó intimidar.

—Un poquito, pero ya estaba por volver al tema de los antídotos, lo juro — le aseguró la sanadora, juntando las manos en un gesto de súplica—. ¿Te quedarás, cierto? Así me evalúas como profesora. Quiero saber si estoy haciendo bien mi papel.

El profesor Snape no respondió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para retirarse.

—Empezaremos con el antídoto común —dijo la profesora Stone, de manera tan brusca que varios se sobresaltaron—. Este tipo de antídoto sirve para el veneno de criaturas tales como la acromántula. Como dato curioso, el veneno de ese tipo de arácnido es muy costoso, llegando a costar 200 galeones el litro, dado a la dificultad para extraerlo. Escribiré las instrucciones en el pizarrón —encantó una tiza para que escribiera sola —. La poción se hace en dos partes y tienen que esperar media hora entre una y la otra para que se asiente, así que les aconsejo que tengan todo preparado para la segunda parte. Pueden conversar si quieren durante esa pausa, pero no pierdan de vista la poción —el profesor Snape resopló—. Pueden empezar.

Los dos profesores se alejaron un poco y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, por lo cual nadie podía escuchar lo que hablaban.

—Parece que la profesora Stone le tiene mucha confianza —comentó Ron, moliendo el bezoar en su mortero.

Hermione soltó una risita.

—Eso parece —comentó.

—¿De que te ries?

—Bueno… —Hermione dio su sonrisa más malvada—. Es obvio que la profesora le está coqueteando.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos y Harry se apresuró a mirar hacia donde estaban los dos profesores. La sanadora le sonreía y se acomodaba un mechón suelto de pelo rubio, mientras el profesor Snape permanecía estoico, pero sereno, sin ningún rastro de molestia en su rostro. Sus manos casi se rozaban mientras hablaban.

—No estoy seguro —murmuró Harry.

—Por supuesto que no le coquetea —Ron hizo un gesto de desagrado—. ¿Quién querría salir con él?

—Ella —se burló Hermione.

La clase fue tranquila. El profesor Snape no se involucró y dejó que la sanadora Stone corrigiera a los alumnos. Cuando fue la hora de entregar las pociones, dijo:

—Para el lunes quiero que me entreguen un ensayo de dos pergaminos sobre el antídoto común y cuáles son los venenos en los que actúan.

La profesora Stone les sonrió a los alumnos.

—Fue un placer ser su profesora esta semana —los despidió, con cierta tristeza en su voz—. Algún día los veré si van a San Mungo.

Muchos se retiraron del salón, cabizbajos ante el hecho de que el profesor Snape había regresado, pero Harry estaba un poco más contento. Eso quería decir que el sanador Snape había regresado y no tardaría en volverlo a ver, pero aún quería saber cómo se encontraba.

Ya lo había decidido. El sábado a la mañana lo vería después del desayuno.

* * *

Christopher entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, agotado. Había estado casi toda la semana en cama, pero no era lo mismo. Todavía tenía tres semanas más de tratamiento con tres pociones distintas. Poco a poco, sus pulmones sanarían y serían tan sanos como los de una persona que jamás había aspirado ni el hollín de la chimenea. Lo único complicado era el hecho de fumar.

Un colega suyo llamado Lynn Johnson lo había visitado todos los días desde su internación para hablar de su adicción. Aceptó su ayuda a regañadientes y hablaron durante un largo rato. Mientras superaba la adicción, Lynn le había dado un surtido de chupetines especiales, para disminuir sus deseos de fumar. Había que admitir que eran deliciosos, venían de varios sabores y disminuían su ansiedad.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Amaranta apareció en su oficina, más feliz de lo habitual.

—¿Te vas ahora? —le preguntó Christopher, pensando que iba a despedirse.

—Esta noche —respondió Amaranta, dejándose caer en el sillón y estirando todo su cuerpo—. Quería saber como estabas.

—Bien, preguntándome donde está Loki

—Tu… amigo Remus lo estuvo cuidando —sonrió ella, con un tono que insinuaba que era más que un amigo—. Al finalizar las clases te lo devolverá.

—¿Viste a Severus?

—Estuvo en la clase conmigo y lo invité a almorzar mañana en Las Tres Escobas.

Christopher lanzó una risotada de incredulidad.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Y aceptó?

—Balbuceó algo parecido a un sí.

—Hace tiempo que gustas de él y al fin lograste que aceptara un almuerzo contigo.

—Pensé que me diría que no —admitió Amaranta—. Digo, es muy raro todo esto…

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy tu ex marido?

—Soy la ex mujer de su querido y adorado hermano, es obvio que le parece raro y hasta traicionero. Es la primera vez que responde a algún avance mío.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio.

—Sabes que yo no sentía nada por él hasta mucho tiempo después de que nos divorciamos, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, ya hablamos de eso, no hace falta que me convenzas. La cosa es convencerlo a él.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Christopher fue a abrir y se encontró cara a cara con Lupin. Sostenía a Loki en sus brazos.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte —le dijo Lupin—. Hablo de Loki —se apresuró a decir.

Loki maulló con fuerza y Christopher lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Mi pequeño, ¿me extrañaste? —acarició la cabeza de Loki mientras este se refregaba es su cuerpo.

—Ya veo que te extrañaba —Amaranta se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Christopher. Por un segundo, le pareció que había arrugado la frente, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo, su expresión era normal—. Debo irme, tengo que seguir dando clases. Nos vemos, Chris, Remus —salió de la habitación, silbando y con las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Yo también debería irme —dijo Remus.

—Mañana a la mañana quiero que vengas aquí por tu sesión de terapia. Hemos perdido una y tenemos mucho en lo que tenemos que trabajar.

—Está bien. Mañana después del desayuno.

Lupin se marchó y Christopher no pudo parar de pensar en el momento en que el hombre lobo había fruncido el ceño al ver a Amaranta. ¿Acaso estaba celoso de ella?

_Pienso muchas idioteces._

Christopher cerró la puerta y llamó a un elfo doméstico para que le trajera la comida. Se quedó encerrado el resto del día, investigando sobre la locura de los Longbottom. ¿Necesitaba una poción? ¿Un hechizo? Tal vez ambos. Tal vez tuviera que esforzarse en inventar algún encantamiento, pero luego recordó que ya no trabajaba en San Mungo y ellos ya no eran sus pacientes. Ya no podía experimentar con ellos como lo hacía antes. Tal vez si le escribiera una carta al director del hospital para que le diera permiso, podría ir durante las vacaciones de Navidad… o las de verano.

Pero primero tenía que concentrarse en lo que tenía más a mano: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Esos chicos necesitaban su ayuda, aunque no lo supieran. Tenía que trabajar con ellos con cuidado, para que no lo notaran, aunque Draco sabía su profesión y eso lo haría más difícil. Debía pensar en algo y rápido.

Por la noche, aparecieron Lori y Gary por su despacho. Los menores se le tiraron encimas, entre risas y lágrimas.

—Te mataré si vuelves a fumar, Chris —gimoteó Lori en su hombro, mientras lo golpeaba débilmente con los puños en su espalda.

—No lo haré más, lo prometo.

—Nos tuviste muy preocupados y no nos dejaron ir a verte —dijo Gary en tono de reproche.

—Creímos que ibas a morir.

—Amaranta solo nos decía que todo estaría bien y que no nos preocupáramos. ¿Cómo no nos vamos a preocupar si estás internado en San Mungo?

—Hey, hey, basta de reclamos, niños. Estoy aquí ahora y pronto estaré sano como una manzana. Me cuidaré más y estaré mejor que bien, lo juro.

—Eso espero —resopló Lori—. Porque lo pagarás si no te cuidas.

—¿Que te sucedió? ¿Por qué te enfermaste?

—Sólo digamos que años de fumar me pasaron factura —suspiró Christopher—. Ahora me estoy recuperando, tranquilos. ¿Cómo estuvo Flitwick con mis clases?

—No era lo mismo —murmuró Gary.

—Extrañaba a Flitwick, fue mi líder de casa y lo aprecio mucho, pero te extrañaba más a ti, Chris —admitió Lori.

—Yo también los extrañé, mis niños.

Estuvieron un rato más charlando hasta que Christopher los mandó a dormir, alegando que el toque de queda estaba cerca y, si bien Lori podía estar más tiempo fuera de la cama, Gary no tenía el mismo lujo.

No mucho después de que se fueran los chicos, Christopher tomó las dos pociones y calentó la tercera para aspirarla. Cuando la inhaló, tosió con mucha fuerza y escupió una masa negra dentro de la papelera. Se veía mucho más pequeña, así que juzgó que en dos días ya no la necesitaría.

Apenas se había sentado para seguir trabajando, cuando Severus entró a su despacho sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta.

—Ve a dormir —gruñó, apenas lo vio en su escritorio, rodeado de pergaminos.

—Vamos, Severus…

—Estás en recuperación. Ve a la cama o tendré que quedarme a dormir contigo.

Christopher puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, no quiero que Amaranta se ponga celosa.

Severus se puso tenso.

—No tengo nada con Amaranta.

—En el fondo te gusta.

—Sabes muy bien a quien amo, Christopher.

Christopher se apretó el puente de la nariz, intentando moderarse. Ya estaba harto de Lilly.

—Ella ya no está, Sev. En cambio, Amaranta está viva y sé que ella quiere estar contigo tanto como tú, pero el miedo y el recuerdo de Lilly no te deja avanzar.

—No me psicoanalises —le advirtió Severus, con voz muy suave.

—No te lo digo como sanador de mentes, te lo digo como tu hermano: ya suelta a Lilly y deja entrar a Amaranta en tu vida. Ya has hecho un primer paso y has aceptado ir a almorzar mañana con ella. No lo eches a perder.

—Ella es tu…

—… ex mujer, lo sé, la conozco desde los once años, he estado muy presente en su vida, incluso después de que nos divorciamos, y es una persona muy importante en mi vida, pero ya no siento nada por ella ni ella siente algo por mí, más que una sólida amistad. Si ustedes dos son felices juntos, para mi está bien.

Severus lo miró largamente y luego mostró una sonrisa torcida.

—Estás loco, Chris.

—Me lo dicen con frecuencia. Ahora vete, que tienes una cita y yo tengo que seguir la terapia con Remus.

—Deberías descansar todo el fin de semana.

—¡Ya estoy descansando! No fui a darle clases hoy a Hagrid. ¿Tú fuiste?

—Si, acabo de regresar de ahí. Te envía saludos.

Christopher bostezó.

—Me iré a dormir, Sev. Ponte guapo para mañana.

Severus lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Idiota.

* * *

El sábado a la mañana, Christopher se despertó de buen humor. Estaba sanando, su hermano tenía una cita y volvería a ver a Remus. Mientras estuvo en San Mungo, había estado pensando en algo que tal vez serviría para la terapia, pero estaba casi seguro que Remus se negaría.

Mientras lo esperaba, Christopher puso un disco de Queen, tomó las dos pociones que tendría que tomar todo el mes y se preparó un café. Remus no tardó mucho en golpear la puerta y entrar. Estaba un poco más delgado y se notaba que no estaba durmiendo bien, pero le sonreía.

—¿Café? —le ofreció.

—Gracias.

Mientras le servía, Christopher le preguntó:

—¿Cómo estuvo esta semana?

—Estuvo bien, nada interesante… exceptuando que tu hermano mandó tarea sobre como reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo mientras hacía mi suplencia.

—Me enteré, pero no tuve tiempo de hablar con Severus. Fue una idiotez lo que hizo, pero seguro saldrá con alguna excusa. ¿Estás preocupado?

—Al principio, pero pocos hicieron el trabajo y les dije que no tenían que entregarlo, así que estoy bien.

—Me alegra oir eso.

—¿Cómo estás tú? Nadie quiso decirme que te había pasado.

—Sólo lo sabían Dumbledore, Amaranta y Severus. Fue un problema pulmonar, nada serio.

Tal vez podía engañar a sus hermanos menores, pero no a Remus.

—¿Te internaron casi una semana en San Mungo por algo nada serio?

Christopher puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, me descubrieron un tumor en uno de mis pulmones, pero ya no lo tengo. Estoy tomando pociones para sanarlos

—¿E-era por eso tus ataques de tos?

—Si. Me prohibieron fumar, así que estoy con caramelos para la ansiedad. En fin, estamos aquí para hablar de ti. ¿Qué te pareció Amaranta?

Ahí lo vio. El ceño fruncido otra vez, aunque fue por una milésima de segundo.

—Bien, aunque no hemos hablado mucho.

Por un instante, Christopher quiso usar Legeremancia, pero sin duda lo notaría, así que se contuvo.

—Ajá. ¿Algo más?

Remus titubeó, pero luego dijo:

—Hablé con Harry el lunes. Quiere que le enseñe el encantamiento Patronus.

Christopher se rio, pero cuando vio la expresión de Remus, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en serio

—¿El Patronus? Sabes que es muy difícil hasta para un mago adulto, ¿verdad?

—Está asustado por los dementores, Christopher, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados. ¿Y si tiene otro accidente?

Christopher se frotó los ojos.

—Y es el método más fácil, para colmo. Inténtalo si quieres, pero será una pérdida de tiempo.

—Yo creo que lo hará bien.

—Como digas. Tal vez tengas suerte.

—Eres pesimista

—Soy realista.

—Eso dicen los pesimistas.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho de que estabamos aquí para hablar de ti, Remus —le advirtió Christopher.

—Lo siento.

—Ahora que he hecho la pregunta de rigor sobre como estuvo tu semana, pasamos a otro tema. ¿Cómo sientes el hecho de ser un hombre lobo actualmente, Remus?

Remus tomó un largo sorbo de su café antes de contestar.

—Me siento impuro —dijo finalmente, abatido—. Como si infectara a toda persona a la que me acerco y arrastrara a todos conmigo. Ser un hombre lobo solo me ha traído soledad y miseria a mi vida.

—No es culpa tuya, sino de los prejuicios de los demás. Con la poción Matalobos podrás vivir una vida normal.

—Sólo mientras trabaje aquí y sabes muy bien que este puesto está maldito. Renunciaré antes de que me pase algo malo y luego… adiós poción Matalobos.

Christopher se levantó y rodeó el escritorio hasta encontrarse con Remus. Se agachó para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—No quiero que te sientas miserable el resto de tu vida, así que te diré que voy a hacer: cuando sea luna llena, estaré contigo.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de golpe, como si tuviera frente a un psicópata.

—¿A-a que te refieres?

—Estaré contigo cuando te transformes.

—De ninguna manera —Remus se levantó de la silla y se alejó unos pasos de él.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que nadie me vea así.

—A mi no me importa —Christopher se levantó y se acercó hacia él.

—A mi si. ¿Por qué quieres eso?

—Para que veas que no todo el mundo siente miedo de ti y que no eres impuro ni tampoco un monstruo. Ser un hombre lobo es parte de ti y lo debes aceptar, no negarlo.

Remus se rio de manera sarcástica.

—Si, claro. "Hola, soy Remus Lupin, un hombre lobo, mucho gusto."

—Tu apellido significa lobo en latín y tu nombre viene de uno de los fundadores de Roma, quien fue criado por una loba. Eres ironía pura.

Remus se rio, pero sin alegría.

—Lo sé.

No se había dado cuenta lo cerca que estaba de Remus. En algún momento, se había acercado tanto que lo tenía estampado contra la puerta. Decidió ignorar eso y concentrarse en lo que le iba a decir.

—Aunque te despidan o te veas obligado a dejar el colegio, te aseguro que tendrás la poción Matalobos. Severus y Amaranta son expertos en pociones y me la proporcionaran si se los pido —se acercó aún más a él, tanto que podía sentir el olor del café y… ¿chocolate? Sí, chocolate.

—N-no deberías tomarte tantas molestias —Remus respiraba agitado y con la boca entreabierta, casi invitándolo.

Christopher puso una mano contra la puerta, justo al lado de la cabeza de Remus.

—No es molestia, Remus. No es molestia en absoluto.

Estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Sus labios estaban a apenas un par de centímetros de los de Remus…

Unos gritos detrás de la puerta los sobresaltaron. No hizo falta abrir la puerta para saber de qué se trataba: dos alumnos se estaban batiendo a duelo enfrente de su despacho.

—Remus, tengo que abrir la puerta antes de que los alumnos se maten.

_Porque los voy a matar yo mismo._

El profesor dio unos pasos al costado. Pensando en que castigaría a los que fueran que estuvieran ahí hasta el final del año escolar, abrió la puerta.

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter estaban los dos tirados en el piso, enzarzados en una pelea al estilo muggle. Potter estaba sobre Malfoy, golpeándolo en el rostro con los puños, mientras el otro intentaba en vano defenderse. Christopher pudo notar que, de la cabeza de Harry le brotaban unos cuernos similares a los de una cabra.

—¡Basta!

Christopher agarró a Potter por el cuello de la túnica y lo levantó del suelo. Remus salió detrás de Christopher y, al ver la situación, ayudó a Malfoy a pararse. El rubio le salía sangre de la nariz

—Ustedes dos… —Christopher casi podría estrangularlos a ambos—, están tan castigados que ustedes, sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos van a tener que cumplirlo.

—Christopher… —intentó meterse Remus, pero no lo dejó.

—Deja que me haga cargo yo, Remus. Se pelearon delante de mi despacho, es justo que yo los castigue. Te veré más tarde —se dirigió a los dos alumnos—. Entren a mi despacho. Ahora.

Christopher les señaló el sillón para que se sentaran y los examinó a ambos. Primero tenía que ocuparse de Malfoy. Sacó su varita y le apuntó la nariz con ella.

—¡_Episkey!_

La nariz de Malfoy dejó de sangrar y volvió a la normalidad. Christopher sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y se lo tendió.

—Limpiate la nariz —le dijo. Malfoy obedeció y tomó el pañuelo.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Harry. No era la primera vez que curaba a alguien con cuernos en su cabeza, pero no era un hechizo sencillo.

—¡_Noncornibus!_ —dijo, apuntando a la cabeza de Potter. Los cuernos comenzaron a reducir su tamaño lentamente hasta desaparecer.

Christopher tomó una silla y se sentó delante de ellos, en silencio. Por un lado estaba furioso porque por culpa de su pelea no había podido besar a Remus y no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad. Por otro lado tener a Potter y a Malfoy juntos era una oportunidad única para hacer terapia con ambos sin que se dieran cuenta. Ahora que tenía todo eso, tenía que pensar que demonios hacer ahora.

—¿Me pueden explicar por qué eligieron la puerta de mi despacho para pelearse? —preguntó, decepcionado.

Por la expresión en los rostros de ambos, se dio cuenta que el tono de voz les había dolido más que un grito. Los dos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, atropellándose con sus palabras hasta que Christopher levantó la mano para que se callaran.

—Uno a la vez —dijo. Señaló a Malfoy—. Digame.

—Estaba por tocarle la puerta cuando Potter apareció y comenzó a insultarme y amenazarme con su varita, yo solo me defendí.

—Yo no lo insulté, solo le pregunté qué hacía aquí.

—Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia, Potter.

—¡Estás planeando algo, yo lo sé!

—¡Solo vine aquí para ver si el sanador Snape se encontraba bien!

—Basta —les dijo y los dos se callaron—. ¿Los dos vinieron a verme para saber cómo estaba?

—Si —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Christopher sintió ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Le pareció tan tierno el hecho que dos personas que se odiaban tanto tuvieran en común preocuparse por él que no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

—Estoy bien, muchachos. Tengo que tomar pociones por un tiempo, pero nada de que preocuparse, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo me enfermé un poco, es todo.

—Pero sí estuvo en San Mungo tanto tiempo, fue algo grave —dijo Malfoy.

—Sí, fue un poco grave, pero no quiero hablar más del tema. El caso es que estoy mejorando y no me voy a morir en un futuro cercano.

Los dos parecieron aliviados ante la respuesta.

—Eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de sus castigos. No les sacaré puntos esta vez, en cambio los castigaré durante todo un mes, pero la próxima vez que los vea pelear, les sacaré cincuenta puntos a cada uno. Vengan mañana después del desayuno y ni se les ocurra pelearse en el camino.

Los dos se retiraron. Christopher suspiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Genial, algo más a lo que agregar a su lista.


	12. La cita

**¡Buenas!**

**Quise hacerme la cocinera y ahora me descompuse del estómago. Decidido: no volveré a hacer una bomba de papa en mi vida.**

**Christine: Gracias!**

**Guest: Veo que te ha agradado mi OC. Una pregunta: usas traductor de Google para leerme? Si lo haces, te recomiendo algo mejor: DeepL. Es un excelente traductor.**

**Wolf: Fue hace mucho, no pasa nada.**

**El hechizo existe, pero no especifica que tipo de cuernos. En realidad, quise poner carnero, no cabra, pero ya fue XD**

**Chris lo único que quiere es ver a su hermano feliz. Amaranta no es solo su ex, es una amiga desde hace veinte años.**

**Uff, menos mal, pensé que estaba un poco forzada, pero gracias por decirme que no fue así**

**Legeremancia es para meterse en la mente de uno. Te estarás confundiendo con Veritaserum, que es una poción.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Capitulo doce**

**La cita**

Severus se sentía como un idiota.

¿Por qué había aceptado una cita con Amaranta? ¿Por qué? ¿De que hablaría con ella? ¿Qué se pondría? Además, era la ex mujer de su hermano, por amor a Merlín

En los últimos dos años, Severus había comenzado a ver a Amaranta con otros ojos. Era una mujer hermosa y simpática que amaba hacer pociones tanto como a él y con el carácter de una leona cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Durante las vacaciones, Christopher solía invitarla a almorzar o a cenar a su casa con frecuencia, la mayoría de las veces con su hija. A veces también iba Jerry y su esposa, Anna.

Apenas había sentido algo por Amaranta, él lo enterró en lo más profundo de su ser. Sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Lilly. Además, no quería volver a llevarse otra decepción. Y tenía una hija pequeña la cual no recordaba su nombre ni su edad exacta. Tal vez siete años, un poco más o un poco menos.

Pero ella lo había invitado a almorzar. Y no sabía que hacer.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Pase —gruñó.

Lori y Gary entraron a su despacho, mirando a su alrededor.

—No hay nadie.

—¡Christopher nos contó todo ayer por lechuza! —Lori casi daba saltos de alegría mientras entraba—¡Tienes una cita con Amaranta!

—Voy a matar a su hermano —gruñó Severus—. ¿A que vinieron?

—¡A ayudarte, por supuesto! —Gary se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿De qué van a hablar? ¿Qué le vas a regalar? —Lori casi no respiraba mientras hablaba.

Severus sintió como si unos cubos de hielo se deslizaran por su estómago.

—¿Regalar?

Lori lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

—¡Un regalo, tonto!—espetó ella—. Flores, chocolates o…

—Lo dudo mucho —se metió Gary, sonriendo y apoyándose sobre el escritorio de Severus—. Es una experta en pociones, si las flores no le sirven para meterlas dentro de un caldero, no le gustará. Va a valorar más si le da un frasco de sesos de rata que tiene ahí —señaló uno de los frascos en un estante.

—Gary, esos son sesos de sapo cornudo —lo corrigió Lori—. Con razón no aprobaste los TIMOS de Pociones.

—Me saqué un Supera las Expectativas, tampoco es que me haya sacado una T, señorita sabelotodo.

—No se peleen, ustedes dos. —los retó Severus, con un suspiro de cansancio— . Déjenme tranquilo con mi… salida.

—¿Vas a salir con eso? —Lori señaló su túnica con un gesto de desagrado.

Severus miró hacia su atuendo y dijo:

—No tiene nada de malo.

Lori podría haberlo matado allí mismo.

—¡Es la túnica que usas para dar clases! —chilló ella.

—No estoy yendo a una cena elegante en un restaurante cinco estrellas, estoy saliendo a almorzar en Las Tres Escobas con una conocida.

—¿Conocida? ¡Con las veces que han venido ella y Rachel a comer a casa! ¿Y te atreves a llamarla "conocida? —se indignó Lori.

—No es de su incumbencia, chicos

Gary lanzó una risotada.

—Me temo que has perdido el derecho a que no sea de nuestra incumbencia desde que me enviaste a espiar a Lori en su primera cita con Fred en las Tres Escobas hace dos años.

—Fuiste un pésimo espía, Gary —se burló Severus—. Con eso quedó claro que nunca serías Auror.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema, necesitas otra túnica —Lori hizo un gesto con la mano, como si espantara una mosca—. No una de gala, pero mejor que la que usas todos los días. Tal vez si hago un par de ajustes a este…

—¡Acortale la túnica hasta los muslos! Así luce las piernas —exclamó Gary alegremente.

—Cállate, Gary. ¿Quieres que los aurores lo arresten por indecencia pública?

—Nah, yo creo que terminaría en San Mungo por loco, ¿a quién se le ocurre usar una túnica corta en noviembre?

—A ti. Y no existen las túnicas cortas, eso sería un vestido de verano.

—Chicos…

—También debes llevarle unas flores —continuó Lori, como si no lo escuchara.

—Un frasco con esas cosas viscosas, Lori, te aseguro que le encantará. O algún ingrediente caro. ¿Qué tal cuerno de unicornio?

Severus enarcó una ceja.

—Gary, sale veintiún galeones cada uno, preferiría entregarte a ti envuelto en un lazo antes que regalarle un cuerno de unicornio.

—No me quejo, me llevo bien con su hija y… ¿Espera, veintiún galeones? —preguntó asombrado Gary, con sus ojos grises llenos de codicia.

—Si me llega a faltar la punta de un cuerno y te juro que no te graduarás porque no vas a estar vivo para ese día —lo amenazó Severus.

—Auch. ¿Qué tal ala de lechuza?

—Eso es un ingrediente corriente, las puede sacar de su pajarera —Lori negó con la cabeza —. ¿Qué tal rosas? Sirven para pociones cosméticas.

—Amaranta tiene un invernadero lleno de plantas y flores, Lori, creo que darle un ramo o maceta de cualquier cosa no servirá, sería como regalarle una margarita a la profesora Sprout.

—Lo que cuenta es la intención, Gary.

—¿Y el resultado no? Entonces le regalo un frasco de orina con toda la buena intención del mundo.

—Para que lo sepas, la orina humana se usa en alquimia —le respondió Lori, con actitud altanera.

—¿Y recién ahora me lo dices? —se quejó Gary—. Severus, necesito varios frascos y mucha agua, tendré vaya saber cuántos galeones líquidos en mi vejiga.

Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz. A veces sus hermanos eran terribles.

—Niños, ya hace siglos que no se usa orina en alquimia y, aunque lo hicieran, el hecho de que tomes mucha agua arruinaría la orina, Gary. Ahora, si no les importa, quiero que me dejen en paz.

—Pero…

—Puedo castigarlos y sacarles puntos y lo saben. Fuera.

Lori hizo un puchero con los labios y se retiró, muy ofendida. Gary tan solo se rio.

—Buena suerte, campeón —le dijo, antes de darse la vuelta.

Severus se quedó en la oficina, solo. Más que suerte, necesitaba un milagro.

* * *

Severus llegó a las Tres Escobas a la una de la tarde. No había mucha gente, así que no tardó casi nada en distinguir la cabellera rubia de Amaranta, que le caía suelta sobre los hombros y sobrepasándolo un poco. Llevaba una túnica color verde oscuro y una capa color bordó, con detalle de dos hojas doradas a modo de decoración en sus hombros. En cambio, Severus usaba la túnica de siempre.

—¿Estuviste esperándome mucho tiempo? —le preguntó cuándo se acercó.

—Cinco minutos, no te preocupes. Siéntate y toma el menú.

Severus obedeció y miró el menú. Hacía años que no almorzaba allí y no recordaba que servían. Dudó un poco antes de pedir pastel del pastor, mientras que ella pidió unas papas rellenas con queso y panceta, además de una botella de cerveza negra.

—No vengo aquí desde hace años —admitió ella, cuando el camarero se fue.

—Ni yo —se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un pequeño tubo—. Toma, es para ti.

Ella lo tomó y lo examinó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¡Severus, esto es…!

—Veneno de acromántula. No sé si ya tenías.

—No, no tenía, es difícil de conseguir y es costosa. No debiste hacerlo —le respondió, guardando el tubo dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica, como si fuera algo sagrado.

—Son cincuenta mililitros, no medio litro, no te escandalices. Confío en que sabrás utilizarlo.

—Me ofendes —le dijo, pero sonriendo casi con ternura—. Podré preparar antídotos…o venenos —agregó, guiñando un ojo—. Quién sabe. Muchas gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas. Es muy refrescante estar con alguien que aprecie las pociones.

—Ni lo menciones. Entiendo lo que sientes. La gente cree que hacer pociones es como cocinar o algo así. Luego se sorprenden cuando el caldero les explota en la cara.

—¿Hubo explosiones de caldero cuando estuviste enseñando? —le preguntó Severus, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Explosiones de caldero no, pero sí algunos dedos cortados y leves quemaduras, cosa que le puede pasar al más experto. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Te divertiste con mis colegas?

—Uno pensaría que estar con colegas con más edad y experiencia sería un gran cambio —Severus pudo ver la sonrisita burlona de Amaranta—. . Me equivoqué. Un montón de viejos carcamales que se han pasado toda su vida siguiendo las recetas al pie de la letra y no se atreven a experimentar.

Alguien más entro a la posada y se sentó a un par de mesas de distancia. Su cabeza estaba tapada por la capucha marrón de su capa, pero sabía muy bien que se trataba de Christopher. Decidió no advertirle a Amaranta y seguir con la conversación como si nada. Ya le haría pagar más adelante.

—He estado experimentando pociones durante años y he tenido éxito con algunas. Como por ejemplo, sacarle el jugo al soporofo aplastándolo con una daga de plata en lugar de cortarlo…

Severus se rio un poco.

—Eso ya lo había descubierto en sexto año.

Amaranta lo miró, con las cejas levantadas

—Estás tomándome el pelo —dijo, sin poder creerselo

—Pregúntaselo a Chris cuando lo veas.

—Yo lo descubrí mientras estudiaba para experta en pociones, porque pincharlo me era muy difícil y siempre lo tiraba al piso.

—Me pasaba lo mismo.

—¿Cómo lidiaste con mis compañeros?

—Los ignoré después del segundo día. Hablaron con el director del hospital porque hacía las cosas a mi manera, pero por suerte no les hizo caso y me dejaron tranquilo.

Amaranta soltó un largo suspiro.

—A mí me hicieron lo mismo cuando ingresé hace unos diez años, por ser una "científica loca" y una "joven alocada", pero mi trabajo allí es excelente y nadie se ha quejado de la calidad de mis pociones. Son unos envidiosos, eso es lo que pasa. Aun mostrándole que mis métodos funcionan, siguen en sus trece. Dios, a veces me dan ganas de ahogarlos en su propio caldero, pero el asesinato sigue siendo ilegal.

Al fin llegó el camarero con la comida. Gran parte del almuerzo se la pasaron hablando de pociones y las técnicas que usaban. Al verla hablando con tanto entusiasmo sentía algo en el estómago, pero luego sus pensamientos se iban a Lilly, como si su mero recuerdo le impidiera acercarse a ella, como si traicionara su memoria.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Amaranta pidió el postre: cutard. Sin muchas ganas de pensar, Severus pidió lo mismo. Para ese entonces, estaban dejando lentamente de lado el tema de las pociones y estaban adentrando a temas más personales.

—Me cansé de ir al callejón Diagon a comprar plantas que a veces eran de dudosa calidad y ni hablar del Callejón Knockturne, donde te podrían estafar fácilmente, así que, después de mi segundo divorcio, nos mudamos a una casa en el campo, con un hermoso vivero donde yo misma comencé a hacer trabajo de herbología junto con mi hija.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Rachel? —preguntó Severus, recordando que Lori la había llamado así.

—Bien, bien, es mi pequeña asistente, cuidando de mis plantas y ayudándome en las pociones. Tal vez sea una gran experta cuando crezca.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

—Cumplió nueve años en agosto. Es la luz de mis ojos… lástima el padre imbécil que le tocó —resopló ella.

—Algo Christopher me había comentado. Era un _muggle_, ¿no?

—Si. Mi madre siempre me dijo que era muy enamoradiza e impulsiva y que aprendiera de mi error con Christopher, pero evidentemente no la escuché y, al poco tiempo del divorcio comencé a salir con Will. Quedé embarazada porque los dos fuimos muy irresponsables y, luego de que nació Rachel, me casé con él. No se tomó muy bien la noticia de que yo era bruja, pero seguimos adelante.

—¿Y que pasó?

—Hace tres años me dejó por otra _muggle_. Mi hija comenzó a manifestar sus primeros arranques de magia accidental y decidió que quería una familia normal y no una llena de fenómenos. Nos divorciamos, le saqué un buen dinero y me mudé al campo con mi hija.

—Debió de ser duro para Rachel.

Amaranta hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Al principio, pero luego lo superó. Ahora tú.

—¿Yo?

—¿Ninguna chica en mente?

Severus se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—No. Este trabajo absorbe todo mi tiempo. No podría aunque quisiera.

Amaranta hizo una mueca extraña con la boca. ¿Desilusión?

—Podrías renunciar y trabajar de otra cosa. Los expertos en pociones escasean, podrías montarte una tienda o trabajar para San Mungo.

—No. Ahora que Christopher está enseñando en Hogwarts, no tengo ganas de dejar el trabajo.

Amaranta sonrió con dulzura.

—Ustedes dos siempre juntos, ¿verdad? No sé como han podido aguantar todos estos años con él en San Mungo y tú en el colegio.

—Cartas y visitarlo un fin de semana al mes. Si no fuera líder de casa, hubiese trabajado de lunes a viernes de nueve de la mañana a siete de la tarde y volviendo a casa para la noche.

—Cuando era niña siempre envidié la relación que tienen ustedes. Con mi hermana Rose no podíamos estar en la misma habitación sin tirarnos de los pelos. Por suerte crecimos y nos llevamos mucho mejor.

Severus tomó lo último que quedaba de la cerveza, para apagar de su cabeza las burlas que recibían por la relación que tenía con Christopher.

—Siempre fuimos así, nos parecía normal, pero aparentemente que los hermanos se lleven bien es algo raro.

—No cuando son niños. Generalmente recién llegan a llevarse bien en la adultez

Amaranta miró de reojo hacia una de las mesas, se inclinó y susurró.

—La he pasado genial contigo, pero será mejor irnos, antes de que tu hermano empiece a roncar.

Severus miró hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. Se había quedado dormido sentado, con la cabeza echada para atrás, de modo que la capucha color chocolate estaba colgando sobre la silla. Frente a él había una botella ya vacía de refresco de cola.

—Lo noté desde que entró —dijo Severus—, pero no quería hacer una escena, así que lo dejé estar.

—Parece que nuestras conversaciones de pociones lo aburrieron, pobrecito —se burló Amaranta, mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba unas monedas.

—No es necesario que pagues todo.

—Yo fui la que te invité —dijo Amaranta, sin dar lugar a discusión—. Si te sientes tan incómodo, la próxima me invitas tú y asunto arreglado.

Amaranta le pagó al camarero (incluyendo cinco knuts de propina) y se levantó de la mesa.

—Espero que podamos vernos pronto —le dijo ella, poniéndose de puntas de pie y besándolo en la mejilla— Y dile a tu hermano que si hubiese sido Auror, habría muerto en la primera semana. Nos vemos.

Amaranta salió de Las Tres Escobas, envolviéndose con fuerza en su capa. Severus se quedó unos segundos mirando a la puerta, tocándose la mejilla donde ella lo había besado. Sí, Amaranta era una mujer maravillosa, pero no podía estar con ella, no debía.

Se acercó a su hermano y lo sacudió del hombro.

—¿Mhh? —Christopher se enderezó en su silla, limpiándose la baba que le colgaba de la boca—. Ah, hola, Severus. Lindo día para salir a comer afuera, ¿no?

—Amaranta tenía razón, si fueras Auror, ya estarías muerto. ¿Por qué demonios me espiaste?

—Me quería asegurar que no arruinaras todo, pero me dormí cuando hablaban sobre cómo darse cuenta cuando un caldero es de mala calidad. ¿Lo hicieron a propósito?

—Paga lo que consumiste y vámonos —gruñó Severus.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien. Vámonos ya.

Con un bostezo, Christopher pagó su refresco y salieron al frío clima de noviembre.

—Ah, una cosa, castigué a Malfoy, tu alumno dorado.

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Le lanzó la maldición _anteoculatia _a Potter en frente de mi puerta, así que será castigado todos los domingos durante un mes. El contrahechizo de eso es de conocimiento médico y pocas personas pueden hacerlo bien.

—Estás exagerando.

—Soy un excelente medico, Severus.

—Me refería al castigo.

—A Potter le hubieras dado el mismo castigo, cosa que yo hice.

—No durante un mes. ¿Por qué castigaste a Potter?

—Porque le reventó la nariz a puñetazos, así que los dos están castigados juntos.

—¿Juntos? ¿Qué estás planeando?

Christopher se encogió de hombros, pero sabía que mentía.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Déjame en paz.

—Sé que mientes. Es alguno de tus trucos psicológicos, ¿verdad?

Christopher le dio un leve empujón en el brazo. Severus puso los ojos en blanco y siguió de largo. Su hermano podía ser muy inteligente, sanador de mentes y sanador experto en encantamientos, pero a veces era simplemente un adolescente tonto en el cuerpo de un adulto.

* * *

Christopher se despidió de Severus en la puerta del colegio y se dirigieron cada uno a sus despachos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, oyó unas voces burlonas en un aula que se suponía que debía estar vacía.

Dos chicos de segundo año (un Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor) estaban molestando a una niña de Slytherin de primer año que no paraba de llorar. Uno la tenía agarrada por los brazos, mientras que el otro la apuntaba con su varita.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO? —les gritó.

Los dos bravucones inmediatamente lo miraron, con terror en sus ojos. Cuando abrieron la boca, ni siquiera los dejó hablar.

—Muy valientes, dos contra uno, ¿cierto? Creyeron que porque era domingo no habría profesores dando vueltas por los pasillos, ¿verdad? Veinte puntos menos para cada uno y tendrán detención. Pero no será conmigo, oh no. Le diré al profesor Snape, ya que estoy muy ocupado. Ahora largo, antes de que les quite cincuenta.

No esperaron a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Los dos salieron corriendo del salón, casi atropellándose. Se acercó a la pequeña, quien estaba aplastada contra la pared, llorando.

—Señorita Larson, no se preocupe, todo está bien.

Extendió la mano para tocarle el hombro, pero ella solo se estremeció y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

—No, no, no, no me haga nada, por favor.

Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Chris.

—No la voy a lastimar, tranquila. Sólo… solo topheracompañame a mi despacho, ¿si? Una taza de chocolate caliente y hablaremos un poco al respecto.

Ella lo miró, con desconfianza.

—¿Sabe por qué la atacaron esos niños?

—M-me dijeron que y-yo era m-mala por ser de Sly-sly-slytherin y que tenía que aprender una le-lección.

Christopher cerró los ojos y apretó los puños por un momento.

—No es usted mala por ser Slytherin. Venga conmigo y hablaremos de esto.

—¿Solo hablar?

_Mierda, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

—Sólo hablar, lo prometo.

Larson asintió y Christopher la condujo hacia su despacho. SI bien no solía tratar niños con frecuencia, tenía una manera sencilla para averiguar ciertas cosas.

Cuando llegaron, Christopher le preparó una chocolatada caliente y le dio algunas galletas. Se sentó justo al frente de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Con quien vive? —le preguntó.

—Con… con mi papá —dijo.

—¿Y su mamá?

—Murió cuando tenía cinco años.

—¿Su papá es muggle?

—S-si.

—¿Cómo se lleva con él?

Ella esquivó su mirada. Christopher la obligó a mirarla a los ojos y usó Legeremancia.

Vio varías imágenes en rápida sucesión. Un hombre (probablemente su padre) pegándole a Larson con un cinturón. El mismo hombre golpeándola en su habitación, con los puños. Larson escondida bajo la cama, mientras el padre la buscaba, tambaleándose con una botella de vodka en la mano. El padre sobre Larson…

Christopher salió de la mente de la chica, quien no se dio cuenta que le habían invadido la mente.

—Me llevo… me llevo… —Christopher supuso que ella quería decir "bien", pero no le salían las palabras.

—No se preocupe, no tiene que decírmelo todavía. Cuando termine su chocolatada, la acompañaré a su sala común.

Christopher se levantó, tomó pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta a Jerry. Tenían que reunirse lo antes posible.


	13. La vida no es un cuento de hadas

**¡Buenas!**

**A pesar de la cuarentena, conseguí un trabajo nuevo los fines de semana, de ahí mi tardanza esta vez.**

**Magical Paradise: ¡Bienvenida a esta historia, cariño! Me alegra que te guste mi OC, ya que no suelen ser muy queridos en los fics. Vi tu perfil y no tenés esa historia de Severus y sus hermanas, ¿lo tenés en otra plataforma? Hablando de eso, vi que escribes sobre La Peor Bruja. No la he visto, pero me la han recomendado. Si no te molesta, ¿me informarías un poco sobre que trata la serie? Nadie mejor que una fanática para que me explique.**

**Este fic tiene muchos años de ser planeado y era muy diferente. En versiones anteriores, Amaranta era americana y amiga de Christopher; en en otra nunca se habían separado, en otra Amaranta era nacida de muggles y se casaron para que los Mortífagos no la atacaran (por Severus). Al final, quise que estén divorciados, pero que se lleven muy bien y que se terminara enamorando de Severus (por raro que suene que se enamore de su ex cuñado).**

**Si, la niña Larson sufre de abusos. Nada que no pueda pasar en la vida real, por desgracia.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme, cariño! Espero verte seguido por aquí.**

**Sofi, te mando un mensaje por FB apenas publique, lo juro. Chris es un imán de problemas propios y ajenos. Yo también quería que Christopher le comiera la boca, pero no era el momento. Después, después.**

**641cb060af5 y ANDY (porque sé que son la misma persona): Escribí la advertencia del yaoi en el summary y en el primer capítulo, aún así entraste, te escandalizaste y decidiste comentar como si nadie te hubiera avisado. Y así como hay yaoi, hay muuuchos fics hetero que podés leer tranquila. Tal vez quieras ir a Wattpad y leer algo más de tu intelecto, como un fic AU de secundaria, donde Draco es el bully y Hermione la chica nerd. O uno de Harry Potter y Tú o alguna de esos fics basura. Así como te gustan las historias hetero, a otros les gusta el yaoi, ¿que problema hay? Nadie te obliga a que me leas.**

**Ah, ¿me podés decir en que momento generalicé que a todos les gusta el yaoi? De preferencia con una cuenta, porque que insulten en una cuenta anónima es taaaan cliché.**

**Wolf: Si, alto forro. En una versión anterior, se quería llevar a la hija para manipularla y que usara magia para su propio beneficio, pero Amaranta le borró la memoria para que se olvidara de ella y de su hija. Amaranta odia a su segundo ex marido, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en él, con su trabajo y su hija.**

**Escribir la charla de Severus, Lori y Gary fue una de las cosas que más disfruté escribir.**

**Quiero creer que la mayoría de los Slytherin son neutrales y que su rivalidad se debe a los puntos de las casas y al Quidditch.**

**Ah, sí, mis errores de tipeo... creo que aunque lea diez mil veces las cosas, siempre se me va a escapar algo, aunque sea una maldita tilde. Ay de mi.**

**Nancy: ¡Creí que te había espantado, mujer! O que te había agarrado el coronavirus. En este fic puse lo de los problemas en las relaciones homosexuales para ser más realista. Apenas estaban comenzando las marchas del orgullo y todo eso y siempre pensé que la sociedad mágica estaba medio para atrás con el asunto.**

**Severus no quiere saber nada de nada con enamorarse, pero siente algo por Amaranta, eso es innegable. De ahí a que se animé es otra cosa.**

**Que Harry y Draco se lleven bien... ufff, necesitan un milagro, pero se verá que pasa.**

**ACLARACIÓN****:**

**Debido a que se me acabaron los capítulos, no les aseguro que el siguiente domingo actualice. Ya veré que hacer.**

**Capítulo trece**

**La vida no es un cuento de hadas**

Christopher no iba a esperar un minuto. Apenas dejó a Larson en la entrada del salón común de Slytherin, fue a golpearle la puerta a su hermano.

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó, mientras Christopher se dejaba caer en una silla.

—Sev, por favor, siéntate. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante

Severus se sentó, con cautela.

—¿Conoces a Larson?

Severus achicó un poco los ojos, como si quisiera recordar.

—Si. Alumna de Slytherin de primero. Muy tímida ¿Qué sucede?

—Swan, de Gryffindor y Garfield, de Ravenclaw, ambos de segundo año, estaban molestando a tu alumna. Les dije que tú los castigarías.

—¿Yo?

—Estoy ocupado con muchas cosas, Sev, pero eso no es lo importante. Apenas le toqué el hombro a Larson, se puso a llorar más fuerte y me dijo que no le hiciera nada. Primera alarma.

Severus se quedó en silencio, instándolo a continuar.

—Le dije que viniera a mi despacho para que habláramos y ella me preguntó "¿Solo hablar?" Segunda alarma.

—¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

—Si, le hice algunas preguntas y usé Legeremancia porque sabía que no me iba a decir la verdad y no se daría cuenta que iba a entrar en su mente.

—¿Y que viste? —Severus ladeó un poco la cabeza, ya anticipándose a lo que dijera. Probablemente ya lo sabía.

—El padre es un borracho golpeador, Severus, pero esa no es la peor parte.

—¿Cómo que no es la peor parte?

—La está violando, Severus.

Un silencio tenso y pesado invadió la mazmorra. Severus lo miraba, casi como si no pudiera respirar. Después de casi un minuto completo, su hermano habló:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó, con los ojos llenos de determinación

—Tú no hagas nada, Severus, sólo… sólo mantenla vigilada —le espetó Christopher —. Ya le envié una lechuza a Jerry para que nos reunamos lo antes posible.

—¿Que no haga nada? —Severus se levantó despacio, como una fiera a punto de atacar— ¿Pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados con lo que me acabas de decir?

—Jerry y yo nos encargaremos de esto, no te preocupes. Yo soy el sanador de mentes, Jerry es el abogado. Entre los dos haremos algo.

—Christopher, soy su líder de casa.

—Entonces actúa como uno y hazle saber que no está sola. Que confíe en ti. Por favor.

El cuerpo de Severus se relajó. Asintió, mordiéndose un poco el labio.

—De acuerdo, pero no hagas ninguna idiotez.

Christopher sonrió.

—Trataré

* * *

El domingo a la mañana, después de desayunar, Harry fue al despacho del sanador Snape. Una parte de él se sentía mal por decepcionarlo. Seguramente ahora tenía una mala imagen de él por culpa de Malfoy.

Cuando el sanador lo recibió, lo hizo pasar y descubrió que Malfoy ya había llegado y estaba sentado en el sillón, comiendo una galleta con chips de chocolate que había en un tarro.

—Bien, muchachos, ahora que estamos todos aquí, empecemos —el sanador Snape bostezó un poco, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche—. No se preocupen, no van a destripar nada como en Pociones.

El sanador Snape fue hacia un armario bastante grande y lo abrió: estaba lleno de frascos de pociones de todos los tamaños y colores. Debía de haber unas cien botellas o tal vez más.

—Necesito que hagan el inventario de todo lo que está ahí. Está todo etiquetado, así que no se preocupen por eso. Si de casualidad encuentran un frasco sin rotular o no entienden la letra, me avisan y les diré que es.

El sanador Snape fue hacia su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones.

—Malfoy, usted cuente las pociones y la cantidad de frascos y el señor Potter va a anotar todo lo que usted le diga.

Para sorpresa de Harry, el sanador Snape cerró el cajón y le tendió una libreta y una boligrafo.

—Tome esto, será más rápido que con la pluma.

Harry lo tomó, extrañado. Era un bolígrafo de oficina, de color bordó y algunos detalles en dorado. La libreta era mediana, de cuero negro y con pocas hojas.

—No se peleen mientras trabajan, ¿si? Si a un alumno le pasa algo y resulta que la poción que se supone que debo tener no está ahí… Bueno, van a desear haber tenido la detención con Severus. Pueden empezar.

Sin perder más tiempo, Harry y Malfoy se dirigieron al armario. El rubio tomó un pequeño escabel para subirse, ya que el armario tenía al menos dos metros de altura, y era tan ancho como Hagrid.

—Poción Rejuvenecedora, dos frascos…—dictó Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras. Harry comenzó a anotar, molesto de tener que escuchar la voz de Slytherin, pero no le quedaba opción, no quería decepcionar al sanador—. Poción de reposición de sangre, seis frascos…

Unos pocos minutos después, Harry sintió que algo se refregaba contra su pierna. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Loki haciéndole mimos, mientras ronroneaba.

—Hola, Loki —lo saludó Harry. El gato negro maulló y se tiró panza arriba, esperando a que lo mimaran.

—Están castigados, no les pidas mimos o que juegen contigo —le dijo el sanador—. Ve a jugar a otro lado y no los distraigas.

Loki maulló enojado y se fue a una esquina, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara, esta vez trepándose a la pierna de Malfoy. El rubio dudó un par de segundos antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

—Vete, nos van a retar —le susurró, pero Loki solo se le trepó más hasta llegar a su pecho y empezó a ronronear.

—Loki, no lo voy a volver a repetir —dijo el sanador Snape—. No me obligues a que te castigue.

Loki volvió a maullar, molesto y se bajó de Malfoy, para ir hacia el escritorio del sanador y subirse a él

Fue una tarea larga y tediosa, pero Harry aprendió mucho de las pociones médicas. Entre las cosas que anotó, había poción calmante, poción desinfladora, esencia de díctamo, poción para el hipo, poción laxante, esencia de Murtlap, poción Oculus… algunas tenían nombres complicados y Malfoy se las deletreaba de mala gana.

De tanto en tanto, mientras Malfoy contaba las pociones, se giraba para mirar al sanador Snape. Este estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando una serie de pergaminos y escribiendo de vez en cuando, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Cuando llevaban media hora anotando, golpearon a la puerta.

—¡Hagrid, me alegra verte! —saludó el sanador.

—A mi también, que bien que ya no estés en San Mungo. Te he traido lo que me pediste.

Harry miró hacia atrás para verlo y vio que Hagrid le tendía una jaula con unas criaturas pequeñas que no alcanzaba a ver.

—Oh, gracias, Hagrid, te lo agradezco mucho. Tal vez te pida otras criaturas después.

—Sanador… ¿Esto es legal? Porque…

—Es legal… con esto, no sé con otras criaturas, pero no hablemos de esto aquí…

—¡Potter!

Harry se giró hacia Malfoy, quien lo miraba, irritado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Te dije "Poción antiparálisis, tres frascos" dos veces. No quiero pasarme todo el día aquí.

Harry comenzó a anotar, fastidiado. Sabía que era grosero escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Cuando terminaron de hacer todo el inventario ya era la hora del almuerzo. Malfoy se despidió del sanador Snape y se retiró. Harry iba a hacer lo mismo, pero…

—Potter, quiero hablar con usted un segundo.

Harry se quedó a medio camino.

—¿Si?

—Lamento lo del partido de Quidditch —dijo—. Supe lo que le pasó a su escoba. No hay chance de que se repare, ¿no?

—No, ninguna —luego recordó—. No le agradecí por lo que hizo en el partido, lo de los dementores.

—No es nada, hice lo que debía hacer —le respondió, sin darle importancia.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer un hechizo como ese —suspiró Harry.

—Remus me dijo que le enseñaría. Es un hechizo complicado.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Harry, ansioso

—Oh, no quiero robarle el trabajo a Remus, se enojará conmigo. Deje que él le enseñe, es terreno de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no Encantamientos.

—Oh —se decepcionó Harry.

—Sé que estás ansioso, pero será mejor que sea paciente.

—¿Se ha enfrentado a muchos dementores?

El sanador Snape suspiró.

—Durante la guerra, Ya-Sabe-Quién usaba dementores para atacar a la gente, así que me enfrenté a ellos en alguna que otra ocasión.

—¿Qué escucha cuando se acercan los dementores?

El sanador se rio despacio.

—Es una pregunta muy personal, Potter.

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderlo —se apresuró a decir Harry, maldiciendo por haber hecho una pregunta tan indiscreta.

—No, está bien, es normal sentir curiosidad.

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana. El sanador fue a abrirla y una lechuza rojiza entró al despacho, con una carta atada en la pata.

—Ya era hora —murmuró—. Lo siento, Potter, pero tengo un asunto que atender. Lo veré en clase. Y no se olvide que sigue castigado.

* * *

Christopher tomó la carta que Frejya había traido. Era la respuesta de su amigo Jerry. Con ansiedad, rasgó el sobre y lo leyó:

_Christopher:_

_Lo que me has contado me ha dejado sin palabras. Hay que actuar cuanto antes. Necesito averiguar algunas cosas, mientras tanto, debemos reunirnos lo antes posible. ¿Crees que podrás llevar a la niña a las Tres Escobas este fin de semana? Tenemos que hacer algo YA. _

_Habla con Dumbledore. Tal vez te pueda ayudar._

_Jerry._

_PD: le he contado a Anna. Quiere hacerle un chequeo médico a la niña personalmente._

Pedir ayuda a Dumbledore… Dudaba mucho que el viejo ayudara en algo, pero debía intentarlo. De mala gana, salió de su despacho y subió al tercer piso.

—Pastel de caldero —le dijo a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada. Esta se corrió y lo dejó pasar.

Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su amplio escritorio, como de costumbre. Sonrió al ver a Christopher, sonrisa que este no le devolvió.

—Mi querido muchacho —le dijo— ¿Un caramelo de limón?

—No, gracias. Necesito discutir sobre una alumna de primer año de Slytherin, Lorena Larson.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —preguntó Dumbledore, con calma.

Christopher respiró hondo.

—El padre de esta chica la está abusando física, sexual y psicológicamente. Necesito que usted me dé permiso para sacar a Larson de Hogwarts y llevarla a Las Tres Escobas para que mi abogado, Jerry Summers y su esposa, Anna, puedan hablar con Larson y hacer algo al respecto.

Hubo un largo silencio. De golpe, Dumbledore parecía mucho más viejo.

—No puedes sacar a la señorita Larson de Hogwarts, Christopher. Va contra las reglas del colegio.

—¿Usted escuchó lo que acabo de decir hace cinco segundos? —gruñó Christopher—. Tenemos una alumna aquí que está siendo violada desde vaya a saber cuando y usted solo dice que no puedo ayudarla porque va "contra las reglas del colegio".

—Escúchame, hijo…

—¡Escúcheme usted a mí! —estalló Christopher, golpeando el puño contra la mesa—. ¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas, profesor, donde los alumnos viven una vida perfecta! ¡Hay niños que sufren! ¡Niños que están abandonados, golpeados, abusados, ignorados! ¡Pero claro, eso pasa fuera de la escuela, así que qué más da! ¡No nos importa un carajo lo que les pase mientras se saquen buenas notas y no molesten a nadie!, ¿verdad? Oh, lo siento, tengo que corregirme en lo último: si son los Gryffindor los que molestan, hay que dejarlos ser, solo son niños.

Dumbledore escuchó todo el discurso de Christopher sin parpadear.

—¿Has terminado? Porque lo que iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras con tu nutrido discurso, era que, si bien no puedo dejar que una alumna salga de estas instalaciones, no hay ningún problema en que Jerry y Anna vengan hasta aquí a verla, si así lo desean. ¿Cuándo vendrán?

Christopher lo miró, algo aturdido por la respuesta del director.

—Este… este fin de semana —le respondió, cuando al fin pudo hablar.

Dumbledore asintió con tristeza.

—Este es un asunto terrible, Christopher. Haré todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudarte.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, profesor —murmuró Christopher, ya yendo hacia la puerta.

—Espera…

Christopher se dio vuelta.

—¿Si?

—Quiero que por favor pienses muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Christopher se adelantó un paso, casi amenazándolo.

—Solo digo que a veces puedes ser muy… impulsivo cuando las cosas no salen como quieres.

—Lo siento, profesor, pero es difícil mantener la calma cuando hay una niña de once años que ha estado siendo abusada desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se le ha cruzado por la cabeza pedirnos ayuda. Yo, que soy sanador de mentes, he tardado dos malditos meses en darme cuenta de algo. No puedo sentarme en mi escritorio y dejar que otros los resuelvan. Alguien tiene que preocuparse de los alumnos y ese soy yo.

Dumbledore tan solo sonrió.

—Por eso mismo te he contratado, Christopher. Estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas aceptado mi propuesta de trabajar aquí.

Christopher lo miró, descolocado.

—Además de ser un excelente sanador experto en encantamientos, eres un sanador de mentes que sabe cómo acercarse a los alumnos. Me temo que el resto del personal no está capacitado para tratar temas emocionales. Cuando Filius se retiró, decidí que eras la mejor opción.

Christopher respiró hondo.

—Bonita manera de decirme que pretende que yo cargue sobre mis hombros todos los problemas de los alumnos porque el resto de los profesores tienen la empatía de una piedra.

—Christopher, estás demasiado empeñado en que nadie quiere ver los problemas de los alumnos, cuando el problema es que no siempre podemos saber lo que pasa en la vida de los alumnos fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts y mucho menos hacer algo al respecto. No es tan fácil como crees.

—Hubiera dado lo que sea para que alguien nos sacara de mi casa —masculló Christopher, reclamándole con la mirada.

—Pero nunca dijeron una palabra, muchacho. Muchos niños y adolescentes creen que lo mejor es callarse y aguantar o buscar una solución por ellos mismos.

—Severus y yo estuvimos en la enfermería al menos cinco veces cada uno por diversas razones. ¿Va a decir que Pomfrey nunca vio nuestras cicatrices? ¿Las quemaduras de cigarrillo en los brazos? ¿Las marcas de la hebilla del cinturón en nuestras espaldas? ¿Los moretones en nuestros estómagos?

—Como miembro del Winzengamot, te puedo decir que no hay nada que se pueda hacer contra un muggle, mucho menos ahora. Legalmente…

—Legalmente hablando nadie puede hacer nada, entiendo —Christopher se dio, ya harto de escucharlo—. Gracias por permitir que Jerry venga. Es la primera vez que realmente hace algo.

—De nada —podía sentir la sonrisa de Dumbledore. Christopher abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras, furioso. Dios, como necesitaba un cigarrillo.

* * *

El lunes, Christopher volvió a dar clases. Se sorprendió de que muchos de sus alumnos dijeron que lo habían extrañado mucho y algunos le preguntaron que le había sucedido. Christopher solo respondió que había estado muy enfermo y que aún estaba en etapa de recuperación, pero que todo estaba bien. Se sentía realmente feliz al poder dar clases otra vez.

Cuando no estaba enseñando, se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina, haciendo muchos proyectos. Su mente no podía estar quieta, simplemente se negaba a permanecer en reposo.

Hagrid le había traido media docena de ratas con las que podía experimentar cosas que serían ilegales en seres humanos. Una lástima que no tuviera seres más complejos, pero no tenía más materiales.

No queriendo arriesgarse a experimentar en su oficina, las dejó dentro de su habitación, junto con los pergaminos de su trabajo. Esa misma noche, después de retomar las clases con Hagrid, leyó algunos de sus apuntes sobre la maldición Cruciatus.

_Teniendo en cuenta que la maldición no daña físicamente a la víctima, es posible que solo estimule los receptores del dolor._

_La sensación de la maldición es tan intensa que la persona bajo los efectos desea la inconsciencia e incluso la muerte, como un medio para escapar del dolor punzante. La maldición Cruciatus puede llevar a la locura al receptor si se usa contra él por períodos largos de tiempo._

Christopher siguió leyendo más abajo, hasta la parte que le interesaba:

_Para realizar con éxito esta maldición, no basta con pronunciar el encantamiento; el mago o la bruja deben poseer un profundo deseo de causarle dolor a la víctima y disfrutar de su sufrimiento._

Christopher suspiró. Ya era hora de dejar la teoría y pasar a la práctica.

Sacó uno de las ratas y lo puso dentro de una caja donde no podría escapar. Se la quedó mirando, intentando sentir odio por esa rata gris, pero no podía. Debía dejar de pensar que lo que tenía en frente era un animal. Tenía que pensar que era alguien más.

Su padre.

Cerró los ojos e imagino que había transformado a Tobías Snape en una rata y la había puesto dentro de una caja para hacerle pagar los dieciséis años de sufrimiento que había padecido. Recordó el boggart que se transformaba en una especie de zombie pútrido que lo quería seguir torturando aún después de la muerte…

—Hola, papá —le dijo a la rata, con una voz completamente fría—. Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí, indefenso. Ya no me puedes golpear, no me puedes torturar, no me puedes humillar más. Ahora yo tengo el control y te voy a hacer sentir una parte del dolor que me has hecho sentir, a mí y mi hermano… ¡Crucio!

Funcionó. La rata comenzó a retorcerse y a chillar de dolor. Christopher sintió una especie de alegría feroz al ver a la rata sufrir. Se había olvidado que ese no era su padre.

—¿No te parece divertido ahora, eh? —le dijo Christopher después de un minuto, mientras la rata seguía retorciéndose, a pesar de que ya había dejado de apuntarlo con la varita—. Es solo un poco de disciplina, como cuando "disciplinabas" a mamá cuando la comida no te gustaba… o cuando yo intentaba pararte cuando golpeabas a Severus con tus puños… o la vez que me equivoqué de marca de cerveza y me golpeaste la cabeza contra el borde de la mesa, ¿te acuerdas, eh? ¿Te acuerdas? ¡CRUCIO!

La rata volvió a chillar y a retorcerse, como si la estuvieran electrocutando. Incluso se estaba orinando encima por el dolor. A Christopher no podía importarle menos. Una sonrisa sádica se estaba formando en sus labios.

—¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡No tienes idea las veces que he soñado poder hacerte esto! ¡Hacerte retorcer de dolor hasta que te orinaras encima, maldito infeliz!

Se había olvidado del experimento. Se había olvidado de los Longbottom. Solo eran él, Tobias y un odio tan indescriptible como la maldición que estaba lanzando.

—¡No nos vas a tocar nunca más! ¡A ninguno de nosotros! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca más! ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno! ¡CRUCIO!

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando volvió en sí, el corazón le martilleaba en su pecho y la transpiración le corría por la cara, que la sentía completamente caliente. La rata estaba inmóvil en un charco de orina. Christopher le tomó el pulso con las manos temblorosas. Lo había matado.

—Soy un imbécil —murmuró para si mismo, apartando la caja a un lado y acostándose sobre la cama, angustiado. Cuando se secó el sudor de la cara con la manga de su túnica, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Christopher fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Se sentía tan angustiado y nervioso que quería fumar, pero no debía. Sacó un caramelo de su escritorio y se lo metió en la boca. El gusto ácido del limón lo reconfortó un poco, pero no le hizo olvidar del todo la sensación. Decidió salir a caminar un poco por el castillo.

Ya eran las once de la noche y no debía estar nadie afuera, a excepción de algún profesor y los prefectos. Subió las escaleras, notando que no se agitaba tanto como antes. Las pociones estaban funcionando bien.

Al llegar al quinto piso, vio a Remus caminando en dirección hacia él.

—¿Dando un paseo nocturno? —le preguntó Christopher, forzando un poco la sonrisa. Sólo un poco, porque el solo verlo lo alegraba.

—Ojalá estuviera de paseo —Remus se detuvo frente a él—. Estoy buscando un boggart.

—¿Para qué?

—Para Harry, así puede practicar el Patronus.

—¿Con un boggart?

—El miedo más grande de Harry son los Dementores —explicó Remus.

—Oh. Podría funcionar. La verdad no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre criaturas mágicas…

—Christopher —lo interrumpió Remus.

—¿Si?

—Estaba pensando… necesitas ayuda tú también. No te ves muy bien y además…

Christopher se rio, incómodo.

—¿A que te refieres?

—No es del todo normal que un hombre adulto experto en Encantamientos no pueda hacer un _Riddikulus _de manera exitosa. Te ayudaré a que puedas hacerlo.

—Remus, no es como si fuera a toparme con boggarts todos los días.

—En Hogwarts te terminarás topando con uno al menos un par de veces al año, Christopher. Este en un castillo enorme, con muchos lugares oscuros donde pueden esconderse. Uno lo hizo dentro del armario del salón de profesores. El próximo se podría encontrar en un salón de clases o en tu despacho…

—No.

—Christopher.

—No —volvió a decir Christopher, ya siguiendo su camino

—Has hecho mucho por mí. Déjame que te devuelva el favor —insistió, corriendo tras él.

—No me tienes que devolver nada…

—Siento que debo hacerlo. Por favor.

Christopher lo miró, pensativo. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sonrió.

—De acuerdo, pero con una condición —Christopher se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

—Dime.

—Mi propuesta del sábado… debes aceptarla.

Remus se puso tenso.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Yo me dejo ayudar, tú te dejas ayudar, es lo justo.

Remus suspiró, vencido.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas.

—Ganas tú, Remus, no yo. Ve a buscar tu boggart.

Se despidieron y Christopher siguió caminando, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Al fin podría acercarse más a Remus.


	14. El plan

**¡Buenas!**

**Esta vez pude llegar al domingo, pero no prometo nada para la próxima semana.**

**Christine: Sufrieron mucho en el pasado y alguno todavía no pudieron dejarlo atrás.**

**Magical Paradise: Ya veremos si recibe lo que merece, porque Christopher no lo va a dejar así nomás.**

**Bueno, estoy viendo la serie de La Peor Bruja, en Netflix. Estoy a punto de terminar la primera temporada (hoy terminé el capítulo donde Esperanza le da los poderes a Agatha pensando que era Ada) y planeo ver las siguientes. Me ha gustado y, quien sabe, tal vez haga un crossover entre esto y Harry Potter, pero no me gusta prometer cosas.**

**Muchas gracias por los halagos, significan mucho para mi.**

**Wolf: 1) Será un sanador de mentes y todo lo que quieras, pero en ocasiones es impulsivo cuando las emociones lo desbordan.**

**2) Christopher no le tiene mucha simpatía a Dumbledore, como sabés. Los caramelos ácidos también sirven para la ansiedad.**

**3) El sistema judicial del Ministerio... bueno, es una porquería. Me gustaría escuchar tus teorías XD  
**

**4) Y les asignará más castigos interesantes (espero).**

**5) Siempre tengo que poner un trauma terrible, ¿verdad? ¿Y quien dice que no va a avanzar rápido? Esto se puede resolver rápido, pero con mucho cuidado.**

**6) Si, Chris no se lo saca de la cabeza. Por el momento se los va a dejar de lado, pero luego ya vendrán más escenas de ellos juntos.**

**Los errores son casi una firma. No importa cuantas veces lo revise, algo se me va a escapar.**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo domingo. Si no es el domingo, será en algún momento de la semana que viene. **

**Capítulo catorce**

**El plan**

Después del primer fracaso con la rata, Christopher volvió a tratar, con el mismo resultado. De las seis ratas que Hagrid le había traido, para el fin de semana, solo habían sobrevivido dos, cuando al fin había logrado dominarse con el Cruciatus. Nunca lo había usado antes y, si bien no era un hechizo difícil, hacerlo sin matar a la rata en el proceso no era fácil. Las dos ratas sobrevivientes andaban por la jaula de manera errática y no podían alimentarse por si mismas.

El domingo, Malfoy y Potter fueron a su oficina para el castigo. Christopher los recibió, ya con todo preparado. Loki salió corriendo a recibirlos, feliz porque creía que tenía visitas con quienes jugar.

—Loki, vienen a cumplir su castigo, no a jugar —el gatito maulló con decepción y se subió al escritorio, mirándolo con rencor y agitando violentamente su cola—. Gracias al inventario que han hecho la semana pasada, sé perfectamente las pociones que me hacen falta. Como no tengo muchas ganas de hacer pociones, ustedes me van a hacer una a mí. Juntos.

Ignorando las caras de sorpresa de los dos alumnos, Christopher continuó.

—La poción que van a hacer hoy es para limpiar las heridas y evitar que se infecten. Es una poción sencilla y rápida de hacer, pero no suele enseñarla en Hogwarts. Es prácticamente la primera poción que aprende a hacer un sanador —tomó del escritorio un libro color verde oscuro llamado _Pociones básicas para la medicina _y se lo tendió a Malfoy —-. En el armario encontrarán todos los ingredientes. La página está marcada, así que fácilmente encontrarán la receta. Ya pueden empezar.

Christopher puso un disco de Edith Piaf en el tocadiscos y se sentó en el sillón. No tenía la capacidad de concentrarse en su trabajo con los Longbottom; a la una de la tarde, Jerry y Anna vendrían a Hogwarts para hablar sobre el asunto con Larson. Debía haber una solución. Si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas, porque no dejaría el asunto sin resolver.

Loki se acercó con lentitud y se subió al regazo de Christopher, pidiendo que le hagan cariños. A su gato nunca le había durado el rencor por mucho tiempo y siempre después de retarlo se subía a sus piernas para que le acariciaran las orejas.

—Mi pequeño Loki —le susurró, mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas. Loki ronroneó y se quedó quieto, pero la paz no duró mucho. Un olor extraño inundó su nariz de golpe. Un olor que no debería tener la poción.

—¡Cinco gotas de sangre de dragón, Potter, no un chorro! ¿Con esos tremendos anteojos no puedes leer?

—¡Me empujaste con el codo! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

—¡No tengo ojos en la espalda!

Christopher se levantó y miró la poción, provocando que los dos chicos dejaran de discutir y lo miraran con temor. Habían desperdiciado el agua de manantial, el hielo seco y la sangra de dragón. Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo desaparecer la poción.

—La sangre de dragón no es precisamente barata —les espetó, manteniendo un tono tranquilo—. No me importa quien empezó, pero me llegan a desperdiciar un solo ingrediente más y van a estar castigados hasta Navidad.

Los dos bajaron la vista, avergonzados.

—Lo siento, sanador Snape —murmuró Potter

—No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo —juró Malfoy.

Christopher, resignado a no poder relajarse en su sillón, se quedó de pie, vigilando que no hicieran un desastre y volaran el caldero por los aires. La poción no tardó más de media hora en hacerse y, cuando terminaron, tenía un hermoso color morado.

—¿Vieron que no era tan difícil? —les dijo Christopher, sonriendo—. Puede que les haya parecido extraño porque no suelen usar esos ingredientes para pociones todavía. Pueden retirarse, hoy fue un castigo corto. Pero no se hagan ilusiones, encontraré algo que los mantenga ocupado mucho tiempo.

Harry se despidió y salió del despacho, pero Malfoy se quedó, visiblemente incómodo.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó, acercándose un poco a él.

—Yo… —parecía no saber como empezar a hablar.

—No tenga miedo ¿Qué sucede?

Malfoy tragó saliva

—¿Podría prestarme el libro? —murmuró, en un hilo de voz.

Christopher lo miró, con curiosidad.

—¿Podría preguntarle por qué?

Malfoy se sonrojó violentamente.

—Me… me interesó mucho el contenido.

—¿Le interesaría ser sanador, Malfoy?

—Si… no… quiero decir… no estoy seguro.

Christopher soltó una risotada y Malfoy le sonrió, todavía algo nervioso.

—Puede llevárselo, pero prometa que me lo devolverá cuando terminen las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Muchas gracias, sanador.

—Ni lo mencione. Ahora vaya. Lo espero el domingo que viene en mi despacho para su castigo.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho casi corriendo con el libro en las manos. Sin ganas de nada, se tiró en el sillón. ¿Qué pretendía Malfoy? ¿Realmente quería ser sanador? Estaba casi seguro que su padre no lo permitiría ni en un millón de años, a pesar de ser una carrera de prestigio.

Cuando se hizo la hora del almuerzo, bajó hacia el Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

—¿Jerry vendrá, entonces? —le preguntó Severus.

—Sí, junto con Anna. Quiere hacerle exámenes médicos a Larson.

—¿No sería mejor llevarla a San Mungo?

—Sin el permiso del padre, imposible. Cuando vengan, lleva a Larson a mi despacho.

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo vendrán?

—A la una de la tarde. Apenas termine de almorzar iré a buscarlos.

—Ten cuidado con los dementores —le advirtió Severus, con el tono muy serio. Christopher solo suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Como si no lo supiera, Sev.

Cuando terminó de almorzar, Christopher se levantó.

—Lleva a Larson a mi despacho y espérame ahí. No tardaré —le dijo a Severus. Este solo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Christopher salió al exterior. Estaba haciendo cada vez más frío y el cielo estaba de un color similar al cemento. Caminando a pasos apresurados para mantener el calor. llegó al carruaje que lo llevaría. Vio al _thestral_ que estaba allí y le acarició la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás, amigo? —le dijo.

El _thestral _dio un leve relincho y Christopher le dio unas palmadas en el hocico.

—Una lástima que haya que pasar una tragedia terrible para que te puedan ver —sonrió con tristeza. Subió al carruaje y lo condujo hasta Hogsmade.

Los dementores estaban apostados fuera. Christopher bloqueó sus pensamientos con Oclumancia. Dios sabía que no era el mejor oclumante del mundo, pero debía bastar para que los dementores no lo atacaran.

Funcionó. Los dementores ni siquiera lo miraron. El problema sería volver junto con Jerry y Anna, pero dudaba que fueran a atacarlos y en el caso de que lo hicieran, tanto él como Anna podían repelerlos sin muchos inconvenientes.

Los dos estaban esperándolos en la entrada al pueblo. Mientras Anna estaba vestida con una túnica de color gris oscuro y una gruesa capa negra, Jerry estaba con un traje negro y un grueso abrigo de piel del mismo color. Casi ni parecían ser pareja.

—Oh, Jerry, no hace tanto frío —se burló Christopher—. Ni siquiera está nevando aún.

—Cállate —le respondió Jerry, mientras entraba. Anna subió detrás de él y fueron de regreso al castillo—. Odio el maldito invierno.

—Todavía no es invierno, Jerry.

—¿Cómo está la pequeña? —le preguntó Anna.

—La estamos conteniendo, por el momento. No permitiré que vuelva con ese monstruo —le aseguró Christopher

—Haremos todo lo posible —respondió Jerry. Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de agregar —. ¿Qué son esas cosas?

—¿Lo que tiran de los carruajes?

—Si, esas cosas que parecen caballos alados desnutridos.

—Se llaman _thestral_, querido —explicó Anna—. Solo podemos verlos lo que hayan visto a alguien morir.

—Oh —dijo Jerry—. Todavía hay ciertas cosas que no sé del mundo mágico, sobre todo cuando se tratan de criaturas mágicas.

—Y ahora conocerás muchas más cosas, Jerry. No muchos squibs han podido ver Hogwarts.

—No puedo creer que después de veinticinco años regrese al castillo, aunque sea de visita —suspiró Anna.

—¿Eras de Hufflepuff, cierto? —le preguntó Jerry.

—Si. Fui la decepción de la familia por eso, pero que más da, los odiaba a todos —rio Anna.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que esté en Hogwarts, creí que moriría sin entrar al castillo. Que bueno que traje mi cámara de fotos.

Jerry desabotonó un poco su abrigo y sacó una cámara de fotos que tenía colgada al cuello.

—Jerry, no otra vez…—protestó Christopher.

—¿Qué? De todos modos nunca regresaré, necesito sacar fotos del lugar del que siempre he oído hablar.

—Cuando te pones así, pareces turista japonés. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos al callejón Knockturne para…?

—Si, si, lo sé, casi nos matan, pero este es un colegio, ¿que me va a pasar?

Christopher suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Supongo que nada.

Anna soltó una risotada.

—Chris, déjalo.

Llegaron sin problemas al castillo. Cuando entraron, Jerry no paraba de mirar a todos lados y sacar fotos. Por suerte, cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, ya no había nadie.

—Aquí se hace la Ceremonia de Selección, ¿no? — le preguntó Jerry a Anna.

—Si, cariño, con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Ahh, entiendo. El sombrero se basa en tu personalidad, ¿no?

—Exacto.

—Me pregunto en que casa estaría yo, pero soy tan fabuloso que todos estarían peleando por tenerme.

—Mataría por tener tu autoestima, Jerry —se burló Christopher.

Subieron las escaleras despacio, porque Jerry giraba la cabeza para todos lados como si fuera una lechuza y le sacaba fotos a los retratos, quienes murmuraban cuando pasaban.

—Veo que el tratamiento está funcionando bien, Christopher —le comentó Anna.

—Me sigo agitando un poco, pero no es como antes.

—Ni te ocurra volver a fumar o te juro qué…

Christopher alzó las manos.

—No estoy fumando desde que me internaron, lo juro.

—¿Seguro?

—Lo juro, estoy a puro caramelos ácidos y chicles.

—Mas te vale.

Llegaron al despacho de Christopher.

—Bueno, aquí estamos.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron a Severus sentado detrás del escritorio y a Larson sentada en el sillón. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar y tenía a Loki en su regazo.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó Jerry.

—Si.

—¡Pobre niña! —exclamó Anna, acercándose a ella y posando una mano sobre su mejilla—. Eres muy bella.

Larson comenzó a sollozar. Anna la abrazó con fuerza para reconfortarla y Loki maulló, frotando su cabeza en el pecho de la niña.

—Me parece que afloró su instinto materno —comentó Christopher.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Christopher, ¿hay algún lugar donde la pueda revisar? —preguntó Anna

—En mi habitación. Ve al cuadro de los caballos y di "sleipnir".

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —suspiró ella, sonriendo. Se volteó hacia Larson—. Acompáñame, querida… Oh, Severus, lo siento tanto, no te he saludado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, Anna. Ve con la niña.

Temblorosa, Larson acompañó a Anna hasta el retrato, con Loki siguiendola. Dijo la contraseña y el cuadro se corrió a un lado, dejándolas pasar.

—¿Qué va a hacer con ella? —preguntó Severus.

—Unos exámenes médicos y algunas preguntas de rutina —respondió Jerry, dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Gracias por traerla, Severus, ahora…

—No me pienso ir —gruñó.

—Severus…

—Déjalo, Chris. Sé que tu hermano no se va a escandalizar por nada —lo defendió Jerry.

—Me quiero asegurar que no le metas cosas raras en la cabeza a mi hermano, Jerry.

Christopher lanzó un bufido y golpeó sus rodillas con la palma de las manos.

—No tengo ganas de discutir, así que sentémonos todos y hablemos de lo que realmente importa: Larson.

Severus se fue a sentar en el sillón, mientras que Christopher les sirvió café y unas galletas.

—¿Jerry, que averiguaste?

—El infeliz ese se llama Samuel Larson, _muggle_, cuarenta y tres años, viudo, vive en la capital de Durham, al noroeste de Inglaterra. Trabaja de guardiacarcel en la prisión local. Un imbécil que le gusta abusar de su poder —Jerry tomó un sorbo de café—. Gracias, Chris, lo necesitaba.

—Legalmente ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Christopher.

—Los _muggles_ son protegidos como si estuvieran en peligro de extinción, ¿sabes? El Wizengamot no puede juzgar _muggles_, solo magos y _squibs._

—¡Pero…! —intentó protestar Christopher

—Son las leyes de aquí.

—¿Y por medios _muggles_…?

—¿Y como le explicamos a la policía donde está la niña? Llevaría meses de investigación y la pequeña tendría que perderse el colegio mientras tanto.

—¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada?

—No podemos hacer nada… legalmente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Christopher.

—Lo legal siempre es largo y complicado y más con menores de por medio —dijo Jerry, bebiendo un sorbo de café—. Todo lo que tengamos que hacer sería, como mínimo, sospechoso.

—¿No podríamos amenazarlo para que ceda la custodia? —preguntó Christopher.

—¿A quien le cederían la custodia? —preguntó Severus.

—A mi y a Anna—respondió Jerry—. Anna y yo quisimos durante años tener niños, pero no pudimos.

—¿No sería eso muy sospechoso? —preguntó Severus.

—No tanto. Que vaya al Juzgado de Familia del mundo muggle y que me la ceda a mí, ya que trabajo como abogado entre los _muggles_ y mi esposa es "mi secretaria", por así decirlo.

—¿Pero como explicamos donde está la niña? —preguntó Severus.

—Le daremos una poción Multijugos a algún infeliz del callejón Knockturne. Un par de galeones y listo. Yo me encargaré de todo.

La idea de Jerry era muy buena, Christopher estaba seguro de eso. Pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que esa no era la mejor solución…

—Sev, deja que yo lleve a Larson a la Sala Común, si es lo que quiere. Debes tener mucho trabajo que hacer.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

—Me estás queriendo dejar fuera de esto desde el principio, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¡Nada, lo juro! Tenía miedo que Jerry se fuera por algo más ilegal y no quería que te quedaras enredado en todo esto.

—Solo hago algo ilegal cuando las cosas no me parecen justas, es todo —se defendió Jerry.

Severus suspiró.

—De acuerdo, Christopher. Te veré en la cena.

Cuando Severus se retiró, Jerry se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Hay algo que me quieras decir y no quieres que tu hermano lo escuche? —le preguntó.

Christopher levantó la varita e hizo el hechizo _Muffliato_ para que nadie más escuchara su conversación.

—Creo que si… sobre tu plan…

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No es suficiente.

Jerry se acomodó los lentes.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Le sacaremos la custodia de la señorita Larson y eso está muy bien, pero creo que ese infeliz no estaría recibiendo su merecido.

Jerry asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Christopher continuó:

—No podemos dejarlo así, Jerry. Ella quedará traumatizada y tardará años en superarlo, si es que lo hace, mientras que él estará libre y feliz, sin consecuencias.

—¿Y que quieres hacer? ¿Matarlo?

Christopher no respondió. Jerry abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Ese tipo irá tras otra niña y lo sabes, ¿no? Eres abogado desde hace más de una década, apuesto a que sabes de lo que hablo.

—Por desgracia, sé de lo que hablas. ¿Planeas torturarlo o…?

—No.

—Christopher, esto es serio.

—¿Crees que me estoy tomando la violación de una niña como una puta broma, Jerry?

—¡No quise decir eso? ¿En serio quieres matar a alguien?

—No creas que me siento feliz por esto, pero no veo otra manera. No podría dormir por la noche sabiendo que ese tipo está suelto.

Jerry echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No se puede hacer por medios mágicos, los Aurores se pondrían a indagar y habría problemas. Solo hay dos maneras de acabar con él: usando una poción y rogar que los del ministerio no se den cuenta o por medios _muggles_.

—Hay que pensarlo bien, no quiero que me atrapen.

—_¿Me atrapen?_ Christopher, no sabes manejar un arma. Deja que yo me encargue.

—Jerry, no…

—No es la primera vez que mato a alguien, Chris. Estuve cuatro años en Vietnam mientras tu estabas aquí aprendiendo a ser mago. Confía en mi.

Christopher se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

—De acuerdo. Pero iremos los dos, por si necesitas ayuda.

—Bien. Ahora necesitamos trazar un plan. Ahora.

* * *

Cuando Anna al fin salió de la habitación junto a Larson, todo el plan estaba trazado. Habían acordado no decirle nada a Anna, porque sabía que no estaría de acuerdo, pero sabían que no era ninguna tonta y que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Pensé que se habían quedado dormidas —se burló Jerry.

—Estuvimos hablando mucho rato —respondió Anna. Sonreía, pero tenía los ojos brillantes e hinchados—. Cariño, te prometí darte un tour por el castillo. ¿Nos acompañarías, Lorena? Me temo que hay cosas que no recuerde.

—Si, señora Summers.

—Anna, cariño, llámame Anna.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros, Christopher?

—Tengo cosas que corregir. Den un paseo y regresen aquí en una hora. Luego los acompañaré hacia la entrada.

—Está bien. No trabajes demasiado, Chris, que te conozco y eres un adicto al trabajo.

—A veces me tomo una pausa y toco la guitarra, no te preocupes.

Cuando se retiraron, Christopher fue a su escritorio y tomó pluma y pergamino. Si algo había aprendido en la vida, era que nunca había que conformarse con un único plan. Dios sabía que no era experto en Pociones como Severus o Amaranta, pero necesitaba algunas pociones de respaldo. Las que no pudiera hacer por si mismo, tendría que comprarlas. No quería enredar a más gente en el asunto.

Pocion para confundir, poción debilitante, poción de invisibilidad… sin la ayuda de los dos expertos en pociones que conocía, sería difícil, más no imposible. Tendría que aprovechar las vacaciones de Navidad o incluso antes para dar el golpe. No quería perder tiempo, había mucho en juego.

El plan de Jerry era simple: entrar en su casa, asesinarlo al mejor estilo _muggle_ (Jerry tenía una pistola con silenciador) y hacerlo pasar como un robo. Los aurores no se meterían en algo tan corriente como un robo y asesinato al padre _muggle_ de una alumna de Hogwarts y no se molestarían en investigar nada. Siendo una bruja, Larson no tendría problemas en ser adoptada. Anna era sanadora experta en enfermedades mágicas y Jerry, además de ser un abogado en el mundo _muggle_ (aunque casi no ejercía), trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, en el Comité de Disculpas a los _Muggles_. Muchos los elegían a él cuando necesitaban que alguien lo defendiera del Winzengamot.

Cuando Jerry, Anna y Larson regresaron, Christopher los acompañó hasta el carruaje.

—Nos veremos pronto, te lo aseguro —le dijo Anna a Larson.

—Ahora debo ser uno de los pocos _squib_s que ha podido ver Hogwarts. No me lo van a creer cuando lo cuente en el Ministerio…

—Baja un poco los humos, Jerry —lo retó su esposa.

—Oh, está bien. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, querida.

—Cuidense mucho —los despidió Christopher.

Larson no dijo nada, pero agitó la mano de manera tímida en señal de despedida. Los dos vieron alejarse el carruaje tirado por los _thestral _hasta perderse de vista.

Volvieron caminando casi en silencio al castillo. Sabiendo que afuera estaban solos y que no tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella después, le preguntó:

—¿Qué te parecieron los Summers?

—Son buenos… creo.

—Lo son.

—¿Ustedes van a meter preso a mi papá?

Christopher alzó las cejas.

—¿Anna te dijo eso?

—La señora Summers me dijo que papá era muy malo, que yp merecía algo mejor y que a ella le gustaría ser mi mamá.

Christopher era muy consciente de que Anna y Jerry no pudieron tener hijos y hasta la fecha no había hechizo ni poción que curara la infertilidad. La adopción era complicada para los magos, ya que no les permitían adoptar niños muggles y no había casi ningún mago huérfano.

No quería que el anhelo de tener un hijo le nublara el juicio a Jerry y le terminara arruinando la vida.

Todo tenía que salir perfecto. Sin evidencia. Sin testigos.

—Típico de ella —sonrió Christopher.

—A mi también me gustaría, pero eso nunca va a pasar, ¿verdad?

Christopher le palmeó el hombro con suavidad.

—Nunca digas nunca —le respondió, mientras entraban al castillo


	15. Luna Llena

**Buenas!**

**Al fin pude publicar hoy. Tengo que salir a trabajar, a pesar del coronavirus, así que haré lo posible para publicar a tiempo.**

**Christine: Gracias!  
**

**Hardbroom Sisters: Si, ya voy por la tercera temporada ya y me gusta. Tal vez algún día escriba de la Peor Bruja o un crossover, pero tengo tantos proyectos en la cabeza... Mi personaje favorito es Rowan Webb.**

**Severus sobreprotege mucho a sus hermanos a veces, así que no se va a tomar bien el plan de Christopher.**

**Ya te contesté por PM, pero si, puedes usar a Lorena Larson. Gracias por el fanfic, lástima que no pude terminar de leerlo.**

**Nemrak: Gracias**

**Wolf: El Cruciatus está prohibido en seres humanos solamente. No es ilegal usarlo en animales.**

**Christopher no es precisamente bueno en pociones, lo suyo son los hechizos, pero respeta la profesión (y su dinero) lo suficiente para cuidar los ingredientes y las pociones.**

**Como dijiste, Draco es muy joven aún y moldeable. Todavía no sabe lo quiere y tal vez ahora le despertó un interés por la sanación.**

**Nancy: Yo por desgracia salgo todos los días para trabajar, pero si te puedes mantener en casa, quedate en casa.**

**Christopher no es ningún santo. Tiene sus propios demonios internos y una parte de él quiere ser un justiciero asesino que se vengue en nombre de todos los niños abusados, pero sabe que entre pensarlo y hacerlo hay una diferencia muy grande. Ahora tiene una oportunidad de ser ese justiciero, pero solo por el hecho de que el tipo no va a terminar preso. **

**Jerry lo más que ayuda es en su trabajo en el ministerio en el Comité de Disculpas a los Muggles, donde inventan las excusas por los desastres mágicos que pasen en el mundo muggle.**

**Va a costar que esos dos se dejen de mirar como enemigos, pero a ver que pasa.**

**Claro que lo de Tom Riddle era evitable, pero nadie le da bola a los chicos, porque "cada casa es un mundo"**

**Sakura: La app de FF es una porquería, pero supongo que leer será más facil. Te advierto que las notificaciones de actualización no llegan o llegan muy tarde. Yo también quiero que el padre de Larson sufra, pero ya veremos**

**¡Hasta el domingo que viene!**

**Capítulo quince**

**Luna llena**

Al día siguiente, Christopher se levantó temprano, a pesar de no haber tenido una buena noche. Al menos por un día, tenía que sacarse a Larson de la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse en las clases, en los otros alumnos…

Y en Remus.

Hoy sería luna llena. Habían hecho una promesa y ambos tenían que cumplir. Christopher iría a verlo a su habitación apenas terminara las clases y pasarían la noche juntos. Cuando todo eso pasara, tendría que cumplir su parte del trato.

Una de las clases que tuvo, fue con los Slytherin/Hufflepuff de tercer año por la mañana. El cambio que estaba teniendo Malfoy era digno de admirarse. Había dejado de molestar a los demás y ahora se centraba más en sus estudios pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba dejando de socializar con la gente. Más adelante trataría eso, porque no le parecía bueno que se mantuviera solo y sin amigos. Y tenía ese maldito aire de superioridad por ser sangre pura…

Cuando dio la última clase, pasó por su despacho, tomo su guitarra y fue las habitaciones de Remus. Jamás había estado allí y el solo hecho de entrar a sus habitaciones privadas le aceleraba los latidos del corazón.

—¿Remus? Soy Christopher —le dijo, golpeando la puerta.

—Pasa.

La habitación de Remus era grande, pero con pocos muebles. Apenas una cama de dos plazas, una mesa de luz, un ropero y un baúl. La chimenea ardía alegremente, iluminando la habitación. Remus estaba sentado sobre la cama, retorciéndose las manos por los nervios.

—Así que tu habitación no está en tu despacho —murmuró Christopher.

—¿La tuya si?

—Detrás del cuadro de los caballos.

—Ya me suponía que no tendrías un cuadro tan grande por nada —Remus señaló el instrumento que tenía colgado en su espalda —¿Y esa guitarra?

—Toco de vez en cuando alguna canción, me ayuda a distenderme un poco

Christopher se pasó una mano por el pelo, como siempre que estaba nervioso. Remus se mordió el labio y parecía preocupado por algún motivo.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó

—Bueno… no pretenderás que me transforme con la ropa puesta, ¿verdad?

Christopher lanzó una plegaria silenciosa para que no se notara el sonrojo que se le estaba subiendo a la cara.

_Calma, calma, actúas como si nunca hubieras visto a un hombre desnudo. Has visto decenas de hombres desnudos en San Mungo._

—¿Te da vergüenza desnudarte delante de mi? —preguntó, intentando sonar despreocupado.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir Remus—. Es que… nunca quise que vieran mis marcas.

—No tienes que avergonzarte conmigo, Remus. Un sanador no juzga.

Remus le sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Se puso de espaldas y se quitó la túnica, mientras Christopher lo miraba, conteniendo la respiración. Si alguien hubiera usado Legeremancia contra él en ese momento, habría visto como le estaba haciendo el amor a Remus sobre la cama.

_No, no, no… si llego a tener una erección y Remus lo llega a notar, me tiro al lago. Lo juro._

La cicatriz que Remus decía solo era una marca de fauces en su cadera derecha, pero era bastante grande. Era evidente que lo habían mordido de muy niño para tener semejante marca.

—Oye, no está tan mal. Al menos no la tienes en un lugar más visible, como los brazos o el cuello —comentó, intentando que la vista no se le desviara más abajo de lo que debía—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duelen los huesos, pero no mucho —respondió, sin darse vuelta, cosa que Christopher agradeció.

—¿Fiebre?

—No. Las pociones que me diste funcionan.

—Si, pero no deberías trabajar al menos dos días antes de la luna llena, Remus — lo retó Christopher

—Hoy es lunes, descansé todo el fin de semana —replicó Remus.

—Hoy trabajaste. Sabes que me puedes pedir a mi o a Severus que te reemplace.

—Después de lo que ha pasado, decidí que nadie me reemplace, aunque me estuviera muriendo.

Christopher suspiró. Una vez más, se había olvidado de hablar con Severus sobre ese tema.

—Lamento lo que ha hecho mi hermano, pero no puedes seguir así.

—¿Cómo hizo para atender mis clases y las suyas a la vez? —preguntó Remus.

—Dumbledore tiene un giratiempo que les presta a los profesores en caso que tengamos que ocupar dos cargos a la vez. Severus me lo contó hace años.

—¿Por qué no me pidió reemplazarte cuando estabas internado? —preguntó Remus, casi ofendido.

—Porque solo los líderes de casa pueden usarlo.

Remus miró por la ventana. El cielo se había puesto oscuro y la luna estaba comenzando a salir.

—Es hora.

—Estoy preparado.

El cuerpo de Remus se puso rígido y empezó a temblar. Todo su ser se alargó y pelo oscuro le brotó de todo su cuerpo. En unos pocos segundos, Remus pasó de ser una persona a un lobo adulto.

—Hola —saludó Christopher—- Así que te ves así cuando te transformas. No te preocupes, te ves bien.

Christopher comenzó a caminar muy despacio hacia Remus, quien lo miraba con miedo.

—Remus, soy Christopher. Tranquilo.

El lobo se acercó a él, con cautela. Christopher se puso de rodillas y le acarició la cabeza.

—No tienes nada que temer conmigo.

Le rascó detrás de las orejas y el lobo cerró los ojos, relajándose poco a poco.

—No pasa nada, ¿ves?

Christopher se levantó del piso e hizo aparecer una bandeja con una taza de café y unas galletas sobre la mesa de luz. El lobo soltó un leve gruñido.

—Remus, si te estás quejando de mi cena, te digo que yo suelo alimentarme bien —tomó un sorbo—. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo traerte unos sándwiches o al menos una de las galletas.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Christopher se tomó todo el café, comió un par de galletas y luego le preguntó:

—¿Te molesta si me acuesto en tu cama?

El lobo negó con la cabeza y Christopher se acostó, sacándose los zapatos primero.

—Acuestate a mi lado, si quieres. No tienes por qué acostarte en el piso.

Con cierta vacilación, Remus se levantó y se subió a la cama, guardando distancia de Christopher. No quería presionarlo, así que optó por no acercarse.

—¿Quieres que toque algo? No soy precisamente un cantante, pero…

Remus se acercó apenas un par de centímetros, a la expectativa.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Christopher tomó la guitarra

_Soy un gran pecador_

_Por desafiar al tiempo_

_Pero lo que quiero yo_

_Es que seas mia_

_No es solo una obsesión_

_Yo ya no tengo un límite_

_En un desierto me siento hoy_

_Lo que quiero, lo único que quiero es_

_Nos vemos casi siempre en cualquier lugar_

_Deberías saber que no es por casualidad_

_No importa lo mucho que nos quieran lastimar_

_Cada vez estamos más cerca_

—La canción trata de un mago enamorado de una muggle en la época que era ilegal casarse con ellos. A Lizzie le gustaba mucho esa canción.

Remus lo miró, sin comprender.

—Tal vez no la recuerdes. Era una de mis mejores amigas y se suicidó en sexto año, poco después de Año Nuevo.

Remus se acercó aún más.

—Aún la extraño, ¿sabes? A veces pienso que pude hacer algo para evitarlo. Por eso decidí ser sanador de mentes, para poder evitar esa clase de cosas.

Remus apoyó su mentón sobre la pierna de Christopher.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. A veces la extraño, pero he logrado superarlo… al menos eso quiero creer.

Christopher bostezó audiblemente.

—Ser sanador de mentes no te excluye de tener que luchar contra tus propios demonios —cerró los ojos, ya perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño—. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No siempre puedo ganarles…

* * *

Christopher se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana. Lo primero que notó fue que no estaba en su habitación. Lo segundo que notó fue que no estaba solo. Lo tercero que notó fue que Remus estaba en su forma humana y lo estaba abrazando por la cintura…

Desnudo.

Queriendo ignorar el hecho de que su cuerpo pareció aumentar su temperatura varios grados, sacó el brazo de Remus de su cintura y se levantó de la cama. Se puso los zapatos y sacudió el hombro de Remus.

—¿Mhh?

—Son casi las ocho. Despierta

Remus abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a Christopher y luego a su propio cuerpo desnudo. Se levantó y se apresuró a vestirse.

—¿Te quedaste toda la noche conmigo?

—Planeaba irme en cuanto te durmieras, pero creo que el sueño me venció más rápido de lo que creí.

—Te veo cada vez más cansado. ¿Qué haces por la noche?

Christopher se encogió de hombros.

—Leyendo, corrigiendo trabajos… En fin, ¿Cómo te sentiste anoche?

—Fue la primera vez en mi vida que estuve con una persona en mi forma de lobo —dijo—. Se sintió bastante bien.

—Te lo dije —Christopher tomó la guitarra que estaba apoyada contra la pared—. Te veré en el desayuno.

—¿Christopher?

—¿Si?

—Lamento mucho lo de tu amiga. No lo sabía.

Christopher le sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo lo lamento más, Remus.

Tercer domingo de castigo. Christopher había estado planeándolo toda la semana. Apenas llegaron, Loki fue hacia ellos, maullando de felicidad.

—Loki... —le advirtió.

El gato negro gruñó y se retiró a un rincón, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Chicos, hoy lo que van a hacer es un pequeño trabajo práctico. No se preocupen si las respuestas son correctas o no, respondan lo que piensan. Pueden usar mi escritorio.

Potter y Malfoy se sentaron en un par de sillas frente al escritorio. Ya les había dejado plumas y las hojas con las preguntas.

—Tienen una hora. Empiecen.

Christopher se sentó frente a ellos y centró su atención en los pergaminos con las anotaciones de los experimentos. Tenía que hacerlos durante la madrugada, ya que por la noche tenía que darle clases a Hagrid. En cualquier momento iba a caer desplomado en el suelo.

Había intentado un par de cosas con las ratas. Para empezar, había usado una poción para dar claridad mental con algunas modificaciones que le había hecho, pero lo único que había logrado era que las ratas sufrieran de diarrea. Volvió a usar la poción, modificando un par de ingredientes, sin resultados. Con criaturas más humanoides sería más fácil, como las hadas. Eran seres de escasa inteligencia, pero sería más fácil observar los resultados con seres pensantes, por horrible que sonara.

Cuando casi faltaba una hora, una lechuza golpeteó su ventana. Tenía alas marrones con manchas blancas, mientras que su pecho era claro con rayas oscuras.

—¿Cómo estás, Georgia? —le dijo a la lechuza de Jerry, mientras abría la ventana. Sacó el rollo de pergamino que tenía atado a la pata y le sirvió un poco de carne de rata que tenía en conserva dentro de un frasco. Sin perder tiempo, leyó la carta. Era breve.

_Ven a verme cuando empiecen las vacaciones de Navidad. No nos visitas desde hace un tiempo._

_Cuidate mucho._

Era la letra de Jerry. Cuando se volvía paranoico, evitaba poner nombres en las cartas, por si por algún motivo era interceptada. Rompió el pergamino en pedazos y lo tiró a la chimenea. Regresó al escritorio y garabateó una nota.

_Iré a verlos tan pronto pueda, no te preocupes._

_Ten mucho cuidado._

Enrolló la nota y se la dio a Georgia.

—Ve rápido —le dijo. La lechuza no parecía muy feliz de dejar su comida, pero se dirigió a la ventana y salió volando.

—Sanador, ya terminé —dijo Potter. Malfoy lo miró de reojo y comenzó a escribir más de prisa.

Christopher se acercó y tomó el rollo de pergamino que había escrito, pero no lo leyó. Esperaría a que Malfoy terminara de escribir y luego leería el trabajo de ambos.

—Terminé —dijo Malfoy, no muy convencido.

—Genial. Ahora quédense aquí y vamos a hablar sobre lo que escribieron.

Christopher notó que los dos estaban tragando saliva. Tomó el pergamino de Potter y leyó lo que había escrito:

_¿Por qué Salazar Slytherin dejó Hogwarts?_

_Salazar Slytherin abandonó el colegio porque era un mago malvado que creía que los nacidos de muggles no merecían aprender magia. Incluso construyó la Cámara de los Secretos para que su heredero lanzara un basilisco contra los nacidos de muggle para asesinarlos._

Christopher dejó el pergamino a un lado y leyó lo que había escrito Malfoy:

_Salazar Slytherin era un gran mago que no quería que los sangre impura ingresaran a Hogwarts, ya que los consideraba inferiores e indignos de su confianza. Afirmaba que podrían organizarse con los muggles quienes, movidos por su ignorancia, inferioridad y envidia, podrían atacar el colegio._

Christopher dejó de leer y tuvo que cubrirse disimuladamente la boca con una mano. La ignorancia era algo muy peligroso, pero aun así le resultaba divertido.

—Veo que tienen puntos de vista muy distintos sobre los motivos de Salazar Slytherin. Bueno, les contaré mi punto de vista, que es mucho más neutral de lo que dicen ustedes y los libros de historia.

"Salazar Slytherin era un gran mago, sí, pero también extremadamente paranoico. No odiaba a los nacidos de muggle, temía que los niños fueran utilizados por sus familiares no mágicos para atacar el colegio. Recuerden que Hogwarts se fundó en una época donde había una gran persecución de los muggles hacia los magos."

—Sanador, disculpe, pero según los libros, era muy raro que atraparan a magos o brujas y, en el caso de que atraparan a alguien, usaban su magia para escapar.

Christopher se rio.

—En los libros dicen eso, pero está escrito para no asustar a los magos pequeños. En realidad, si hubo varias muertes de magos, principalmente mujeres. Eran torturados, enjuiciados y asesinados de maneras horribles.

—Pero podían escapar con magia… —protestó Malfoy.

—Sin una varita, raramente se podían defender de una turba de _muggles_ y no todos eran magos tan diestros como para enfrentarse a todos ellos. Hogwarts fue el primer colegio mágico del Reino Unido y antes de que se fundara, los niños aprendían de sus padres o tutores. Además, había muchos hechizos que no existían en esa época y, por ende, el arte de la defensa no tenía tantos hechizos como ahora.

"Salazar Slytherin veía a los nacidos de _muggles_ como una amenaza para su mundo. Si los nacidos de _muggles_ eran presionados por sus propios padres para revelar el lugar del colegio, estarían perdidos. Como dije, no había tanta variedad de hechizos como antes y, aunque hubieran varios magos adultos y algunos niños diestros en la magia, se les dificultaría mucho defenderse de ellos."

"Por desgracia, muchos magos malinterpretaron a Salazar Slytherin y empezó todo esto de la supremacía de la sangre y demás estupideces que siguen hasta el día de hoy. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Ninguno de los dos habló.

—Bien, a la siguiente pregunta —Christopher leyó el pergamino de Potter.

_Los magos son superiores a los __muggles__, ¿si o no? Justifique su respuesta_

_No, porque tanto los magos como los muggles son seres humanos y tienen los mismos derechos._

Christopher leyó el de Malfoy:

_Sí, porque nosotros tenemos magia y somos mejores que ellos._

—Bueno, estaré del lado de Potter esta vez. Los _muggle_s, los magos, los _squibs_… son todos seres humanos que merecen el mismo respeto, aunque muchos piensen lo contrario.

—Nosotros tenemos que estar ocultos, mientras que ellos disfrutan del resto del mundo —gruñó Malfoy—. ¡Nosotros deberíamos poder volar y hacer hechizos por donde nos plazca! ¿Por qué deberíamos tenerles miedo? ¡Más bien ellos deberían temernos a nosotros!

Christopher abrió su cajón y sacó un chupetín de naranja y lo chupó, pensando la respuesta.

—Señor Malfoy, aunque le duela admitirlo, nos superan en número por mucho. Si todos los magos del mundo se reunieran en el Reino Unido, estoy seguro que sobraría espacio. La razón por las que seamos muchos menos es que los magos (principalmente los europeos) tienen uno o como mucho dos hijos por familia. En otros continentes, como América del Sur, tienen más promedio de magos, pero nunca superarían a los _muggles_ en número. No en este siglo, al menos.

—¡Pero los _muggles_ son unos salvajes! —siguió Malfoy—. ¡Trataron de exterminarnos!

—La gente teme a lo que no entiende, señor Malfoy. Agréguele eso al hecho que la gente en masa suele ser muy tonta, pero poderosa y tenemos la receta perfecta para el genocidio.

—Los _muggles_ no merecen compartir el mundo con nosotros.

—No todos son malos —interrumpió Potter, que había estado bastante callado.

—Tú mismo has dicho más de una vez que odiabas a los _muggles_.

—Mis parientes _muggles_. Y no porque ellos sean desagradables quiere decir que todos lo sean. No deseo exterminar a todos los _muggles_ solo por ellos.

—Oh, claro, San Potter nunca querría matar a nadie, ni siquiera a Siri…

—Malfoy… —advirtió Christopher.

Malfoy bajó la vista enseguida.

—Lo siento, sanador.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Potter.

—Volviendo al tema —Christopher alzó un poco la voz—, nosotros tenemos nuestras propias comunidades y nos las arreglamos bastante bien. Ninguno es superior al otro. Nosotros tenemos la magia, ellos su tecnología de la que muchos mestizos y nacidos de _muggle_s disfrutan. Yo mismo, estando en Hogwarts, extraño algunas pocas comodidades del mundo _muggle_. Tal vez llegue el día en que podamos coexistir, pero definitivamente deberán pasar varios siglos, siendo optimista.

Christopher leyó la siguiente pregunta:

_¿Está de acuerdo con el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto? Justifique su respuesta._

La respuesta de Malfoy decía:

_Estoy de acuerdo porque los muggles son salvajes que, o intentarían asesinarnos o todos querrían sacar ventaja de nosotros._

Christopher leyó lo de Potter:

_Estoy de acuerdo, ya que los muggles no están preparados para aceptar la realidad del mundo mágico y podría ser un problema para los magos._

—Los dos contestaron que están de acuerdo y que sería un problema para los magos que el Estatuto del Secreto se rompiera… Potter, no especificó bien cuales serían esos problemas. ¿Podría explayarse un poco?

Potter se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, si los _muggles_ se llegaran a enterar que existen los magos… no sé… no creo que todos se los tomen bien. Algunos nos les importaría, pero otros…

—Podrían ponerse violentos —terminó la frase Malfoy.

—Si, supongo —concordó Harry.

—No podemos juzgar a todos los _muggles_ porque algunos reaccionen mal —dijo Christopher—. ¿Ustedes creen acaso que todos los magos son iguales?

—No —respondió Malfoy, en voz muy baja.

—No —respondió Potter.

—Perfecto. Cuarta pregunta:

_Nombre cinco cosas muggles que podrían ser útiles en el mundo mágico._

Malfoy respondió con una sola palabra:

_Ninguna_

Christopher leyó lo de Harry:

_Electricidad_

_Teléfono._

_Televisión_

_Bolígrafo._

_Videojuegos_

—¿Videojuegos? —preguntó Christopher, riéndose.

—Vea, sanador, un videojuego es…

—Sé lo que es un videojuego, señor Potter, lo que no entiendo es que tiene de útil.

—La verdad… no sabía que más poner.

—Estoy de acuerdo con las cuatro primeras. Yo agregaría los aviones, ya que odio los Polvos Flu, soy pésimo volando, la aparición es algo muy preciso y considero peligroso los trasladores.

Malfoy lanzó un gruñido.

—¿Quiere que le explique de que estamos hablando?

—No, la verdad no me interesa —resopló Malfoy.

—Lástima, hubiera sido interesante. Última pregunta:

_¿Cuál es el origen de los nacidos de muggle?_

Malfoy escribió:

_No se sabe todavía_

El de Potter decía:

_Creo que de un antepasado mágico._

—Las teorías más recientes indican que los nacidos de _muggles_ son descendientes directos de squibs que fueron expulsados de las familias de sangre pura —dijo Christopher—. Hay otros que creen que de alguna manera robaron magia de algún mago, pero ese tipo de cosas no se han demostrado aún y dudo que encuentren algo que respalde esa teoría. En todo caso, estoy feliz de que hayan nacidos de _muggles_ y mestizos. Sin ellos, nos habríamos extinto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Los magos de sangre pura siguen siendo superiores —murmuró Malfoy.

—La pureza de la sangre no significa nada —dijo Christopher—. Mi hermano y yo somos mestizos. Severus es uno de los expertos en pociones más jóvenes, por decir un ejemplo. La profesora McGonagall es mestiza y la famosa cantante Celestina también. Lo que hace a alguien un gran mago no es su pureza de sangre, sino sus valores y sus habilidades.

Christopher dejó a un lado los pergaminos.

—Creo que ya hemos hecho bastante por hoy. El próximo domingo los veré para su último castigo. Los veré en clase.

Los dos chicos se estaban yendo, cuando Christopher recordó algo.

—Malfoy, quedese un minuto.

El rubio se giró y lo miró, casi desafiándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué le ha parecido el libro que le presté?

Malfoy se relajó enseguida al escuchar la pregunta y sonrió un poco.

—No lo he terminado, pero me está gustando mucho. Explica las cosas de una manera que hace que sea muy fácil de entender.

—Si, los libros de pociones suelen llegar a ser tediosos —admitió Christopher—. Pero el autor, Barry Tanner, es sencillamente fantástico. Increible como un nacido de _muggles _como él puede hacer algo tan bien como un sangre pura, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Malfoy se esfumó de su rostro.

—Hay cosas que sencillamente no podemos controlar, como el lugar y la familia donde nacemos —suspiró Christopher—. Algún día aprenderá que los orígenes no importan, sino lo que cada uno haga con su vida. Que tenga un buen día.

Christopher guardó los pergaminos en su escritorio y sintió los pasos de Malfoy alejarse. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para que el chico cambiara.


	16. La superación

**Buenas!**

**Con esto de trabajar otra vez no tengo tanto tiempo de escribir como antes, pero haré lo posible para publicar. El lunes que viene es feriado y lo aprovecharé al maximo**

**Hardbroom: Draco tal vez pueda llegar a llevarse bien con Harry. Bueno, bien no, tal vez solo sean neutrales, pero ya veremos.**

**Cuando Severus se entere... mira, tiemblo con solo pensar en escribir esa escena.**

**Ya veré si escribo algo de la Peor Bruja algún día.**

**Christine: Gracias!**

**Wolf: LOL con lo del yaoi. Ninguno de los dos tiene un cuerpo perfecto ni de lejos. Intento no ser tan vulgar, pero cuando llegue la hora del lemmon no voy a ser tan recatada XD**

**Casi escupí todo cuando dijiste la frase argenta. Cuando la leí, pensé en esto:**

**—****Si se me para la pija, me voy a la mierda y me tiro al lago**

**—****Pero Siletek, no puede poner eso.**

**—****Entonces pongo "****No, no, no… si llego a tener una erección y Remus lo llega a notar, me tiro al lago. Lo juro.****"**

**¿Sabes? Siempre me da miedo escribir las sesiones de terapia de Christopher por miedo de escribirlas para la patada, pero veo que tan mal no está quedando.**

**Esa fue la idea que tuve de Salazar Slytherin. No era racista, estaba asustado y con paranoia.**

**Chris no es perfecto, aunque a veces lo parezca.**

**¡Hasta el domingo!**

**Capítulo dieciséis**

**La superación**

Christopher había llegado a su límite.

Lo supo cuando sintió que alguien lo sacudía por el hombro y descubrió que se había quedado dormido en plena clase de segundo año Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw de primera hora. Para el almuerzo ya se habían enterado todos y cuando se estaba preparando para ir a la cabaña de Hagrid a enseñarle Encantamientos después de la cena, se encontró acorralado por sus tres hermanos en su despacho.

—Christopher, por el amor de Dios, duerme —le suplicó Lori—. Te estás cayendo dormido en las clases, no puedes seguir así

—En serio, nos estás preocupando a todos —la respaldó Gary

—Chicos, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado —Christopher reprimió un bostezo.

—¿Llamas dormirte en clase "un poco cansado"? —se metió Severus—. Si no quieres que venga aquí a dormir contigo para vigilarte, tienes que comenzar a dormir a una hora decente.

—Lo dice el que se queda hasta las dos de la mañana haciendo pociones —gruñó Christopher.

—A veces, no todos los días —lo corrigió Severus.

—Sé que me vas a venir con eso de que eres adulto, que sabes lo que haces y todo eso, pero… ¿Qué demonios haces por las noches? —le preguntó Gary, con curiosidad.

—Practicando hechizos y otros asuntos —Christopher no tenía ganas de explicar sus experimentos—. Me tomaré una poción energizante y listo.

—Ah, qué buena idea —dijo Severus con sarcasmo—. Lo mismo que hiciste con las pociones para la tos.

Christopher resopló, pero no le dijo nada

—Así que, por favor, puedes dedicarle uno o dos días a la semana con lo que sea que estás haciendo, pero te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento —le dijo Gary, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Christopher.

—Por nosotros —suplicó Lori.

Viendo a sus tres hermanos preocupados por su falta de sueño lo decidió. Dejaría archivado lo de los Longbottom hasta poder encontrar criaturas más complejas para seguir su investigación. Ya sabía que las criaturas que necesitaba eran hadas, por su parecido a la anatomía humana, pero eso chocaba un poco contra sus principios. Usar ratas era una cosa, pero hadas era algo un poco diferente.

—Me tomaré un descanso, lo prometo —se rindió Christopher,

—Mas te vale —le advirtió Severus.

No fue a enseñarle Encantamientos ese día a Hagrid (Gary prometió tomar su lugar) y se acostó a dormir. Sin los experimentos, ahora podría dormir un poco y estaría más descansado.

A la mañana siguiente, Christopher recibió una lechuza a la hora del desayuno. No era de Jerry, sino de Remus, quien estaba desayunando en la punta opuesta de la mesa y lo miraba desde allí. Christopher tomó la carta y la leyó.

Christopher

Encontré un boggart en el despacho de Sinistra y lo trasladé al mío. El sábado por la noche podemos empezar a practicar.

Remus

Christopher se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Severus.

—Nada —mintió Christopher y se guardó la carta en el bolsillo—. Una consulta de un alumno. A algunos de quinto les interesa la carrera de sanador y prefieren hablar con alguien que ya esté graduado.

—Ah, si. No te van a dejar en paz.

—Podré lidiar con eso. ¿Tú tienes que orientar a tus serpientes?

—Como todos los años. Si alguno quiere ser sanador, lo enviaré contigo para que le hables mejor del tema.

—Si, no te preocupes.

—¿Dormiste ayer? —le preguntó Severus, entornando sus ojos oscuros.

—Como un bebé.

—Y espero que siga siendo así. Hiciste preocupar a Lori y Gary.

—Y a ti —agrego Christopher, sonriéndole.

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Si, a mi también. Sé que eres un poco adicto al trabajo, pero no sacrifiques tu salud en el intento.

Con las palabras de su hermano mayor resonando en su cabeza, Christopher se tomó las cosas un poco con calma. Ya tendría las vacaciones de Navidad para dedicarse a sus proyectos. A partir de hoy, dormiría temprano, excepto los días que tenía que hacer ronda.

La semana pasó volando y finalmente el sábado llego. Tuvo sesión con Remus por la mañana y luego se pasó el resto de la tarde corrigiendo trabajos. Después de cenar, fue a la habitación de Remus. Con una vacilación que odiaba mostrar, golpeó la puerta, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndole doler los nudillos.

—Pasa —le dijo Remus desde el otro lado.

Christopher entró y notó enseguida que había dos muebles nuevos: una silla y un baúl grande que se sacudía.

—No creo que sea buena idea… —empezó a decir Christopher, pero Remus lo detuvo.

—Me lo prometiste —le dijo, con seriedad.

Christopher resopló por la nariz.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—¿Sabes como funciona el hechizo Riddikulus?

—Si… en teoría.

—Entonces sabes lo que debes hacer. Apunta al boggart con la varita, piensa en algo gracioso en que lo puedas transformar y di el hechizo. Recuerda: lo que ves no es real.

—Es fácil decirlo, Remus.

El hombre lobo le sonrió.

—Eres un gran mago, Christopher, te aseguro que te saldrá. Ponte al frente del baúl, pero lejos

Christopher obedeció y se alejó unos tres metros, preguntándose por qué demonios había prometido enfrentarse a un boggart. Remus se puso al costado del baúl, casi pegándose a la pared.

—¿Listo?

No lo estaba, pero de todos modos su lado Gryffindor salió a flote en ese momento.

—Si.

Cuando el baúl se abrió, sintió como si estuviera en una película de terror. Unas manos grandes emergieron primero, seguido de una cabeza de cabello corto y de color castaño miel, empapado en agua. Haciendo impulso con los brazos, salió el resto de su cuerpo, vestido con ropa andrajosa.

—¿Quieres ser el héroe? —su voz sonó como un rugido—. Tu no eres un héroe, Christopher.

—_Ri-ri- Riddikulus_.

Nada. No había pasado nada. El boggart se siguió acercando.

—Lo único que eres…

—_¡Ri…!_

—… eres un…

—¡Cállate!

—… maldito…

—¡Remus! —gritó, al ver que casi estaba tocando sus zapatos

Remus corrió hacia el boggart para llamar su atención. En un segundo, se transformó en una luna.

—_¡Riddikulus!_

La luna se desinfló como si fuera un globo y se metió de vuelta en el baúl.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Remus, acercándose a él.

—No —dijo, secándose el sudor frio de la frente. El miedo paralizante había sido reemplazado con ira y vergüenza—. Se supone… se supone que soy un sanador de mentes, no puedo ponerme así por… un estúpido boggart.

—Primero eres humano y después sanador de mentes, Christopher. Tú mismo dijiste que eso no te excluia de tener miedos e inseguridades.

—Esto es más que miedo e inseguridad, Remus.

—Si no deseas continuar, te entiendo.

Christopher se apretó las sienes con una sola mano.

—Creo que debo superar esto de una vez por todas —Christopher ya estaba decidido—. No tengo derecho a llamarme sanador de mentes si no puedo pelear contra esto.

—¿Quién es tu _boggart_? —preguntó Remus.

—Mi padre —respondió Christopher—. Tuvimos una relación… conflictiva, por decirlo así.

—Es más que conflictiva si es tu _boggart_.

—Si, puede ser. ¿Continuamos?

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si.

Remus se posicionó en el mismo lugar de antes y abrió la caja. Esta vez, su padre prácticamente saltó fuera del baúl.

_No es mi padre, es un boggart_

—Maricón de mierda, enfréntame como un hombre —escupió, con la voz ronca.

—_¡Riddikulus!_

Nada. Intentó pensar en algo que le causara gracia, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

—Tú, tu madre y tus hermanos son unos malditos adefesios que arruinaron mi vida.

—¡Tú arruinaste la nuestra! —le gritó, olvidándose que era un _boggart._

—Christopher, no es real —le advirtió Remus.

—¡Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo!

—"No puedes evitarlo", siempre la misma excusa, como lo decía tu hermano cuando cometía una abominación. Pero tú cometiste la abominación más grande, Christopher.

—¡Remus, no puedo!

Una vez más, el hombre lobo acudió a su rescate y atrapó al _boggart_ en el baúl.

—Christopher…

—Es un hechizo básico, por el amor de Dios —se quejó Christopher, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

—¿Sabes? Por experiencia sé que para algunas personas sus traumas son tan grandes que el _Riddikulus_ no funciona, a menos que enfrentes el miedo de raíz.

—¿De raíz?

—Tu _boggart_ es tu padre, pero se muestra como una versión monstruosa de él. Tal vez si sepamos de donde viene tanto…

—Era un maldito borracho golpeador —su voz sonó más brusca de lo que le hubiera gustado—. No creo que haya mucho que saber.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Remus, se supone que el sanador de mentes soy yo.

—Y yo el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que…

—Estoy cansado. Me iré a dormir —dijo de golpe, dando por cerrado el tema. Se alejó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Remus tenía razón, había algo más, pero eso era un secreto entre Severus y Christopher y nadie más. Había enterrado toda esa mierda en lo más profundo de su ser y había prometido nunca hablar de ese tema. Durante quince años lo había mantenido en secreto y no iba a revelarlo ahora, por muy buenas intenciones que Remus tuviera.

Simplemente, no estaba listo.

* * *

El domingo, Harry fue a verlo para su último día de castigo. En realidad, de no ser por Malfoy, no la estaba pasando tan mal. El sanador Snape era una buena persona comparada con el profesor Snape y no había hecho nada que fuera injusto.

Harry llegó a la puerta del despacho del sanador y golpeó la puerta.

—Adelante.

Malfoy ya estaba dentro, sentado en el sillón, mientras el sanador Snape estaba tomando una taza de café.

—Hoy no se van a quedar en mi oficina —dijo, apoyando la taza en el escritorio—. Acompáñenme, no tienen que caminar mucho

El sanador Snape salió de su oficina y los chicos lo siguieron, desconcertados. Solo habían caminado unos cincuenta metros, cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

—Aquí es.

—¿El salón de Estudios Muggles? —preguntó Malfoy, con asco—. No entraré ahí.

—Bueno, mi segunda opción era ir al Bosque Prohibido a recolectar ingredientes. Me dijeron que hay una colonia de acomántulas muy interesante

Malfoy palideció. El sanador Snape soltó una leve risotada

—Descuide, no le diré a nadie que entró aquí, Dios nos libre si Lucius Malfoy se entera —se burló el sanador Snape, mientras abría la puerta.

Nunca había entrado al aula antes. No parecía un salón de clases, sino como una especie de museo. El lugar no estaba iluminado con velas, sino con lámparas que colgaban del techo. En un costado había dioramas de casas muggles, con sus respectivos muebles, exhibidas sobre mesas y al lado de estas pizarrones donde explicaban el funcionamiento del hogar. Había muchos objetos expuestos en vitrinas, como radios o televisores pequeños.

El sanador Snape atravesó esa especie de museo y abrió otra puerta. Se encontró con un salón de clases común y corriente.

—Espérenme aquí —dijo—. Tengo que buscar unas cosas. No se maten mientras no estoy

El sanador Snape salió del salón y se quedaron los dos solos. Harry esperaba que Malfoy lo insultara, pero solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y se quedó mirando la puerta, esperando a que el sanador regresara.

Aparentemente, Malfoy le tenía un cierto respeto al Sanador Snape, porque nunca le había escuchado decir nada contra él, a pesar de los castigos, y siempre llegaba primero para cumplirlos. Tal vez quisiera quedar bien con el profesor Snape, pero no podía negar que sentía que podía llegar a disfrutar de la compañía del sanador.

El sanador Snape volvió enseguida, cargando varias cajas medianas en sus brazos y las apoyó sobre el escritorio.

—Hace unos días hablé con Charity, la profesora de Estudios Muggles. Quiere que los alumnos se lleven algunos objetos electrónicos para que aprendan a familiarizarse con ellos, pero el problema es que fuera de este salón y la sala de exposición, los objetos se rompen. Yo conozco un encantamiento que sirve para proteger dichos objetos contra la magia y les voy a enseñar como se hace para que me ayuden, ¿de acuerdo?

El sanador Snape sacó un reloj digital de una de las cajas y la apoyó en el escritorio con cuidad. Sacó la varita, apuntó con ella y dijo en voz alta y clara:

—¡Majimamoru!

Un halo de luz azul rodeó el reloj digital y luego desapareció.

—El halo azul quiere decir que lo hicieron correctamente. Vamos, practiquen con esto —el sanador Snape les dio un reloj digital a cada uno—. El hechizo es menos complicado de lo que creen

Ambos comenzaron a practicar el hechizo. Harry no tuvo muchos problemas en lograrlo, pero Malfoy parecía tener dificultades al respecto.

—Malfoy, no alargue la palabra, hay que decirla de manera rápida, pero clara —le dijo el sanador Snape

—Por algún motivo no me sale. No suelo tener problemas con los hechizos —se quejó Malfoy.

—Para poder hacer bien el hechizo, hay que desear hacerlo bien —sonrió el sanador Snape, haciéndole recordar a Harry la charla que habían tenido en Halloween—. Aquí está, con un montón de objetos muggles que quisiera tirar a la basura, pero tiene que hacer un hechizo de protección para que la magia del castillo no lo arruine.

Malfoy soltó un gruñido.

—Vamos, en mi clase es un buen alumno. Sé que puede hacerlo.

Malfoy lo volvió a intentar. Nada. Lo intentó dos veces más, con el mismo resultado.

—Mire, Malfoy, tranquilo. Deje que Potter y yo nos encarguemos. Usted venga más tarde a mi oficina y escriba un ensayo sobre…

—¡No, sé que puedo hacerlo! —lo interrumpió Malfoy, herido en su orgullo. Volvió a levantar la varita y dijo —¡Majimamoru!

Un halo azul rodeó el reloj digital y luego desapareció. Christopher le palmeó el hombro.

—¡Bien hecho! Ahora prepárense, porque lo van a tener que hacer muchas veces.

El sanador Snape no mentia. Después de los relojes digitales, siguieron las calculadoras, los discman, algunas filmadoras y unos autos a control remoto. Estuvieron poco más de una hora protegiendo los objetos hasta que el sanador Snape dijo:

—Bien, este es el último —guardó el último auto a control remoto en la caja—. Necesito un último favor.

El sanador Snape tomó dos discmans y les colocó un CD a cada uno.

—Tenganlo con ustedes durante el dia y pruébenlo, para asegurarme que no se romperá.

—No sé como se usa esta cosa —gruñó Malfoy.

El sanador se acercó y le comenzó a explicar el funcionamiento de los botones. Harry nunca había tenido uno, pero Dudley si, así que tenía una idea de como se utilizaba.

—Malfoy, si lo llegan a ver con esto, diga la verdad: es un castigo y no quiere quedar mal conmigo porque soy el adorable hermano menor de Severus Snape, ¿si?

Malfoy asintió, resignado.

—Bueno, devuélvanmelo mañana a la hora que puedan y ya no tienen que pasar otro domingo aburriéndose conmigo. Vayanse, sean libres.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retiraran y, por un momento, Harry vio algo oscuro en su antebrazo bajo la manga de su túnica.

—Nos vemos, sanador —dijo Malfoy, yéndose del aula.

—Lo veré en clase, sanador —se despidió Harry, preguntándose si lo que tenía bajo la manga era alguna especie de tatuaje.

* * *

Ron y Hermione esperaban a Harry en la mesa del Gran Comedor, para la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu último domingo de castigo? —le preguntó Ron, comiendo una pieza de pollo.

—Bien, estuvimos encantando objetos muggles para poder sacarlos del aula y me dio esto para que probara si funcionaba —dijo, mostrando su discman.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron, curioso.

—Un discman. Sirve para escuchar música.

—¡Eso es genial! —sonrió Hermione—. Al fin podemos interactuar con objetos muggles fuera del salón.

—Sigo pensando que es una idiotez —le dijo Ron—. Tú te criaste con muggles, sabes todo sobre ellos.

—¡Pero es interesante verlo desde el punto de vista de los magos! —le replicó Hermione.

—Como sea, no fue un castigo tan duro —comento Ron, dirigiéndose a Harry.

—No. Ninguno de ellos lo fue.

—Es un buen profesor, a pesar de ser un Snape

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué? Es cierto. No solo eso, está ayudando a Hagrid para que se gradue de Hogwarts.

—Si, eso tambien.

Harry se llevó a la boca una porción de carne asada y recordó algo.

—Me pareció que el sanador Snape tenía un tatuaje —dijo.

—¿Un tatuaje?

—Si, en el antebrazo izquierdo. No se lo pude ver, pero vi algo oscuro que tenía en la piel. Me parecio extraño, porque nunca me hubiera imaginado a un profesor con un tatuaje.

Ron, que había estado comiendo alegremente, puso una expresión sombria.

—¿En el antebrazo izquierdo? —preguntó Ron —¿Estás seguro?

—Creo que sí, ¿por qué?

Ron se mordió el labio.

—No, es que…

—¿Qué?

Ron miró hacia todos lados, para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara.

—Bueno, los mortífagos tenían un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo —murmuró Ron.

—¿Qué son los mortífagos? —preguntó Harry.

—Son los seguidores de Ya-Sabes-Quien. Su círculo más allegado tenían un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo, La Marca Tenebrosa.

—¡Tonterias! —dijo Hermione—. Dudo mucho que el sanador Snape sea un mortífago.

—Piensa un poco, Hermione. Es experto en Encantamientos, debe saber mil y una formas de burlar las protecciones del castillo.

—Ron, Harry ni vio ese supuesto tatuaje. Podría ser de cualquier cosa.

—Puede ser, puede que no. El caso es que Sirius Black va tras Harry y pudo entrar una vez. No sabemos como pudo burlar la seguridad del castillo, pero si alguien del interior lo hizo entrar, es obvio quien podría ser.

Harry se quedó en silencio. El sanador Snape era un poco estricto, pero amable y con pasión por enseñar. Nunca se había mostrado injusto ni una sola vez. ¿Cómo podría ser un mortífago?

—Ron, no creo que sea un mortifago —dijo, finalmente.

—Debe haber una forma de que muestre que tiene la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Hermione ya estaba harta—¿Acaso crees que un mortífago podría ser capaz de engañar a Dumbledore? Ya nos equivocamos con que el profesor Snape quería robar la piedra y nos equivocamos cuando pensamos que Malfoy era el Heredero de Slytherin. Tal vez se estén equivocando ahora con el sanador Snape.

Se quedaron todos en silencio durante un rato.

—De todos modos, no me quedaré tranquilo hasta verle el brazo —gruñó Ron.

—Eres imposible, Ron —Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se marchó, ya harta de la testarudez del pelirrojo.

Harry siguió comiendo, en silencio. Hermione tenía razón, no tenía por qué sospechar del sanador Snape. Pero ya la semilla de la duda se había implantado en su cabeza y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, quería comprobarlo por si mismo si ese tatuaje significaba que tenía alguna relación con Voldemort.


	17. La verdad

**CAPITULO MODIFICADO EL 07/09/2020 PORQUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ CON LOS TIEMPOS.**

**Buenas.**

**Mi tío falleció el viernes. Aún no puedo creer que se haya ido. Este capítulo va dedicado a él.**

**Hardbroom: Ah, más tarde se sabrá. Soy una mujer malvada.**

**Sakura: No tenés idea XD. Lo del tatuaje se sabrá después.**

**Christine: Gracias.**

**Wolf: Siempre me arrancás una sonrisa con mis comentarios.**

**Christopher no es duro para los castigos, solo hace cosas que crean que sean útiles para algo.**

**No creo que hayan sido celos, solo curiosidad y sorpresa.**

**No quiero cometer el error de hacerle bully a Hermione. Ella ya aprendió a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias y a pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas. Harry no quiere desconfiar de Christopher, menos ahora que le tiene algo de afecto, pero eso no lo va a dejar en paz**

**Majimamoru es un hechizo que inventé y fue creado en Japón, así que no le erraste XD. Tenés una mente muy loquita, ¿sabías?**

**Christopher necesita luchar con sus propios demonios de una vez por todas, pobre.**

**Christopher ES arrogante. Se cree el rey de la banana con leche. Solo que debo poner más ejemplos a lo largo de los capítulos.**

**Yaz: Cariño, te equivocaste de fic XD**

**Capítulo diecisiete**

**La verdad**

Al día siguiente, durante la noche, Potter le devolvió el discman que Christopher le había dado y le dijo que le habían gustado mucho el CD de Los Beatles que había dentro.

—Los Beatles fue la primera banda que escuché, cuando era pequeño —explicó Christopher—. Cuando estuve en Hogwarts como estudiante, me metí en el club de música para aprender a tocar la guitarra.

—¿Hay un club de música?

—Hay clubes de muchas cosas, pero como sus amigos no están en ninguno al parecer, es normal que no sepa que existen. En fin, me alegro que el hechizo haya funcionado.

—¿Dónde aprendió a hacerlo?

—Japón. Allí los magos están muy en sintonía con el mundo muggle y sus avances, así que inventaron una manera de usar los dispositivos sin romperlos.

—Sanador…¿por qué ha viajado tanto? —preguntó Potter. Por alguna razón, sus ojos estaban clavados en el brazo izquierdo de Christopher.

—Porque sabía que fuera de esta isla que es el Reino Unido, había muchas cosas que podía aprender. Soy algo nerd, por así decirlo, obsesivo por aprender de todo y así comencé a viajar a distintos países.

Potter asintió con la cabeza, pero se notaba que estaba distraído.

—¿Le sucede algo?

—No, es que… quería preguntarle algo, pero… no lo sé…

—Digame, no sea tímido.

—Quería saber sobre la época de Voldemort, usted sabe.

Christopher se pasó la mano por el pelo. ¿Qué tanto sabía de la guerra el chico y por qué quería preguntar justo ahora? ¿Tendría algo que ver con Sirius Black?

—¿Qué tanto sabe? —preguntó Christopher.

—No mucho. Nunca me animé a preguntarle a nadie.

Christopher asintió en señal de comprensión.

—Yo aún era un niño cuando todo esto de Voldemort había empezado y no le di mucha importancia al asunto hasta que fui un adolescente. Nadie confiaba en nadie, porque cualquiera podía ser un mortífago. ¿Sabe lo que es un mortifago?

—Si.

—Bien, nadie sabía quien podía ser un mortifago y quien no. La paranoia era demasiado grande. Voldemort y sus secuaces podían controlar a la gente y obligarlos a hacer cosas terribles. Temía por mi mismo, temía por mi hermano, por la que era en ese tiempo mi esposa, mis amigos. No pasaba una semana sin que me enterara sobre que tal mago o tal muggle había sido asesinado, desaparecido o torturado hasta la locura. El Ministerio totalmente desorganizado, con sus empleados dando vueltas para todos lados como gallinas sin cabeza. Cuando iba a estudiar para ser sanador, creía que no iba a volver a mi casa y sería una noticia más en la boca de otro mago… o enterarme que alguien a quien quería le hubiese sucedido algo.

Potter lo miraba, tragando saliva. Era evidente que no había escuchado mucho sobre la guerra.

—Debió ser horrible vivir así.

—Oh, claro que lo fue.

—¿Usted… usted perdió a alguien por la guerra?

Christopher asintió, con tristeza.

—Una de mis amigas fue asesinada. Tres años atrás otra amiga había muerto. Fue muy duro.

—Lo siento mucho…

—No se preocupe, Potter, fue hace mucho tiempo.

Christopher no paraba de notar que Potter cada tanto miraba su brazo izquierdo. Teniendo en cuenta el tema del que estaban hablando… ¿Acaso creía que él era uno de ellos? ¿Pero por qué? Tenía que averiguarlo, de manera sutil.

—Varios de sus seguidores todavía siguen libres, Potter. Uno los ve por ahí y nadie pensaría que fueron mortífagos alguna vez. Son personas comunes y corrientes que te podrías cruzar en un restaurante y jamás se daría cuenta.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y notó que Potter estaba nervioso. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Los que pertenecían al círculo más allegado tenían un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo —dijo—. La Marca Tenebrosa. Ellos se comunicaban entre si tocando el tatuaje con la punta de la varita

Christopher se levantó la manga izquierda y Potter miró su antebrazo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego, soltó un leve suspiro de alivio.

—No sabía nada de esto —murmuró, mirando la piel blanca y sin ninguna marca del brazo de Christopher.

—Puede que tal vez le parezca un poco duro, pero debería estudiarlo. Hay mucho material en la biblioteca para consultar.

Potter tomó la recomendación como una invitación para irse y se levantó

—Debo irme, sanador.

—No se preocupe, vaya a descansar y no se meta en líos.

Potter le sonrió y se retiró de la oficina. Christopher se miró el antebrazo y lanzó una risotada. Debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez para ocultar el tatuaje o se metería en problemas.

* * *

Christopher no habló con Remus hasta el miércoles cuando tuvieron sesión.

—Lamento como reaccioné —le dijo—. No estaba realmente preparado para esto.

—Creo que puse demasiada presión en ti —respondió Remus, sentándose frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio—. El tema de tu padre es demasiado delicado, ¿verdad?

_No tienes idea_

—Si. Fueron dieciséis años de tortura, hasta que se largó y no volví a verlo —Christopher se acomodó un mechón de pelo—. A veces aún tengo pesadillas sobre como nos golpeaba.

—Oh, Christopher

—Temía mucho que nuestros hermanos menores pasaran por lo mismo, pero tuvimos suerte.

—¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

—Murió a dar a luz a Lori —dijo. Pensó que se sentiría mal hablando del tema, pero no estaba tan mal—. Severus y yo los criamos como pudimos y no hicimos tan mal trabajo.

—Son buenos chicos, Christopher. Te aseguro que has sido un buen hermano mayor.

Christopher se rio.

—Gracias —dispuesto ya a cambiar un poco de tema, dijo —. La Navidad se acerca. Dumbledore me pido que ayudara a decorar el Gran Salón.

—Casi me había olvidado lo cerca que está.

—Me has mencionado que tu padre sigue vivo. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo ves?

—Hace años, pero le envío una lechuza de vez en cuando, solo para decirle que me encuentro bien y preguntarle por sus cosas.

—¿Piensas ir a visitarlo?

Remus desvió la vista.

—La luna llena cae el 28. Tendría que llevarme los viales con las dosis y, la verdad, tengo mucho miedo de olvidarme de tomarla o romper la botella o… cualquier cosa.

—¿Estás seguro que es solo por eso?

Remus soltó una risotada amarga.

—No usas Legeremancia conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hago.

—En parte es cierto, tengo miedo de que por algún motivo no pueda tomarme la dosis de la poción matalobos, pero también no quiero que mi padre me vea así y se preocupe o sienta pena por mi. Bastante ha hecho cuidándome durante mi infancia.

—¿Sabe que trabajas aquí?

—No, porque si sabe en que puesto estoy, sabrá que algo malo me pasará.

—No sé si te lo he preguntado, pero… ¿Por qué aceptaste? Es un puesto muy riesgoso, lo sabes.

—Si, pero no tengo nada que perder. No tengo esposa, ni hijos, dos de mis mejores amigos están muertos y tercero fue responsable de la muerte de ellos… No dejaré nada cuando me muera…

Christopher estiró la mano y tomó la de Remus.

—Es una situación difícil, Remus, pero no te autocompadezcas. No todo está perdido, ¿sabes?

—Para un hombre lobo, las cosas son distintas, Christopher, y lo sabes.

Christopher se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—Lo sé, pero intenta no atascarte tanto en el pasado. Eres joven, aún estás a tiempo para hacer nuevos amigos, tener una esposa e incluso hijos.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Acaso no soy tu amigo?

Remus se rio, un poco incómodo.

—Eres mi sanador de mentes, ¿no hay una política sobre no ser amigo de un paciente?

—No que yo sepa —Christopher se inclinó un poco más y Remus lo imitó—. Hay una regla sobre no enamorarse de los pacientes.

Remus tragó saliva.

—¿Ah, si?

—Si. Enamorarse o tener sexo con los pacientes está muy mal —Christopher se pasó la lengua por los labios

—Si, estaría muy mal —su voz salió casi como un suspiro. Unos pocos centímetros más y Christopher no sería capaz de resistirse…

Golpearon a la puerta.

Christopher se hizo hacia atrás enseguida. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y dijo.

—Veré quien es.

Casi maldiciendo entre dientes, abrió la puerta y encontró a Malfoy del otro lado. Se notaba incómodo por alguna razón.

—¿Sucede algo, Malfoy?

—Le vine a devolver… esta cosa —Malfoy le extendió el discman y Christopher lo tomó.

—¿Pudo hacerlo funcionar? —le preguntó.

—Si, si, no fue muy complicado —respondió.

—¿Te ha gustado la música? —Christopher le pareció muy descortés echarlo de inmediato, no quería que el rubio se sintiera rechazado.

—¿Son muggles, no?

—¿Eso afecta su talento musical?

Malfoy se mordió el labio.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Si, me gustó.

—¿No lo dices solo por compromiso?

—No, de verdad, me ha gustado. ¿Cómo se llama el grupo?

Christopher le sonrió.

—Queen —dijo, como si dijera el nombre de un dios antiguo —. En mi opinión, es la mejor banda que haya existido sobre este mundo.

Malfoy sonrió de manera incómoda. Christopher continuó.

—En fin, supongo que no vino aquí para hablar de música muggle, sino para entregarme el discman.

—S-si, claro.

—No se meta en líos, por favor.

—Lo intentaré.

Christopher lo vio marcharse y sonrió. Las actitudes de Malfoy eran las de alguien que comenzaba a dudar de sus creencias.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Lupin.

—Creo que hemos terminado por hoy —dijo.

Remus se levantó.

—Si. Sobre el boggart… si no quieres enfrentarte otra vez, lo entenderé.

—No dije que no quisiera volver a intentarlo.

Remus lo miró, sin poder creerlo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—El sábado por la tarde, ¿te parece bien?

Remus le sonrió.

—Claro, te veré el sábado.

Remus se retiró y Christopher se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano. Pasara lo que pasara, tenía que superarlo de una vez por todas.

* * *

El sábado finalmente llegó y Christopher volvió a ir a las habitaciones de Remus. Tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces antes de golpear la puerta y que el hombre lobo lo dejara pasar.

Ahí estaba otra vez. El maldito baúl del demonio donde se encontraba el boggart, sacudiéndose porque seguramente olía los temores de Christopher y estaba ansioso por tirársele encima.

—¿Listo?

—Creo que si.

Remus abrió el baúl y el boggart salió de un salto. Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar la varita, su padre-boggart habló.

—¿No le has dicho nada?

Christopher se puso blanco como un papel.

—Remus, cambié de opinión.

—No lo haré hasta que lo enfrentes.

—No quiero que lo oigas.

—¿No quieres que oiga la verdad, Christopher? —su padre lo miraba y sonreía de manera malévola; con su cuello roto parecía diez veces peor—. ¿Tienes miedo de que huya? ¿De que arruine tu vida?

—Basta.

—Has sido un muyyyyy mal hijo —se burló el boggart—. Has sido un mal hermano, un mal marido…

—¡Callate!

—Dile la verdad, Christopher…

—Remus, por favor… No lo escuches.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? Christopher Marcus Snape, médico mágico o lo que sea que haya sido tu trabajo en ese mundo de fénomenos, amoroso hermano pero pésimo esposo…

—¡NO! ¡Riddikulus!

Nada.

—Profesor en una escuela de anormales, maricón…

—¡Riddikulus!

El padre soltó una carcajada. Luego se puso serio y gruñó:

—… asesino.

Un silencio mortal se cernió sobre ellos. Remus saltó frente al boggart y gritó el hechizo. Este se regresó al baúl como un globo desinflado.

Ninguno habló por un rato. Christopher se sentó en una silla, mentalmente agotado, pero Remus permaneció de pie al lado del baúl. Luego, casi en voz baja le dijo:

—Christopher… el boggart de tu padre se ve así… ¿porque lo mataste?

Christopher respiró hondo un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Si.

—Dios mío…

—¡Pero no lo hice a propósito! —se apresuró a decir—. ¡Fue un accidente!

—¿De verdad?

—Lo juro… incluso tengo un pensadero para que veas que fue un accidente. Está en mi despacho.

—¿Tienes un pensadero?

—Todos los sanadores de mentes tienen uno —explicó Christopher—, son para los pacientes. Sirven para poder analizar los recuerdos y verlos desde otra perspectiva. En fin… ¿me acompañas? ¿O prefieres que te lo cuente?

Remus lo miró, dubitativo. Claro, tenía razones para estar así. Había confesado algo que llevaba casi dieciséis años ocultando y no le sorprendería nada si Remus lo entregaba a los aurores para que lo metieran en Azkaban el resto de su vida.

—Muéstrame.

Por un momento, Christopher creyó haber entendido mal.

—¿Qué?

—Que me muestres tus recuerdos, si es lo que quieres.

Christopher asintió con lentitud.

—Ven.

Christopher salió del despacho y comenzó a caminar casi a zancadas, con Remus siguiéndolo casi corriendo. Temía que, si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca más.

Abrió la puerta, sin molestarse en cerrarla y abrió uno de los armarios. Sacó el pensadero de piedra de allí y la puso sobre su escritorio.

—Cierra la puerta —le dijo a Remus. Este obedeció y la trabó para que nadie entrara. Christopher se llevó la varita a la sien, se concentró en el recuerdo que quería mostrar y retiró la varita, sacando varias hebras plateadas de su cabeza. Las puso dentro del pensadero y vio como sus recuerdos comenzaban a tomar forma.

—¿Entramos juntos? —preguntó Remus.

—Juntos —dijo Christopher. Respiró hondo y ambos metieron sus cabezas en el pensadero.

Christopher lo había hecho decenas de veces de veces ya, pero muy rara vez había visto sus propios recuerdos dentro del pensadero. Cuando menos se había dado cuenta, habían aterrizado en los recuerdos. Se encontraron dentro de un hospital que Christopher conocía bien

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Remus.

—En el hospital Cockeworth, en la ciudad donde vivo—explicó Christopher—. Mira, ahí estoy yo.

Era una sensación muy rara ver a su yo de quince años, sentado en una de las sillas de plástico en el pasillo. Llevaba el cabello castaño miel atado en una cola de caballo, una playera blanca, una camisa a cuadros que le quedaba grande y unos jeans celestes y gastados. En sus brazos estaba su hermano Gary, quien tenía unos dos años.

—Tenemos que esperar un poco —dijo Christopher, con poco entusiasmo. Preferiría estar en el Bosque Prohibido rodeado de acromantulas antes que seguir ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y, mientras esperaban, no podía evitar ponerse en su piel y sentirse casi como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez.

—Mamá nos mandó una carta unos días antes, diciendo que iba a tener a Lori y que no se sentía bien —dijo Christopher—. Le pedí permiso a Dumbledore para faltar unos pocos días y me dejó ir.

En el fondo del pasillo, apareció un Severus Snape de diecisiete años, con caminar nervioso y con la cabeza gacha.

_—¿Sev? —_Christopher se puso de pie. Severus levantó la cabeza y notó que tenía lágrimas en su rostro.

_—Chris —_Severus abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

_—¿Cómo está mamá? —_preguntó, cuando se separó.

Los ojos de Severus evitaron los de Christopher.

_—Mamá… murió._

_—¿Mu-murió? —_tartamudeó Christopher_._

_—Complicaciones en el parto —_Severus intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura.

Christopher lo abrazó y esta vez lloraron juntos, como si quisieran fundirse el uno con el otro hasta ser una sola persona.

—Eileen Snape no fue exactamente la mejor madre del mundo, pero nos quiso mucho —le dijo Christopher a Remus.

Después de varios minutos, el Christopher del recuerdo se separó de vuelta y le dijo.

_—¿Qué pasó con nuestra hermana?_

_—Ella está bien. Es hermosa —_dijo.

_—¿Dónde está papá? —_preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

_—No lo he visto desde hace horas. Debe estar en casa o en algún bar._

Christopher alzó en brazos a Gary y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, digiriendo la noticia de la muerte de su madre.

_—Creo que es el mejor momento para irnos —dijo Christopher de golpe. Severus giró la cabeza y lo miró como si estuviera loco._

_—¿Ahora? Chris, es el peor momento para irnos. Mamá murió, nuestra hermana acaba de nacer… _

_—Tenemos un poco de dinero, Sev… Dejaremos el colegio y nos buscaremos un tra…_

_—Ni se te ocurra dejar el colegio —_lo amenazó Severus, con el rostro muy serio_—. Estás en quinto año, te falta poco para graduarte, no lo eches a perder. Y yo estoy a poco de terminar._

_—Pero…_

_—Aunque nos fueramos de aquí y consiguiera un trabajo, ¿Quién cuidaría a los niños? No, definitivamente no. Primero gradúate y después veremos._

Christopher abrazó un poco más a Gary y se sumieron en un silencio. Severus lo miró de reojo, sintiendo lástima por él y por todos.

_—Mira, puedo hacer pociones y venderlas como mamá lo hacía. Ahorraremos dinero y en un par de años… ¿Chris?_

Christopher estaba blanco como un papel y comenzó a temblar.

_—Sev, tenemos que volver ya a casa —_Christopher se levantó de la silla, alzando a su pequeño hermano.

_—¿Qué pasa?_

_—Con la muerte de mamá, las protecciones al sótano cayeron. _

Severus se levantó también, casi saltando de la silla.

_—Tengo que volver a casa y volver a hacer los hechizos. Tú quédate aquí._

_—¿Pero si ya lo descubrió? No voy a dejarte solo._

_—Alguien se tiene que quedar con los chicos, Chris._

_—No te irás sin mi, Sev. _

_—Hay que sacar a nuestra hermana primero y somos menores de edad, no nos dejarán._

_—¡Pues usa un obliviate y listo! No te pueden detener los aurores por eso._

Severus se lo quedó mirando un rato, sopesando las opciones mentalmente.

_—Si papá llega a descubrir lo del sótano… no dudaré en usar la varita contra él._

_—Sev, podrías terminar en Azkaban si lo dañas, lo sabes._

Severus miró hacia un lado y el otro del pasillo.

_—Voy a buscar a nuestra hermana —dijo Severus—. Esperame aquí._

_—Jurame que no te irás corriendo._

_—Lo juro. Ahora esperame._

Severus se marchó por el pasillo y Christopher se volvió a sentar, sosteniendo a Gary sentado en sus piernas. El chico solo se acurrucó contra Christopher y cerró los ojos.

_—_Gary era muy callado de niño —comentó Christopher—. Mamá, Severus y yo lo escondíamos cuando papá se ponía violento, para evitar que le hiciera algo. No habló casi hasta los cuatro años.

Remus hizo un movimiento para apoyar su mano en su hombro, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

_Vio a Severus caminando hacia él con un bulto en los brazos._

_—Listo. Modifiqué la memoria de los médicos y enfermeros que me interrogaron para que creyeran que me la podía llevar. Vámonos._

De golpe, se trasportaron a otro escenario. Era más de noche y estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de los Snape.

—Estamos en mi casa —anunció Christopher.

_—Sostenla —_le dijo Severus a Christopher, entregándole a la pequeña. Este dejó a Gary en el suelo y sostuvo a la pequeña en sus brazos. Se quedó mirándola y sonrió por primera vez en todo el recuerdo.

_—_Me puse feliz porque no había heredado la nariz de Tobias —comentó Christopher. Soltó un suspiro—. Estamos cerca.

—¿Qué había en el sótano? —le preguntó Remus, mirando la puerta que había en el suelo.

—Cosas de mamá, como calderos, pociones y esas cosas. Ella encantó ese lugar para que papá no lo viera…

_—¡Severus! —_le dijo Christopher de golpe, cuando terminó de hacer el hechizo.

_—¿Qué pasa?_

_—¡Ponle la protección a toda la casa!_

_—¿Qué?_

_—Si hacemos hechizos de protección antimuggle, no podrá volver a entrar —_Christopher sonreía de oreja a oreja_—. Estaremos a salvo._

_—Chris…_

_—¡Ya eres adulto, Sev! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Nos quedaremos con la casa y lo echaremos de una patada!_

Severus se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

_—Sin mamá aquí, nuestra vida va a ser peor, Sev. No quiero condenar a nuestros hermanos menores a la vida que tuvimos. Míralos._

Severus miró a Gary, quien estaba jugando con una hoja seca en el suelo y a su hermana pequeña, quien estaba dormida en los brazos de Christopher.

—_Sev, tenemos que volver a Hogwarts y tenemos que dejar a los chicos con ese animal. Podemos hacer que los Evans los cuiden. Ellos han sido muy buenos con nosotros_

_—El hechizo nos servirá por si las autoridades muggles quieren averiguar nuestro paradero —_razonó Severus, mientras alzaba a Gary en brazos y le hizo un gesto para que entraran a la casa_—. Llevemos a los chicos arriba y enseguida lo hago. Luego iremos a casa de los Evans._

—Vamos arriba, Remus —le dijo Christopher—. No quiero estar en la planta baja cuando esto pase.

Severus abrió la puerta y el Christopher real y Remus entraron deprisa para subir las escaleras, aunque solo subieron hasta la mitad. El Christopher del recuerdo, con Lori en brazos y Severus, quien llevaba a Gary_, _habían subido un par de escalones, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y su padre entró, tambaleándose. Christopher sintió el fantasma del olor a alcohol, a pesar de que se suponía que no debía poder olerlo.

_—¿Saben una cosa? —_dijo Tobias, en un tono muy tranquilo, que era diez veces peor que sus gritos_—. No recuerdo que esta casa tuviera un sótano._

Christopher quiso hablar, pero la voz no le salía. Se acercó un poco más a Severus, como por instinto.

_—Si, lo he visto. He visto todas las porquerías que tenía su madre ahí. Ahora ella ha muerto —_respiró muy hondo_—. No quiero nada aquí que tenga que ver con ella._

_—¿Nos… nos vas a echar? —_preguntó Severus.

Tobias empezó a reírse.

_—¿Echarlos? No, no —_se apartó un poco de las escaleras y caminó un par de pasos hacia ellos, tambaleándose un poco_—. Esa mocosa… —_señaló el bulto que tenía Christopher en sus brazos_—… esa mocosa me quitó a Eileen… ustedes no fueron más que un estorbo y una decepción. Cuatro monstruos que yo mismo engendré…_

Tobías tomó el último trago de cerveza y rompió la botella contra la pared. La bebé empezó a llorar con el ruido_._

_—Ustedes no vienen de Dios. Y si hay algo que aprendí es que todo lo que no viene de Dios se muere._

Tobias caminó hacia ellos, tambaleandonse y empuñando la botella_._

—Subamos —dijo Cristopher y arrastró a Remus hasta el pasillo.

_—¡Corre, Severus! —_gritó Christopher, empujando a su hermano para que huyera. Severus obedeció y corrió escaleras arriba. Christopher lo siguió, pero cuando estaba por llegar al final, una mano se cerró sobre su tobillo y lo tiró hacía atrás. Christopher apenas alcanzó a abrazar a su hermana para evitar que se hiciera daño.

_—¡Maricón de mierda, enfréntame como un hombre! —_su padre se cernió sobre él, con la botella rota.

_—¡Déjame! —_flexionó su pierna hacia atrás y empujó a su padre en el pecho, tirándolo por las escaleras. Se levantó, sosteniendo a Lori y corrió para encontrar a su hermano, quien lo metió dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta

_—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —_le preguntó Christopher, al borde de las lágrimas

_—Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho. Quedate aquí._

Severus salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Christopher dejó a la bebé sobre la cama y se aventuró a salir.

Severus bajaba las escaleras, varita en mano. Su padre estaba tirado al pie de las escaleras, como si fuera un bulto.

_—¿Papá? —_murmuró Severus_. _

Nada. Sin respuestas. Severus llegó hasta él y lo sacudió del hombro. No respondía. Cuando lo levantó un poco del suelo, se escuchó un crujido y la cabeza de Tobias Snape se torció violentamente hacia atrás en un ángulo que se suponía que no debía doblarse. En la caída por las escaleras, su padre se había roto el cuello.

Estaba muerto.

Christopher retrocedió, trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. Severus escuchó el ruido, se giró y corrió escaleras arriba y se agachó a la altura de su hermano

_—Yo lo maté —_Christopher comenzó a llorar, aferrándose con fuerza a su hermano_._

_—No fue a próposito._

_—Yo lo maté —_la respiración de Christopher se volvió cada vez más agitada

_—Chris, escúchame, respira profundo —_Severus le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y lo ayudó a controlar la respiración _—. Era él o nosotros. Quería matarnos, ¿entiendes? A todos nosotros. Mamá estaría viva de no ser por él._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Papá no quiso llevarla a San Mungo._

_—Sev…_

Christopher se abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, solo con los sonidos de su hermana recién nacida de fondo. Ahora estaban solos, pero vivos y a salvo de Tobias Snape.

* * *

Remus y Christopher salieron del pensadero. Al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras le temblaban las piernas.

—Severus se deshizo del cuerpo y les dijimos a todos que nuestro padre nos abandonó —Christopher se dejó caer en el sillón—. Puso protección antimuggle en la casa por mucho tiempo para evitar que los Servicios Sociales se llevaran a nuestros hermanos. Dejamos a los chicos con los padres de Lilly y volvimos al colegio dos días despues.

Remus tragó saliva.

—Lo siento tanto, Christopher.

—Está bien. Por eso me es difícil enfrentarme al boggart de mi padre… me da miedo pensar que alguien se enterara de la verdad y terminara en Azkaban.

—Fue en defensa propia… Ni siquiera quisiste matarlo y eras menor de edad.

—Severus no quiso arriesgarse. Con todos enloquecidos por lo del Innombrable, nos habrían metido preso a ambos, diciendo que eramos Mortífagos… no, mejor que todos creyeran que se fue después de la muerte de mamá.

Remus se sentó a su lado y no hablaron durante un rato. Tímidamente, Remus le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

—No le diré a nadie, Christopher. Lo prometo.

Christopher apenas sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Eres una buena persona. Nunca matarías a nadie a propósito.

Christopher pensó en el padre de Larson y un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda.

—Escucha, entiendo que no quieras enfrentar a tu boggart después de…

—Nunca dije que me detendría.

Remus parpadeó.

—¿Quieres seguir con esto?

—No me detendré. No después de ver ese recuerdo. Tengo que terminar con esto de una maldita vez.

Remus le sonrió y Christopher se sintió mucho mejor de golpe, como si se hubiera tomado una taza de chocolate caliente.

—No te preocupes. Estaré contigo hasta que lo logres.


	18. Las Tres Escobas

**Buenas.**

**La muerte de mi tío me ha tenido un poco bajoneada estos días, por eso he tardado un poco en publicar.**

**Sakura: ¿Era muy obvio? Rayos, soy terrible para el suspenso.**

**Cristine: Gracias!**

**Wolf: Severus fue parte de los Mortífagos y el vivió la guerra, así que sabe de lo que habla.**

**Algo que compartimos Christopher y yo es el amor por la música y quise usar esta oportunidad para dar rienda suelta a esa faceta XD**

**Christopher fue el que quedó más traumado por la muerte de su padre, ya que fue él quien lo causó. Poco a poco lo fue superando, pero no del todo. Tal vez Tobias siempre sea su boggart, pero necesita enfrentarlo.**

**Eileen intentó ser una buena madre, pero... tss, estaba enamorada de ese imbécil y luego ya no tenía a donde ir. Una lástima.**

**Que la madre haya muerto fue el colmo para Tobias y quiso deshacerse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. De milagro no destrozó ese sótano donde estaban las cosas de Eileen.**

**Gracias por tus palabras, lobito.**

**Guest: apuesto a que si, no te preocupes.**

**WitchingSisters (cuando vas a sentar cabeza con el nombre?): El plan sigue marchando**

**Aclaración: como gran parte del capítulo está del punto de vista de Harry, tuve que tomar partes del capítulo "El Mapa del Merodeador".**

**Capítulo dieciocho**

**Las Tres Escobas**

Las vacaciones de Navidad se estaban acercando. Después de haberle mostrado los recuerdos a Remus, ya no se sentía tan seguro de matar al padre de Larson. Remus le había dicho que no era un asesino y tenía razón: no lo era. Sacando la muerte accidental de su padre, jamás había matado a nadie.

Volvió a tener las sesiones con Remus con el boggart, pero no conseguía nada. Cuando faltaba poco más de una semana para las vacaciones, estando en la habitación de Remus, este le dijo:

—¿No se te ocurre nada gracioso? ¿De verdad? —le preguntó Remus.

—No hay nada que me cause gracia del cadáver de mi padre —respondió Christopher, inexpresivo.

—Oye… ¿por qué tu padre aparece mojado y con aspecto de que le hubieran tirado ácido?

Christopher se estremeció, pero decidió responder.

—Severus llevó el cadáver al sótano, lo cortó en pedazos y lo tiró dentro de un caldero con una poción disolvente.

Remus tragó saliva.

—¿Tu lo viste?

—Si. Severus no quería que lo viera, pero me metí dentro del sótano y…

—Creo que no quiero escuchar más de eso, pero me imagino que te debe haber traumado mucho.

—He tenido pesadillas con ahogarme en un caldero.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato antes de que Remus dijera:

—Vamos a tratar otro enfoque. No pensemos en lo gracioso. ¿Por qué no nos concentramos en algo que te gusta?

Christopher frunció el ceño.

—¿En algo que me gusta?

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

—Bueno, la música, pero no entiendo…

—Seguro has visto videoclips por la televisión, ¿no?

—Si, incluso los he grabado con la videocasetera, pero…

Remus casi saltaba de la emoción.

—¡Eso es! En lugar de pensar en algo que te haga gracia, piensa en un escape mental. Piensa en la música.

Christopher lo miró, no muy convencido.

—Creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar, Remus, pero no sé si funcionará.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo…

—Mi salud mental, tal vez, pero tienes razón. Adelante.

Christopher se puso en posición y Remus fue a abrir el baúl.

—Piensa en la música.

Christopher le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto forzada y Remus abrió la tapa.

El boggart saltó del baúl con la forma de su padre. Sonreía con la cabeza balanceándose sobre sus hombros y un hilo de sangre chorreándole por la nariz.

—Te atormentaré durante el resto de tus días, Christopher, nunca serás feliz…

Christopher cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en una canción en lugar de esa especie de zombie…

Zombie…

Christopher sonrió. Lo apuntó con la varita y gritó:

—_¡Riddiculus!_

¡PUF! En lugar de su padre había un zombie muy similar a los que aparecían en el videoclip de Thriller, de Michael Jackson, bailando la coreografía. Christopher comenzó a reírse y el zombie se detuvo, confundido.

—¡Mételo en el baúl! —le dijo Remus.

Christopher lo empujó con la varita y lo encerró dentro del baúl. Sentía la euforia en cada poro de su piel.

—¡Lo lograste! —Remus se acercó y le palmeó el hombro—. ¡Sabía que lo harías!

Christopher estaba tan feliz de haberlo logrado, que perdió el juicio e hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Lo tomó por los brazos y lo besó en la boca.

Al principio Remus no respondió. Se quedó completamente rígido mientras Christopher lo besaba de manera apasionada. Cuando su mente se despejó, intentó alejarse, pero en ese momento Remus empezó a dejarse llevar y a corresponder el beso. A Christopher le hubiese gustado estar así para siempre, pero necesitaba respirar, así que se separó.

Por un momento se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Christopher no sabía si había cometido un terrible error el cual no había manera de reparar.

—Lo siento —murmuró Christopher—. Yo…

—Está bien —Remus se frotó el cuello con una mano.

—Me correspondiste el beso.

El rostro de Remus se puso rojo.

—Sí, sí, me dejé llevar.

—Realmente me gustas, Remus.

Remus sonrió de manera triste y negó con la cabeza.

—Christopher, soy un hombre lobo.

—¿De veras? Creí que estaba atendiendo a un vampiro todo este tiempo.

—Hablo en serio.

—Remus sé perfectamente que eres un hombre lobo y sé en donde me estoy metiendo. Si no sientes lo mismo por mí, deberías buscarte una mejor excusa.

—Tú también me gustas, de verdad —se apresuró a decir Remus—. Pero serias un paria, yo no me lo perdonaría.

—No voy a dejar que un montón de imbéciles me digan cómo debo vivir mi vida, Remus, y tampoco deberían con la tuya.

Se acercó a él y lo volvió a besar, de manera más lenta esta vez, acariciando su cabello castaño con una mano. Remus le correspondió enseguida y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Christopher —le dijo, ya agitado por la falta de aire.

—¿Si?

—Si tu hermano se entera, me va a matar.

Christopher soltó una risotada.

—Es cierto. Te matará a ti y después a mí. Mientras tanto, tendremos que ser discretos.

—No se lo podrás ocultar para siempre.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que conserves tu linda cabeza sobre tus hombros por el máximo tiempo posible, ¿si?

Remus se rió.

—Lo más probable es que caiga muerto después de tomar una copa de jugo de calabaza o mi poción Matalobos.

—Lo más probable.

Christopher bostezó.

—Voy a dormir mientras pueda. Ya le daré sus vacaciones a Hagrid para poder descansar yo también.

—Te veré en la siguiente sesión.

Christopher, quien ya se estaba retirando, le sonrió.

—Dado a lo que acabamos de hacer hoy, no puedes ser mi paciente. Aunque nadie me dice que no puedes hablar de tus problemas conmigo.

Y, con una sensación de calor en medio del pecho, salió de la habitación de Remus.

* * *

Con la promesa de que Lupin le daría clases para combatir a los dementores, la esperanza de que tal vez no tuviera que volver a oír la muerte de su madre nunca más, y la derrota que Ravenclaw infligió a Hufflepuff en el partido de Quidditch de finales de noviembre, el estado de ánimo de Harry mejoró mucho. Gryffindor no había perdido todas las posibilidades de ganar la copa, aunque tampoco podían permitirse otra derrota. Wood recuperó su energía obsesiva y entrenó al equipo con la dureza de costumbre bajo la fría llovizna que persistió durante todo el mes de diciembre. Harry no vio la menor señal de los dementores dentro de los terrenos del colegio. La ira de Dumbledore parecía mantenerlos en sus puestos, en las entradas.

Dos semanas antes de que terminara el trimestre, el cielo se aclaró de repente, volviéndose de un deslumbrante blanco opalino, y los terrenos embarrados aparecieron una mañana cubiertos de escarcha. Dentro del castillo había ambiente navideño. El sanador Snape se había hecho cargo de las decoraciones y había decorado su aula con lo que parecían pequeñas réplicas de Papá Noel revoloteando por el salón Los alumnos comentaban entusiasmados sus planes para las vacaciones. Ron y Hermione habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, y aunque Ron dijo que era porque no podía aguantar a Percy durante dos semanas, y Hermione alegó que necesitaba utilizar la biblioteca, no consiguieron engañar a Harry: se quedaban para hacerle compañía y él se sintió muy agradecido de que no se lo dijeran directamente.

Para satisfacción de todos menos de Harry, estaba programada otra salida a Hogsmeade para el último fin de semana del trimestre.

—¡Podemos hacer allí todas las compras de Navidad! —dijo Hermione—. ¡A mis padres les encantaría el hilo dental mentolado de Honeydukes!

Resignado a ser el único de tercero que no iría, Harry le pidió prestado a Wood su ejemplar de _El mundo de la escoba_, y decidió pasar el día informándose sobre los diferentes modelos. En los entrenamientos había montado en una de las escobas del colegio, una antigua Estrella Fugaz muy lenta que volaba a trompicones; estaba claro que necesitaba una escoba propia.

La mañana del sábado de la excursión, se despidió de Ron y de Hermione, envueltos en capas y bufandas, y subió solo la escalera de mármol que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor. Había empezado a nevar y el castillo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

—…no podemos dárselo a Harry.

La mención de su nombre hizo que se detuviera. Parecía venir de la puerta entreabierta de un aula. Harry se asomó y vio a Fred y George discutiendo dentro del aula vacía. Fred daba vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras George estaba sentado encima del escritorio del profesor.

—Fred, no se dará cuenta.

—Nosotros nos dimos cuenta en nuestro primer año, ¿recuerdas? Harry podría tardar días en descubrirlo. Él no va a ser indulgente como nosotros. Lo detesta.

—¿Estás seguro? Si le explicamos la verdad, tal vez…

—Le juramos que no íbamos a decir nada y mantuvimos esa promesa por casi cinco años, no quiero traicionar su confianza. Cuando nos graduemos se lo podemos dar, no ahora.

George tomó un pergamino viejo y lo desdobló. Abrió los ojos grandes y se giró hacia la puerta.

—¡Harry! —dijo George, con una sonrisa ancha, tomando el pergamino que estaba encima del escritorio—. Justo queríamos hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Por qué no están en Hogsmade?

—Entra y cierra la puerta. Tenemos algo para ti.

Fred miró de reojo a su hermano, casi con tono de advertencia. Harry comenzó a sentir el ambiente tenso.

—Oigan, si no confían en mí, los entiendo, no quiero que se peleen por eso.

—Es que… —Fred se pasó una mano por la cabeza, nervioso. Harry jamás lo había visto así

—Vamos, entra.

Dudando, Harry entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. George lo guió hasta el escritorio del profesor y puso el pergamino sobre la mesa, haciendo con el brazo un ademán rimbombante. Era grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito. Harry, sospechando que fuera una de las bromas de Fred y George, lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿Qué es?

—Esto, Harry, es el secreto de nuestro éxito —dijo George, acariciando el pergamino.

—Nos cuesta desprendernos de él —dijo Fred—. Lo necesitas mucho más que nosotros, pero tengo que advertirte…

—De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria. Tuyo es. A nosotros ya no nos hace falta —lo interrumpió George.

—¿Y para qué necesito un pergamino viejo? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Un pergamino viejo! —exclamó Fred, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor; como si Harry lo hubiera ofendido gravemente. Luego se puso serio—. Escucha, tienes que prometerme que, si ves o descubres algo relacionado al Profesor Snape en el mapa… nos lo dirás a nosotros primero antes que a cualquier otro y eso incluye a Ron y Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—Solo promételo —le dijo George, tan serio como su hermano—. Si no lo haces, no te ayudaremos a ir a Hogsmade.

—Lo prometo. ¿Qué hace ese pergamino?

Fred dio un suspiro de alivio

—Bueno, Harry… cuando estábamos en primero… y éramos jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes... — empezó George. Harry se rió. Dudaba que Fred y George hubieran sido inocentes alguna vez—. Bueno, más inocentes de lo que somos ahora... tuvimos un pequeño problema con Filch.

—Tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo y se molestó.

—Así que nos llevó a su despacho y empezó a amenazarnos con el habitual...

—... castigo...

—... de descuartizamiento...

—... y fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archivadores un cajón en que ponía "Confiscado y altamente peligroso".

—No me digan... —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? —preguntó Fred— George se encargó de distraerlo lanzando otra bomba fétida, yo abrí a toda prisa el cajón y tomé...esto.

—No fue tan malo como parece —dijo George—. Creemos que Filch no sabía utilizarlo. Probablemente sospechaba lo que era, porque si no, no lo habría confiscado.

—¿Y saben utilizarlo?

—Si —dijo Fred, sonriendo con complicidad—. Esta pequeña maravilla nos ha enseñado más que todos los profesores del colegio.

—Me están tomando el pelo —dijo Harry, mirando el pergamino.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te estamos tomando el pelo? —dijo George.

Sacó la varita, tocó con ella el pergamino y pronunció:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

E inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita de George, empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

_proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_

_están orgullosos de presentar_

_EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. Estupefacto, Harry se inclinó sobre el mapa. Una mota de la esquina superior izquierda, etiquetada con el nombre del profesor Dumbledore, lo mostraba caminando por su estudio. La gata del portero, la Señora Norris, patrullaba por la segunda planta, y Peeves se hallaba en aquel momento en la sala de los trofeos, dando tumbos. Y mientras los ojos de Harry recorrían los pasillos que conocía, se percató de otra cosa: aquel mapa mostraba una serie de pasadizos en los que él no había entrado nunca. Muchos parecían conducir...

—Exactamente a Hogsmeade —dijo Fred, recorriéndolos con el dedo—. Hay siete en total. Ahora bien, Filch conoce estos cuatro. —Los señaló—. Pero nosotros estamos seguros de que nadie más conoce estos otros. Olvídate de éste de detrás del espejo de la cuarta planta. Lo hemos utilizado hasta el invierno pasado, pero ahora está completamente bloqueado. Y en cuanto a éste, no creemos que nadie lo haya utilizado nunca, porque el sauce boxeador está plantado justo en la entrada. Pero éste de aquí lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes. Lo hemos atravesado montones de veces. Y la entrada está al lado mismo de esta aula, como quizás hayas notado, en la joroba de la bruja tuerta.

—Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —suspiró George, señalando la cabecera del mapa—. Les debemos tanto...

—Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley —dijo Fred solemnemente.

—Bien —añadió George—. No olvides borrarlo después de haberlo utilizado.

—De lo contrario, cualquiera podría leerlo —dijo Fred en tono de advertencia.

—No tienes más que tocarlo con la varita y decir: _"¡Travesura realizada!",_ y se quedará en blanco.

—Así que, joven Harry —dijo Fred, imitando a Percy admirablemente—, pórtate bien.

—Nos veremos en Honeydukes —le dijo George, guiñándole un ojo. Salieron del aula sonriendo con satisfacción, pero Fred se dio vuelta y agregó:

—No te olvides lo que te dije. Cualquier cosa relacionada con el profesor Snape, ven directo con nosotros. Luego se fue.

Harry se quedó allí, mirando el mapa milagroso. Vio que la mota de tinta que correspondía a la Señora Norris se volvía a la izquierda y se paraba a olfatear algo en el suelo. Si realmente Filch no lo conocía, él no tendría que pasar por el lado de los dementores. Pero incluso mientras permanecía allí, emocionado, recordó algo que en una ocasión había oído al señor Weasley: _"No confíes en nada que piense si no ves dónde tiene el cerebro."_

Aquel mapa parecía uno de aquellos peligrosos objetos mágicos contra los que el señor Weasley les advertía. "_Artículos para magos traviesos_..." Ahora bien, meditó Harry, él sólo quería utilizarlo para ir a Hogsmeade. No era lo mismo que robar o atacar a alguien... Y Fred y George lo habían utilizado durante años sin que ocurriera nada horrible.

Harry recorrió con el dedo el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a Honeydukes. Entonces, muy rápidamente, como si obedeciera una orden, enrolló el mapa, se lo escondió en la túnica y se fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta del aula.

La abrió cinco centímetros. No había nadie allí fuera. Con mucho cuidado, salió del aula y se colocó detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? Sacó de nuevo el mapa y vio con asombro que en él había aparecido una mota de tinta con el rótulo Harry Potter. Esta mota se encontraba exactamente donde estaba el verdadero Harry, hacia la mitad del corredor de la tercera planta. Harry lo miró con atención. Su otro yo de tinta parecía golpear a la bruja con la varita. Rápidamente, Harry extrajo su varita y le dio a la estatua unos golpecitos. Nada ocurrió. Volvió a mirar el mapa. Al lado de la mota había un diminuto letrero que decía:

_Dissendio._

_—¡Dissendio!_ —susurró Harry, volviendo a golpear con la varita la estatua

de la bruja.

Inmediatamente, la joroba de la estatua se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar por ella una persona delgada. Harry miró a ambos lados del corredor, guardó el mapa, metió la cabeza por el agujero y se impulsó hacia delante. Se deslizó por un largo trecho de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizó en una tierra fría y húmeda. Se puso en pie, mirando a su alrededor.

Estaba totalmente oscuro. Levantó la varita, murmuró _¡Lumos!,_ y vio que se encontraba en un pasadizo muy estrecho, bajo y cubierto de barro. Levantó el mapa, lo golpeó con la punta de la varita y dijo: «¡Travesura realizada!» El mapa se quedó inmediatamente en blanco. Lo dobló con cuidado, se lo guardó en la túnica, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo emocionado y temeroso, se puso en camino.

El pasadizo se doblaba y retorcía, más parecido a la madriguera de un conejo gigante que a ninguna otra cosa. Harry corrió por él, con la varita por delante, tropezando de vez en cuando en el suelo irregular. Tardó mucho, pero a Harry le animaba la idea de llegar a Honeydukes.

Después de una hora más o menos, el camino comenzó a ascender. Jadeando, aceleró el paso. Tenía la cara caliente y los pies muy fríos.

Diez minutos después, llegó al pie de una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las alturas. Procurando no hacer ruido, comenzó a subir. Cien escalones, doscientos... perdió la cuenta mientras subía mirándose los pies... Luego, de improviso, su cabeza dio en algo duro. Parecía una trampilla. Aguzó el oído mientras se frotaba la cabeza. No oía nada. Muy despacio, levantó ligeramente la trampilla y miró por la rendija.

Se encontraba en un sótano lleno de cajas y cajones de madera. Salió y volvió a bajar la trampilla. Se disimulaba tan bien en el suelo cubierto de polvo que era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Harry anduvo sigilosamente hacia la escalera de madera. Ahora oía voces, además del tañido de una campana y el chirriar de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

Mientras se preguntaba qué haría, oyó abrirse otra puerta mucho más cerca de él. Alguien se dirigía hacia allí.

—Y toma otra caja de babosas de gelatina, querido. Casi se han acabado —dijo una voz femenina.

Un par de pies bajaba por la escalera. Harry se ocultó tras un cajón grande y aguardó a que pasaran. Oyó que el hombre movía unas cajas y las ponía contra la pared de enfrente. Tal vez no se presentara otra oportunidad...

Rápida y sigilosamente, salió del escondite y subió por la escalera. Al mirar hacia atrás vio un trasero gigantesco y una cabeza calva y brillante metida en una caja. Harry llegó a la puerta que estaba al final de la escalera, la atravesó y se encontró tras el mostrador de Honeydukes. Agachó la cabeza, salió a gatas y se volvió a incorporar.

Honeydukes estaba tan abarrotada de alumnos de Hogwarts que nadie se fijó en Harry. Pasó por detrás de ellos, mirando a su alrededor; y tuvo que contener la risa al imaginarse la cara que pondría Dudley si pudiera ver dónde se encontraba. La tienda estaba llena de estantes repletos de los dulces más apetitosos que se puedan imaginar. Cremosos trozos de turrón, cubitos de helado de coco de color rosa trémulo, gruesos caramelos de café con leche, cientos de chocolates diferentes puestos en filas. Había un barril enorme lleno de alubias de sabores y otro de Meigas Fritas, las bolas de helado levitador de las que le había hablado Ron. En otra pared había dulces de efectos especiales: el chicle _droobles_, que hacía los mejores globos (podía llenar una habitación de globos de color jacinto que tardaban días en explotar), la rara seda dental con sabor a menta, diablillos negros de pimienta (_¡quema a tus amigos con el aliento!_); ratones de helado _(¡oye a tus dientes rechinar y castañetear!_); crema de menta en forma de sapo (_¡realmente saltan en el estómago_!); frágiles plumas de azúcar hilado y caramelos que estallaban.

Harry vio una figura alta entre los alumnos, cerca del mostrador y se puso pálido. El sanador Snape se encontraba allí, pagando unas compras. Luego se marchó, cargando unas bolsas, entre la marea de gente.

Harry se apretujó entre una multitud de chicos de sexto, y vio un letrero colgado en el rincón más apartado de la tienda (Sabores insólitos). Ron y Hermione estaban debajo, observando una bandeja de pirulines con sabor a sangre. Harry se les acercó a hurtadillas por detrás.

—Uf, no, Harry no querrá de éstos. Creo que son para vampiros —decía Hermione.

—¿Y qué te parece esto? —dijo Ron acercando un tarro de cucarachas a la nariz de Hermione.

—Aún peor —dijo Harry.

A Ron casi se le cayó el tarro al suelo.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... como lo has hecho...?

—¡Wow! —dijo Ron muy impresionado—. ¡Has aprendido a materializarte!

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry. Bajó la voz para que ninguno de los de sexto pudiera oírle y les contó lo del mapa del merodeador.

—¿Por qué Fred y George no me lo han dejado nunca? ¡Son mis hermanos!

—¡Pero Harry no se quedará con él! —dijo Hermione, como si la idea fuera absurda—. Se lo entregará a la profesora McGonagall. ¿A que sí, Harry?

—¡No! —contestó Harry

—¿Estás loca? —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione con ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Entregar algo tan estupendo?

—¡Si lo entrego tendré que explicar dónde lo conseguí! Filch se enteraría de que Fred y George se lo robaron.

—Pero ¿y Sirius Black? —susurró Hermione—. ¡Podría estar utilizando alguno de los pasadizos del mapa para entrar en el castillo! ¡Los profesores tienen que saberlo!

—No puede entrar por un pasadizo —dijo enseguida Harry—. Hay siete pasadizos secretos en el mapa, ¿verdad? Fred y George saben que Filch conoce cuatro. Y en cuanto a los otros tres... uno está bloqueado y nadie lo puede atravesar; otro tiene plantado en la entrada el sauce boxeador; de forma que no se puede salir; y el que acabo de atravesar yo..., bien..., es realmente difícil distinguir la entrada, ahí abajo, en el sótano... Así que a menos que supiera que se encontraba allí...

Harry dudó. ¿Y si Black sabía que la entrada del pasadizo estaba allí?

Ron, sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta y señaló un rótulo que estaba pegado en la parte interior de la puerta de la tienda:

**_POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_**

**_Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los dementores_**

**_patrullarán las calles cada noche después de la puesta de sol. Se ha_**

**_tomado esta medida pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de_**

**_Hogsmeade y se levantará tras la captura de Sirius Black. Es_**

**_aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos finalicen las compras_**

**_mucho antes de que se haga de noche._**

**_¡Felices Fiestas!_**

—¿Lo ven? —dijo Ron en voz baja—. Me gustaría ver a Black tratando de entrar en Honeydukes con los dementores por todo el pueblo. De cualquier forma, los propietarios de Honeydukes lo oirían entrar, ¿no? Viven encima de la tienda.

—Sí, pero... —Parecía que Hermione se esforzaba por hallar nuevas objeciones—. Mira, a pesar de lo que digas, Harry no debería venir a Hogsmeade porque no tiene autorización. ¡Si alguien lo descubre se verá en un grave aprieto! Y todavía no ha anochecido: ¿qué ocurriría si Sirius Black apareciera hoy? ¿Si apareciera ahora?

—Pues que se las vería negras para localizar aquí a Harry —dijo Ron, señalando con la cabeza la nieve densa que formaba remolinos al otro lado de las ventanas con parteluz. Vamos, Hermione, es Navidad. Harry se merece un descanso.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Parecía muy preocupada.

—¿Me vas a delatar? —le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no, pero, la verdad...

—¿Has visto las Meigas Fritas, Harry? —preguntó Ron, cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándoselo hasta el barril en que estaban—. ¿Y las babosas de gelatina? ¿Y las píldoras ácidas? Fred me dio una cuando tenía siete años. Me hizo un agujero en la lengua. Recuerdo que mi madre le dio una buena paliza con la escoba. —Ron se quedó pensativo, mirando la caja de píldoras—. ¿Creen que Fred picaría y cogería una cucaracha si le dijera que son cacahuates?

Después de pagar los dulces que habían cogido, salieron los tres a la ventisca de la calle.

Hogsmeade era como una postal de Navidad. Las tiendas y casitas con techos de paja estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve crujiente. En las puertas había adornos navideños y filas de velas embrujadas que colgaban de los árboles.

A Harry le dio un escalofrío. A diferencia de Ron y Hermione, no tenía su capa. Subieron por la calle, inclinando la cabeza contra el viento.

Ron y Hermione gritaban con la boca tapada por la bufanda.

—Ahí están los correos.

—Zonko está allí.

—Podríamos ir a la Casa de los Gritos.

—Les propongo otra cosa —dijo Ron, castañeteando los dientes—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas?

A Harry le apetecía muchísimo, porque el viento era horrible y tenía las manos congeladas. Así que cruzaron la calle y a los pocos minutos entraron en el bar.

Estaba calentito y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Una mujer guapa y de buena figura servía a un grupo de pendencieros en la barra.

—Ésa es la señora Rosmerta —dijo Ron—. Voy por las bebidas, ¿eh? — añadió sonrojándose un poco.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar; donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol navideño, al lado de la chimenea. Ron regresó cinco minutos más tarde con tres jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Felices Fiestas! —dijo levantando la jarra, muy contento.

Harry bebió hasta el fondo. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en la vida, y reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo.

Una repentina corriente de aire lo despeinó. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Harry echó un vistazo por encima de la jarra y casi se atragantó.

La profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar en el bar con una ráfaga de copos de nieve. La seguía Hagrid muy de cerca, inmerso en una conversación con un hombre corpulento que llevaba un sombrero hongo de color verde lima y una capa de rayas finas: era Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. En menos de un segundo, Ron y Hermione obligaron a Harry a agacharse y esconderse debajo de la mesa, empujándolo con las manos. Chorreando cerveza de mantequilla y en cuclillas, empuñando con fuerza la jarra vacía, Harry observó los pies de los tres adultos, que se acercaban a la barra, se detenían, se daban la vuelta y avanzaban hacia donde él estaba.

Hermione susurró:

—¡_Mobiliarbo!_

El árbol de Navidad que había al lado de la mesa se elevó unos centímetros, se corrió hacia un lado y, suavemente, se volvió a posar delante de ellos, ocultándolos. Mirando a través de las ramas más bajas y densas, Harry vio las patas de tres sillas que se separaban de la mesa de al lado, y oyó a los profesores y al ministro resoplar y suspirar mientras se sentaban. Luego vio otro par de pies con zapatos de tacón alto y de color turquesa brillante, y oyó una voz femenina:

—Una tacita de alhelí...

—Para mí —indicó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

—Dos litros de hidromiel caliente con especias...

—Gracias, Rosmerta —dijo Hagrid.

—El ron de grosella tiene que ser para usted, señor ministro.

—Gracias, Rosmerta, querida —dijo la voz de Fudge—. Estoy encantado de volver a verte. Tómate tú otro, ¿quieres? Ven y únete a nosotros...

—Muchas gracias, señor ministro.

Harry vio alejarse y regresar los llamativos tacones. Sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que también para los profesores era el último fin de semana del trimestre? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarían allí sentados? Necesitaba tiempo para volver a entrar en Honeydukes a hurtadillas si quería volver al colegio aquella noche... A la pierna de Hermione le dio un tic.

—¿Qué le trae por estos pagos, señor ministro? —dijo la voz de la señora Rosmerta.

Harry vio girarse la parte inferior del grueso cuerpo de Fudge, como si estuviera comprobando que no había nadie cerca. Luego dijo en voz baja:

—¿Qué va a ser; querida? Sirius Black. Me imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió en el colegio en Halloween.

—Sí, oí un rumor —admitió la señora Rosmerta.

—¿Se lo contaste a todo el bar; Hagrid? —dijo la profesora McGonagall enfadada.

—¿Cree que Black sigue por la zona, señor ministro? —susurró la señora Rosmerta.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Fudge escuetamente.

—¿Sabe que los dementores han registrado ya dos veces este local? — dijo la señora Rosmerta—. Me espantaron a toda la clientela. Es fatal para el negocio, señor ministro.

—Rosmerta querida, a mí no me gustan más que a ti —dijo Fudge con incomodidad—. Pero son precauciones necesarias... Son un mal necesario. Acabo de tropezarme con algunos: están furiosos con Dumbledore porque no los deja entrar en los terrenos del castillo.

—Menos mal —dijo la profesora McGonagall tajantemente. —¿Cómo íbamos a dar clase con esos monstruos rondando por allí?

La puerta se volvió a abrir.

—¡Christopher! —saludó Hagrid alegremente. A Harry casi se le congeló el estómago al oir su nombre—. ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros!

—Oh, no quiero molestarlos.

—No es ninguna molestia —dijo McGonagall—. Señor ministro, le presento al sanador Snape, nuestro nuevo profesor de Encantamientos.

—Un gusto, sanador.

—Encantado de conocerlo —dijo el sanador Snape, ya sentándose en la única silla libre. Harry vio como dejaba unas bolsas con compras, incluyendo una de Honeydukes.

—¿Quiere tomar algo, sanador? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta.

—Mocaccino, por favor.

—Enseguida.

La señora Rosmerta se levantó y fue hacia la barra.

—Así que usted es sanador —comentó Fudge —¿Qué tipo de sanador?

—Sanador experto en encantamientos y sanador de mentes.

—¡Vaya, un sanador de mentes! No hay muchos que sigan esa especialidad.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era un sanador de mentes?

—Es una lástima. No tiene idea de lo que hace falta y lo subestimada que es mi carrera porque no solemos agitar la varita y resolver los problemas con magia.

—Muy cierto, muy cierto. ¿Y que lo hizo dejar San Mungo?

—Mi hermano Severus es profesor de Pociones aquí y quise pasar tiempo con él. Con nuestros trabajos no nos veíamos con mucha frecuencia.

Madame Rosmerta volvió a la mesa y Harry escuchó un tintineo.

—Su mocaccino, sanador.

—Gracias, Rosmerta.

—Como iba diciendo antes de que el sanador llegara —objetó Fudge—, los dementores están aquí para defendernos de algo mucho peor. Todos sabemos de lo que Black es capaz...

—¿Saben? Todavía me cuesta creerlo —dijo pensativa la señora Rosmerta—. De toda la gente que se pasó al lado Tenebroso, Sirius Black era el último del que hubiera pensado... Quiero decir, lo recuerdo cuando era un niño en Hogwarts. Si me hubieran dicho entonces en qué se iba a convertir; habría creído que habían tomado demasiado hidromiel.

—No sabes la mitad de la historia, Rosmerta —dijo Fudge con aspereza—. La gente desconoce lo peor.

—¿Lo peor? —dijo la señora Rosmerta con la voz impregnada de curiosidad—. ¿Peor que matar a toda esa gente?

—Desde luego, eso quiero decir —dijo Fudge.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

—Dices que te acuerdas de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Rosmerta —susurró la profesora McGonagall—. ¿Sabes quién era su mejor amigo?

—Pues claro —dijo la señora Rosmerta riendo ligeramente—. Nunca se veía al uno sin el otro. ¡La de veces que estuvieron aquí! Siempre me hacían reír. ¡Un par de cómicos, Sirius Black y James Potter!

A Harry se le cayó la jarra de la mano, produciendo un fuerte ruido de metal. Ron le dio con el pie.

—Exactamente —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Black y Potter. Cabecillas de su pandilla. Los dos eran muy inteligentes. Excepcionalmente inteligentes. Creo que nunca hemos tenido dos alborotadores como ellos.

—No sé —dijo Hagrid, riendo entre dientes—. Fred y George Weasley podrían dejarlos atrás.

—Los gemelos Weasley no se parecen en nada a Potter y Black—terció el sanador Snape, con tono amargo.

—¡Eran inseparables! —dijo Fudge, ignorando la acotación del sanador—. Potter confiaba en Black más que en ningún otro amigo. Nada cambió cuando dejaron el colegio. Black fue el padrino de boda cuando James se casó con Lily. Luego fue el padrino de Harry. Harry no sabe nada, claro. Ya te puedes imaginar cuánto se impresionaría si lo supiera.

—¿Porque Black se alió con Quien Ustedes Saben? —susurró la señora Rosmerta.

—Aún peor; querida... —Fudge bajó la voz y continuó en un susurro casi inaudible—. Los Potter no ignoraban que Quien Tú Sabes iba tras ellos. Dumbledore, que luchaba incansablemente contra Quien Tú Sabes, tenía cierto número de espías. Uno le dio el soplo y Dumbledore alertó inmediatamente a James y a Lily. Les aconsejó ocultarse. Bien, por supuesto que Quien Tú Sabes no era alguien de quien uno se pudiera ocultar fácilmente. Dumbledore les dijo que su mejor defensa era el encantamiento Fidelio.

—¿Cómo funciona eso? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta, muerta de curiosidad.

El sanador Snape carraspeó.

—El encantamiento Fidelio es un hechizo antiguo y complicado que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente —dijo, como si estuviera frente a una clase—. La información se oculta dentro de la persona o las personas elegidas, a la cual se le denomina guardián del secreto. Una vez hecho el hechizo, es imposible encontrar lo que se ha guardado, a menos que el guardián secreto lo divulgue de manera voluntaria. No se puede revelar bajo tortura, encantamientos o pociones que lo podrían hacer hablar. El Innombrable podría haber tenido la casa de los Potter en la cara y no poder verlos.

—¿Así que Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter? —susurró la señora Rosmerta.

—Naturalmente —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. James Potter le dijo a Dumbledore que Black daría su vida antes de revelar dónde se ocultaban, y que Black estaba pensando en ocultarse él también... Y aun así, Dumbledore seguía preocupado. Él mismo se ofreció como guardián secreto de los Potter.

—¿Sospechaba de Black? —exclamó la señora Rosmerta.

—Dumbledore estaba convencido de que alguien cercano a los Potter había informado a Quien Tú Sabes de sus movimientos —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz misteriosa—. De hecho, llevaba algún tiempo sospechando que en nuestro bando teníamos un traidor que pasaba información a Quien Tú Sabes.

—¿Y a pesar de todo James Potter insistió en que el guardián secreto fuera Black?

—Así es —confirmó Fudge—. Y apenas una semana después de que se hubiera llevado a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio...

—¿Black los traicionó? —musitó la señora Rosmerta.

—Desde luego. Black estaba cansado de su papel de espía. Estaba dispuesto a declarar abiertamente su apoyo a Quien Tú Sabes. Y parece que tenía la intención de hacerlo en el momento en que murieran los Potter. Pero como sabemos todos, Quien Tú Sabes sucumbió ante el pequeño Harry Potter. Con sus poderes destruidos, completamente debilitado, huyó. Y esto dejó a Black en una situación incómoda. Su amo había caído en el mismo momento en que Black había descubierto su juego. No tenía otra elección que escapar...

—Sucio y asqueroso traidor —dijo Hagrid, tan alto que la mitad del bar se quedó en silencio.

—Chist —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

—Hagrid, por favor… —le dijo el sanador Snape, en tono tranquilizador.

—¡Me lo encontré —bramó Hagrid—, seguramente fui yo el último que lo vio antes de que matara a toda aquella gente! ¡Fui yo quien rescató a Harry de la casa de Lily y James, después de su asesinato! Lo saqué de entre las ruinas, pobrecito. Tenía una herida grande en la frente y sus padres habían muerto... Y Sirius Black apareció en aquella moto voladora que solía llevar. No se me ocurrió preguntarme lo que había ido a hacer allí. No sabía que él había sido el guardián secreto de Lily y James. Pensé que se había enterado del ataque de Quien Ustedes Saben y había acudido para ver en qué podía ayudar. Estaba pálido y tembloroso. ¿Y saben lo que hice? ¡ME PUSE A CONSOLAR A AQUEL TRAIDOR ASESINO! —exclamó Hagrid.

—Hagrid, por favor —dijo la profesora McGonagall—, baja la voz.

—No tenías manera de saberlo —le dijo el sanador Snape

—¡Claro que no lo sabía! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que su turbación no se debía a lo que les había pasado a Lily y a James? ¡Lo que le turbaba era la suerte de Ya Saben Quién! Y entonces me dijo: "_Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él..."_ ¡Ja! ¡Pero yo tenía órdenes de Dumbledore y le dije a Black que no! Dumbledore me había dicho que Harry tenía que ir a casa de sus tíos. Black discutió, pero al final tuvo que ceder. Me dijo que tomara su moto para llevar a Harry hasta la casa de los Dursley —el sanador Snape carraspeó, pero no dijo nada— "_No la necesito ya_", me dijo. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que había algo raro en todo aquello. Adoraba su moto. ¿Por qué me la daba? ¿Por qué decía que ya no la necesitaba? La verdad es que una moto deja demasiadas huellas, es muy fácil de seguir. Dumbledore sabía que él era el guardián de los Potter. Black tenía que huir aquella noche. Sabía que el Ministerio no tardaría en perseguirlo. Pero ¿y si le hubiera entregado a Harry, eh? Apuesto a que lo habría arrojado de la moto en alta mar. ¡Al hijo de su mejor amigo! Y es que cuando un mago se pasa al lado tenebroso, no hay nada ni nadie que le importe...

—Ya, ya, tranquilo —le dijo el sanador Snape, seguido por el ruido de unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Lo siento —dijo Hagrid—. También te ha afectado a ti, ¿verdad? Lilly era una de tus mejores amigas.

Hubo un corto silencio, seguido del sonido de un sorbo de una taza.

—Era amiga mía, sí. Incluso fue dama de honor cuando me casé y bromeamos sobre que, si ella llegaba a tener dos hijos, yo debería ser el padrino del segundo —dijo el sanador Snape, con un tono amargo.

—No sabía que usted había sido amigo de Lilly —murmuró Fudge, asombrado.

—Ahora lo recuerdo. Solías venir aquí con tus amigas o con tu hermano. Siempre rodeado de chicas guapas.

Christopher soltó una risotada.

—No exageres, Rosmerta, no era ningún casanova, solo que me resultaba más fácil ser amigo de las chicas.

—¿Tuvieron contacto después de Hogwarts? —preguntó Fudge.

—En los últimos tiempos no nos hablábamos mucho, por la guerra y el ambiente de desconfianza a nuestro alrededor. Fue muy triste enterarme de lo que le sucedió por culpa de confiar en la persona equivocada.

—Pero no consiguió huir; ¿verdad? El Ministerio de Magia lo atrapó al día siguiente —dijo Madame Rosmerta, con cierta satisfacción en su voz

—¡Ah, si lo hubiéramos encontrado nosotros...! —dijo Fudge con amargura—. No fuimos nosotros, fue el pequeño Peter Pettigrew: otro de los amigos de Potter. Enloquecido de dolor; sin duda, y sabiendo que Black era el guardián secreto de los Black, él mismo lo persiguió.

—¿Pettigrew...? ¿Aquel gordito que lo seguía a todas partes? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta.

—Adoraba a Black y a Potter. Eran sus héroes —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No era tan inteligente como ellos y a menudo yo era brusca con él. Pueden imaginarse cómo me pesa ahora... —Su voz sonaba como si tuviera un resfriado repentino.

—Venga, venga, Minerva —le dijo Fudge amablemente—. Pettigrew murió como un héroe. Los testigos oculares (muggles, por supuesto, tuvimos que borrarles la memoria...) nos contaron que Pettigrew había arrinconado a Black. Dicen que sollozaba: _"¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudiste...?_" Y entonces sacó la varita. Aunque, claro, Black fue más rápido. Hizo polvo a Pettigrew.

La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz y dijo con voz llorosa:

—¡Qué chico más alocado, qué bobo! Siempre fue muy malo en los duelos. Tenía que habérselo dejado al Ministerio...

—Le digo que si yo hubiera encontrado a Black antes que Pettigrew, no habría perdido el tiempo con varitas... Lo habría descuartizado, miembro por miembro —gruñó Hagrid.

—No sabes lo que dices, Hagrid —dijo Fudge con brusquedad—. Nadie salvo los muy preparados Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales habría tenido una oportunidad contra Black, después de haberlo acorralado. En aquel entonces yo era el subsecretario del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, y fui uno de los primeros en personarse en el lugar de los hechos cuando Black mató a toda aquella gente. Nunca, nunca lo olvidaré. Todavía a veces sueño con ello. Un cráter en el centro de la calle, tan profundo que había reventado las alcantarillas. Había cadáveres por todas partes. Muggles gritando. Y Black allí, riéndose, con los restos de Pettigrew delante... Una túnica manchada de sangre y unos... unos trozos de su cuerpo.

La voz de Fudge se detuvo de repente. Cuatro narices se sonaron.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Rosmerta —dijo Fudge con la voz tomada—. A Black se lo llevaron veinte miembros del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, y Pettigrew fue investido Caballero de primera clase de la Orden de Merlín, que creo que fue de algún consuelo para su pobre madre. Black ha estado desde entonces en Azkaban.

La señora Rosmerta dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Es cierto que está loco, señor ministro?

—Me gustaría poder asegurar que lo estaba —dijo Fudge—. Ciertamente creo que la derrota de su amo lo trastornó durante algún tiempo. El asesinato de Pettigrew y de todos aquellos muggles fue la acción de un hombre acorralado y desesperado: cruel, inútil, sin sentido. Sin embargo, en mi última inspección de Azkaban pude ver a Black. La mayoría de los presos que hay allí hablan en la oscuridad consigo mismos. Han perdido el juicio... Pero me quedé sorprendido de lo normal que parecía Black. Estuvo hablando conmigo con total sensatez. Fue desconcertante. Me dio la impresión de que se aburría. Me preguntó si había acabado de leer el periódico. Tan sereno como se puedan imaginar; me dijo que echaba de menos los crucigramas. Sí, me quedé estupefacto al comprobar el escaso efecto que los dementores parecían tener sobre él. Y él era uno de los que estaban más vigilados en Azkaban, ¿saben? Tenía dementores ante la puerta día y noche.

—Pero ¿qué pretende al fugarse? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta—. ¡Dios mío, señor ministro! No intentará reunirse con Quien Usted Sabe, ¿verdad?

—Me atrevería a afirmar que es su... su... objetivo final —respondió Fudge evasivamente—. Pero esperamos atraparlo antes. Tengo que decir que Quien Tú Sabes, solo y sin amigos, es una cosa... pero con su más devoto seguidor, me estremezco al pensar lo poco que tardará en volver a alzarse...

Hubo un sonido hueco, como cuando el vidrio golpea la madera. Alguien había dejado su vaso.

—Si tiene que cenar con el director, Cornelius, lo mejor será que nos vayamos acercando al castillo.

Todos los pies que había ante Harry volvieron a soportar el cuerpo de sus propietarios. La parte inferior de las capas se balanceó y los llamativos tacones de la señora Rosmerta desaparecieron tras el mostrador. El sanador Snape tomó las bolsas de compra que había dejado en el suelo. Volvió a abrirse la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, entró otra ráfaga de nieve y los profesores desaparecieron.

—¿Harry?

Las caras de Ron y Hermione se asomaron bajo la mesa. Los dos lo miraron fijamente, sin saber qué decir.


	19. Larson

**Buenas!**

**Casi pensé que no llegaba a publicar, pero aquí estoy.**

**Cristine: Gracias.**

**Witching: Ahora lo vas a saber**

**Sakura: Bueno, Severus era amigo de Lilly, había probabilidades de que también lo fuera de Christopher.**

**Uh, cuando se entere Severus, arde Troya.**

**Wolf: El Riddikulus es con K, pero ya sabes, soy Sile Dedazos Locos.**

**Fue la emoción del momento, supongo. Me alegro que no se haya visto forzado, porque suelo ser un asco en romance.**

**La aventura de Harry estuvo bien narrada, pero porque lo copié directamente del libro, porque pasaba mas o menos lo mismo, solo que con Christopher en la conversación y la pelea de Fred y George sobre darle el mapa a Harry.**

**Si, así pasa en el libro. En la película Harry se mete solo a las Tres Escobas a escuchar la conversación.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Capítulo diecinueve**

**Larson**

Christopher se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, incluso antes de que saliera el sol. Se preparó un café y se lo tomó en su oficina, intentando calmar su ansiedad. Larson iba a morir esa misma noche o al menos eso había pensado antes de hablar con Remus sobre su pasado.

Abrió su armario de pociones y seleccionó algunas. Las necesitaba por si algo salía mal. Ya había metido la última en el bolsillo de su abrigo color camello cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Remus, hola —dijo, ya invitándolo a pasar.

—¿Ya te ibas? —preguntó, ya entrando a la oficina.

—Si, pero no iba a irme sin dejarte a Loki.

—¿Dónde está?

—Probablemente se escondió para que no me vaya… ¡Loki! ¡Solo me voy un par de días, no seas así!

Silencio.

—Gato malcriado —murmuró Christopher—. ¡Si no vienes ahora, te dejaré solo!

Se escuchó un maullido y Loki salió por debajo del armario, agitando un poco la cola, molesto.

—Me parece raro que no hayas llamado a tu hermano para cuidarlo —comentó Remus

—Severus se va a quejar de que cuidar del gato lo va a distraer para sus pociones, que tiene cosas que hacer y cosas por el estilo. Preferí ahorrarme el discurso —explicó Christopher, ya alzando a Loki.

Remus se rio.

—Me lo imagino perfectamente.

Christopher se acercó un poco y besó a Remus en los labios de manera fugaz.

—Cuida bien de Loki —le dijo, pasándole al gato. Luego le pasó la canasta de dormir, junto con algunos juguetes.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. Diviértete con tus amigos.

—Lo haré.

Remus se retiró y Christopher lanzó un suspiro. Divertirse. Ojalá estuviera yendo a la casa de Jerry por diversión.

Christopher tomó la mochila que había armado la noche anterior con su ropa y otros artículos necesarios y tomó los polvos flú que estaban encima de la chimenea con disgusto. De ser por él, hubiese viajado en el Expreso de Hogwarts y de ahí tomado el Autobús Noctambulo, pero tenía que llegar temprano, así que se metió a la chimenea y gritó la dirección de su amigo Jerry antes de arrojar el polvo.

Como siempre que viajaba, sintió que iba a descomponerse. Sentía como si lo zamarrearan de un lado a otro durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que finalmente aterrizó.

Se encontró dentro de una sala de estar acogedora, de paredes pintadas de azul, con música clásica sonando de fondo. Jerry ya estaba allí, sentado en un sillón de dos cuerpos color café, mientras tomaba una taza de té. Todavía llevaba puesto el pijama de color bordó

—Anna te matará si llegas a vomitar sobre la alfombra —dijo Jerry, en tono casual.

—Descuida —Christopher se aferró al respaldo del sillón, esperando a que las nauseas se le pasaran

—¿Desayunaste? —le preguntó Jerry.

—Si, ya desayuné, por desgracia para mi pobre estómago. ¿Y Anna?

—Salió a comprar.

Jerry dejó su taza sobre la mesa ratona y se giró para verlo. Su expresión era seria

—Anna se irá esta noche a San Mungo porque tiene guardia. Es hoy o nunca, Chris.

Christopher asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

—Si, lo sé. ¿Algún plan?

—Estuve siguiéndolo por semanas. El infeliz va todas las noches a un bar de la zona a beber algo. Podríamos enfrentarlo en el bar, pero serían demasiados testigos y tú no puedes usar magia, sería muy sospechoso y no queremos aurores metidos en lo posible.

—Sería lo peor que puede pasar.

—Otra opción sería esperarlo en su casa. El tipo volverá ebrio y será más fácil de reducir.

—Lo segundo me parece mejor —opinó Christopher.

—En mi habitación tengo guardada una capa invisible que Anna me compró hace unos meses, nos sería de mucha ayuda.

Christopher metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño frasco.

—Traje algunas pociones conmigo, nunca se sabe cuando las vamos a necesitar.

Jerry sonrió en señal de satisfacción

—Perfecto. Solo usarás hechizos si estamos acorralados, ¿si?

—Correcto

Jerry se inclinó hacia él y le susurró:

—Anna no sabe nada de esto, Chris, se escandalizaría.

Christopher soltó una risotada.

—Si la conoceré yo, Jerry.

—Cualquier cosa, estuvimos jugando al pool en algún bar o algo así.

—Si, se lo creerá.

Escucharon el ruido de las llaves en la puerta de entrada y vieron a Anna, entrando con unas bolsas de supermercado.

—¡Oh, al fin estás aquí! —Anna dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla —¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Cinco minutos, Anna.

—¿Usaste polvos Flu?

—Ni me lo recuerdes, casi vomito en tu alfombra.

—Estarías muerto si lo hicieras ¿Desayunaste?

—Si, Anna.

—¿Te estás alimentando bien?

—El menú de Hogwarts no ha cambiado en veinte años, sabes que como bien.

—Sé que a veces te salteas las comidas y solo te tomas dos o tres tazas de café —las manos de Anna fueron inmediatamente a sus costillas, intentando apretarlas—. Estás muy flaco.

Christopher dio un salto hacia atrás.

—Pues no hay ascensores en Hogwarts, Anna. Doy gracias a Dios que no soy profesor de Astronomia o hubiera ido volando en una escoba hasta la clase…

—Para estrellarte contra la pared. Que yo sepa, eres pésimo volando.

—Me rompí una pierna en la clase de Vuelo y de ahí tuve mucha reticencia a subir a una escoba.

—Deberías probar otra vez, Christopher…

—No, señora Cazadora del equipo de Quidditch, no me subiré a esa cosa infernal.

—Deja a Christopher en paz, Anna.

Anna besó a Jerry y dijo:

—De acuerdo, cariño. Voy a guardar las cosas en la cocina.

—¿Te ayudo, cariño?

—No, deja, yo sé donde poner todo. Y Christopher, quítate el abrigo, por amor de Dios. El perchero está en la puerta y lo sabes

Anna desapareció por la cocina. Christopher lanzó un suspiro y le dijo a Jerry, mientras se quitaba el abrigo:

—Vamos a tu estudio. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Era la una de la mañana y Samuel Larson estaba regresando a su casa en auto. Estaba borracho, pero lo suficientemente alerta para no chocar a nada o a nadie... o eso es lo que creía él.

Larson estacionó el auto frente a su casa y abrió la puerta. Por lo general, cuando llegaba a su casa y si no estaba muy cansado, subía las escaleras para divertirse con Lorena. Pero no, esa pequeña puta estaba en el colegio ese de magos donde su esposa había ido en su juventud. No quería dejarla ir, pero era obligatorio e iban a ir por ella si no se presentaba o algo así le había dicho su hija, así que no le quedó otra opción. Le había dejado bien en claro lo que le haría si llegaba a contar algo sobre su "pequeño secreto", pero… ¿Y si ella usaba su magia para deshacerse de él? Ella iba a aprender a utilizar la magia y no tenía la menor idea de qué clase de cosas le enseñaban ahí. Por las dudas y, aunque se perdiera toda la diversión, tenía que matarla antes de que se ocurriera hacerle algo. Si… eso haría.

Larson entró a su casa y encendió la luz. Todo estaba en orden, pero cuando miró a su alrededor, tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba mal. Como si no estuviera solo.

Cruzó la sala y fue hacia la cocina. Estaba tal cual la había dejado, con los platos sucios casi desbordando en la pileta de la cocina. Era su estúpida hija la que hacía todo en la casa y ahora tenía que encargarse él.

Unas manos enguantadas lo sujetaron por atrás tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar. Una mano fue a su boca y otra a su garganta.

—Si se te ocurre gritar o moverte, te mataré —dijo una voz masculina en su oído, ligeramente rasposa.

Lo obligó a sentarse en una silla, lo soltó y se quedó detrás de él. No hizo falta que dijera que no tenía que darse vuelta, sabía que lo mataría si lo hacía. Escuchó unos pasos por las escaleras y luego dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Era un hombre pequeño, como de un metro sesenta y tal vez unos cuarenta y cinco años. Se estaba quedando calvo y usaba anteojos cuadrados. Tenía aspecto de vendedor de seguros o tal vez un abogado hambriento, pero nada de eso importaba. En su mano derecha llevaba un revolver que, si sus ojos no lo engañaban, era una Colt 45, capaz de volarle la cabeza de un solo disparo y desparramar sus sesos sobre el sucio piso de mosaico.

—Buenas noches, señor Larson —saludó el hombre, con acento americano.

—¿Qui…quien es usted? —tartamudeó Larson.

—Somos amigos de su hija, Lorena.

Todo el color desapareció de la cara de Larson. Entonces había hablado… lo iban a matar, estaba seguro.

—Su hija nos habló sobre usted, señor Larson y nos… preocupamos un poco sobre la manera sobre como la está criando, ¿sabe?

—Escuche, yo…

El americano levantó una mano y Larson se calló enseguida.

—Voy a hacerle unas simples preguntas, señor Larson, y quiero que me conteste con total honestidad, ¿está claro? Su vida depende de ello.

Larson asintió una vez con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, vayamos al grano… ¿Usted violó a su hija, señor Larson?

Larson no respondió. Le chorreaba sudor frío por la frente y por la espalda.

—Responda, señor Larson.

Sintió las mismas manos enguantadas sobre sus hombros, apretándolos con mucha fuerza.

—S-s-si.

El americano mostró una sonrisa torcida.

—Ya veo. ¿Lo disfrutó?

—¿Qué...?

—¿Lo disfrutó sí o no?

Larson movió los labios, pero no le salía la voz. El americano blandió el arma frente a él.

—¿Quiere que cuente hasta tres? Lo haré —apuntó a la cabeza de Larson—. Uno…

—¡Si, si lo disfrute! —su voz salió como un chillido. El americano sonrió, complacido.

—Ajá, lo disfrutó. ¿Pero sabes quien no lo disfrutó? Su hija.

El americano hizo una pausa y se acomodó los anteojos.

—¿Sabe? Yo quería pegarle un tiro en la cabeza y terminar con todo esto, pero mi amigo aquí presente decidió que tenía otros planes para usted, así que cedí.

El hombre que estaba detrás de él le tapó la nariz y le hizo beber algo de una botellita de vidrio. Estaba tibio y no podía identificar su sabor. No sabía a nada que hubiera probado en su vida

—¿Qué… que hicieron…?

—Mi amigo me dijo que hay cosas peores que la muerte. Le di la razón.

Su vista se volvió borrosa. El americano se acercó y le sonrió de manera carnívora, antes de susurrarle.

—Dulces sueños…

Y se desvaneció.

* * *

Cuando Anna llegó por la mañana, vio a Jerry en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. El olor a tostadas invadia toda la casa

—¿Quieres comer algo antes de acostarte, cielo? —le preguntó.

—Solo un té y unas tostadas, no quiero nada pesado —Anna se dejó caer en una silla—. ¿Se divirtieron mucho anoche?

—Oh, si. Tomamos cerveza boca abajo de un barril, consumimos drogas, corrimos desnudos por las calles de Londres cubiertos de gelatina y terminamos en un motel barato con veinte rubias pechugonas. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

Anna lo miró, divertida

—Me hubiese encantado tener una noche tan divertida como la tuya, pero me temo que no. Una familia entera con _spattergroit, _un niño con viruela de dragón, un par de mineros con neumonía férrica… en fin, lo de siempre. ¿Dónde está Christopher?

—Durmiendo como un tronco. Ser profesor le está consumiendo la juventud.

—Creo que no sabe en lo que se metió.

Jerry le dejó sobre la mesa un té y unas tostadas en un plato.

—Claro que no lo sabe. Tiene esa pequeña cosa de yo-puedo-hacerlo-todo.

—Por eso es el único sanador que conozco que tiene dos especialidades en lugar de una como todos los demás —Anna tomó un sorbo de té.

—Bueno, hay que dejarlo ser, ¿no te parece? Él es feliz jugando a ser el hombre multitareas.

—No quiero que se estrese demasiado. Estuvo trabajando en San Mungo por años y es un hombre muy dedicado a su trabajo.

—…y a su familia. ¿Crees que iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar al lado de Severus y de sus hermanos/hijos?

Anna asintió con tristeza.

—Pobre Chris. No pudo disfrutar su adolescencia. Perdió a sus padres muy joven y tuvo que criar a los niños como pudo con Severus.

—Ah, pero salieron bien. Lori es prefecta y el otro es buen estudiante a pesar de meterse en líos. Quiere ser cantante de rock o algo así. Cosas de adolescentes rebeldes, como las chicas que van a California para ser actrices y terminan siendo meseras o los chicos que quieren ser estrellas de rock y terminan surtiendo gasolina en la carretera.

Anna terminó de tomar el té, pero su mirada permaneció perdida en sus pensamientos, clavada en la ventana nevada.

—¿Anna?

—¿Mhh? —Anna se volteó a medias para verlo.

—¿En que piensas?

Anna hizo un gesto con la mano.

—En nada, cariño, en nada. Me iré a dormir, ¿si?

Jerry no tenía que ser un mago para saber en que pensaba su esposa, pero no dijo nada.

—Te despertaré para el almuerzo.

—Gracias, amor.

Anna se retiró y subió por las escaleras. Jerry lavó los trastes que había usado, se fue hacia la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón, nervioso. No solía mentir a su mujer con la que estaba casado desde hacía casi veinte años. En realidad, Christopher no había regresado con él a casa y no tenía la más pálida idea donde estaba.

Cuando Christopher le dio la poción para dormir a Larson y se aseguraron de que hubiera hecho efecto, lo envolvieron en la capa invisible y lo metieron dentro de la cajuela del auto de Jerry. Christopher hizo conducir a Jerry hasta el campo y luego lo hizo detenerse en mitad de la carretera.

—Déjanos aquí, Jerry.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que estés conmigo cuando haga esto.

—¡Ni siquiera me has dicho que quieres hacer con él ¡—le reclamó Jerry.

Christopher se mordió el labio.

—Jerry, tú no puedes hacer magia. Si algo sale mal, no podré ayudarte. Ayúdame a sacarlo del maletero.

Jerry obedeció y no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo en medio de la nada con Larson envuelto en la capa invisible. Se preguntó por qué no volvía. ¿Y si los aurores lo habían atrapado? Demonios, tal vez debería ir al Ministerio, pero tal vez fuera muy sospechoso que se apareciera por allí estando de vacaciones…

La puerta del frente se abrió. Jerry se levantó como un resorte y fue hacia la entrada para ver a un Christopher totalmente ojeroso y con aspecto de caerse muerto en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo anoche? —le preguntó Jerry, entre susurros furiosos.

Christopher le tendió la capa invisible y Jerry la tomó, aún sin saber que había pasado.

—Me porté bien, no te preocupes. Ya Larson no va a joderle la vida a nadie más.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste con él?

Christopher sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su abrigo color camello, del tamaño de uno de mermelada. En el interior había un escarabajo negro que rasguñaba el vidrio con sus patas, desesperado.

—Una condena justa, Jerry. Prisión perpetúa en un jarro de mermelada. Aunque pienso ponerlo en algo más grande, así le puedo poner agua y comida. Tendré que averiguar qué demonios comen los escarabajos.

Jerry señaló el frasco, con una sonrisa incrédula

—¿Ese es Larson?

Christopher inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante.

—En efecto.

Jerry soltó una risotada.

—Estás loco, Christopher.

—Más que mis pacientes. Con tu permiso, me iré a dormir. Estoy molido.

—¿Te quedarás con él?

Christopher levantó el frasco a la altura de sus ojos y lo giró un poco.

—Por supuesto. Me encargaré de que cumpla su condena como corresponde.

* * *

Harry no podía sentirse más traicionado

Dumbledore, Hagrid, el señor Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, el sanador Snape… ¿Por qué nunca le habían explicado que el motivo de la muerte de sus padres había sido por la traición de su mejor amigo?

Había ido a ver a Hagrid a la mañana siguiente para reclamarle su silencio, pero lo había encontrado tan deprimido por el asunto de Buckbeack que había cambiado de opinión y decidió no tocar el tema… por el momento. Mientras iban a la biblioteca para ayudar a Hagrid, Harry se detuvo en seco.

—El sanador Snape —dijo de golpe—. ¡Dijo que era amigo de mi madre!

—Harry… —intentó frenarlo Hermione, pero Harry ya estaba yendo al despacho del sanador. Golpeó la puerta varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta.

—No creo que esté en su despacho —sugirió Ron.

Harry siguió golpeando la puerta, a pesar de que le estaban doliendo los nudillos.

—¿Sanador Snape? —preguntó Harry.

—No está —dijo una voz.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron al profesor Lupin detrás de ellos.

—¿Sabe donde se encuentra? —preguntó Harry.

—Se fue a la casa de un amigo. Volverá en dos o tres días —respondió Lupin—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—No, nada —respondió Harry, con un gruñido—. Esperaré a que regrese.

Pasó el resto de la tarde en la sala común, rodeados de libros que habían sacado de la biblioteca que podrían ser de ayuda para hacer que Hagrid ganara el caso. Cuando se hartaron de tomar notas, Harry subió a su habitación y sacó el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado. Si el sanador Snape era amigo de su madre, debía haber una foto de él.

Harry pasó página tras página, hasta que encontró una que había sido tomada en Hogwarts, en los terrenos del castillo.

Había cuatro personas en esa foto, . Su madre debía tener unos quince años aproximadamente y estaba sentada en el suelo, sonriendo. Una chica rubia, un poco más joven, le estaba acomodando una corona de flores en la cabeza. Una chica de pelo castaño oscuro estaba a la izquierda de su madre, con una sonrisita timida. Y la derecha…

Era él, sin duda. Reconoció el cabello largo de color castaño miel, sus ojos negros, la nariz ganchuda… Estaba tocando la guitarra y con la vista fija en su madre, sonriéndole casi con ternura. Debía tener la misma edad de Harry ahora. Despegó la foto del álbum y miró en la parte de atrás. Había algo escrito con letra pequeña, pero estilizada: 

_Christopher, Amaranta, Elizabeth y Lilly_

_1974_

Christopher era el nombre del sanador Snape, así que tenía que ser él. ¿Amaranta? Era el nombre de la sanadora que había reemplazado a Snape en pociones. No tenía idea quien sería Elizabeth. Recordó las palabras del sanador, como si fuera hace mucho tiempo: _Una de mis amigas fue asesinada. _¿Estaba hablando de Lilly?

—¿Harry? —Ron entró a la habitación, seguido de Hermione.

—Miren —Harry les pasó la foto—. El chico de ahí es el sanador Snape.

—Por Dios —murmuró Hermione—. Entonces es cierto.

—¿Por qué diablos no te dijo nada? —preguntó Ron.

—Es lo mismo que quiero saber yo —dijo Harry—. Tengo que esperar a que regrese para preguntarle.

—Tal vez no pensó que era importante —meditó Hermione.

—O creyó que ya lo sabías —agregó Ron.

—¡O tal vez creyó que era un idiota! —estalló Harry— ¡Todo el mundo ocultándome cosas? ¿Qué más sigue? ¿Que el murciélago de las mazmorras y mi madre también eran amigos?

Ron soltó una leve risotada.

—Ahora resulta que los hermanos Snape se juntaban con tu madre a tomar el té y a trenzarse el cabello entre ellos —comentó.

A pesar de su enojo, Harry no pudo evitar reirse. Hermione le dio a Ron un leve empujón con la mano.

—No seas tonto, Ron —le dijo, pero estaba intentando no reírse.

—Gracias, Ron, no me voy a poder quitar la imagen de la cabeza por mucho tiempo —dijo Harry.

—Creeme que yo tampoco —dijo Ron.

—En todo caso, tengo que preguntarle —dijo Harry—. Hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerle y no solo sobre Sirius Black. Quiero saber más sobre mis padres.


	20. Harry

**Buenas!**

**Semana complicada tuve, pero ya está el capítulo listo.**

**La señorita que siempre se cambia el nombre: Si, lo único que falta es que Jerry y Anna la adopten.**

**Christine: La tendrás.**

**Sakura: Le pareció mejor que matarlo. Ya va a ver que hace Chris.**

**Wolf: No sé si hice lo correcto al poner partes del libro en lugar de hacer mi propia narración, pero bueno, a vos te gustó, ¿no?**

**Bueno, ese clase de tipos son los más cobardes.**

**Cucaracha no, escarabajo, pero bien lo pudo haber hecho.**

**No, así no pasa en el libro porque hasta el septimo libro no se entera Harry, así que no.**

**¿Que le viven ocultando cosas? Bienvenido al fandom de Harry Potter XD**

**Capítulo veinte**

**Harry**

El saber que el sanador Snape había sido amigo de su madre tuvo a Harry muy ansioso. Solía pasar por el primer piso y quedarse mirando la puerta de su despacho, por si había regresado. No fue hasta el martes por la noche, cuando lo vio sentado en la mesa de profesores, cenando al lado del profesor Snape. Parecía que había un poco de tensión entre ellos.

Con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho y el sudor frío corriéndole por la espalda, esperó a que el sanador se retirara para levantarse él también. Le dijo a Ron y Hermione que tenía que hablar con el sanador Snape y que era un asunto muy privado. Ellos pusieron sus peros, pero al final lo dejaron ir, advirtiéndole que no fuera demasiado duro con él.

Harry subió las escaleras y se quedó en frente del despacho del sanador. Al principio dudó, había llegado hoy y seguramente lo único que quería era dormir, pero se animó y golpeó la puerta.

—Adelante.

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró al sanador Snape en el sillón, tocando la guitarra. La chimenea estaba encendida y estaba muy cálido

—Estaba dándole un concierto a Loki —le dijo, señalando a su gato negro, quien estaba acurrucado a su lado, mirandolo—. Normalmente es el único público que tengo, además de Severus. ¿Me permite? Quiero tocar esta canción.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, el sanador comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra.

_Tu sonrisa ilumina cualquier lugar_

_Pero tú solo piensas como me vas a usar_

_Esta vida es sólo un toma y daca_

_Yo he confiado ciegamente en ti_

_¿Y que has hecho tú por mi?_

_De tus promesas, solo he recibido las migajas_

_Con la misma piedra me tropiezo_

_Y otra vez comienzo_

_No es la primera vez que pasa_

_Esta es solo una de tantas_

_Mañana seguirás mintiendo con tus palabras_

_Te ves como una persona normal_

_Pero sé quién eres al final_

_No quiero verte nunca más la cara_

_Ya lentamente estoy aprendiendo_

_Que eres un ser horrendo_

El sanador dejó de cantar y le sonrió.

—Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente de mis canciones políticas—apartó la guitarra a un lado y le señaló una silla para que Harry se sentara—. Remus me dijo que me estaba buscando. ¿Hay algún problema?

Harry no se sentó. Caminó hacia él y le extendió la foto que había sacado del álbum. El sanador la tomó y examinó la foto, sorprendido. Incluso acarició la foto con los dedos por un momento

—¿De donde sacó esto? —preguntó, después de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Es usted? —le preguntó.

El sanador Snape apartó la mirada de la foto hacia Harry.

—No voy a insultar su inteligencia, Potter, así que le diré que sí, soy yo el de la foto.

—Usted me mintió. Me dijo que apenas había conocido a mis padres —lo acusó.

El sanador cerró los ojos, casi con dolor.

—Lo siento —mumuró

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

El sanador evitó su mirada.

—No quería que nadie pensara que tenía un favoritismo hacia usted —dijo.

Harry tuvo la sensación que no era del todo cierto, pero decidió callarse.

—Cuenteme de ella, por favor. Nadie me ha dicho mucho sobre ellos.

El sanador pareció pensarlo por unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Era talentosa, popular, con mucha energía —el sanador echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recordando el pasado—. Tenía una especie de carisma que atraía a todo el mundo, ¿sabe? Muy amable, con ideales sólidos, pero también tenía su carácter. Cuando estaba de mal genio, había que esconderse, porque tenía una lengua afilada y era una excelente duelista —hizo una pausa y luego miró a Harry a los ojos, con melancolía—. Sé que fue una excelente madre el poco tiempo que te tuvo. Te amaba, Harry.

A Harry no se le escapó que el sanador lo había llamado por su nombre. Se sentó a su lado, manteniendo la distancia.

—En los últimos años la he visto muy poco, pero estuvimos en contacto durante la guerra a través de cartas. Estaba feliz de que estuviera en San Mungo estudiando, pero preocupada por lo que me podía llegar a pasar. No quería que yo fuera un número más de la lista de muertos. Al final sobreviví, pero… —dejó morir la frase y se quedó en silencio, mirando al techo.

—¿Usted también conoció a mi padre? —preguntó Harry, con cautela. Sabía que el profesor Snape y James Potter se odiaban a muerte.

El sanador volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si intentara contener algo en su interior.

—Si —su tono de voz fue bastante seco.

—Dumbledore me dijo que mi padre y el profesor Snape se odiaban.

—Si, es cierto.

—¿Usted también lo odiaba, verdad?

El sanador Snape aspiró profundamente por la nariz.

—Me estás haciendo preguntas que no quiero responder, Harry.

Harry consideró esa respuesta como un sí.

—No hace falta que responda…

—De todos modos creo que ya sabes la respuesta —el sanador sonrió con tristeza.

—Si conoció a mi padre, conoció a Sirius Black, ¿no?

El sanador asintió.

—Si, lo conocí en el colegio.

—¿Usted sabía que era mi padrino?

El sanador, que había estado muy tranquilo, se giró de manera brusca hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ron y Hermione escucharon la conversación del sábado en las Tres Escobas —aclaró Harry, apresurado. El sanador asintió en señal de que le creía, pero no parecía del todo convencido.

—Era cuestión de tiempo que lo supieras —le dijo—. Si, lo sabía. Tu madre me lo dijo.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me oculta cosas? —estalló Harry—. ¡Mis padres murieron por culpa de un traidor!

—No querían causarte dolor —explicó el sanador—. Dado a que pareces ser bastante impulsivo, seguramente querrías atraparlo tú mismo para vengarte, ¿me equivoco?

Harry no dijo nada, pero le temblaban las manos. El sanador Snape continuó

—Harry, entiendo que quieras hacer justicia por mano propia, pero tus padres no sacrificaron su vida para que mueras a los trece años en busca de un psicópata que los traicionó. Esto es odioso de decir para mí, pero deja que los adultos se encarguen de esto.

—Los adultos no han sido de gran ayuda —gruñó Harry—. Lo único que han hecho es mentirme, ocultarme cosas y no creerme cuando les digo que las cosas van mal.

—Así que realmente quieres ir a buscar a Sirius Black, ¿eh? —le dijo, en un tono burlón que a Harry le molestó.

—¿Y qué si quiero hacerlo? —le respondió Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

El sanador se levantó del sillón y le sonrió de manera torcida.

—Si te crees con la capacidad suficiente para atrapar a un convicto de Azkaban, creo que enfrentarte a un sanador será pan comido para ti — lo desafió, con tono casual. Se alejó unos pasos, con la varita en la mano—. Adelante.

—¿A que se refiere, sanador? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—Tengamos un duelo. Si eres capaz de desarmarme, yo mismo te ayudaré a vengarte de Sirius Black. Levántate y toma tu varita.

Harry lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Sanador, yo no…

—Insisto. Será una buena práctica para ti. Dudo que el club de duelo de Lockhart haya sido de mucha utilidad —se burló.

Harry se levantó, muy despacio. El sanador Snape era profesor de Encantamientos y sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero había sido retado y ya no podía echarse atrás. Se puso a distancia de él y empuñó la varita.

—¿Listo? Intenta desarmarme —lo animó el sanador.

Harry intentó usar el _expelliarmus, _pero antes de pronunciar siquiera la segunda sílaba, el sanador hizo un movimiento con la varita y se la arrancó de las manos. Su varita cruzó el despacho y terminó en la mano izquierda del sanador.

—Felicidades, estás muerto —le dijo alegremente—. Todo el esfuerzo que hicieron tus padres para que vivieras se han ido por el caño. ¿Estás satisfecho?

Harry sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería rendirse.

—El no tiene una varita —dijo Harry de golpe, en un intento por justificarse—. Podría reducirlo fácilmente.

El sanador le arrojó su varita, con una sonrisa que a Harry no le gustó.

—¿Ah, si? —el sanador dejó su varita encima del escritorio y volvió a su lugar—. Tienes razón. Ahora intenta atacarme. Adelante, estoy desarmado

—Pero sanador…

—Hazlo —le ordenó, dejando a un lado su tono risueño y burlón.

Harry se concentró. Intentó usar Petrificus Totalus para inmovilizarlo, pero el sanador movió la mano, dijo _palalingua _y la lengua se le pegó al paladar, impidiéndole lanzar el hechizo.

—Un mago hábil puede hacer un hechizo no verbal o incluso sin la varita —recitó el sanador Snape, como si estuviera dando una clase. Hizo otro movimiento con la mano y la varita de Harry voló hacia el profesor—. Has muerto otra vez. _¡Finite incantatem!_

La lengua de Harry se despegó del paladar con un chasquido. El sanador Snape lo miró, ya con más seriedad.

—Sirius Black era un mago habilidoso en el colegio y vaya a saber las cosas que pudo haber aprendido en el Lado Oscuro. ¿Quieres ir a buscar tu propia muerte? Ve, supongo que el hecho de que tus padres hayan dado su vida por ti es menos importante que tus deseos de venganza.

A Harry se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Él me está buscando —le dijo, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Y tú quieres ir corriendo a su encuentro. No lograrás nada, excepto que te mate y eso es exactamente lo que Black quiere, matarte. El Ministerio… hay mucha gente capacitada que lo meterá en Azkaban.

—¡Azkaban no le afecta! ¡Usted sabe eso!

El sanador frunció los labios.

—El Ministerio sabrá qué hacer con él cuando lo capturen —dijo, con un tono muy neutro haciéndole parecer al profesor Snape.

—¡NADA VA A SER SUFICIENTE! —estalló Harry—. ¡POR SU CULPA NO TENGO PADRES Y HE TENIDO UNA EXISTENCIA MISERABLE! ¡USTED NO TIENE IDEA POR LO QUE YO HE PASADO!

El sanador asintió.

—Tienes razón. No tengo idea por lo que has pasado en tu vida. Lilly me habló de su hermana, creo que se llamaba Petunia. No se llevaban muy bien, que yo sepa. Creo que tenía envidia porque ella quería ser una bruja.

—Pero ella odia la magia…

—Envidia a los que tienen el don para hacer magia —el sanador caminó lentamente hacia él.

—Como sea, quiero enfrentarme a Sirius Black.

El sanador lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró de manera tan amenazadora que quiso retroceder.

—Si yo quisiera, Harry, podría matarte ahora mismo, con o sin magia… Soy sanador, sé todos los puntos débiles del cuerpo y bastaría un solo golpe preciso para romperte el cuello como si fuera un escarbadientes. Imagina lo que podría llegar a hacerte Sirius Black ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? ¡Piensa! Te lo he repetido varias veces, pero lo único que te importa es querer morir como un héroe en lugar de vivir como tus padres hubieran querido.

—¡Nunca sabré lo que querían porque no los conocí!

—¡Pues yo sí y puedo decirte que ellos te hubieran querido a salvo! ¡Deja de actuar como si no tuvieras nada por qué vivir! Aquí tienes unos amigos que te quieren y no desean verte muerto. Entienden tu dolor y yo también lo hago pero, ya seas el Elegido o no, eres un niño, ¿entiendes eso? Un niño que tendría que estar aprovechando las vacaciones de Navidad y no en salir en busca de un traidor. Eso es lo que ellos querían para ti.

No supo en que parte del discurso del sanador sucedió, pero Harry estaba llorando. El sanador aflojó un poco la presión sobre los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo. El profesor de Encantamientos era bastante alto, así que su cabeza solo llegaba al estómago. Solo Hermione y la señora Weasley lo habían abrazado, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía para reconfortarlo. Sintió sus dedos delgados acariciando su espalda y su cabello. Nadie había hecho eso con él, jamás. Si lloraba lo golpeaban más fuerte y lo encerraban en la alacena, pero el sanador no haría nada de eso.

Harry se aferró al sanador y lloró como nunca había llorado, apretando su cara contra él, lastimándose con el marco de sus anteojos. Años de represión de sus emociones salieron a borbotones y no podía frenarlas. El sanador no pronunció ni una sola palabra y se quedó allí, reconfortándolo. Pasaron minutos o tal vez horas hasta que finalmente se separaron.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Harry? —le preguntó, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Le agradó.

—Por favor.

El sanador Snape fue hasta un armario y sacó una lata de _ginger ale. _La abrió y se la dio a Harry. Este la tomó casi de un solo trago. Estaba natural, pero aún así calmó el ardor en su garganta.

—Te acompañaré a la sala común —dijo, cuando se terminó la lata—. Hay poca gente en el castillo y no es bueno que estés dando vueltas tu solo.

Salieron del despacho y subieron las escaleras despacio, como si el sanador Snape se estuviera tomando su tiempo.

—Gracias por todo su apoyo, sanador.

El profesor soltó una leve risa.

—Sanador esto, sanador lo otro… cuando estemos solos, me puedes llamar Christopher. Habiendo sido amigo de tu madre, creo que me lo he ganado.

Harry le sonrió, un poco incómodo.

—Es un poco raro llamarlo por su nombre.

—Lo sé. No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres. ¿Te molesta que te llame Harry?

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir—. El profesor Lupin también lo hace.

—Entonces te seguiré llamando Harry.

Harry pensó en la foto que le había mostrado.

—Oiga, sanador… ¿Quiénes eran los demás que estaban en esa foto?

—A una ya la has conocido. Fue la profesora suplente de Pociones cuando yo estuve enfermo. Mi hermano y yo todavía somos muy amigos de Amaranta.

—¿Y la otra chica? Elizabeth.

—Elizabeth murió hace años, antes de siquiera terminar el colegio.

—¿Fue por la guerra?

—No. Se suicidó.

La tensión que hubo después de eso hizo pensar a Harry que tal vez no debió preguntarle.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Harry quiso cambiar un poco el tema.

—Si usted era amigo de mi madre, ¿quiere decir que el profesor Snape y ella se conocieron?

Los pasos del sanador se hicieron más largos.

—Apenas —murmuró

Llegaron a la torre. El sanador se acomodó la cola de caballo y dijo:

—No te metas en problemas, ¿si?

—De acuerdo.

El sanador Snape se alejó y Harry se lo quedó mirando. Había descubierto más de lo que creía, no solo sobre su madre, sino del sanador Snape. Si antes había sentido simpatía por él, ahora le agradaba mucho más

* * *

Christopher llegó a su despacho. Había subido y bajado varios pisos y no estaba agitado como hacía un par de meses atrás, cuando sentía que iba a morir en las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y se encontró con Severus sentado en el sillón, con Loki en su regazo.

—Severus, ¿sabes lo que es la privacidad, verdad?

—Dejaste la puerta sin ningún hechizo de protección, idiota.

Christopher lanzó un bufido y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Regalo de Navidad por adelantado?

—Hablé con Dumbledore hace un momento. El padre de Larson desapareció.

—¿Ah, si? Debe estar borracho por ahí en casa de alguna amante…

Severus levantó la varita y conjuró un _muffliato._

—¿Qué le hiciste?

Christopher se rió.

—Nada.

—Jerry y tú estaban planeando hacer algo. ¿Lo mataron?

—No está muerto.

—¿Entonces que hiciste con él?

—Nada.

—¿Qué. Le hiciste? — dijo Severus, en forma pausada.

—Mientras menos sepas, mejor. Conténtate con que no está muerto.

—Te van a meter en Azkaban.

—Mientras no lo sepan, da igual lo que haya hecho con él.

—Christopher…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo transformé en un escarabajo y lo tengo encerrado en una caja de vidrio irrompible en un armario. ¿Feliz?

—¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Y lo tienes aquí?

—Nadie sospechará de mi, Severus. Soy solo el profesor de Larson, ni siquiera somos de la misma casa. Soy un sanador respetable y profesor de Hogwarts y están todos ocupados con Sirius Black. ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Requisarme el despacho?

—Puede ser peligroso. Si por alguna casualidad se llega a escapar…

—Terminará aplastado por algun estudiante, dudo que alguien se de cuenta que es un humano —Christopher estiró los brazos, relajándose—. Te estás preocupando de más.

—Solo no quiero que termines en Azkaban.

—Descuida, todo saldrá bien. Si al final del año escolar siguen sin encontrarlo, Jerry podría quedársela.

—No se la darían a un squib.

—Un squib con influencias en el ministerio y una esposa sanadora. No es que vaya a haber una fila de gente para adoptarla.

Severus se tapó los ojos con una mano.

—Estás loco, Chris.

—Lo sé. Relájate.

—¿Me puedes mostrar al tipo?

—Por supuesto.

Christopher se levantó, abrió el armario, sacó la pecera y la apoyó sobre el escritorio. Era una caja pequeña de vidrio en realidad, de unos veinte centímetros de largo. Tenía tierra, un par de hojas, una tapita con agua y unos pequeños pedazos de fruta cortada. El escarabajo negro se apresuró a esconderse bajo las hojas.

—Aquí tienes al prisionero —le dijo Christopher—. ¿Te gusta? Tiene todas las comodidades. Todos los días le cambio el agua, vigilo que coma, aunque si se deja morir de hambre ya es cosa suya.

—Pudiste habérselo dejado a Jerry —comentó Severus.

—Jerry lo hubiera aplastado cinco minutos después de dejárselo, así que preferí hacerme cargo. La muerte es demasiada piedad, ¿no te parece?

—Si, estoy de acuerdo.

Christopher volvió a guardar al escarabajo dentro del armario y luego le preguntó:

—Severus, ¿Larson vivirá lo mismo que un humano o tendrá la esperanza de vida de un escarabajo?

—Hasta donde yo sé, los humanos transformados tienen la misma esperanza de vida de un humano, pero no estoy seguro, la transformación no es precisamente mi fuerte. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo vive un escarabajo?

—Me fijé en algunos libros de la biblioteca de Jerry y dicen que es depende de la especie. No estoy seguro en que tipo de escarabajo lo transformé. Lo que sí se es que mientras más tiempo esté transformado, su mentalidad se volverá más como la de un insecto. Olvidará que es humano muy pronto.

—¿Cuánto tomará eso?

—Un par de semanas. Si lo hubiera transformado en una rata, habría sido aún más rápido.

Se quedaron en silencio, solo con el ruido de los ronroneos de Loki sobre las piernas de Severus. Para cambiar de tema, Christopher dijo:

—Lori y Gary están pasando las vacaciones de Navidad por primera vez aquí.

—Nosotros nos quedamos aquí, no tienen motivos para irse. Será la primera Navidad que no pasamos en casa —comentó Severus.

—Lastima que están muy ocupados estudiando.

—No perderán la oportunidad de entrar en nuestros despachos, no te preocupes por la falta de atención.

Christopher hizo un gesto como si se hiciera el ofendido.

—¿Acaso me crees que soy una diva?

—Eres una diva.

Christopher le dio la espalda.

—Espero que haya un buen regalo bajo el árbol de Navidad por este agravio.

—Si, si, tendrás el vestido de lentejuelas que querías.

Christopher se le tiró encima, espantando a Loki, intentando hacerle cosquillas. En menos de un minuto los dos se estaban revolcando en el suelo, jugando como cuando eran niños, olvidándose por una vez que eran adultos.


	21. Navidad

**Buenas.**

**Mi mujer instaló el Civilization IV y como que me envicié un poco. Pero tengo el cap a termino.**

**Niña a la que no llamaré por su nombre hasta que haya pasado un mes al menos manteniendo uno: Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Christine: Si, yo tambien amo esa relación.**

**Guest: Lilly era amigo de los dos. Y Harry primero se tiene que abrir con Christopher antes que con Severus. Este no es un fic Severitus y el protagonista aquí es Christopher. Si quieres un fic de ese estilo, te recomiendo ****The Subterfuge, de Murai-Sakura o la trilogia de **T**he Potions Apprentice**, **de la misma autora, la recomiendo al 100%. No creo que encuentres lo que estás buscando en mi fic. Lamento mucho decepcionarte.**

**Sakura: Harry necesitaba un adulto que lo reconfortara por una vez. Por ahí se tarde un poco en contar lo de sus tíos.**

**Wolf (te olvidaste de poner tu nick): Se que lo lindo habría sido que Jerry y Chris encerraran a Larson padre en un sótano y lo torturaran hasta la muerte, pero fui por lo más "sano".**

**Si, siempre son simplones, no me gasto mucho en los titulos de los capítulos. Mira mis otros fics y te darás cuenta que siempre fui así.**

**Claro que va a ser fácil, Chris le da mil vueltas a Harry. Años de estudios no fueron en vano.**

**Si, debe ser porque tiene hermanos. El Severus de mi fic no puede ser el mismo del libro porque sus circunstancias fueron un poco distintas acá. Tiene tres hermanos que lo aman, no puede ser el mismo.**

**Capítulo veintiuno**

**Navidad**

En los días siguientes, Christopher se fue enterando más cosas sobre Larson. Nadie encontraba al padre por ningún lado y el ministerio sugirió que, si el padre no aparecía para cuando terminara el año escolar, podría ser adoptada por una familia de magos. Jerry y Anna se ofrecieron primero con la excusa de que Severus era conocido suyo y que le había comentado al respecto (lo cual tranquilamente podría ser verdad). Si todo salía bien, Lorena Larson viviría con los Summers. Christopher ya les había dado el nombre de un sanador de mentes que se especializaba en niños para que la llevaran apenas pudieran.

Como en el castillo apenas había un alma, arreglaron para encontrarse la mañana de Navidad en las habitaciones de Severus y abrir allí los regalos.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —Lori saltó a los brazos de Severus, colgándose de su cuello.

—Lori, le vas a romper el cuello —le advirtió Gary, a modo de broma, acomodándose el cabello despeinado.

En el suelo, en medio de la habitación, había cuatro pilas de regalos.

—Como es la habitación de Severus, que él abra los suyos primero —dijo Christopher, poniendo un poco de orden.

Severus comenzó a abrir los regalos. Lori le regaló tres cajas de calaveras de chocolate rellenas de menta, sus favoritos.

—Sé que no es el mejor regalo, pero sé que son tus chocolates favoritos —Lori estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza.

—Me encantan. Gracias.

El siguiente era de Gary. Era una taza negra que decía "Lagrimas de estudiantes" escrito en blanco. Las letras tenían un hechizo que parecía que estaban escritas en agua.

—Tiene un hechizo que hace que la taza llore cuando le sirves líquido —explicó Gary, muy orgulloso de su regalo.

—Gracias.

—Prometeme que lo usarás.

—En la sala de profesores y en mi habitación, pero no las usaré en clases.

Iba a abrir el de Christopher, que era grande y de forma acampanada, pero este le dijo:

—Abrelo al final, como broche de oro.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

—Está bien.

El cuarto era de Amaranta y era grande, de forma cuadrada. La abrió y se encontró con una maleta negra de cuero. Encima había una nota:

_No es una maleta común. Si la abres, verás que te lleva a una habitación que da a un jardín donde puedes plantar tus ingredientes y hasta llevar criaturas mágicas. Es como tener una habitación con jardín portátil. Espero que te sea útil_

_Amaranta._

Christopher le dio un codazo.

—Está loca por ti, Sev.

—Callate —dijo Severus.

—Sev tiene novia, Sev tiene novia —canturreó Gary. Lori lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Todavía no lo es. Ya le diremos eso cuando empiecen a salir —se rio Lori.

—Basta, basta —dijo Christopher—. Es hora de abrir los mios.

—Faltan dos mas—gruñó Severus, abriendo el de Jerry y Anna. Resultó ser un pastel en forma de caldero que se veía delicioso. El de Dumbledore resultó ser un par de medias color verde oscuro con dibujos de calderos. Los tres hermanos se rieron a más no poder, mientras que Severus tiraba el regalo a un costado, molesto.

—Bueno, empezaré a abrir los míos —dijo Chhristopher, tomando el más cercano, de Lori. . Era una pluma color bordó para escribir.

—Es una vuelapluma —explicó Lori.

—¿Las que escriben solas? —preguntó Gary, con curiosidad.

—No tan así —le dijo Christopher—. Escriben lo que uno les dicta. Se puede personalizar para que escriban según tu estilo. Muchas gracias, Lori.

—Ahora el mío —dijo Gary.

El de Gary resultó ser un libro llamado "Cocina para tontos". Christopher miró la cubierta, extrañado, mientras que los hermanos menores se desternillaban de risa y Severus lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Gary. Eres el rey de la comedia.

—No es una broma —se defendió Gary—. A duras penas sabes cascar un huevo.

—Exagerado.

—Chris, si Amaranta no te llevaba comida tres veces a la semana, los chicos habrían pasado toda su infancia a comida chatarra y ensalada —le dijo Severus—. Ya es hora de que aprendas a cocinar, porque que tu ex te alimentara fue una de las cosas más patéticas que he visto.

—Tú y Lori se encargan de la cocina, yo no tengo por qué meterme.

—¡Hasta yo aprendí a cocinar un poco! —agregó Gary.

Christopher resopló.

—Lo intentaré, demonios. Gracias.

El regalo de Severus era muy pequeño. Era una pequeña botellita con un líquido dorado. La nota decía:

_La poción medicinal que querías._

_Severus._

Eso no era poción medicinal, Christopher conocía demasiado de pociones para identificar esa. Se aseguró de cubrir el frasco con la palma de la mano para asegurarse que sus otros hermanos no la reconocieran.

—Nunca puede faltar esta poción en mi botiquín. Gracias Sev —le dijo Christopher, guardándola en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Lori.

—Ah, una… poción cicatrizante muy buena y que es difícil de hacer —mintió Christopher.

—Ah. ¡Mira, Amaranta te mandó un regalo!

—Amaranta siempre me da regalos.

El regalo de ella resultó ser un sueter tejido a mano de color blanco con un Papá Noel al frente montado en su trineo.

—A ti te da la maleta de Felix el gato y a mi un sueter. No hay ningún favoritismo, ¿no?

El regalo en forma de campana de Severus se sacudió un poco. Todos lo miraron y Christopher se rio.

—Ya sabrán que es al final, paciencia.

Abrió el último regalo, de Jerry y Anna. Era una caja llena de hombres de jengibre caseros.

—Dumbledore no me ha dado nada —comentó Christopher.

—¿Que pasa, decepcionado por no tener medias rojas con dibujos de varitas? —se burló Lori.

—¡Ahora abriré los míos! —exclamó Gary, ya tirándose encima de su pila de regalos.

Gary recibió una túnica de gala de Severus, un disco de rock de parte de Christopher, un collar con púas de parte de Lori, un panda de peluche con anteojos oscuros y una guitarra de parte de Amaranta y un budín de frutas de parte de Anna y Jerry. Lori recibió una pluma de pavo real para escribir de parte de Severus; un bonito collar con un dije en forma de gota de color azul de parte de Christopher; una pequeña muñeca de bailarina en una plataforma (que bailaba de verdad), de parte de Gary; una esfera de nieve con una rosa dentro de parte de Amaranta y una caja de bombones caseros de parte de Jerry y Anna.

—¿Por qué casi siempre regalan dulces? —preguntó Gary, ya cortando un pedazo de pastel de fruta—. No es que me queje, porque lo que nos dan es delicioso.

—A Anna le gusta cocinar y Jerry nunca sabe que regalar, así que por eso lo hacen —explico Christopher, ya mordiendo la cabeza de un hombre de jengibre.

—¡Falta el regalo de Chris, Sev! —dijo Lori de golpe, señalando el paquete de forma acampanada.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco, subió el paquete a la mesa y lo abrió. Era una jaula pero no estaba vacía. Dentro, había un pequeño cuervo.

—Severus, te presento a Felix, tu nueva mascota —anunció Christopher alegremente, poniendo una mano sobre la jaula.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde nadie se atrevió ni a moverse hasta que Severus finalmente preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—Sev, estaba esperando un "gracias, que hermoso regalo" o algo así —dijo Christopher, haciendo una mueca fingida de decepción.

—Gracias… Ahora sí, ¿por qué?

—Nunca tuviste una lechuza.

—Nunca la necesité. Hogwarts está lleno de lechuzas.

—Bueno, como nunca quisiste una lechuza, decidí traerte un cuervo. Al fin y al cabo, cumple la misma función.

—Es un buen regalo, Sev —razonó Lori—. Los cuervos son más astutos que las lechuzas, pueden aprender a imitar sonidos e incluso a hablar.

—Felix habla —dijo el cuervo de golpe, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarlo.

—¿Le pusiste nombre, Christopher? —le preguntó Severus a su hermano—. ¿Le pusiste nombre a mi cuervo?

—¡Ah, lo llamas tu cuervo, eso quiere decir que te agrada! —señaló Christopher, triunfante.

—¿Por qué lo nombraste? —preguntó Severus.

—Porque eres pésimo eligiendo nombres, así que decidí ponerle uno. ¿Qué, no te gusta?

—Le queda bien, me sorprende que no sea nórdico.

—Si fuera mío, lo hubiera llamado Munim, como uno de los cuervos del dios Odín, pero decidí llamarlo Felix por la poción Felix Felicis.

Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—En fin. Gracias, Christopher.

—De nada. Ahora… ¿desayunamos aquí? Porque me voy a acabar ya todas estos hombres de jengibre.

* * *

Harry bajó al Gran Comedor junto a Hermione y Ron. A pesar de que sus dos amigos estaban peleados por culpa de Crookshanks, que había intentado una vez más comerse a Scabbers, estaba feliz. Alguien le había regalado una Saeta de Fuego para Navidad y ahora estaba listo para aplastar a cualquier equipo que se le enfrentara.

Cuando llegaron, descubrieron que habían vuelto a arrimar las mesas a los muros, y que ahora sólo había, en mitad del salón, una mesa con doce cubiertos.

Se encontraban allí los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, los hermanos Snape, Sprout y Flitwick, junto con Filch, el conserje, que se había quitado la habitual chaqueta marrón y llevaba puesto un frac viejo y mohoso. Sólo había otros tres alumnos: Lori, la novia de Fred; Gary, su hermano y una pequeña niña rubia de Slytherin de primer año que parecía querer que se la tragara la tierra.

—¡Felices Fiestas! —dijo Dumbledore cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa—. Como somos tan pocos, me pareció absurdo utilizar las mesas de los colegios. ¡Sientense, sientense!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos al final de la mesa.

—¡Cohetes sorpresa! —dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado, alargando a Snape el extremo de uno grande de color de plata. Snape lo cogió a regañadientes y tiró. Sonó un estampido, el cohete salió disparado y dejó tras de sí un sombrero de bruja grande y puntiagudo, con un buitre disecado en la punta.

Harry, acordándose del boggart, miró a Ron y los dos se rieron. Snape apretó los labios y empujó el sombrero hacia su hermano, que se lo cambió por el que le había tocado, un sombrero alargado de piel, como los de la Guardia Real.

—¡A comer! —aconsejó a todo el mundo, sonriendo.

Mientras Harry se servía patatas asadas, las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse. Era la profesora Trelawney, que se deslizaba hacia ellos como si fuera sobre ruedas. Dada la ocasión, se había puesto un vestido verde de lentejuelas que acentuaba su aspecto de libélula gigante.

—¡Sybill, qué sorpresa tan agradable! —dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie.

—He estado consultando la bola de cristal, señor director —dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más lejana—. Y ante mi sorpresa, me he visto abandonando mi almuerzo solitario y reuniéndome con ustedes. ¿Quién soy yo para negar los designios del destino? Dejé la torre y vine a toda prisa, pero les ruego que me perdonen por la tardanza.

Harry notó que Gary ponía los ojos en blanco mientras murmuraba algo al oído de su hermana. Esta se tapó la boca con la mano para contener la risa y le propinó un leve codazo en las costillas.

—Por supuesto —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando—. Permíteme que te acerque una silla...

E hizo, con la varita, que por el aire se acercara una silla que dio unas vueltas antes de caer ruidosamente entre los profesores Snape y McGonagall. La profesora Trelawney, sin embargo, no se sentó. Sus enormes ojos habían vagado por toda la mesa y de pronto dio un leve grito.

—¡No me atrevo, señor director! ¡Si me siento, seremos trece! ¡Nada da peor suerte! ¡No olvidéis nunca que cuando trece comen juntos, el primero en levantarse es el primero en morir!

—Nos arriesgaremos, Sybill —dijo impaciente la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, siéntate. El pavo se enfría.

La profesora Trelawney dudó. Luego se sentó en la silla vacía con los ojos cerrados y la boca muy apretada, como esperando que un rayo cayera en lamesa. La profesora McGonagall introdujo un cucharón en la fuente más próxima.

—¿Quieres mondongo, Sybill?

La profesora Trelawney no le hizo caso. Volvió a abrir los ojos, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y dijo:

—Pero ¿dónde está mi querido profesor Lupin?

—Me temo que ha sufrido una recaída —dijo Dumbledore, animando a todos a que se sirvieran—. Es una pena que haya ocurrido el día de Navidad.

—Pero seguro que ya lo sabías, Sybill.

La profesora Trelawney dirigió una mirada gélida a la profesora McGonagall. El sanador Snape agachó la cabeza, pero era evidente que se estaba aguantando la risa.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía, Minerva —dijo en voz baja—. Pero no quiero alardear de saberlo todo. A menudo obro como si no estuviera en posesión del ojo interior, para no poner nerviosos a los demás.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —respondió la profesora McGonagall. Lori y Gary estaban teniendo problemas para poner una cara seria.

La profesora Trelawney elevó la voz:

—Si te interesa saberlo, he visto que el profesor Lupin nos dejará pronto. Él mismo parece comprender que le queda poco tiempo. Cuando me ofrecí a ver su destino en la bola de cristal, huyó.

—Me lo imagino.

—Dudo —observó Dumbledore, con una voz alegre pero fuerte que puso fin a la conversación entre las profesoras McGonagall y Trelawney— que el profesor Lupin esté en peligro inminente. Severus, ¿has vuelto a hacerle la poción?

—Sí, señor director —dijo Snape.

—Bien —dijo Dumbledore—. Entonces se levantará y dará una vuelta por ahí en cualquier momento. Lorena, ¿has probado las salchichas? Son estupendas.

La niña de primer año enrojeció intensamente porque Dumbledore se había dirigido directamente a ella e intentó tomar la fuente de salchichas, pero le temblaban las manos. El sanador Snape se inclinó y le pasó las salchichas. Lorena murmuró un silencioso "gracias" y comenzó a comer con la vista fija en su plato.

—Señor Prince —dijo Dumbledore, haciendo que Gary se pusiera tenso—. He oído que usted ha estado esparciendo historias sobre todo el plantel docente, historias aterradoras y estoy muy decepcionado.

Gary se puso pálido como la cera.

—Señor, yo…

—Estoy decepcionado que no haya oído ninguna historia de terror sobre mí. Como director, tengo el derecho a poseer mi propia historia.

Gary suspiró como si su alma hubiera regresado a su cuerpo, mientras su hermana sonreía disimuladamente.

—Sí, si, profesor Dumbledore, apenas terminen las vacaciones todos tendrás miedo de usted.

—¿Cuáles historias? —preguntó Harry.

—Me parece raro que no las conozca —dijo la profesora Sprout, con un leve tono de molestia—. El señor Prince suele inventar historias tétricas sobre todos los profesores torturando y asesinando alumnos.

—Oiga, son solo historias inofensivas —se defendió Gary—. Y no de todos los profesores. Faltan las del sanador Snape y el profesor Lupin.

—Gary, por favor —le advirtió Lori.

—¿Qué? Al profesor Dumbledore le gustan. No tengo la culpa de que seas tan aburrida.

Lori le pegó un codazo que su hermano no tardó en devolverle. Parecían que se iban a agarrar a los golpes en la mesa.

—Señor Prince, señorita Prince, les ruego que no hagan un espectáculo de este almuerzo —les advirtió Snape, con tono muy suave. Los dos hermanos se pusieron rígidos enseguida.

—Lo siento —murmuró Gary.

—Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, profesor Snape —se apresuró a decir Lori, en un tono muy parecido al de Percy.

—De todos modos —Gary volvió a su tono jovial—, ya que al señor director le agradan mis historias, le pondré más empeño a que sean de excelente calidad. No puedo poner cosas como… no sé… que el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo…

El sanador Snape, quien estaba tomando de la copa, se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Snape le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

—No… —dijo, cuando recuperó un poco el aliento—. Jugo de calabaza… que asco, llegué a tragarlo.

—¿Te has quedado sin ginger ale?

—Si. Podrías haberme regalado eso para Navidad, ¿no?

—¿No te gustó mi regalo? —el tono de Snape era peligroso.

—Lo siento, lo siento —el sanador levantó las manos—. Me ha encantado, Sev.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer sobre la mesa una copa nueva frente al sanador. Este la examinó y abrió los ojos.

—¿Ginger ale?

—Exacto. Te servirán eso en las comidas a partir de hoy, Christopher. Consideralo un regalo de Navidad de mi parte.

—Gracias, profesor —por algún motivo, el tono del sanador no reflejaba mucho agradecimiento, pero nadie más pareció notarlo.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió cas con normalidad. Atiborrados con el banquete y tocados con los gorros que habían salido de los cohetes sorpresa, Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en levantarse de la mesa, y la profesora Trelawney dio un grito.

—¡Queridos míos! ¿Quién de los dos se ha levantado primero? ¿Quién?

—No sé —dijo Ron, mirando a Harry con inquietud.

—Dudo que haya mucha diferencia —dijo la profesora McGonagallfríamente—. A menos que un loco con un hacha esté esperando en la puerta para matar al primero que salga al vestíbulo.

Incluso Ron se rió. La profesora Trelawney se molestó.

—No por nada a la profesora Trelawney la he nombrado el Pájaro de Mal Agüero —oyó decir a Gary en voz baja.

—¿Vienes? —dijo Harry a Hermione.

—No —contestó Hermione—. Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

—Probablemente para saber si puede darnos más clases —bostezó Ron yendo al vestíbulo, donde no había ningún loco con un hacha.

Cuando llegaron al agujero del cuadro, se encontraron a sir Cadogan celebrando la Navidad con un par de monjes, antiguos directores de Hogwarts y su robusto caballo. Se levantó la visera de la celada y les ofreció un brindis con una jarra de hidromiel.

—¡Felices, hip, Fiestas! ¿La contraseña?

—Vil bellaco —dijo Ron.

—¡Lo mismo que vos, señor! —exclamó sir Cadogan, al mismo tiempo que el cuadro se abría hacia delante para dejarles paso.

Harry fue directamente al dormitorio, cogió la Saeta de Fuego y el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas mágicas que Hermione le había regalado para su cumpleaños, bajó con todo y se puso a mirar si podía hacerle algo a la escoba; pero no había ramitas torcidas que cortar y el palo estaba ya tan brillante que resultaba inútil querer sacarle más brillo. Él y Ron se limitaron a sentarse y a admirarla desde cada ángulo hasta que el agujero del retrato se abrió y Hermione apareció acompañada por la profesora McGonagall y el sanador Snape.

Aunque la profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor; Harry sólo la había visto en la sala común en una ocasión y para anunciar algo muy grave. Él y Ron la miraron mientras sostenían la Saeta de Fuego. Hermione pasó por su lado, se sentó, cogió el primer libro que encontró y ocultó la cara tras él.

—Conque es eso —dijo la profesora McGonagall con los ojos muy abiertos, acercándose a la chimenea y examinando la Saeta de Fuego—. La señorita Granger me acaba de decir que te han enviado una escoba, Potter.

Harry y Ron se volvieron hacia Hermione. Podían verle la frente colorada por encima del libro, que estaba del revés.

—¿Puedo? —pidió la profesora McGonagall. Pero no aguardó a la respuesta y les quitó de las manos la Saeta de Fuego. La examinó detenidamente, de un extremo a otro y luego se la pasó al sanador Snape—. Mmm... ¿y no venía con ninguna nota, Potter? ¿Ninguna tarjeta? ¿Ningún mensaje de ningún tipo?

—Nada —respondió Harry, como si no comprendiera.

—Ya veo... —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Me temo que me la tendré que llevar; Potter.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué? —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie de pronto—. ¿Por qué?

—Tenemos que examinarla para comprobar que no tiene ningún hechizo —explicó el sanador Snape, con tono muy serio—. Como experto en Encantamientos, debo asegurarme de que esté en orden. Las escobas no son precisamente lo mío, pero Madame Hooch me ayudará a desmontarla

—¿Desmontarla? —repitió Ron, como si el sanador Snape se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Tardaremos sólo unas semanas —aclaró el sanador Snape—. Si todo está bien, se la devolveré antes del próximo partido de Quidditch, lo prometo

—No tiene nada malo —dijo Harry. La voz le temblaba—. Francamente, sanador...

—Eso no lo sabes —se metió la profesora McGonagall con total amabilidad—, no lo podrás saber hasta que hayas volado en ella, por lo menos. Y me temo que eso será imposible hasta que estemos seguros de que no se ha manipulado. Te tendré informado.

La profesora McGonagall y el sanador Snape, con la Saeta de Fuego en sus manos, dieron media vuelta y salieron por el retrato, que se cerró tras ellos.

Harry se quedó mirándolos, con la lata de pulimento aún en la mano. Ron se volvió hacia Hermione.

—¿Por qué has ido corriendo a la profesora McGonagall?

Hermione dejó el libro a un lado. Seguía con la cara colorada. Pero se levantó y se enfrentó a Ron con actitud desafiante:

—Porque pensé (y la profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo conmigo) que la escoba podía habérsela enviado Sirius Black.


	22. Primera vez

**IMPORTANTE**

**He cometido un error importante que nadie ha notado, por suerte, pero yo si. Se trata de los recuerdos de Christopher sobre cuando asesinó a su padre. Para ahorrarme una explicación, la he cagado, así que lo corregiré estos días. No afecta al resto de la trama, pero para mi es importante. Les avisaré cuando lo haya arreglado o miren de tanto en tanto si ese capítulo tiene un mensajito de _arreglado._**

**Otro error (más pequeño) es que ni Fred ni la señora Weasley le enviaron regalos a Lori, siendo que ella es novia de Fred desde hace dos años. Digamos que la señora Weasley le envió uno de sus maravillosos dulces caseros y Fred le regaló una pulserita con un dije con las iniciales de ellos en un corazón.**

**Ahora si, sigamos adelante.**

**Buenas!**

**Tengo trabajo nuevo, así que haré lo que pueda para no atrasarme.**

**Sakura: Chris es un amorcito.**

**Juli (me gusta más con i latina): Lori y Gary son terribles, los amo. Debería darles más protagonismo, pero ya veré que hacer. Sería más fácil lo de Sev y Amaranta si no hubiesen sido cuñados. Ya veremos que se inventa Gary para Dumbledore XD**

**Wolf: Estoy intentando no enviciarme. Ahora estoy jugando con España y estoy en guerra con Grecia. Tuve que volver atrás porque Mongolia me declaró la guerra y me estaba rompiendo el traste.**

**No quería poner que estuvieran juntos abriendo los regalos, pero luego dije: Ma' si, dale para adelante.**

**Lo de la cena, te aclaro: está del punto de vista de Harry. Harry llama Snape a Severus y sanador Snape a Christopher. Tenlo en cuenta, así no te confundes.**

**Si, lo de la escoba pasa así en el libro.**

**Advertencia: Hay lemon en este capítulo. Y, citando al señor de la voz rasposa "Y al que no le gusta, que se joda"**

**Capítulo veintidós**

**Primera vez**

_Derek_

_¿Cómo has estado? ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! Mira, lamento escribirte así de improviso, pero necesito un favor muy grande. Tengo en mis manos una escoba que podría estar hechizada para dañar al que la monta. Yo no soy experto en el tema, pero tú eres sanador experto en Artefactos Mágicos y necesito una lista de hechizos detectores y de maldiciones que podrían llegar a afectar a una escoba._

_De antemano, muchas gracias._

_Christopher Snape_

Terminó de escribir la carta, la metió en el sobre y la ató en la pata de Frejya. Mientras su fiel lechuza se alejaba, Christopher tomó la escoba y salió de su oficina.. Bajó las escaleras y fue al despacho de Madame Hooch, la instructora de vuelo del colegio.

—Sanador, ¿no podríamos esperar hasta dentro de unos días? Hace mucho frío —dijo, invitándolo a pasar.

—Me temo que no. Lo haría yo solo de no ser que no sé volar en escoba y no tengo ganas de aprenderlo ahora.

—¿Todavía te da miedo subirte a una escoba? Pensé que, como sanador de mentes, ya habrías superado eso.

—Madame Hooch, después podemos discutir de mis traumas de la niñez que no le importan a nadie, peor ahora necesito que pruebe la escoba tan rápido como sea posible.

—¿Soy una especie de conejillo de Indias? —Madame Hooch lo miró, ofendida.

—Claro que no. Usted es la que sabe de escobas, Madame Hooch, así que yo seré una especie de asistente.

—Llámame Rolanda, por favor. La escoba, sanador.

Christopher se la pasó y la instructora la sostuvo en sus manos, examinándola.

—Una escoba magnífica —comentó—. Es la más rápida del mercado.

—Teniendo en cuenta que he tocado la escoba y no me ha pasado nada, descarto que tenga una maldición por contacto, aunque podría mostrar efectos si alguien llega a montarla.

—Ya veo. Bien, me encargaré de desarmarla, para asegurarme que no tenga alguna anormalidad. Cuando haya terminado, podemos empezar a probar hechizos.

—Muchas gracias Madam… Rolanda.

Christopher salió del despacho, ya sin la escoba y se dirigió a la habitación de Remus. No había ido a verlo en Navidad y se sentía culpable por ello. Golpeó la puerta de su despacho

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

Remus estaba acostado en la cama, con aspecto muy consumido. Según sus cálculos, se trasformaría en apenas dos días.

—Lamento no haber venido ayer a verte. Hubo complicaciones.

—Está bien —gruñó. No parecía molesto, sino cansado.

—¿Recibiste mi regalo?

Remus asintió.

—Si, pero no debiste.

—¿Qué, no te gustó?

—Me ha encantado, Christopher, pero no debiste gastarte en mi.

—Es un regalo de Navidad, no puedes devolverlo. Tendrás que vivir con eso.

Remus se rio un poco.

—Es que… no te he dado nada…

—No necesito que me regales nada, Remus —Christopher se sentó en el borde de la cama—. ¿Te lo probaste?

—Si, me queda bien.

Christopher estiró la mano y acarició los cabellos castaños de Remus.

—Te debió quedar espectacular. Si no estuvieras tan mal, te diría que te lo pusieras ahora.

Remus lo tomó de la muñeca y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos.

—No entiendo que pudiste ver en mí —murmuró.

—Muchas cosas —suspiró—. ¿Quieres que me vaya? Debes estar molido.

—No, no. Quedate. Por favor. Puedes… acostarte al lado mío si quieres.

Christopher no discutió. Se sacó los zapatos y se acostó sobre las mantas, mientras Remus le hacía lugar.

—He estado hablando con Harry —comentó Christopher—. Se enteró que fui amigo de Lilly.

Remus se giró hacia él.

—¿De verdad? ¿También sabe de…?

—¿Severus? Le mentí, le dije que apenas se conocían.

—¿Cómo se enteró?

—Tenía una foto mía con Lilly, Amaranta y Lizzie, de cuando estaba en tercero. Amaranta debió habérsela dado, somos los únicos que la tenemos.

—Ya veo.

—No fue de lo único que se enteró. Sabe que Black es su padrino.

Sintió a Remus ponerse tenso.

—Dios mío. Me imagino como debe estar.

—Furioso. Quiere venganza, pero lo convencí de que no lo hiciera. Se siente muy mal con todo esto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, por eso Dumbledore no quería que lo supiera.

—Y, por si no te enteraste, a Harry le llegó una Saeta de Fuego de forma anónima. Creemos que Black se la dio y que está hechizada. La tiene Madame Hooch.

Remus se quedó en silencio un rato, mirando al techo. Christopher estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, cuando de golpe, habló:

—Black era mi amigo, Chris. Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos. Estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos. Luego nos metimos en una guerra, él nos traiciona a todos y mata a un amigo nuestro. Ahora se escapa e intenta asesinar a Harry, el hijo de su mejor amigo, su ahijado. ¿En que momento pasó todo esto?

La voz de Remus se estaba quebrando.

—Confiabamos el uno en el otro, Chris… Pasaron trece años y aún no lo creo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

Christopher se acercó a él y lo abrazó, acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

—Creo que nunca lo sabremos.

* * *

Pasaron unos pocos días y ya casi era Año Nuevo. Harry había ido a verlo para preguntarle por la escoba.

—La tiene Hooch —dijo—. Y no, no te la voy a devolver hasta que sea seguro usarla.

—Sanador…

—Antes del partido de febrero la tendrás si todo sale bien. Si no tienes otra cosa por la que me necesites, es mejor que te vayas.

Harry le dedicó una mirada resentida y se giró para irse, pero Christopher recordó algo.

—Mejor quédate. Tengo algo para ti.

Christopher fue hasta un baúl y revisó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—Esto es para ti —le extendió un sobre—. Es una carta que me envió tu madre hace muchos años.

Harry la agarró enseguida y la abrió con dedos temblorosos.

—¿Puedo leerla?

—Por supuesto.

Harry desplegó la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

_Christopher:_

_¡Felicidades por tu matrimonio! Sabía que Amaranta era tu chica, aunque por años me lo negaste a muerte. Es lindo que, dentro de toda esta guerra, haya algo tan hermoso como una boda. Exijo ser la madrina cuando tengan un hijo, Chris. _

_Hablando de hijos… ¡Voy a ser mamá! James y yo vamos a tener un hijo. No pongas esa cara de asco (te conozco bien y sé que la estás haciendo), sé que James no te agrada, pero creo que tú y tu hermano deberían hacer las paces con él y sus amigos algún día. Ya no somos niños. Cuando todo esto pase, quiero que vengas a mi casa y puedas conocer a mi hijo (o hija, aún no lo sé). James ya tiene el nombre por si es varón: Harry, en honor a un antepasado suyo que estuvo en el Ministerio. Si es una niña, la llamaré Violet, pero algo me dice que será un varón._

_Ser madre es algo con lo que he fantaseado por mucho tiempo. No veo la hora de tenerlo en mis brazos, verlo crecer y que se convierta en una persona de bien. _

_Disfruta tu vida de casado. Cuando todo esto termine, tendrán que venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo. ¿Si? No acepto un no._

_Besos._

_Lilly_

—Pensé que no había algo mejor que algo de tus padres, así que estuve revisando viejas cartas que tenía de tu mamá y encontré esta. Pensé que sería una buena manera de que conozcas un poco a tu familia.

Harry lo miró, con los ojos humedecidos.

—Muchas gracias, sanador, no sé que decir.

—Es tuya ahora. Tienes más derecho a tenerla que yo.

—¿Está seguro, sanador?

—No tienes nada de ella, además de las fotos, ¿verdad?

—No, pero… no sé si debería tenerlo. Es de usted. Se la escribió a usted.

Christopher se rió.

—Tengo una copia, no te preocupes por eso. No te puedo mostrar todas las cartas, porque muchas de ellas contienen cosas muy privadas, ¿entiendes?

—Si, lo entiendo… Sanador, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Christopher.

—Christopher… ¿La sanadora Stone es su esposa? La de la foto.

—Era mi esposa. Nos divorciamos pocos meses después de la guerra.

—Lo siento.

—No, está bien. Estamos en muy buenos términos y es una de mis mejores amigas.

—¿No tuvo hijos?

—No. Nos pareció irresponsable traer un niño al mundo en medio de la guerra, sin ofender —Christopher agregó lo último enseguida—. Ella se volvió a casar, tuvo una niña y se volvió a separar. Bueno, la tercera será la vencida.

Christopher estiró los brazos.

—Bueno, ya te diré cuando esté tu escoba. No te preocupes, pero quiero que entiendas algo: si alguien te regala algo muy costoso, que deseas mucho y no tiene firma, es sospechoso, ¿entiendes?

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana.

—Frejya —murmuró—. Lo siento, Harry, pero debo dejarte, tengo cosas que hacer.

Harry se retiró y Christopher fue a tomar la carta. Era de su colega, Derek y le enviaba una lista de maldiciones y contramaldiciones por si la escoba estaba embrujada. Apenas Hooch terminara con la escoba, sería su turno. Pero antes, tenía planes relacionados con Remus.

* * *

El sábado, Christopher llevó a Remus casi a la rastra hacia el aula de Estudios Muggles. El hombre lobo llevaba la túnica que le había regalado para Navidad (una sobria túnica color marrón oscura de invierno).

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Remus, entre risas.

—Aprovechando que no hay niños casi en el castillo para esto.

Christopher abrió la puerta, atravesaron la sala de exposición y entraron al aula.

Todas las sillas, pupitres e incluso el escritorio estaban corridos contra la pared, solo con un sillón en el medio y una mesa ratona. En el pizarrón había una pantalla blanca y, en la pared opuesta, estaba el proyector de películas que se usaba de vez en cuando en las clases.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Remus.

—Noche de cine —respondió Christopher.

Se sentaron en el sillón y frente a ellos apareció dos vasos grandes de refresco y unas palomitas de maíz.

—¿Esto es una cita, Chris?

—¿No es obvio?

—Si, es obvio. Creo que ya sé por qué no estoy en Ravenclaw.

Christopher lanzó una risotada y le pasó una mano por los hombros.

—Bien, estuve revisando algunas películas que había aquí. Había muy pocas, por lo que fue fácil elegir.

La película que Christopher eligió resultó ser Footloose. Remus no veía películas desde hacía años y se divirtió bastante. Cuando terminaron, Christopher lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Pensaba en irse y preparar las clases para el lunes, cuando Remus le dijo:

—¿Quieres pasar?

Christopher se quedó congelado por un momento. ¿Pasar? ¿Era una invitación a algo más? No quería malinterpretar las intenciones de Remus, dar un paso en falso y arruinar todo. De todos modos, entró a la habitación de Remus.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Remus se acercó a él y lo besó. Christopher respondió de manera casi automática. Los dedos de Remus se enredaron en los cabellos de Christopher, mientras este lo tenía fuertemente de la cintura. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Christopher le dijo.

—Remus, si seguimos así, voy a hacerte el amor ahora mismo.

—Tal vez sea eso lo que quiero —los ojos de Remus estaban nublados por la lujuria.

Fue como si la habitación hubiera subido diez grados de golpe. Christopher volvió a tomarlo de la cintura y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión. Su mano bajó por la curva de su espalda hasta casi tocar su trasero. Se habían besado y toqueteado un poco sobre la ropa, pero nada mas.

—Remus —murmuró Christopher—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué quiero? —Remus sonaba como si regresara de varios kilómetros.

—Me dijiste que nunca lo habías hecho con nadie, así que podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Remus lo miró a los ojos, pensativo.

—Quiero ser tuyo —respondió.

Christopher se remojó los labios con la lengua, como si estuviera sediento. Agarró lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y dijo, con la voz enronquecida:

—Remus, te va a doler

—Sé lo que quiero. Confío en ti.

Christopher sonrió. Empujó un poco a Remus para alejarlo y comenzó a sacarse el sueter que tenía puesto (le gustaba usar ropa muggle cuando no estaba trabajando). Luego siguió con su camiseta, mientras Remus lo miraba de manera muy fija, sin parpadear. Christopher había hecho un poco de gimnasia y un poco de boxeo cuando apenas había empezado a trabajar en San Mungo, pero hacía al menos cinco años que no se ejercitaba. No era gordo, pero no estaba precisamente en buena forma. Demonios, tendría que volver a hacer ejercicio, ahora que sus pulmones estaban como nuevos.

A Remus pareció no importarle. Lo estaba viendo como si fuera una especie de modelo. Christopher se llevó las manos a la cintura para sacarse el cinturón y el tintineo de la hebilla lo puso ansioso por algún motivo, como algo obsceno. Se sacó los zapatos, las medias y los pantalones, dejando todo olvidado en una esquina de la habitación.

—Remus…

—¿Eh? —el hombre lobo salió de su trance a medias.

—Te toca.

Christopher se acercó a él, puso las manos en los hombros de Remus y lo empujó suavemente hacia el borde de la cama. Con lentitud, le sacó la túnica y lo dejó en ropa interior.

Remus era bastante flaco. En Hogwarts se estaba alimentando bien, pero Christopher conocía lo suficiente de hombres lobo para saber que no importaba. Cuando la luna llena estaba cerca, el cuerpo sufría una especie de cambios. Su metabolismo se aceleraba, sus células devoraban cada gramo de grasa de su cuerpo… Una persona podía adelgazar hasta veinte kilos o más en solo una semana si era un hombre lobo.

Christopher lo miró de arriba abajo, devorándoselo con la vista. Remus cubrió la cicatriz de la cadera con la mano de manera disimulada, pero Christopher la apartó.

—Está bien, Remus. Acuéstate.

Remus se quitó los zapatos y las medias y se acostó en la cama. Christopher se subió a la cama, gateando como si fuera una bestia a punto de comérselo vivo. Se posicionó encima de Remus, casi frotando su nariz contra la suya.

—Remus, te lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿estás seguro?

—Muy seguro.

Christopher lo besó, esta vez de manera más lenta. Sus labios pasaron de su boca hasta el cuello de Remus, haciendo que gimiera de manera gutural. Siguió repartiendo besos por su pecho y estómago hasta llegar al borde de los boxers de Remus. Christopher tomó el elástico de la ropa interior de Remus y tiró hacia abajo.

El miembro de Remus estaba totalmente erguido, excitado y listo para la acción. Christopher extendió su mano izquierda y comenzó a acariciarlo

Remus se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar los gemidos. Christopher se la descubrió con su mano libre.

—Quiero escucharte, Remus.

Remus se mordió los labios para no gemir, pero no duró mucho antes de que comenzara a hacerlo de manera baja. En un momento, parecía que iba a llegar, pero Christopher se detuvo.

—Date la vuelta —dijo—. Será más comodo.

Remus obedeció, aunque con cierta vacilación. Era obvio que se sentía expuesto como nunca, pero tenía que tranquilizarlo. Empezó acariciando su espalda de manera tranquilizadora, masajeando sus músculos. Sus dedos acariciaron su pecho y su estómago. Lo soltó unos momentos para buscar su varita que había quedado olvidada en el suelo y volvió a la cama.

—Lubricus —murmuró, apuntando a su mano. De la punta de la varita salió un líquido espeso y transparente.

—¿Qué haces, Christopher? —preguntó Remus.

—Un hechizo bastante útil en este tipo de situaciones —respondió.

Christopher, con mucho cuidado, insertó un dedo cubierto de lubricante dentro de Remus, mientras que con la otra mano lo tranquilizaba acariciándole la espalda. El hombre lobo soltó un gemido de sorpresa y dolor, pero también placer.

—Estás muy apretado, Remus. Relájate

Poco a poco, su dedo fue entrando hasta lograr que entrara hasta su nudillo. Lo movió despacio, para que el cuerpo de Remus se acostumbrara. En un momento tocó su próstata y Remus soltó un gemido mezclado con un gruñido profundo.

—Chris, por favor, Chris… —gimió Remus. Ahora estaba totalmente fuera de control. Christopher tenía ganas de lamer y chupar esa erección… pero sería para otra ocasión.

Luego del primer dedo, metió el segundo y luego el tercero, acariciando casi de manera descuidada ese punto que lo volvía loco. Remus estaba ya desesperado, murmurando su nombre una y otra vez.

Christopher sacó los tres dedos del interior de Remus. Se acercó más hacia él y le susurró en el oído:

—¿Estás listo, Remus?

—Si —apenas pudo articular Remus.

Christopher besó su nuca, murmuró unos hechizos de protección y alineó su miembro sobre el agujero de Remus. Se apretó contra él, entrando de a poco. Remus soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y dolor.

—¿Duele?

—Sigue…por favor.

Christopher siguió empujando cada vez más hasta enterrarse por completo dentro de Remus. Se quedó quieto un momento, esperando a que el hombre se acostumbrara.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, Chris. Muy bien.

Christopher comenzó a moverse, muy despacio al principio. Los gemidos de placer de Remus lo incentivaron a acelerar sus embestidas hasta que el hombre lobo comenzó a retorcerse, gimiendo su nombre de manera desesperada, como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Era lo más excitante que había tenido en toda su vida. Sintiendo que ya estaba cerca, comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano.

—Remus —murmuró en su oído—. Llega para mi.

Todo el cuerpo de Remus se tensó, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Su semen manchó las sábanas, arqueando la espalda. Christopher siguió empujando un poco más hasta que llegó, disparando su semilla en lo más profundo de Remus.

Christopher se retiró y se acostó al lado de Remus, agotado. Dios, no tenía sexo desde… ya ni se acordaba.

—Wow —dijo Remus, acostándose de espaldas—. Eso fue… wow.

—Sólo dime que fue menos peor de lo que te imaginabas.

Remus se rió.

—Fue increíble —se acercó un poco más a Christopher y agregó—. Hay algo que quería pedirte, pero no me animé en el momento.

—¿Qué?

—Quería que te soltaras el cabello.

Christopher parpadeó, sin comprender.

—Siempre lo tienes atado —siguió Remus, desviando la vista.

Christopher se llevó la mano a la cabeza y desató la cola de caballo. Su cabello se soltó hasta sobrepasar un poco los hombros, quedando como una cortina de cabello color miel.

—Solo me lo suelto para bañarme. ¿Cómo me queda?

—Muy bien.

Se dieron un beso en los labios, mientras Remus acariciaba las puntas de su cabello. Cuando se separaron, Christopher preguntó:

—¿Quieres que me quede a dormir?

Remus se acurrucó contra él.

—Quédate.

Christopher se acomodó y Remus puso su cabeza contra su pecho. Mientras se quedaba dormido, Christopher pensó una cosa: si Severus se enteraba, lo iba a matar.


	23. Sabotaje

**Hola!**

**Odio publicar cada dos semanas, pero tengo que hacer cosas como trabajar y eso. Bueno, eso y que a veces se me va la inspiración al demonio y me cuesta hilar una cosa con la otra.**

**July: Lo va a matar después de torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Ya veremos lo de Amaranta y Severus, pasa que él tiene miedo de acercarse mucho a ella.**

**Sakura: ¡Aleluya! XD**

**Christine: Hasta que se animaron.**

**Wolf: Bienvenido a Fanfiction, hombre XD. **

**Si, es Freyja, ya lo puse en el corrector, es que hay varias maneras de llamar a la diosa. Y sí, soy la maldita señora Dedazos, así, con respeto XD**

**Podría haberle dado un regalo mejor, pero se me ocurrió después, así que bueno, la carta.**

**La escena de sexo me salió espantosa, en mi opinión. Y el detalle del hombre lobo, bueno, está del punto de vista de un sanador.**

**Lo de "Lubricus" lo he visto en muchos fanfics, así que decidí subirme al tren y hacer lo mismo. Ay, sos terrible, cariño XD. Los látigos y cadenas quedan archivadas en mi mente, no van a trasladarse a mis páginas de Word XD**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capitulo veintitrés**

**Sabotaje**

Las clases empezaron poco después de Año Nuevo y la rutina volvió a la vida de Christopher. Todos los días iba a reunirse con Hooch y a hacer pruebas con la Saeta de Fuego. La escoba hasta ahora no presentaba ninguna anormalidad, pero no quería tomárselo a la ligera.

Malfoy fue a verlo en el despacho la noche en la que llegó al colegio para devolverle el libro.

—Lo leí hasta el final —dijo Malfoy, entusiasmado—. Fue muy interesante.

—Me alegro que le haya gustado —respondió Christopher, guardando

—¿Qué EXTASIS debería tener aprobado para ser sanador?

—Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Herbología y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —explicó Christopher—. Como un bonus, recomiendo también Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Las veces que me he enfermado, trajeron sanadores a mi casa, pero nunca fui al hospital San Mungo. ¿Hay muchos tipos de sanadores?

Christopher sonrió y le hizo tomar asiento en el sillón.

—No muchos. Están los Expertos en Artefactos y Accidentes, que atienden a los pacientes afectados por objetos malditos y accidentes no relacionados con magia, como los accidentes de escoba; los Expertos en Criaturas, que se encargan de los pacientes atacados por criaturas mágicas; los Expertos en Enfermedades, que tratan pacientes que sufran tanto de enfermedades mágicas como comunes; los Expertos en Venenos, que tratan pacientes envenenados con pociones o plantas; los Expertos en Encantamientos, que revierten maldiciones y hechizos mal realizados y, por último, los Expertos en Mentes, que tratan los problemas psicológicos de los magos —Christopher hizo una pausa y preguntó—. ¿Por qué el interés en la medimagia?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Me interesaron mucho las pociones que vi en su armario y fue interesante preparar la poción para limpiar heridas .

—Para eso no necesitas ser sanador. Podrías ser Experto en Pociones con orientación a pociones curativas, eso basta para trabajar en San Mungo.

—Es que… no sé…

—Aún tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo, Malfoy, no te tortures con eso. Yo quise ser sanador desde los dieciséis, todavía falta.

—Si… supongo que tiene razón.

Golpearon a la puerta.

—Pase.

Harry entró al despacho y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Malfoy. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de recelo.

—¿Necesitas algo, Harry? —preguntó Christopher.

—En privado.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta que termine de hablar con el señor Malfoy.

—Ya me iba —gruñó Malfoy, levantándose. Salió del despacho de mala gana.

—Bien, Harry, ¿es por tu escoba? —dijo, cuando Malfoy se hubo alejado.

—Si, quería saber si ya está lista.

—No, no está lista y voy a tardar —le respondió, intentando no mostrar irritación. Entendía que el chico estaba desesperado por tener la escoba, pero no le gustaba que le preguntara a cada rato—. Tengo que hacer un examen exhaustivo de la escoba y, creeme, me va a llevar tiempo. Todo este mes, al menos.

—¿No hay manera de que se apresure?

Christopher lanzó una risotada amarga.

—Tengo que dar clases, preparar los materiales, ayudar a Hagrid para que dé los TIMOS en el Ministerio… Además, el cumpleaños de Severus está muy cerca y quiero prepararle algo especial.

Harry levantó una ceja.

—¿El cumpleaños de Snape?

—Profesor Snape, Harry. Si, cumple años, como todos los mortales, no sé de que te sorprendes.

—Disculpe, sanador, pero no me imagino al profesor Snape con un gorro, rodeado de globos de colores y un pastel de cumpleaños

Christopher soltó una risotada.

—Buena idea. Le conseguiré el gorro más horrible, los globos con colores más chillones y un pastel en forma de murciélago.

Harry se rio.

—No creo que le agrade.

—Bah, Severus es un gruñón, pero lo conozco de toda mi vida, sé lo que tengo que hacer para él. Una cena tranquila, un regalo y eso es todo. No es precisamente lo más divertido del mundo, pero la pasaremos bien.

—Bueno, pues… suerte con eso.

—¿Quieres una invitación?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe.

—No, no, no, se lo agradezco.

—Ya me imaginaba que responderías eso —lo tranquilizó Christopher—. Te guardaré una porción de pastel.

—Ehh… muchas gracias, sanador.

Christopher lo vio marcharse y suspiró. Si quería terminar lo de Harry rápido, necesitaba algunas pociones para mantenerse despierto y varias tazas de café.

* * *

El nueve de enero festejaron el cumpleaños de Severus. Por ser día de clases, no pudieron dedicarle mucho tiempo, pero pasaron la noche los cuatro juntos cenando en las habitaciones privadas de Severus.

—… y así, el inocente alumno de primero se dio cuenta que, bajo la larga barba blanca del director Dumbledore, sobresalían unos espantosos tentáculos de calamar que aprisionaron al pobre Timmy y lo devoraron vivo…

—Por Dios, Gary —se rio Lori.

—El directorl quería una historia de terror donde él fuera el monstruo y yo lo hice.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa, comiendo un pastel de cumpleaños que los elfos había hecho. Se habían saltado la cena del comedor para poder estar juntos. Felix, el cuervo de Severus, estaba alimentándose en un comedero.

—¿Cómo se están preparando para los exámenes? —preguntó Severus.

—Alumnos idiotas —murmuró Felix.

—Veo que está aprendiendo mucho de ti —comentó Christopher.

—Sev, estamos de celebración, no quiero hablar de exámenes —Gary echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. De todos modos no importa, no es como si estuviera en Pociones…

—Tuviste una S, no fue tan malo…

—No, si no es tan malo… según tú, los que sacan S son unos mediocres que no se merecen estar en tu salón.

Severus suspiró.

—Gary, sabes muy bien que eso no se aplica a ti, se aplica a los demás imbéciles. Tú no eres un imbécil, solo te faltó nota.

Christopher le dio un trago a su ginger ale.

—Gary, aprobaste muchas materias —le dijo—. Te va a ir bien. Les va a ir bien a los dos.

—Estoy harto de estudiar —se quejó Gary—. Apenas termine el colegio, Potion Disaster se presentará en todos lados y seré famoso.

—No otra vez —mumuró Severus.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estrella de rock, Gary? No te crié para que estuvieras en una banda de rock. Christopher, dile algo.

—¿Mhh? —Christopher estaba distraído comiendo un pedazo de pastel—. ¿Yo?

—Tu hermano quiere ser estrella de rock.

—Claro, cuando los chicos hacen algo que te parece mal son "mis hermanos".

—Christopher, Gary está por desperdiciar su vida, no empieces.

—A ver —Christopher se giró hacia Gary—. No estoy en contra de que tengas tu propia banda y eso, pero quiero que estudies una carrera antes que nada, de lo que sea, para asegurar tu futuro.

—Si, excepto de sanador, auror o experto en pociones, porque no pasé los TIMOS de cierta materia —agregó, mirando de reojo a Severus.

—¿Acaso querías hacer alguna de esas carreras? —preguntó Severus.

—No, pero me hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad de rechazarlas—dijo Gary, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No has hablado con la profesora Sprout en quinto año? —preguntó Lori.

—Si, hablamos del tema, pero no me convenció ninguna carrera. Me dijo que, dado a que estoy dando Estudios Muggles y me va muy bien, podría trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia en algo relacionado con los muggles, pero no me veo en una oficina.

—Gary, estás dando casi todas las materias, eres un buen alumno, a pesar de ser un revoltoso. En lo general, odio al gobierno actual, pero Fudge no va a estar allí toda la vida. Podrías trabajar con Jerry, no está mal.

—Mhh… no es mala idea tener algo en lo que pueda trabajar…

—Podrías decirles lo mismo a los tres idiotas de tus amigos con los que andas, para que no terminen trapeando el piso en el Caldero Chorreantes —le dijo.

—Claro, son tres idiotas porque ninguno está cursando Pociones.

—¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! —gritó Felix, con la voz de Severus, sobresaltando a todos menos al profesor de Pociones.

—A veces dice eso, no se asusten —los tranquilizó Severus,

—No descontará los puntos de verdad, ¿no? —preguntó Gary.

—No, no lo hace.

—¿Puede imitar más voces?

—Solo la mía, por ahora.

Lori carraspeó.

—Yo todavía no he hablado con Sinistra, pero quiero ser Auror —dijo Lori.

Severus se mordió el labio.

—Lori, Auror es una profesión muy arriesgada —dijo—. Podrías hacer cualquier otra carrera.

—Algo menos peligroso, quieres decir —Lori entornó los ojos.

—Deja que los Gryffindor sean la carne de cañón —le dijo Gary—. Tú puedes ser cualquier otra cosa, como sanadora, experta en pociones o lo que sea que estudien los nerds de Ravenclaw.

—Hay que ser inteligente para ser Auror —intentó defenderse Lori.

—¿Con Fudge ahí? —Christopher lanzó una risotada—. La Escuela de Aurores bien podría ser la Locademia de Policía.

Incluso Severus sonrió un poco, mientras sus otros hermanos se reían de la ocurrencia de Christopher.

—Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos todos, se nos está haciendo tarde —Christopher se levantó—. Yo tengo que trabajar mañana y ustedes tienen que estudiar.

—Un ratito más —suplicó Gary.

—Cinco minutos —se le unió Lori.

—Nada de cinco minutos. Vayan a la cama.

—¡Detención! —gritó Felix.

—Por lo menos quiero saber si Amaranta te envió un regalo.

Severus lanzó un gruñido.

—A la cama. Los dos. Ahora.

Quejandose, los dos menores se despidieron y salieron del despacho.

—¿Y? ¿Amaranta te dio un regalo? —preguntó Christopher, apenas sus hermanos se marcharon.

—Me regaló un libro de pociones que no tenía. ¿Feliz?

—Amaranta está loca por ti.

—Es tu ex mujer.

—¿Y que más da? Amaranta es una buena amiga y está loquita por ti.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deja de intentar buscarme pareja, Christopher. Mejor preocúpate de tu propia vida amorosa.

Christopher chasqueó la lengua.

—Estoy bien como estoy, Severus —no mentía en absoluto—. Ahora me voy, que tengo clases que preparar mañana.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y Christopher estaba desnudo, acurrucado con Remus en su habitación. Al principio solo iba a ir a dormir, pero el hombre lobo simplemente lo traía loco

—¿Cómo la has pasado ayer? —preguntó Remus, ya levantándose para vestirse, pero Christopher lo agarró de la cintura para retenerlo en la cama.

—Bien. Cena, pastel y discutiendo sobre las carreras de mis hermanos —se sentó en la cama—. Está preocupado por los dos.

—¿Qué tienen? Ambos son buenos alumnos.

—Lori quiere ser Auror y Gary quiere ser una estrella de rock con su grupito de amigos.

—Ya veo por qué está preocupado.

Christopher acarició los cabellos de Remus.

—No es la primera vez que tocamos el tema. De hecho, Severus me culpa a mi por lo de Gary, ya que le enseñé a tocar la guitarra de niño.

—Recuerdo verte en el patio del colegio, con la guitarra. Las chicas suspiraban por ti.

—No exageres.

—Eras guitarrista, buen alumno, prefecto y guapo.

—¿Guapo? ¿Con esta nariz?

Remus la tocó con la punta del dedo índice, sonriendo.

—Tiene su encanto.

Christopher se puso de pie y Remus se quedó mirando su brazo de manera fija.

—¿Hace mucho que tienes ese tatuaje?

Christopher echó un vistazo hacia su brazo. En el bicep izquierdo tenía tatuado un caballo negro de ocho patas, el cual se movía y estaba galopando, con su crin negra ondeando como una bandera de combate.

—Me lo hice después de la guerra.

—Había oído hablar de los tatuajes mágicos, pero nunca había visto a nadie que tuviera uno. ¿Duele?

—Cuando me lo hicieron, dolió más de lo que creía, pero enseguida estuve bien. A veces cambia de lugar y se va a mi antebrazo. Minerva lo vio un fin de semana por accidente cuando me rascaba el brazo y me hizo un escándalo.

—¿Escándalo? ¿Y por qué?

—Mal ejemplo para los niños, que si me ven van a querer tatuarse, bla, bla, bla.

—¿Y por qué un caballo de ocho patas?

—No es un caballo cualquiera, es Sleipnir. Sleipnir pertenece a Odín, y es hijo de Loki y Svaðilfari. Es el caballo más rápido.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, con incredulidad.

—Sleipnir, Loki, Frejya… ¿Qué tienes con la mitología nordica?

—Me gusta, eso es todo.

Christopher se agachó y se puso la túnica que había quedado tirada en el suelo

—Si sigues viniendo casi todas las noches a dormir aquí, tendré que hacer lugar en mi armario para tu ropa —bromeó Remus.

—¿Crees que alcance?

Remus se acomodó para sentarse.

—No sin antes aclarar algunos puntos…

Christopher se enderezó.

—Dime.

—¿Esto es algo serio, Christopher?

El sanador parpadeó.

—Lo es.

Remus se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Eres consciente de la situación en la que nos encontramos?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Eres consciente que te arruinaré la carrera y todas tus relaciones sociales, incluyendo a tus hermanos?

Christopher puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hace apenas unas horas no pensabas lo mismo, Remus, mientras hacíamos el amor en esta misma cama.

Un ligero rubor coloreó las mejillas de Remus.

—Lo sé. Te quiero, de verdad que si, pero no sé si vale la pena el riesgo que estás corriendo.

Christopher acarició la mejilla de Remus, casi acunandola en su mano.

—Remus, creo que hemos discutido esto antes. No voy a dejar que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer con mi maldita vida. Todo lo que he hecho después de la muerte de mi padre fue porque quise. ¿Entiendes? Soy libre de hacer lo me de la gana y si quiero tener a un sexy hombre lobo como novio, lo tendré.

—¿Novio?

—¿Qué, no quieres?

—No quise decir eso —se apresuró a decir Remus—. Claro que si, solo que suena muy… adolescente.

—Si, a estas alturas, uno debería tener marido o esposa, pero así son las cosas. ¿Te gusta más la palabra pareja?

Remus se levantó, se acercó a Christopher y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Mucho mejor.

* * *

Enero le dio paso a febrero. Durante todo ese tiempo, siguió con su relación clandestina con Remus. En un par de ocasiones intentó decírselo a Severus, pero decidió callarse. Dios sabía lo que haría si se enteraba. Remus le había dicho más de una vez que se lo dijera antes de que se diera cuenta solo y fuera peor, pero sencillamente no encontraba las palabras.

Christopher trabajó duro con Madame Hooch para inspeccionar la escoba. Recién a principios de febrero terminaron con todas las pruebas y consideraron que la escoba era segura para usar. La felicidad en los ojos de Harry cuando recibió la escoba no tenía precio.

Durante todo el mes de enero, recibió cartas de Jerry. Él y Anna estaban haciendo los tramites para la adopción de Lorena Larson, en caso de que el padre no apareciera. Hasta que no estuviera seguro que podrían adoptarla, no querían comunicarle la noticia. Temían que algo saliera mal y decepcionar a la niña.

Christopher comenzó a citar a Lorena a su despacho los fines de semana. Para que estuviera tranquila, solía traer a una profesora o a Lori para que se quedara en la misma habitación. Poco a poco fue contando los abusos que sufría de parte de su padre, un poco de su madre y de lo feliz que estaría si se fuera con otra familia. Christopher anotaba todo gracias a la pluma que Lori le había regalado, pero había algo que le tenía dando vueltas: ¿Por qué el sombrero la había puesto en Slytherin, si no mostraba sus características? Decidió preguntarle algo que sería decisivo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Señorita Larson, ¿usted que quiere ser cuando sea grande?

Una chispa encendió los ojos azules de Lorena Larson, como si tuviera vida por primera vez.

—Quiero ser parte del Winzengamot —dijo, completamente segura de si misma—. Y haré una ley para que el Ministerio de Magia pueda intervenir si niños magos están sufriendo dentro de familias muggles o mestizas.

—Vaya, es algo muy ambicioso.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Por eso tengo que estudiar duro. ¿Usted sabe que tengo que hacer para lograrlo?

Definitivamente esa no era la misma niña tímida y dulce. Ahora parecía una niña que se iba a tragar el mundo entero.

—Bueno, tienes que tener las mejores notas en el colegio para aspirar a ello —dijo Christopher—. Tienes que tomar Estudios Muggles como materia optativa, ya que vas a meterte con los muggles. De todos modos, lo mejor sería que estudies mucho y que, en quinto año, consultes a tu jefe de casa.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo, casi bailando en su silla. Lori, sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro de Pociones, hizo un gesto de ok con el pulgar.

Por algún motivo, Draco Malfoy había estado distante con él desde la charla que tuvieron después de las vacaciones. No era grosero en su clase y sus notas eran tan buenas como siempre, pero era como si de repente no quisiera tenerlo cerca. Había intentado hablar con él, pero siempre se excusaba de cualquier manera.

El partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw se acercaba. Christopher decidió asistir, a pesar de que el Quidditch mucho no le interesaba. Siempre podía ver lesiones en ese tipo de deportes y lo más seguro era que lo necesitaran. Remus también iba a ir.

—No me lo perdería por nada —dijo, poniéndose la túnica que Christopher le había regalado. La usaba con bastante frecuencia y el sanador anotó mentalmente que debía preguntarle cuando era su cumpleaños para comprarle otra.

—¿Crees que ganará Gryffindor?

—¿Con una Saeta de Fuego? ¿Acaso tienes alguna duda?

—Perdón si no nací con una escoba entre las piernas, Remus. Yo no le encontraría mejor uso a una Saeta de Fuego más que para barrer el piso.

—¿Tienes idea de quien le pudo haber enviado esa escoba?

Christopher apoyó el mentón en su mano, pensativo.

—Sospecho de Dumbledore, pero creo que ni él haría algo de esa magnitud para favorecer a un estudiante, ¿verdad?

—No lo haría.

—También puede ser algún admirador, pero… es raro.

—Lo es. Sea quien sea, tiene que ser del colegio o alguien cercano al colegio. ¿Quién más sabría que la escoba de Harry se había roto?

Juntos, salieron del castillo, fueron al estadio y se sentaron en las gradas. Dudó en sentarse al lado de Remus, pero de todos modos Severus no iría, así que le daba igual.

El equipo de Ravenclaw fue el primero en salir, recibido con una lluvia de aplausos. Cuando el equipo de Gryffindor salió, Christopher y Remus aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Los capitanes se dieron la mano y Madame Hooch tocó el silbato

Harry despegó del suelo y la Saeta de Fuego se levantó más rápido que ninguna otra escoba. Planeó por el estadio y empezó a buscar la Snitch, mientras que Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Fred y George, narraba el partido:

—Han empezado a jugar y el objeto de expectación en este partido es la Saeta de Fuego que monta Harry Potter, del equipo de Gryffindor. Según larevista El mundo de la escoba, la Saeta es la escoba elegida por los equipos nacionales para el campeonato mundial de este año.

—Jordan, ¿te importaría explicar lo que ocurre en el partido? —interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

—Tiene razón, profesora. Sólo daba algo de información complementaria. La Saeta de Fuego, por cierto, está dotada de frenos automáticos y...

—¡Jordan!

—Está bien, está bien. Gryffindor tiene la pelota. Katie Bell se dirige a la meta...

Harry pasó como un rayo al lado de Katie y en dirección contraria, buscando a su alrededor un resplandor dorado, mientras que Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw le pisaba los talones. La jugadora volaba muy bien. Continuamente se le cruzaba, obligándolo a cambiar de dirección.

—Vuela igual que James —comentó Remus. Christopher se aclaró la garganta.

—Pero él no era buscador, ¿no?

—No, era cazador. ¿Nunca fuiste a un partido de Quidditch cuando estudiaste aquí?

—Una vez, cuando estaba en primero.

Harry aceleró la Saeta al rodear los postes de Ravenclaw, seguido de Cho. Katie Bell consiguió el primer tanto del partido y las gradas ocupadas por los de Gryffindor enloquecían de entusiasmo.

Harry descendió en picado de golpe, cerca de las barreras; Cho lo vio y salió rápidamente tras él, probablemente habían visto la Snitch. Harry aumentó la velocidad. Estaba a apenas tres metros del suelo…

Entonces, una Bludger impulsada por uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw surgió ante Harry veloz como un rayo. Harry viró. La esquivó por un centímetro. Tras esos escasos y cruciales segundos, la Snitch desapareció.

Los seguidores de Gryffindor dieron un grito de decepción y los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron a rabiar a su golpeador. George Weasley desfogó su rabia enviando la segunda Bludger directamente contra el golpeador que había lanzado contra Harry. El golpeador tuvo que dar en el aire una vuelta de campana para esquivarla.

—¡Gryffindor gana por ochenta a cero! ¡Y miren esa Saeta de Fuego! Potter le está sacando partido. Vean cómo gira. La Cometa de Chang no está a su altura. La precisión y equilibrio de la Saeta es realmente evidente en estos largos...

—¡JORDAN! ¿TE PAGAN PARA QUE HAGAS PUBLICIDAD DE LAS SAETAS DE FUEGO? ¡SIGUE COMENTANDO EL PARTIDO!

Ravenclaw jugaba a la defensiva. Ya habían marcado tres goles, lo cual había reducido la distancia con Gryffindor a cincuenta puntos. Si Cho atrapaba la Snitch antes que Harry, Ravenclaw ganaría. Harry descendió evitando por muy poco a un cazador de Ravenclaw y buscó la Snitch por todo el campo desesperadamente. Aceleró de golpe hacia los postes de Gryffindor. Pero un segundo después surgió Cho, bloqueándole. Harry viró para evitar una colisión.

—Muy caballeroso —comentó Remus—. Creo que cualquier otro la habría tirado de la escoba.

—Parece que a Harry no le gusta jugar rudo —sonrió Christopher.

Harry ascendió con la Saeta y enseguida se encontró a siete metros por encima del nivel de juego. Cho lo seguía... Prefería marcarlo a buscar la Snitch, al parecer

Volvió a bajar en picado; Cho quiso seguirle. Harry frenó muy bruscamente. Cho se precipitó hacia abajo.

Harry, una vez más, ascendió veloz como un rayo y aceleró hacia el medio campo de Ravenclaw donde estaba la Snitch; también lo hizo Cho, muchos metros por debajo. Harry iba delante, acercándose cada vez más a la Snitch. Entonces Cho señaló hacia abajo y Harry lo imitó. Tres dementores altos, encapuchados y vestidos de negro lo miraban.

—¿Dementores? —Christopher se levantó de golpe, seguido de Lupin pero, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Harry metió la mano por el cuello de la ropa, sacó la varita y gritó:

—¡_Expecto patronum!_

Algo blanco y plateado, enorme, salió de la punta de la varita e hizo que los dementores trastabillaran hacia atrás… ¿Trastabillar?

Se oyó el silbato de la señora Hooch y Christopher miró hacia la cancha. Harry había atrapado a la Snitch y los jugadores de su equipo iban a su encuentro para abrazarlo.

El estruendo del público casi lo dejó sordo. En un instante, todo el público de Gryffindor saltó al campo para festejar.

—Iré a ver a Harry, ¿vienes? —preguntó Remus.

—No, gracias. Tengo un pequeño asunto que atender.

Christopher bajó de las gradas y fue caminando por el borde del campo. En una parte, tendidos en confuso montón estaban Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, todos forcejeando por quitarse unas túnicas largas, negras y con capucha. Parecía como si Malfoy se hubiera puesto de pie sobre los hombros de Goyle. Delante de ellos, muy enfadada, estaba la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Un truco indigno! —gritaba—. ¡Un intento cobarde e innoble de sabotear al buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Castigo para todos y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! Pondré esto en conocimiento del profesor Dumbledore, no les quepa la menor duda.

Christopher se paró al lado de Minerva, con los brazos cruzados, mientras veía a Malfoy forcejeando para quitarse la túnica, con la cabeza de Goyle todavía dentro.

—Muy bonito —comentó. Malfoy se terminó de sacar la túnica y miró al sanador como si fuera un conejo pillado en una trampa. Se acercó a Malfoy, lo tomó del hombro, acercó su boca al oído y le dijo—. En mi oficina. Ahora.


	24. Terror en la Torre Gryffindor

**Buenas!**

**Casi casi que no publico, pero me vino un brote divino de inspiración.**

**Christine: Unas buenas nalgadas XD**

**July: Amaranta está enamorada y mucho no disimula. Al fin decidí poner la banda de Gary, ya que el personaje está basado en Gerard Way, de My Chemical Romance. Lorena demostró por qué es una serpiente. Ay, Draco, Draco XD**

**Wolf: 1. En español latino se llama MHB, pero en español de España se los llama TIMOS y me gustó mucho más. EXTASIS es en ambas versiones.**

**2\. Siempre quiero poner interacción entre los hermanos, porque me encantan. Podría hacer un fic solo con los cuatro antes de este fic XD. El otro día vi la película en Netflix y me encantó.**

**3\. Pasó tiempo y Lorena sigue traumada, pero se siente un poco mejor ante la perspectiva de que no va a volver con su padre.**

**4\. Los comentarios de Lee Jordan y toda la escena del Quidditch son del libro, no te emociones. Si ves que mi calidad de escritura mejoró considerablemente, es del libro.**

**Lo de Draco disfrazandose de Dementor con los amigos también pasa en el libro, pero por motivos distintos**

**¡SAPEEE! *insertar gesto del bananero***

**Capítulo veinticuatro**

**Terror en la torre Gryffindor**

Christopher entró a su oficina, seguido de Malfoy. Después del susto inicial, Malfoy parecía más bien desafiante.

—Malfoy, ¿me podría explicar que fue lo que hicieron? —le dijo, con tono tranquilo

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y evitó su mirada.

—Solo fue una broma inocente…

—No me mienta. Eso fue un intento de sabotaje hacia Harry Potter y hacia todo el equipo de Gryffindor. Por suerte, no ha pasado nada.

Malfoy soltó un resoplido.

—Claro, porque le hice una broma a San Potter, lo llaman intento de sabotaje. Si me lo hubieran hecho a mi…

—… hubieran recibido el mismo castigo.

Malfoy lanzó una risotada, carente de humor.

—¿Recibido el mismo castigo? No, sanador. El director está de su lado, todo el mundo lo adora… hasta usted se volvió parte del club de fans —lo acusó.

—¿Yo?

—Si, usted.

—¿Y por qué demonios cree eso?

Malfoy no contestó. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado. Era evidente que se sentía avergonzado y, por algún motivo, herido.

—Malfoy, usted estaba haciendo las cosas bien hasta ahora. —dijo—. Su comportamiento en este último tiempo era casi intachable y, de golpe, se reúne con sus amigos para sabotear el partido. Digame que sucedió…

—Ya le dije que solo fue una broma.

—Malfoy…

—Le estoy diciendo la verdad.

—No le creo.

—Claro, a Potter le hubiera creído…

—¿Puede dejar eso de lado?

—¡No puedo porque usted lo prefiere a él! ¡Lo llamó por su nombre, yo lo oí!

Christopher se quedó congelado. ¿Era por eso? El día que Malfoy le había devuelto el libro… Mierda.

Mientras pensaba que contestarle, escuchó un maullido. Loki estaba en el suelo, refregándose en las piernas de Malfoy.

—Quiere que lo alce —le dijo.

Desconcertado, Malfoy se agachó para recogerlo. Loki maulló de felicidad y comenzó a ronronear.

—Sientese, por favor.

De mala gana, Malfoy se sentó en el sillón, dejando a Loki sobre sus rodillas. El gato negro bostezó, se acurrucó y se preparó para dormir.

—Escuche, no soy admirador de Harry Potter ni mucho menos. Estuvo viniendo seguido a mi oficina para preguntarme sobre la escoba.

—¿La Saeta de Fuego?

—Alguien se la regaló para Navidad, sin remitente y temimos de que la escoba estuviera hechizada, así que tuve que pasarme un mes entero probando cada hechizo habido y por haber.

—¿Alguien le regaló la escoba? —Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, con furia—. ¡Fue el director o la profesora McGonagall, estoy seguro!

—Si hubiesen sido ellos, no me habrían hecho perder el tiempo de esa manera —le respondió Christopher—. El caso es que venía mínimo cuatro veces por semana a pedirme que se la devolviera y en un momento lo comencé a llamar por su nombre. No puedo creer que se haya puesto celoso por eso.

—Yo… yo no estaba celoso…—tartamudeó Malfoy, con las mejillas coloradas.

Christopher se rio. Como hermano/padre de dos niños, sabía como se comportaba alguien celoso cuando sentía que el otro era el preferido.

—Malfoy, le tengo un gran aprecio. Exceptuando por lo que le pasó en el partido, usted estaba portándose bien, sacando buenas notas en mi clase… No puede arruinar todo lo que logró por una sola persona.

Malfoy bajó la vista, algo avergonzado y comenzó a acariciar las orejas de Loki.

—Si quiere que lo llame Draco, lo haré. Pero no voy a dejarme de hablar de Harry solo porque a usted le molesta.

Malfoy lo miró a los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Quiere que lo llame Draco, señor Malfoy?

El rubio dudó unos momentos antes de decir "si" en un tono casi inaudible.

—De acuerdo.

Malfoy hizo un intento de levantarse, pero se detuvo al recordar que Loki estaba durmiendo en su regazo.

—Dejamelo a mi.

Christopher alzó en brazos a Loki y lo dejó al lado de Draco. El gato volvió a hacerse un bollito y siguió durmiendo.

—Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo como esto, por favor —le dijo. Malfoy se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. Eres libre de venir a mi oficina cuando gustes, Draco —le dijo. Malfoy se levantó, ya mucho más relajado y casi hasta contento.

—Nos veremos en clase, sanador.

Malfoy se retiró y Christopher tomó de su cajón uno de sus caramelos para la ansiedad. Se lo metió en la boca y se sentó al lado de su gato, acariciándolo. Tendría que hacer anotaciones sobre Draco Malfoy en sus apuntes.

* * *

—Remus… Remus…

Eran como las dos de la mañana y el hombre lobo lo tenía aprisionado contra la cama, succionando su cuello de una manera que lo estaba volviendo loco y haciéndolo gemir su nombre como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía con vida. No podía mover sus manos, porque Remus le estaba sujetando las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y tenía una rodilla entre sus piernas, empujando un poco hacia su miembro de vez en cuando.

En contra de todo lo que los demás creían pensar de la homosexualidad, los dos se turnaban para ser el activo y el pasivo. Normalmente el activo era Christopher, ya que Remus no se sentía muy seguro al principio, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en querer invertir los papeles. Y mierda que le gustaba.

Remus le soltó una mano, solo para poder acariciarle todo el resto de su cuerpo.

—Chris —susurró el hombre lobo contra su cuello—. Eres tan hermoso… quiero que seas mío ahora mismo.

Christopher separó un poco más las piernas, totalmente excitado. No aguantaba un segundo más.

Unos golpes desesperados en la puerta los hicieron saltar de la cama. Remus se levantó y se acomodó la ropa, mientras que Christopher se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador por si la persona tenía que entrar.

—¿Minerva? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Remus. ¿Qué demonios quería Minerva a estas horas?

—Sirius Black volvió a entrar al castillo.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó Remus.

—Lo que escuchaste, Remus. Esta vez logró entrar a la torre Gryffindor.

—Por Dios. ¿Los alumnos están bien?

—Solo muy asustados, pero ninguno resultó herido. Necesito que vengas a la sala de profesores tan pronto como puedas.

—En un momento iré.

Remus cerró la puerta y Christopher se quitó el hechizo.

—¿Escuchaste, Christopher?

—Si. Tenemos que ir ya.

Se acomodaron la ropa y salieron directo hacia la sala de profesores. Cuando llegaron, ya todos estaban allí, incluyendo al director Dumbledore. Christopher tomó asiento al lado de Severus, mientras que Remus se sentó en una esquina de la mesa.

—Sirius Black ha vuelto a entrar al castillo. Esta vez, logró ingresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Dumbledore a los presentes.

Hubo algunos murmullos en la mesa.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Severus.

—El señor Ronald Weasley me acaba de contar que vio a Sirius Black parado al lado de su cama con un cuchillo —dijo Minerva. Le temblaba el labio.

—¿Pero como logró entrar? —preguntó Madame Hooch, pálida como la luna.

—Sir Cadogan lo dejó pasar —explicó Minerva—. Longbottom tenía las contraseñas anotadas en un papel y las perdió. De alguna manera, llegó a las manos de Sirius Black y de esa manera logró entrar a la torre sin necesidad de forzar la entrada.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? —preguntó Remus, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Debemos patrullar todo el castillo y los alrededores —dijo Dumbledore—. Christopher, Remus, como expertos en Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras respectivamente, deberán usar sus mejores hechizos de protección para que Sirius Black no pueda volver a entrar.

Por alguna razón, Severus lo estaba mirando de manera fija. Intentó no mostrarse nervioso.

—Tengo algunos hechizos que podrían funcionar —dijo Christopher, como si no hubiera notado nada.

—Bien, entonces hablemos de patrullaje. Dos personas por piso. Tambien hay que peinar la zona exterior.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Hagrid.

—Alguien se tiene que quedar en la torre Gryffindor —sugirió Christopher.

—Yo lo haré.

—Lo haré yo, Minerva.

—Soy la líder de casa.

—Minerva, no le estoy cuestionando su autoridad o liderazgo. Yo soy de Gryffindor también, pero soy sanador de mentes. Los chicos deben estar asustados y necesitan a alguien que los tranquilice.

Minerva miró a Dumbledore, como pidiendo su opinión.

—Christopher tiene razón —dijo Dumbledore, con suavidad—. Alguien tiene que quedarse en la torre y él es la persona idónea.

Christopher se levantó de la mesa.

—Tengo que ir ahora —dijo y salió de la sala de profesores.

No fue directo a la torre Gryffindor, sino que fue a su despacho. Loki lo recibió, maullando enojado porque lo había dejado solo.

—Loki, te vienes conmigo —le dijo, mientras abría su armario y sacaba varias pociones que le podrían ser útiles. Después de dudar unos momentos, tomó su guitarra, la encogió con un hechizo y la guardó en el bolsillo. Alzó a su gato y salió del despacho hacia la torre.

Eran varios pisos y Christopher estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tenía la varita apretada con fuerza en la mano, escuchando el silbido del viento y las sombras traicioneras, pero pudo llegar a la Torre Gryffindor sin problemas.

—¡Atrás, vil bellaco! ¿La contraseña? —preguntó Sir Cadogan, apuntando una lanza hacia él.

—_Malandrín —_dijo Christopher, con desgano.

Sir Cadogan lo dejó pasar, claramente disgustado. Christopher entró por el agujero del retrato y se encontró con la Sala Común repleta de gente.

La última vez que Christopher había entrado a la torre de Gryffindor había sido hacía como quince años atrás y le sorprendió darse cuenta que nada había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Los alumnos lo miraron, pero no se atrevieron a decirle nada. Loki comenzó a maullar, feliz de ver a tanta gente.

—¿Atraparon a Sirius Black? —preguntó Ron Weasley, pálido como la cera. Harry y Granger estaban con él.

—No aún —respondió—. Están registrando el castillo. Yo me quedaré aquí para vigilarlos y protegerlos. Permitanme, tengo que pasar por todas las habitaciones primero.

Christopher subió las escaleras y comenzó a lanzar embrujos antiintrusos por todas las habitaciones, mientras que Loki se quedaba recibiendo mimos de los alumnos. Se sorprendió al poder entrar a la habitación de las chicas sin problemas, ya que recordaba que había un hechizo en las escaleras para que los varones no subieran, pero supuso que solo era para los alumnos, no los profesores.

—Listo —dijo, volviendo a la sala común y dejándose caer en un sillón—. Pasaré la noche aquí. Tengo pociones para dormir y pociones calmantes para el que lo necesite. Son hechas por mí, no por el profesor Snape, no son veneno —les aclaró, al ver que muchos dudaban.

Nadie lo pidió, pero con un vistazo, Christopher logró identificar a los que realmente lo necesitaban, principalmente los niños de primer y segundo año. Se les acercó y les administró la poción, diciéndoles que no tenía nada de malo en sentir miedo y querer pasar una noche tranquila.

La sala se fue vaciando poco a poco hasta que no quedó nadie. Era evidente que los alumnos no se sentían cómodos con un profesor ahí y mucho menos si ese profesor era hermano de Severus Snape. También estaba el hecho de que, ya que había un profesor dentro de la torre, podían ir a dormir tranquilos.

—Bueno, solo tú y yo, Loki —le dijo a su gato. Loki se acurrucó al frente de la chimenea para dormir un poco.

Christopher sacó la guitarra y la volvió a su tamaño original con un hechizo. ¿Qué tocaría? No estaba muy inspirado, pero no podía irse a dormir hasta que no viniera Minerva.

_Esto comenzó antes de mí_

_Nunca creí que terminaría así_

_Rompiste tus promesas_

_Y me has aislado de todo_

_Y en mis más profundas pesadillas_

_Apareces siempre en ellas_

_Mi vida ya no es la misma_

_Y no saldrás jamás de mi cabeza_

Christopher paró de tocar de golpe. Esa canción la había compuesto a los diecisiete años y ahora no tenía el mismo sentido que había tenido en ese entonces. Las pesadillas casi no existían, solo alguna muy de vez en cuando.

—¿Sanador?

Christopher giró la cabeza.

—¿Harry?

El niño se acercó a él, con pasos vacilantes.

—¿No tiene sueño?

—No me puedo dar ese lujo. ¿Cómo está tu amigo?

—Está con sus hermanos.

—Bien. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Harry se sentó a su lado. Parecía como si tuviera una lucha interna consigo mismo.

—Sanador, ¿usted conocía bien a mi madre?

Christopher improvisó unos acordes con su guitarra.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—¿Usted cree que ella quería que me quedara con los Dursley?

Christopher se quedó en silencio un momento. ¿A que venía esa pregunta? Después de un análisis rápido, se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba con sus hermanos, siendo consolado. Tal vez esa clase de unidad familiar lo había puesto incómodo. Tal vez por eso había bajado.

El silencio se estaba extendiendo demasiado. Christopher carraspeó:

—Lo dudo mucho. Tus padres no los eligieron como padrinos por una razón.

—Mi padrino quiere matarme —dijo Harry, con dureza.

—Quieres saber, si no fueran tus tíos ni Sirius Black, a quién hubiesen elegido tus padres, ¿verdad?

—Si.

—Bueno, de parte de tu padre no lo sé, pero de tu madre…

Dejó morir la frase. Probablemente habría sido él y lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que estaba con Petunia, sabía que el chico la pasaría mal y había hablado con Dumbledore al respecto, pero el viejo se había negado rotundamente a la petición de llevárselo. Y, si bien no le gustaba agachar la cabeza ante nadie, meterse en contra de Dumbledore habría sido estúpido.

—¿Habría sido usted, verdad?

Christopher se removió en el sillón.

—Tal vez, ¿por qué?

—La carta decía que, si usted tenía un hijo, ella quería ser la madrina. Por eso lo pensé.

Christopher sonrió.

—Probablemente hubiera sido yo —dijo—. Pero habrías tenido que vivir con Severus también, ya que nosotros dos vivimos juntos.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto que intentó disimular en vano y Christopher lanzó una risotada.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo. ¿No te gusta vivir con ellos, verdad?

Harry miró a su alrededor, preocupado. Christopher alzó la varita y murmuró un _muffliato._

—Nadie podrá escucharnos, tranquilo. Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. No se lo diré a nadie.

Harry se mordió el labio. El chico no sabía si podía confiar en él, pero necesitaba ayuda. Christopher tragó saliva mentalmente: ¿debía contarle parte de la verdad?

—Harry, yo puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?

—Claro —dijo Harry.

—Mi hermano y yo somos mestizos. Mi madre era bruja y mi papá muggle. Ella venía de una familia rica, pero cuando sus padres quisieron casarla con otro mago de buen apellido, ella se negó y huyó al mundo muggle, donde conoció a mi padre y se casaron. No mucho después, nació Severus y no mucho tiempo después, nací yo.

Harry asintió, con total interés en su historia. Christopher siguió:

—Mi padre trabajaba en una fábrica de telas, pero lo despidieron cuando eramos muy pequeños. Mi madre tenía algo de dinero que se había llevado cuando huyó de casa, pero no tardó mucho en acabarse y los problemas empezaron.

"Mi padre era una persona violenta, pero se ponía peor cuando se emborrachaba. A menudo nos golpeaba a mamá, a Severus y a mi. Si por casualidad llegábamos a hacer magia accidental, se ponía peor. Nos molía a golpes y nos encerraba en nuestra habitación por días, sin darnos de comer."

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Harry.

—Severus y yo nos la pasábamos casi todo el día en la calle, para no oir las discusiones de nuestros padres —continuó Christopher. No le pensaba decir que en una de esas salidas habían conocido a Lilly—. Solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. No teníamos amigos en la escuela muggle porque eramos pobres y vestíamos con ropa que nos quedaba muy grande.

Harry lo miraba casi sin respirar. Tenía que ir con mucha cautela con él. Un movimiento en falso y podría arruinarlo todo.

—Hacíamos lo que podíamos para intentar llevarlo lo mejor posible, pero era muy difícil. Nos podríamos considerar afortunados si nuestro padre solo nos daba una bofetada antes de irnos a dormir. No siempre teníamos esa suerte y agradezco a Dios haber accedido a la medicina mágica o aún tendríamos el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

Harry apretó los puños en sus rodillas.

—Debió haber sido duro.

—Lo fue.

—¿Su madre no podía hacer nada por ustedes? Era una bruja, ¿verdad?

—Mi madre habría terminado en Azkaban por atacar a un muggle y, sin influencias, hubiera quedado allí de por vida.

—¡Pero no es justo!

—La vida no siempre es justa, Harry. Pero así son las cosas. Las leyes mágicas protegían mucho a los muggles y ahora es aún peor. Además, mi madre no tenía mucho carácter. No se animaba a contradecirlo.

—¿Qué pasó con sus padres? —preguntó Harry, casi con temor.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo estaba en quinto año. Mi padre se fue al diablo con una amante que tenía —dijo, ya metiéndose de verdades a medias a la ficción total. Harry no tenía por qué saber que había matado a su padre en legítima defensa—. Quedamos solo Severus y yo en la casa.

—¿Cómo sobrevivieron?

—Severus era muy bueno en Pociones y se puso a trabajar en una tienda dedicada a eso en el Callejón Diagon cuando salió de Hogwarts —esa era la mentira que le había dicho Severus antes de enterarse que se había unido a los Mortífagos—. Comencé a salir con mi mejor amiga, Amaranta, y me casé con ella apenas terminamos el colegio. Cuando lo nuestro terminó, volví con Severus y estamos juntos desde entonces.

—¿Nadie los ayudo? —la voz de Harry temblaba.

Christopher negó con la cabeza.

—Sentía que no podía confiar en los adultos. Solo logré que me miraran con lastima. Para Severus fue aún peor; ¿a quién le importa un Slytherin?

Harry desvió la vista, avergonzado.

—Harry, si la estás pasando mal en tu casa…

—No es mi casa —dijo Harry con rapidez—. Es la casa de los Dursley.

Christopher asintió.

—De acuerdo. Si la estás pasando mal en la casa de los Dursley, puedes contármelo, no tengas miedo. Al menos puedes desahogarte un poco, sacarte ese peso de encima.

Loki, quien había estado durmiendo todo el tiempo frente a la chimenea, soltó un maullido de golpe y se subió a las piernas de Harry, pidiendo mimos. Harry le rascó las orejas.

—Yo pasé… yo pasé por lo mismo que usted, sanador —dijo Harry, con voz muy débil—. Usaba la ropa de mi primo, que me quedaba como cuatro tallas más grande, dormía en una alacena, me golpeaban y me mataban de hambre —bajó la vista para acariciar más atentamente a Loki, pero a Christopher no se le escapó las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos verdes de Harry—. Toda la vida soñé que alguien viniera a buscarme para llevarme de allí…

Christopher apoyó la mano en el hombro de Harry y se acercó a él. Loki se levantó, trepó hacia la cara de Harry y comenzó a lamerle las mejillas.

—No tienes que seguir si no quieres —dijo, aunque Christopher ya prácticamente tenía lo que quería—. Mira, puedes venir a mi oficina cuando quieras y podremos hablar más tranquilos sobre esto.

—Suena como un psicólogo —bromeó Harry.

—No estás muy equivocado —le respondió. Al ver su cara de desconcierto, agregó—. Además de ser un sanador Experto en Encantamientos, soy sanador de mentes, que es el equivalente a un psicólogo en el mundo mágico.

—Oh —Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar—. Eso es genial.

Christopher sacó de su bolsillo una poción.

—¿Quieres tomarla esta noche? Es para dormir sin soñar, así te aseguras que no tendrás pesadillas.

Harry la tomó de su mano y se la quedó mirando.

—¿Cómo es?

—Tómalo justo antes de acostarte. Tienes que tomarlo todo. Toma otro más —le tendió un segundo frasco—. Para tu amigo si no puede dormir.

—Se la daré.

Harry se levantó con cuidado, poniendo a Loki en el suelo y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

—Harry, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿si?

—No diré ni una palabra, lo prometo.

Christopher le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches, Christ… sanador.

El chico subió casi corriendo las escaleras. Christopher se quedó mirando unos segundos antes de volver a tomar su guitarra.

Era hora de planear como sacar a Harry de la casa de los Dursley.


	25. El nuevo Club de Duelo

**¡CAPITULO 17 MODIFICADO! LEANLO PRIMERO Y LUEGO ME DICEN QUE LES PARECIÓ.**

**¡Buenas!**

**A partir de hoy, las publicaciones serán los lunes por motivos laborales.**

**Christine: Yo también.**

**July: Es algo que siempre he querido escribir. ¿Lorena? No pensaba que apareciera muy seguido por el momento, pero ya veré que hacer.**

**Wolf: Christopher es muy sensible con los temas de maltrato infantil, dado lo que le sucedió en su infancia.**

**Bueno, Christopher sabe que gritando no soluciona nada, así que lo manejó de la mejor manera que pudo... espera, ¿estás shippeando a Draco con Christopher? Degenerado, creo que te está gustando el yaoi XD**

**Se llama hechizo desilusionador en el original. No te hace realmente invisible, funciona como camuflaje.**

**Ron lo narra en el original, pero me lo salteé, lo siento.**

**Capítulo veinticinco**

**El nuevo Club de Duelo**

Christopher no durmió en toda la noche. Se quedó hasta el amanecer, tocando la guitarra de vez en cuando, modificando un poco las canciones que había compuesto en su juventud y recordando los buenos tiempos que había tenido en Hogwarts, pero no solo eso rondaba por su cabeza.

Lo de Sirius Black lo tenía más preocupado que nunca. Esta vez había logrado entrar en la torre y Ronald Weasley estaba vivo de milagro. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Enseñarles métodos de defensa a los chicos? ¿Reabrir el Club de Duelo que Lockhart había empezado el año pasado? En Halloween lo había pensado, pero luego descartado por falta de tiempo. Si lo hacía el fin de semana, tal vez tuviera tiempo de enseñarles algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Minerva llegó a la torre al amanecer, derrotada, y Christopher supo lo que iba a decir antes de que abriera la boca.

—Se ha vuelto a escapar —dijo Minerva, con aprensión—. Hemos rastreado todo el castillo y los alrededores.

—Estuvo muy cerca esta vez —Christopher se levantó pesadamente del sillón. Su gato se despertó en el mismo instante y comenzó a refregarse en sus piernas.

—¿Alguna idea para evitar que vuelva a entrar? —le preguntó.

Christopher también había pensado en eso durante la noche.

—Puedo hacer un hechizo a las puertas y ventanas para que reconozcan su cara y no lo dejen pasar. En la torre puse un encantamiento maullido para que suene en caso que alguien ajeno al colegio ingrese.

—Muy bien —Minerva lo miró de manera fija y agregó, con un leve tono de disgusto—. Christopher, por favor, haz algo con ese chupón que tienes en el cuello. Hay que poner el ejemplo a los alumnos.

Minerva se retiró y Christopher se quedó casi clavado al piso de la tensión. ¿Un chupón? Demonios, debió haber sido por la noche, cuando estaba con Remus. Normalmente, si se dejaban marcas durante el sexo en lugares visibles, se las cubrían con un hechizo, pero con el apuro no se había dado cuenta. ¿Severus lo habría visto? ¿Lo habría visto alguien más?

Christopher se acomodó el cuello de la túnica y avisó a los alumnos que Sirius Black se había escapado una vez más. Fue a su despacho y hizo un hechizo a si mismo para desaparecer el chupón. Con la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos, fue a desayunar. Se sentó al lado de Severus y se sirvió una taza de café negro, rogando que no lo hubiera notado anoche.

—Buenos días —murmuró Severus, ya sorbiendo una taza de café.

—Ojalá fueran buenos —gruñó Christopher.

—Lamento mucho que la entrada de Sirius Black haya arruinado tu noche.

El comentario de Severus sonó incisivo y Christopher intentó no ponerse nervioso.

—Mi concierto de guitarra para Loki fue totalmente arruinada —bromeó.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y donde fue ese concierto? En tu despacho no ha sido, puesto que fui a buscarte anoche y no te encontrabas ahí. De hecho, Loki parecía enojado porque no estabas con él.

Christopher tragó saliva. ¿Sospechaba algo?

—Como seguía sin dormirme, me fui a caminar un poco por los pasillos —se excusó.

—Ajá, por los pasillos.

—¿Es un crimen?

—No, claro que no. Lo que si es criminal era el chupón que tenías en tu cuello.

Christopher se quedó mudo. Severus continuó:

—¿Se podría saber quien es el autor o autora del crimen, mi querido hermano?

Christopher tragó saliva nuevamente y miró a su alrededor. Minerva desayunaba tranquilamente, pero se la notaba algo rígida, más bien atenta a la conversación.

—Ahora no, Severus. Hablemos después. Tengo que asegurar el castillo y hablar con Dumbledore.

—¿Hablar con Dumbledore? ¿Sobre qué?

—Quiero reabrir el Club de Duelo y enseñarles a los chicos algo útil. Si Sirius Black pudo entrar en la torre, ya dudo que cualquier lugar esté a salvo.

Severus lo miró, pensativo.

—Después de la catástrofe del año pasado, dudo que los alumnos se quieran inscribir.

—Yo no soy Lockhart —dijo Christopher, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Lo sé, me disculpo. No creo que Dumbledore se oponga, así que prácticamente tienes luz verde.

Christopher le dio un mordisco a una tostada y se puso de pie.

—Tengo que asegurar el castillo, Severus. Ningún extraño podrá entrar esta vez.

* * *

Harry estuvo muy pensativo durante el día. La charla que había tenido con el sanador Snape durante la noche lo había llenado de sensaciones extrañas. El y el profesor Snape habían tenido una vida dura, pero habían tomado caminos distintos. El sanador Snape era estricto, pero un buen hombre que intentaba ayudar, mientras que el profesor Snape era cruel, malvado e injusto. Casi no creía cuando el sanador decía que el profesor de Pociones era alguien muy importante en su vida.

Después del almuerzo, volvió junto con Ron a la sala común y se dio cuenta de que había gente amontonada en el tablón de anuncios.

—¿Se reabre el Club de Duelo? —Ron miraba el pergamino, sin poder creer lo que leía—. ¿Después del desastre del año pasado?

—Apuesto a que el sanador Snape fue el de la idea —razonó Harry.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Acaso hay otro candidato?

—¿El profesor Lupin? —dijo Ron, como si fuera lo más obvio

—El profesor Lupin siempre está enfermo, no creo que sea capaz…

—Dice que es hoy a las ocho de la noche, ¿vamos?

—Seguro. Nada puede ser peor que lo de Lockhart…

—Pero primero vayamos a ver a Hagrid, recuerda que me mandó una carta para que lo veamos esta tarde.

Así que aquella tarde, a las seis, Harry y Ron salieron de la torre de Gryffindor, pasaron corriendo por entre los troles de seguridad que habían puesto y se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Hagrid los aguardaba ya.

—Bien, Hagrid —dijo Ron—. Me imagino que quieres que te cuente lo de la noche del sábado, ¿no?

—Ya me lo han contado —dijo Hagrid, abriendo la puerta principal y saliendo con ellos.

—Vaya —dijo Ron, un poco ofendido.

Lo primero que vieron al entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid fue a Buckbeak, que estaba estirado sobre el edredón de retales de Hagrid, con las enormes alas plegadas y comiéndose un abundante plato de hurones muertos. Al apartar los ojos de la desagradable visión, Harry vio un traje gigantesco de una tela marrón peluda y una espantosa corbata amarilla y naranja, colgados de la puerta del armario.

—¿Para qué son, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry.

—Buckbeak tiene que presentarse ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas —dijo Hagrid—. Será este viernes. Iremos juntos a Londres. He reservado dos camas en el autobús noctámbulo...

Harry se avergonzó. Se había olvidado por completo de que el juicio de Buckbeak estaba próximo, y a juzgar por la incomodidad evidente de Ron, él también lo había olvidado. Habían olvidado igualmente que habían prometido que lo ayudarían a preparar la defensa de Buckbeak. La llegada de la Saeta de Fuego lo había borrado de la cabeza de ambos.

Hagrid les sirvió té y les ofreció un plato de bollos de Bath. Pero los conocían demasiado bien para aceptarlos. Ya tenían experiencia con la cocina de Hagrid.

—Tengo algo que comentarles —dijo Hagrid, sentándose entre ellos, con una seriedad que resultaba rara en él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Hermione —dijo Hagrid.

El día que el sanador Snape le había devuelto la Saeta de Fuego, Ron descubrió sangre en las sábanas y unos pelos largos de color canela, lo cual significaba que el gato de Hermione se había comido a Scabbers. Ron no le hablaba desde entonces y Harry tampoco, ya que la veía estresadísima estudiando

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Ron.

—Está muy mal, eso es lo que le pasa. Me ha venido a visitar con mucha frecuencia desde las Navidades. Se encuentra sola. Primero no le hablaban por lo de la Saeta de Fuego. Ahora no le hablan por culpa del gato.

—¡Se comió a Scabbers! —exclamó Ron de malhumor.

—¡Porque su gato hizo lo que todos los gatos! —prosiguió Hagrid—. Ha llorado, ¿saben? Está pasando momentos muy difíciles. Creo que trata de abarcar más de lo que puede. Demasiado trabajo. Aún encontró tiempo para ayudarme con el caso Buckbeak. Por supuesto, me ha encontrado algo muy útil... Creo que ahora va a tener bastantes posibilidades...

—Nosotros también tendríamos que haberte ayudado. Hagrid, lo siento — balbuceó Harry

—¡No los culpo! —dijo Hagrid con un movimiento de la mano—. Ya sé que han estado muy ocupados. Los he visto entrenar día y noche. Pero tengo que decirles que creía que valoraban más a su amiga que a las escobas o las ratas. Nada más. —Harry y Ron se miraron azorados—. Sufrió mucho cuando se enteró de que Black había estado a punto de matarte, Ron. Hermione tiene buen corazón. Y ustedes dos sin dirigirle la palabra...

—Si se deshiciera de ese gato, le volvería a hablar —dijo Ron enfadado—. Pero todavía lo defiende. Está loco, y ella no admite una palabra en su contra.

—Ah, bueno, la gente suele ponerse un poco tonta con mascotas—dijo Hagrid prudentemente.

Buckbeak escupió unos huesos de hurón sobre la almohada de Hagrid.

—Hagrid, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Hay Club de Duelo esta noche.

—¿Sabes quien va a ser el que va a dar la clase? —preguntó Ron.

—Christopher. Me lo comentó después del almuerzo.

—¿Es bueno, verdad? —preguntó Ron. Aún estaba traumado con lo de Lockhart.

—Es bueno en duelos, se los aseguro —dijo Hagrid—. Desde que era un niño aquí solía batirse a duelo con alumnos mayores que él y en varias salía airoso.

—¿Por qué se batía a duelo con otros alumnos? —preguntó Harry.

—Oh, en general era tranquilo, buen estudiante y no molestaba a nadie, pero se enfadaba con mucha facilidad cuando molestaban a sus amigas o al profesor Snape. Una vez incluso le dio un puñetazo en la nariz a Sirius Black y…

Hagrid se calló enseguida, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿Sirius Black?

—No debí decir eso. Los acompañaré al castillo —dijo, de manera tajante.

Harry intentó hablar con él, pero en vano. Hagrid los acompañó a la entrada y de ahí se fueron a cenar. No pudo evitar ver al sanador Snape durante la comida y se preguntó que demonios había pasado para que le diera un puñetazo a Sirius Black. Quería preguntárselo, pero eso entraba en lo ámbito de lo personal y tendría que explicar de donde había sacado esa información.

Cuando volvieron a la sala común, un grupo numeroso de gente se amontonaba delante del tablón de anuncios.

—¡Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana! —dijo Ron, estirando el cuello para leer la nueva nota por encima de las cabezas ajenas—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó a Harry en voz baja, al sentarse.

—Bueno, Filch no ha tapado la entrada del pasadizo que lleva a Honeydukes —dijo Harry aún más bajo.

—Harry —dijo una voz en su oído derecho. Harry se sobresaltó. Se volvió y vio a Hermione, sentada a la mesa que tenían detrás, por un hueco que había en el muro de libros que la ocultaba—, Harry, si vuelves otra vez a Hogsmeade... le contaré a la profesora McGonagall lo del mapa.

—¿Oyes a alguien, Harry? —masculló Ron, sin mirar a Hermione.

—Ron, ¿cómo puedes dejarle que vaya? ¡Después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerte Sirius Black! Hablo en serio. Le contaré...

—¡Así que ahora quieres que expulsen a Harry! —dijo Ron, furioso—. ¿Es que no has hecho ya bastante daño este curso?

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero Crookshanks saltó sobre su regazo con un leve bufido. Hermione se asustó de la expresión de Ron, cogió a Crookshanks y se fue corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

—Entonces ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Ron a Harry, como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción—. Venga, la última vez no viste nada. ¡Ni siquiera has estado todavía en Zonko!

Harry miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Hermione no podía oír sus palabras:

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Pero esta vez cogeré la capa invisible.

A las ocho en punto, bajaron por las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor con los demás alumnos. Hermione los seguía a lo lejos.

Al igual que el año pasado, habían quitado las mesas y puesto una tarima negra, donde miles de velas brillaban, flotando por encima. Ya había muchos alumnos esperando, con entusiasmo. El sanador Snape estaba sobre la tarima, junto con el profesor Snape.

—Bueno, creo que somos todos —dijo el sanador, con voz suave, pero alta, que se hacía oir con facilidad a pesar del murmullo, como si hablara a través de un micrófono, pero sin interferencias y Harry se preguntó si se había puesto un hechizo para que su voz sonara más fuerte.

"Debido a causas de conocimiento público, Dumbledore me ha dado permiso de reabrir el Club de Duelo, quien estuvo a cargo anteriormente el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart. En realidad esto sería más un club de Defensa, pero era más fácil reabrir un club que empezarlo de cero.

"El profesor Snape me ayudará con el club. Él sabe bastante sobre duelos, magia marcial y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No les enseñaré cosas demasiado complicadas, solo lo necesario para salir del apuro. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

—Esto es muy diferente a lo del profesor Lockhart —le susurró Ron al oído de Harry.

—Dado a que el club del año pasado fue… un total desastre, empezaremos desde cero. Hoy les enseñaremos dos hechizos muy útiles: _Expelliarmus_ y _Protego_.

"_Expelliarmus_ es un hechizo desarmador. Sirve para quitarle de las manos lo que sea que esté sujetando el oponente (por lo general, su varita). Con un poco más de habilidad, puede derribar al oponente. También sirve para reflejar y rebotar los hechizos del oponente, si es que ambos encantamientos chocan en el aire.

"_Protego_, es un hechizo defensivo y crea un escudo invisible entre el lanzador y el atacante. Puede bloquear tanto hechizos y maldiciones leves, como ataques físicos. También puede rebotar y hacer que se dispare en diferentes direcciones, si el lanzador es más experimentado.

"Haremos una demostración de ambos hechizos. El profesor Snape me lanzará el _Expeliarmus_, mientras yo me protegeré con un _Protego_.

Fue muy distinto a cuando estaba Lockhart. Los hermanos Snape se dieron una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y empuñaron sus varitas como si fueran espadas.

—Presten mucha atención a los movimientos de la varita y la pronunciación del hechizo —explicó el sanador Snape ante la silenciosa multitud de alumnos que lo miraban con admiración—. Contaré hasta tres antes de lanzar los hechizos. Uno… dos…tres…

Ambos alzaron las varitas y la apuntaron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

—¡_Protego!_ —gritó el sanador Snape.

Un chorro de luz roja salió de la varita de Snape, pero cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros del sanador, simplemente se desvaneció. El sanador Snape miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa, casi como si esperara un aplauso.

—Como ven, el escudo fue levantado justo a tiempo y he evitado que me desarmara. Al ser invisible, no se puede ver la protección —explicó el sanador Snape—. La cantidad de tiempo que uno puede mantener el escudo depende de la habilidad del mago.

El sanador miró a su hermano.

—Severus, vamos a poner a todos por parejas para practicar —dijo. Se dirigió a la multitud—. Los prefectos van a ayudar a supervisar las prácticas.

Los hermanos se bajaron de la tarima y empezaron a emparejar. Por lo que Harry veía, el sanador elegía a uno y Snape a otro para formar las parejas. El sanador se acercó a Harry y dijo:

—Harry Potter.

Su hermano lo miró con una sonrisa torcida y se apresuró a ir a una parte de la sala.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo, mientras regresaba junto con el rubio.

El sanador lo miró, entornando los ojos.

—¿Algún problema, Christopher? —Snape lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

El sanador negó apenas con la cabeza.

—Ningún problema, Severus. Harry, Draco, síganme; yo supervisaré sus prácticas. Tú comprueba que todos los demás estén con parejas —agregó, mirando a su hermano.

El sanador llevó a ambos a una zona apartada para que pudieran batirse a duelo, mientras Harry se preguntaba desde cuando el sanador Snape lo llamaba a Malfoy por su nombre. Sintió un leve pinchazo en el pecho.

—Muchachos —les dijo—, yo sé que ustedes no se llevan bien, pero no quiero que se tiren hechizos a lo bestia. Solo desarmar y defenderse, nada más —hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó—. Háganlo por mí.

—Sí, sanador —dijeron los dos a la vez. No quería defraudarlo.

El sanador Snape los puso en posición de tal manera que estaban casi a tres metros de distancia uno de otro.

—Yo mismo voy a supervisarlos. Preparen sus varitas en posición de ataque, tal cual les enseñamos —el sanador se apartó un poco y se apoyó contra la pared—. A la cuenta de tres, Draco, tú vas a lanzar el _Expelliarmus_ y tú, Harry, vas a usar el _Protego_.

Ambos obedecieron y se pusieron en posición de ataque, como les habían enseñado.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno…dos… ¡Tres!

_—¡Expelliarmus!_

_—¡Protego!_

Un chorro de luz roja salió de la varita de Malfoy. Harry quiso levantar el escudo, pero no funcionó, porque sintió que su varita era arrancada de su mano y arrojada a un costado.

—¡Muy bien hecho, Draco! —lo felicitó el sanador. Malfoy le sonrió y Harry tuvo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

El sanador Snape levantó la varita de Harry y se la tendió. Debió notar su cara de frustración, porque le dijo:

—El _Protego_ es más difícil de lo que parece, pero no te preocupes, ya saldrá con la práctica.

El sanador Snape le dio una palmada en el hombro para reconfortarlo y se alejó nuevamente.

Estuvieron así toda la clase. Malfoy no se atrevía a hacer nada malo delante del sanador, solo alguna sonrisa de triunfo cuando lograba quitarle la varita, pero después de varios intentos, Harry logró levantar un escudo que hizo desvanecer el ataque de Malfoy.

—¡Bien hecho, Harry! ¡Sigue practicando y serás capaz de hacerlos rebotar!

Luego de un rato, invirtieron los roles y fue Harry el que lanzaba el _Expelliarmus_ hacia Malfoy, quien intentaba defenderse con el escudo. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy aprendió a invocar el escudo más rápido que él.

—Bueno, hemos terminado por hoy —anunció el sanador Snape, después de casi dos horas—. Estaremos aquí todos los fines de semana a la misma hora. Practiquen entre ustedes los hechizos, ¿si?

Luego se volvió hacia Harry y Malfoy.

—Estoy orgulloso de ambos. ¿Vendrán a mi próxima clase?

—Lo haré, sanador —dijo Malfoy.

—No me lo perdería.

—Muy bien. Vayan a descansar y practiquen mucho.

El sanador se alejó hacia donde estaba Snape y le pasó una mano por los hombros antes de alejarse un poco para conversar mientras los demás alumnos se iban. No podría preguntarle lo de Sirius Black en ese momento, pero en algún momento lo haría.


	26. La petición de Amaranta

**Hola!**

**Trabajo doce horas al día ahora y no sé como pude escribir todo esto, así que me disculpan si sienten que me apresuré mucho.**

**Chris: No sé si le reclamará, no tengo idea. ¡No dejes que Wolf te envenene el cerebro con esos ships tan atrevidos! XD**

**July: Hacía mucho que quería hacerlo.**

**Wolf: ¡Deja de pervertir a los otros lectores! XD**

**Bueno, menos mal que ahora lo toleres, pero me da que te está empezando a gustar.**

**Tanto la pelea de Ron y Hermione como el juicio del hipogrifo pasan en el libro.**

**Sev es muy celoso de sus hermanos. Ahora con ese chupón tiene que tener mucho cuidado.**

**Capítulo veintiséis**

**La petición de Amaranta**

San Valentín estaba muy cerca.

Caía un día lunes, para desgracia de Christopher. No podía planear nada con Remus, excepto tal vez comprarle un regalo y tener sexo apasionado en su habitación. Para colmo, Severus estaba buscando cualquier excusa para estar con él, pegado a su cuello como si fuera una garrapata o, mejor, un murciélago. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano mayor para saber de que se trataba.

Celos.

Severus nunca había querido a ninguna de sus parejas, ni siquiera a Amaranta, con la que hoy en día se llevaban bien y tal vez hubiera otros sentimientos escondidos entre ellos. Amber, su primera novia, había sufrido hechizos y maldiciones inexplicables desde que empezaron a salir y no tenía duda de que había sido Severus el causante (aunque nunca tuvo pruebas). Si no lo había hecho con Amaranta, había sido porque habían empezado a salir cuando él ya había dejado el colegio. Después de Amaranta, Christopher había decidido ocultar sus romances de Severus.

No era el único que era celado por Severus. Cuando Gary se enamoró de una chica dos años mayor que él (una tal Tonks), le daba castigos más severos que a cualquiera a la pobre muchacha. La única que estaba saliendo airosa era Lori y era porque los gemelos Weasley conocían su secreto. Además, Lori no era para jugar y no dudaría en retirarle hasta el saludo al mayor de sus hermanos si se atrevía a castigar injustamente a su novio.

—Dime quien es —le había dicho a Christopher después de su primera y exitosa clase del Club de Duelo.

—Nop.

—Me vas a decir quien es —habló con voz suave y pausada, pero estaba enojado.

—A mi no me das órdenes —gruño Christopher—. Es por un motivo que no te lo quiero decir.

—¿Por qué no confías en mi?

—Ay, Sevie... nunca te han gustado ninguna de mis parejas, por eso no quiero decirte nada. Intentarías sabotearme

—No es verdad.

—Eres terriblemente celoso conmigo, con Gary y Lori. Todavía no tenemos nada formalizado, es muy pronto. Cuando sea algo más... solido, haremos una presentación formal, lo juro. No quiero precipitarme.

De esa manera, pensó que Severus lo dejaría en paz, pero se equivocó. Ahora buscaba cualquier excusa para estar con él. Lo invitaba seguido a jugar al ajedrez, a corregir trabajos juntos o simplemente tenía ganas de conversar. Eso si, ya no había vuelto a mencionar el tema de su interés amoroso, pero sabía que solo estaba cerca de él para recopilar información en silencio.

El viernes por la mañana, una lechuza fue directo hacia Severus y le dejó una carta.

—Es la lechuza de Amaranta —dijo Christopher.

Severus abrió la carta y la desplegó. Christopher se puso detrás de él para leerla.

_Severus:_

_Este domingo voy a ir al callejón Knockturne para comprar algunas cosas que no podría conseguir en otro lado, pero no me gusta la idea de ir sola, es un lugar muy peligroso. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme? Nos podemos encontrar en el Caldero Chorreante, a las once de la mañana._

_Cariños._

_Amaranta._

—Vaya —murmuró Christopher—. Se muere por clavarte las garras.

—Cállate.

—Y para colmo, el día anterior a San Valentín. Claro, el lunes no podrían, así que se aseguró la fecha más cercana posible.

—Ni siquiera sé si iré.

—¿Vas a dejarla plantada? Se pondrá como una hada ofendida, yo la conozco.

—¿Por qué no te lo pidió a ti?

—Porque a ella no le intereso. Su interés eres tú. Así que respondele cuanto antes.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tengo una pluma encima.

Christopher sacó una del bolsillo.

—Usa la mía.

Severus dio vuelta la hoja y le escribió.

_Iré. Aprovecharé para comprar algunas cosas que necesito para mi reserva privada de ingredientes._

Severus dudó un instante y agregó:

_Podría aprovechar e invitarte el almuerzo que te debo._

_Severus._

Christopher sonrió a medida que veía a su hermano atar la nota a la pata de la lechuza.

—Ahorrate tus comentarios —gruñó Severus, mientras veían a la lechuza alejarse.

Christopher hizo un gesto como si cerrara sus labios con una cremallera. Severus terminó su desayuno y se fue enseguida.

—¿Que pasó, Christopher? —preguntó Minerva.

Christopher sonrió.

—Nada, Minerva, nada.

* * *

Era sabido que no podría tener el domingo a la mañana en paz. Cuando Severus se despertó, lo primero que vio fueron dos pares de ojos negros y un par de ojos grises sobre él.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes tres? —les preguntó a sus hermanos, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

—Estamos poniendo en marcha la operación Recuperar a Nuestra Cuñada —Gary se frotó las manos, emocionado.

—¿Perdón?

—No te perdonaremos nunca si no la conquistas —Lori ya se había puesto de rodillas sobre el colchón, con un frasco de poción en la mano—. Yo misma te preparé una poción para el cabello que me enseñaron mis amigas —agregó, agitando el líquido blanquecino dentro de la botella—. Tienes que ponértela cuando estés a punto de salir de la ducha.

Severus no quería ponerse nada en su cabello y menos algo que no había hecho él, pero Lori era una excelente alumna y no podría soportar su mirada de reproche si no decía que sí.

—¿Es seguro, Lori?

— Mis amigas lo sacaron de Corazón de Bruja —Lori debió notar su desconfianza, porque agregó: —. Lo he estado usando yo, Sev. No me ha pasado nada.

—No le hagas caso, probablemente te quedes calvo —se burló Gary.

—Habló el señorito que tiene un nido de pájaros en la cabeza —atacó Lori.

—Idiota.

—Tarado.

—Basta — Christopher se acercó y les puso las manos sobre los hombros a ambos—. Les dije mil veces que dejen de pelearse.

—Chris, ¿tenías que decirle a los chicos que salía con Amaranta?

—Lo siento, se me escapó —se disculpó, pero sabía que lo había hecho a propósito para molestarlo.

—En fin, me voy a bañar —se levantó de la cama—. Quiero un poco de privacidad, ¿es mucho pedir?

—Ni que te fueramos a seguir al baño —se burló Gary.

—Pero te revisaremos todo el closet —agregó Lori.

Severus iba a protestar, pero era un caso perdido. Su intimidación no servía contra esos dos. Soltó un suspiro y se retiró al baño.

—¡Sev! ¡La poción! —Lori le extendió el brazo, sacudiendo la botella. Severus la tomó con cierta duda y se la llevó con él.

Ahora que tenía un momento a solas bajo el agua caliente, podía concentrarse en sus pensamientos que no paraban de rebotar en su cabeza.

Amaranta era una chica agradable. La conocía desde que ella tenía once años, pero no habían interactuado mucho, ya que era amiga de Christopher y no de él. Era una pequeña salvaje, que no dudaba en atacar a maleficios, cuando no era con sus pequeños puños, a cualquiera que la molestara. Con la llegada de la adolescencia se había calmado y se había vuelto mucho más femenina y menos agresiva. Según lo que había visto, a Amaranta nunca le faltaron pretendientes, ya que era inteligente, hermosa y carismática, pero nunca le había hecho mucho caso a nadie. Lilly le había comentado una vez que Amaranta y Christopher iban a terminar siendo novios y no se había equivocado: habían comenzado a salir en sexto año y se casaron al terminar el colegio.

Por muy irónico que pareciera, Severus y Amaranta habían desarrollado una relación amistosa después de que Christopher y ella se divorciaran. Amaranta no quería perder a Christopher como amigo y solían visitarse seguido. En esas visitas, ella solía conversar con Severus y resultó que tenían muchos temas en común, principalmente de pociones. Su relación floreció hasta el punto de considerar a Amaranta como amiga suya, pero hacía poco más de tres años, sus sentimientos de amistad evolucionaron a algo más.

No podía. Realmente no podía estar con Amaranta. Si bien ella sabía de Lilly y su pasado como mortífago, el Señor Oscuro todavía estaba vivo y estaba buscando el mejor momento para regresar. Cualquier lazo con ella la pondría en peligro.

Por otro lado, estaba el tema de que aún seguía enamorado de Lilly. Había sido su primera amiga y su primer amor. Había renunciado a ser un Mortífago para trabajar para la Orden de Fenix para mantenerla a salvo y enmendar su error, pero por culpa de Sirius Black no había servido de nada.

Amaranta tenía una hija. Una pequeña de nueve años llamada Rachel, producto de su segundo matrimonio. El tipo era un muggle que le había partido el corazón en pedazos y el mismo Christopher lo había agarrado a puñetazos cuando Amaranta apareció con su hija en la puerta de su casa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No había interactuado mucho con Rachel; la niña le tenía miedo y prefería estar jugando con Lori.

Por último, era la ex mujer de Christopher. Su hermano decía que no importaba, que ellos dos eran amigos y nada más, pero aún se sentía como si estuviera profanando algo sagrado. No era una ex novia, era la ex mujer. Se habían casado, habían conseguido una casa y se habían establecido allí. Se había sorprendido mucho que no hubieran tenido hijos, pero Christopher le había dicho que era muy egoísta traer niños al mundo en medio de una guerra.

Severus miró la poción que tenía en la mano. ¿Era segura? Debió haberle preguntado a Lori que ingredientes llevaba antes de aceptarla. Destapó la botella y la olió. No olía mal, tenía un ligero aroma floral que Severus identificó como caléndula. Con un resoplido, se la puso en la cabeza, se aseguró de que quedara bien distribuida y salió de la ducha.

Como esperaba, sus tres hermanos seguían ahí. Sobre la cama había una túnica de invierno color azul oscuro con la capa haciendo juego y unas botas.

—Severus, si sigues sin usar las túnicas que te regalo y las dejas apolillando en tu armario, juro que las agarro todas y se las regalo a Remus, que mucha falta le hace —le dijo Christopher.

—Preferiría dárselas a Hagrid para que su perro se acueste sobre ellas antes que se la des a Lupin —gruñó Severus.

—¿Qué tienes contra el profesor Lupin, Sev? —le preguntó Lori, con curiosidad.

—Si, es buena onda, mejor que muchos imbéciles que tuvimos en la materia —la apoyó Gary.

—Severus odia a todos los profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Christopher enseguida. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea sobre la enemistad que tenían.

—De todos modos, parece que alguien le regaló una túnica para Navidad —señaló Lori.

—Ya era hora —Gary se desperezó—. Ya pensaba en robarme una de Severus.

—No te atrevas —lo amenazó Severus—. Y ahora, lárguense los tres, que me tengo que cambiar.

—No hay nada que no haya visto —se burló Christopher.

—Yo mejor me retiro, no estoy listo para ver el encanto Snape al cien por ciento —dijo Gary, tomando a su hermana del brazo—. Lori, vámonos, tenemos que prepararnos para los exámenes.

Lori no se hizo de rogar dos veces y salió de la habitación junto con su hermano mayor. Christopher solo se tiró en la cama y se quedó allí.

—¿Me permites? —gruñó Severus, esperando que se marchara.

—Adelante, cámbiate —Christopher cerró los ojos—. Si eres tan puritano, no miraré.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a vestirse. Por algún motivo, el silencio se hizo algo pesado en el ambiente. ¿Sería por Amaranta?

—Severus —dijo Christopher de golpe. Su voz sonó extraña y tuvo que darse vuelta para mirar a su hermano. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando un punto fijo en el techo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Christopher se mordió el labio.

—Bueno… recuerdas a Petunia, ¿verdad? La hermana de Lilly.

De todos los temas de conversación, era el último que esperaba.

—¿A que viene eso? —preguntó de golpe.

—Me preocupa Harry —dijo.

Severus resopló.

—No te preocupes por idioteces como esa.

—No es una idiotez. Petunia detestaba a Lilly y no tengo dudas de que también odia a su sobrino.

Severus resopló.

—El niño está bien. Es igual a su padre…

—No, no lo está —Christopher se incorporó con brusquedad hasta sentarse en la cama, con los ojos negros chispeantes de furia—. No está bien y no se parece a su padre para nada. Solo ves lo que quieres ver porque Harry te recuerda lo que nunca pudiste tener con Lilly.

Severus hubiera preferido mil veces que le tiraran un Cruciatus durante un día completo antes que escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su hermano. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Christopher se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Christopher se pasó la mano por el pelo, como si quisiera arrancárselo—. No quise decir eso, pero solo te pido que no veas al chico como el hijo de Potter, sino como el hijo de Lilly —se levantó de la cama, aún esquivando su mirada—. Harry está sufriendo de maltratos en su casa y no pararé hasta demostrártelo y que veas que él no es lo que piensas que es —caminó despacio hasta la puerta de la habitación—. Buena suerte con Amaranta y te veo en el Club de Duelo —agregó, casi como una súplica, antes de marcharse.

Christopher se retiró y Severus se quedó de pie, a medio vestir y con un dolor horrible que su hermano le implantó en medio del pecho.

* * *

Severus entró al Caldero Chorreante a las once de la mañana. Como siempre, el lugar era oscuro, pequeño y lúgubre, con algunos viejos tomando hidromiel. Por eso mismo, fue muy fácil identificar a Amaranta, quien estaba en una de las mesas del centro, tomando un refresco y leyendo El Profeta. Era como ver una luciérnaga en la oscuridad.

Severus se acercó despacio a su mesa y carraspeó. Amaranta levantó la vista.

—Hola —saludó Amaranta con una sonrisa, levantándose.

—Termina tu refresco, no te preocupes. Puedo esperar.

Amaranta tomó el vaso y se terminó lo que quedaba de un trago.

—Listo —lo miró fijo y retrocedió un par de pasos—. Oye, nunca te había visto esa túnica, te sienta muy bien.

—Si, me la dio… Christopher —casi le dolió pronunciar el nombre de su hermano. Amaranta parpadeó.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Chris?

—Tuve una discusión con él antes de salir, pero nada grave.

Amaranta asintió lentamente con la cabeza, no muy convencida.

—Si tu lo dices… ¿nos vamos? Ya pagué la cuenta.

Amaranta lo tomó del brazo y fueron hacia el pequeño patio, donde se conectaba el Caldero Chorreante con el Callejón Diagon. Pasaron por el agujero, caminaron un poco por entre las tiendas y doblaron en un costado, donde se encontraba el callejón Knocturne.

Si el Caldero Chorreante era oscuro y sucio, no era nada comparado con el callejón. Era estrecho y sinuoso, rodeado de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras y vendedores ambulantes de aspecto tétrico que vendían huesos humanos.

—¿Sabes a donde tienes que ir? —le preguntó Severus.

—No es la primera vez que vengo aquí, pero siempre lo hago acompañada —respondió Amaranta, fingiendo estar ofendida—. Voy al boticario del señor Mulpepper, allí venden cosas que no puedo comprar en otro lugar. Después… quien sabe, de un par de vueltas por ahí… Ah, ahí está la tienda.

Ahí estaba la botica del señor Mulpepper. Una tienda pequeña y sucia, donde apenas se podía ver lo que había en vidriera por la gruesa capa de mugre que la cubría. Severus y Amaranta entraron, donde los recibió un hombre que debía tener su misma edad, de cabello oscuro y largo, con un tupido bigote.

—¿En que puedo servirles? —preguntó.

—Necesito un litro de sangre de salamandra, un cuerno de bicornio, un bezoar, una botella de esencia de belladona, cinco pústulas de Clabbert, un frasco de hígado de dragón molido, un colmillo de Chizpurfle, un frasco entero de bazos de murciélago y… diez sanguijuelas.

—Enseguida, señorita.

El hombre se giró para irse, pero Amaranta lo tomó del hombro.

—Una cosa más, señor.

—¿Si?

—Necesito cinco miligramos de plata líquida.

El hombre se dio vuelta hacia ella.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó, con cautela.

—Eso es todo.

El hombre se dio vuelta y los dejó solos.

—¿Plata líquida? —preguntó Severus.

Amaranta le guiñó un ojo.

—No puedo hablar aquí de eso. Te lo contaré más tarde.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras veían al hombre tomar los ingredientes que ella había pedido.

—Vine con Christopher hace años al callejón Knocturne, para acompañarlo a hacerse el tatuaje de Sleipnir —comentó Amaranta—. Fue la primera vez que vine y estaba asustada, pero descubrí tiendas interesantes como esta.

—Yo he venido muchas veces aquí para comprar ingredientes para mi armario privado de pociones. Es una de las pocas tiendas que conozco que tiene de todo.

—Ajá. La mejor de todas.

Severus se quedó callado. En la carta que le había enviado le había dicho que la invitaba a almorzar, pero en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos. Aún le rebotaban las palabras de Christopher en su cabeza.

—¿Vamos a comer después? —dijo Amaranta de golpe—. Me debes un almuerzo.

Severus la miró y le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

Volvieron al Caldero Chorreante y los dos pidieron lo mismo: Cerdo asado con papas. Después de meditar un rato sobre la bebida, Severus pidió una botella de vino de arándanos.

—Te noto distraído, Severus —dijo Amaranta.

—Lo siento mucho, Amaranta.

—Mencionaste que habías tenido una pelea con Christopher, ¿Qué sucedió?

—No puedo hablar de esto aquí.

Amaranta lo miró, pensativa. Severus continuó:

—Me dijo algo horrible y enseguida se disculpó, pero me ha dolido, Amaranta.

Ella sonrió.

—Chris siempre ha tenido la lengua un poco larga cuando se enoja y lo sabes mejor que yo. Debe estar profundamente arrepentido de lo que te dijo y no podrá vivir en paz hasta que lo perdones.

—Si, pero…

—Es tu hermano antes que nada. Han crecido juntos y Dios sabe todo lo que tuvieron que padecer. Hasta aprovechó la primera oportunidad para dejar San Mungo para estar más cerca de ti. ¿Vas a dejarle de hablar de por vida?

—Nunca dije eso.

—Entonces ya está. Dejalo que se humille, se ponga de rodillas, te regale una de esas calaveras de chocolate rellenos de menta que te gustan tanto… una vez que te diviertas viéndolo en su agonía, lo perdonas.

Severus sonrió.

—Eres cruel.

Ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—Casi como una Slytherin.

—No todos somos crueles.

Amaranta se enderezó y tomó un sorbo de vino. Ahora la que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos era ella.

—¿Sucede algo, Amaranta?

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

—Estoy reuniendo todo el valor de Gryffindor que tengo y no quiero tomarme toda la botella de vino para hacerlo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para decirte que hace tiempo que me muero por besarte.

Severus se quedó congelado en su asiento. Amaranta se rio.

—Se lo que debes estar pensando: soy la ex mujer de Christopher, tengo una niña, nuestros trabajos, por no decir que tal vez no sientas lo mismo por mi… lo siento mucho por ponerte en esta situación.

—No, no, Amaranta, no digas eso —se apretó el puente de la nariz. Había dicho que si se le confesaba, la rechazaría, pero al mirarla a sus ojos azules llenos de vergüenza, se dio cuenta que no tenía el valor para rechazarla—. Yo… yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Amaranta se relajó como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima.

—¿No estás jugando conmigo?

—¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?

—Cierto… a propósito, ¿tienes que volver ya al castillo?

—Me quedan un par de horas, tal vez. ¿Por qué?

Amaranta se sonrojó.

—Es que… deberíamos hablar de esto en un lugar más privado, ¿no te parece?

—¿Privado?

Amaranta hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar a uno de los camareros.

—¿Hay habitaciones disponibles?

—Si, señorita.

—¿Nos puedes reservar una? A nombre de Amaranta Stone, gracias —la mujer se levantó de la mesa —. ¿Qué dices?

Severus tragó saliva. Podía ser un espía experto y todo lo que quisiera, pero la iniciativa de Amaranta le hacía transpirar frío. Demonios, toda ella le hacía transpirar frío. Solo había una respuesta posible.

—Vamos.


	27. ¿Lilly o Amaranta?

**Hola!**

**Perdón por no haber publicado la semana pasada, me costó mucho encontrarle un titulo a este capítulo. Si bien lo terminé hace varios días, quise aprovechar para adelantar trabajo.**

**Cris: quiere intentarlo, pero no está del todo seguro, tiene miedo.**

**Juli: ¿Te gustaría? Bueno, ya verás. No sé cuanto tiempo tardará Sev en darse cuenta, aunque creo que no va a ser por mucho tiempo.**

**Wolf: Amaranta es una loquita, tal cual como yo quería que sea, haciendole honor a su casa. Severus es muuuuy celoso de sus hermanos porque es todo lo que tiene. No quiere que ningún hombre o mujer les clave las garras a lo más sagrado que tiene.**

**Chris se pasó de rosca con lo que le dijo, pero es que no se aguanta tremenda actitud que tiene Severus.**

**Ay, los hermanos para mi son como el alivio cómico, son terribles y yo los adoro. Me encantan.**

**¿Sabes? Cuanto menos tiempo tengo más inspirada estoy, no sé por qué. Cuando tenía todo el tiempo del mundo me tardaba más.**

**Arenisse: ¡Bienvenida, cariño! Si, creo que la sinopsis no es precisamente algo que llame la atención, pero me alegro que me hayas dado la oportunidad. **

**Me resultan más fáciles los personajes varones por alguna razón. Las mujeres me resultan complicadísimas. He puesto mi alma, sangre y corazón en cada uno de los OCs y me siento feliz que te haya gustado. **

**Remus es mi personaje favorito, junto a Severus. Incluso en mi Discord tengo a Lupin de foto de perfil.**

**Severus es relajado y algo distinto al libro porque su infancia ha cambiado. El no creció solo, sino con un hermano menor que fue su amigo más fiel, su complice, su aliado, su paño de lágrimas. Tiene otros dos hermanos menores que los crío más como sus hijos y por los que daría la vida. Si Severus sigue siendo igual a pesar de esos cambios, es que algo estoy haciendo mal.**

**Si no tienes cuenta en FF, es tu oportunidad para hacerlo, así te saltan las notificaciones cuando actualice.**

**¡Hasta el lunes que viene!**

**Capítulo veintisiete**

**¿Lilly o Amaranta?**

Cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación, tuvo la sensación de que Amaranta quería hacer cualquier cosa, menos hablar. El lugar donde estaban ahora era totalmente distinto al piso de abajo. La habitación era limpia, agradable y luminosa, como se hubieran metido a otro edificio.

—Severus... ¿aquí si te puedo besar? —le preguntó Amaranta, casi ronroneando como un gato.

Dudó un momento. Por un segundo, deseó que fuera Lilly la que estuviera delante de él pero se sacó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y la besó, tomando la iniciativa.

Besar a Amaranta fue maravilloso, perfecto. Sus labios eras suaves, toda ella lo era. Ella le correspondió de manera apasionada, empujándolo a medida que lo besaba hasta tirarlo sobre la cama. Ella se quedó de pie, mirandolo como una leona hambrienta.

—Ay, Severus, no sé que debería hacer contigo —murmuró, con voz suave. Lo miró de arriba abajo, estudiándolo.

No sabía como reaccionar ante eso. Nunca se había imaginado que algo así le podía pasar alguna vez, que alguna mujer lo deseara.

—Creo que sabes lo que quieres hacer conmigo.

Amaranta le sonrió.

—Te di una oportunidad para que hicieras lo que quisieras, pero ahora ya es muy tarde.

Amaranta se acercó gateando sobre la cama hasta ponerse encima de él y lo volvió a besar. Sus manos comenzaron a desvestirlo con prisa, como si no le quedara mucho tiempo. Severus acarició la espalda de ella, clavándole los dedos.

Su mente comenzó a vagar. Dejó de ver a Amaranta y comenzó a sentir que la que estaba con él era Lilly. Severus cerró los ojos.

_No, no, estoy con Amaranta._

Pero no podía parar de pensar en Lilly. No importaba que siguiera muerta, su corazón aún le pertenecía. Quería a Amaranta, quería tener algo serio con ella, pero seguía atado a Lilly, a sus recuerdos…

—Severus.

La mención de su nombre hizo que volviera a la realidad. Ella aún estaba sobre él, pero prácticamente sentada sobre sus caderas. Su mirada era difícil de descifrar.

—Amaranta, yo…

—Sabía que me había apresurado demasiado —dijo ella—. No la has olvidado.

Severus se mordió el labio. ¿Tanto se le había notado?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te sentí como si no estuvieras aquí.

Severus carraspeó.

—No es que no quiera tener nada contigo, Amaranta. Quiero que estemos juntos, pero…

—No hace falta que me lo expliques. Sé toda la historia que tuviste con Lilly, recuerda que fui amiga de ella y de Christopher —ella se bajó de la cama y se arregló la ropa—. Severus, no voy a pedirte que dejes de amarla, ni la olvides, ella siempre será una parte importante de tu vida, pero no debes dejar que te estanque. Mereces poder seguir adelante.

—Lo siento…

—Yo también —se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Un beso totalmente casto—. Al menos sé que soy correspondida, en cierta manera.

Amaranta se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Severus sintió que, si Amaranta cruzaba esa puerta sin explicarse debidamente, no tendría otra oportunidad con ella.

—Espera —Severus se levantó de la cama, aún a medio vestir, y atravesó la habitación para detenerla—. No te vayas… no quiero perderte.

Amaranta le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Cómo amiga o…?

—Amaranta… eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, independiente… para cualquier hombre serías un sueño…

—… ni tan sueño, por algo me divorcié dos veces.

Severus continuó como si no la hubiera oído.

—Christopher te adora y mejor no hablemos del intento de ser humano que te abandonó con una hija… Creo que solo tuviste mala suerte.

—Si, eso parece.

—En cambio yo… sigo enamorado de ella, pero al mismo tiempo siento cosas por ti, desde hace un tiempo largo. No he querido… eres la ex mujer de Christopher —Amaranta le sonrió de manera cansada al oírlo—, sentí que era una falta de respeto hacia mi hermano.

—Él me ha dicho lo contrario. Lo único que le importa es que tú seas feliz.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar eso. Christopher…

—Te voy a esperar, Severus, pero recuerda que no soy de las que quedan esperando eternamente al amor de su vida —le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Debo irme, mi hija me está esperando.

—Antes de que te vayas… ¿Qué era eso de "plata líquida"?

Amaranta se acercó a él y bajó la voz.

—Sangre de unicornio… estoy haciendo unos experimentos, pero sabes bien que es ilegal conseguirlo.

—Si te descubren…

—¿Me vas a delatar?

—Claro que no.

—Entonces no me van a descubrir —se rio ella—. Te sugiero que vuelvas al castillo, Christopher debe sentirse muy mal.

Amaranta salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Severus volvió a la cama y se sentó. Se sentía como un idiota.

* * *

—Bienvenidos a mi tercera clase del Club de Duelo —dijo Christopher ante la multitud de alumnos. No había visto a Severus en el resto del día y no sabía siquiera si había regresado. No había aparecido para cumplir su rol de asistente y tuvo que buscar a Remus para que lo ayudara—. Ya aprendimos sobre los encantamientos de desarme y los escudos de defensa, pero esto es solo el comienzo. Ahora les enseñaremos un par de encantamientos silenciadores para evitar que su atacante lance hechizos verbales. Claro que el atacante podría lanzarles hechizos no verbales, pero serán menos letales. Remus, si me haces el favor, ve hacia allá…

Remus se posicionó en el extremo de la pasarela y Christopher en el otro. El hechizo que iba a enseñarles era uno que el mismo Severus había inventado y le dolía que no estuviera ahí.

—El hechizo que les enseñaré es más sencillo que el encantamiento silenciador y fue inventado a mediados de los años setenta. Se llama _palalingua _y provoca que la lengua del oponente se pegue al paladar, impidiendole hablar. A la cuenta de tres, el profesor Lupin intentará lanzarme un hechizo cualquiera, mientras yo lo silencio. ¿Listos? Uno, dos, tres.

Remus apuntó e intentó lanzar el Expelliarmus, pero antes de que terminara de decir el hechizo, Christopher gritó _¡Palalingua! _Remus se llevó la mano a la boca. Intentó hablar, pero apenas podía mover los labios.

—Como verán, el profesor Lupin no puede lanzarme ningún hechizo verbal, pero puede hacerlo de manera no verbal. Remus, adelante:

Remus lo apuntó con la varita y la de Christopher fue arrancada de su mano. Christopher fue a buscarla, murmuró un _finite incantatem _y Remus logró volver a la normalidad.

—Ahora los pondremos en parejas para practicar. Solo intenten usar el Expelliarmus, mientras que el otro intenta silenciarlos. ¿De acuerdo?

Mientras elegían a los alumnos, Christopher pensó en Harry y Draco, ¿debería emparejarlos? Al principio pensó que era mejor que no estuvieran juntos, pero luego se dijo a si mismo que era una excelente idea. Si se detestaban tanto, se tomarían más en serio las clases cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse.

—Harry, Draco, vengan conmigo —dijo, para sorpresa de ambos chicos. Los siguieron hasta una zona apartada.

—Mantengan una distancia de tres metros. Harry, tu usarás el Palalingua y tú, Draco, usarás el Expelliarmus, ¿está todo claro?

—Si, sanador —respondieron los dos a la vez.

Los dos se tomaron muy en serio la clase. Esta vez Harry fue un poco más hábil que las veces anteriores. Christopher los observaba, dándoles consejos de vez en cuando, pero no estaba metido del todo en su trabajo. Pensaba en Severus y en lo que le había hecho. Había sido muy cruel mencionarle a Lilly de esa manera y, a pesar de que se había disculpado, Severus lo había estado evitando.

—Sanador —le dijo Draco de golpe.

—¿Si?

—Usted sabe magia sin varita, ¿verdad?

Christopher asintió.

—Si, un poco, nada del otro mundo, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—¿Usted cree que Sirius Black pueda hacer magia sin varita?

Christopher sonrió.

—Lo dudo. Aunque supiera, se necesita talento, tiempo, disciplina y mucha paciencia para hacerlo bien. Serían hechizos básicos, como los de un alumno de primero.

—¿Puede mostrarme?

Christopher no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de lucirse. Mostró el truco que a Rachel, la hija de Amaranta, le encantaba. Alzó la mano y formó una pequeña bola de fuego, flotando a uno par de centímetros de su palma. Harry y Draco se acercaron a mirar.

—La magia sin varita no se enseña en Hogwarts, ya que puede ser muy peligroso. En lugares como África enseñan muy bien a usarla. Lo máximo que les enseñaré son los hechizos no verbales, pero no mucho más.

—¿Dónde podemos aprenderla? —preguntó Harry.

—Yo he viajado al África para aprenderlo, pero pueden aprender en el Reino Unido, hay gente que enseña de manera particular, pero tengan cuidado con quien van a aprender, hay muchos charlatanes por ahí sueltos, al estilo de Lockhart.

Los dos chicos se rieron al recordar al desastroso profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del año pasado. Estuvieron un rato más practicando hechizos hasta casi las diez de la noche.

—He estado viendo buenos resultados —dijo Christopher, cuando la clase terminó—. No se olviden de repasar estos hechizos con sus compañeros, porque el próximo sábado seguiremos con el tema y el domingo empezaremos tema nuevo. Pueden retirarse.

La clase se empezó a dispersar, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera bajarse del escenario, alguien lo llamó.

—¡Sanador! —era la voz de Harry.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo?

Christopher se bajó de la tarima.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Harry miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse que nadie los estaba escuchando.

—¿Es verdad que usted golpeó a Sirius Black cuando era un estudiante?

Christopher levantó las cejas.

—¿De donde sacaste eso?

Pudo ver la angustia estampada en los ojos del chico.

—No puedo decirlo.

—Entiendo, pero… ¿por qué te importa tanto?

—Sólo quiero saberlo.

No le iba a decir la verdad ni en un millón de años, pero tenía que inventarle algo.

—Solía molestarme mucho cuando era niño. Un día no lo soporté más y le partí la nariz. Me sacaron puntos y me pusieron en detención por casi un mes. Lo hice delante de todos los profesores, por un momento pensé que me expulsarían. ¿Feliz?

Harry lo miró, decepcionado.

—¿Solo eso?

—No todo lo que tengo que contar es interesante, Harry. Ahora vete con tus amigos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Christopher dejó a Harry atrás y se retiró del Gran Salón. Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Era Remus.

—¿Pudiste hablar con Severus? —le preguntó.

Christopher siguió subiendo las escaleras, con él a su lado

—No me ha abierto la puerta siquiera. Sé que está ahí, pero se niega a contestarme. Ni siquiera fue a cenar—dudó un momento antes de agregar—. Me odia.

—¿Odiarte? Sólo está dolido. Dale unos días y aceptará tus disculpas. Jamás te odiaría, eres su hermano.

Christopher soltó un suspiro.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero cuando sepa que lo reemplazaste en el club, no me hablará por el resto del año.

Remus sonrió un poco.

—¿Te vas a dormir?

—Esta noche quiero estar solo en compañía de Loki y nadie más. Te veré mañana.

—Duerme bien, entonces.

—Igualmente.

Christopher entró en su oficina y lo primero que vio fue a Severus sentado en el sillón, acariciando a Loki. Christopher se quedó parado en la puerta, sorprendido.

—Para ser profesor de Encantamientos, dejas tu despacho completamente desprotegido —comentó, casi como retándolo. Loki saltó de las piernas de su hermano y corrió directamente hacia Christopher, entre maullidos.

—Solo puede entrar la gente que yo elija, Severus —Christopher cerró la puerta, pero no se acercó.

Severus se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia él. Christopher evitó su mirada.

—Sev, realmente siento lo que te dije, fue totalmente innecesario…

Severus le dio un abrazo como toda respuesta. Christopher dudó, pero le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, fundiéndose en el abrazo.

—Sev, yo…

—Está bien, Christopher. Creo que… en el fondo tienes razón.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante casi un minuto. Christopher sintió como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Lo último que quería era pelearse con su hermano mayor.

—Bueno —Christopher se separó de él, queriendo cambiar el tema— ¿Cómo te ha ido con Amaranta?

Severus soltó un suspiro y se fue a sentar al sillón. Christopher lo imitó.

—No muy bien que digamos.

—No me digas que la rechazaste…

—No, no… ella se me declaró y yo la acepté, pero cuando fuimos a la habitación…

Christopher alzó las manos para callarlo.

—Espera, espera… ¿Amaranta te arrastró hasta una habitación del Caldero Chorreante?

—Arrastrar no es la palabra adecuada…

—Yo sé que lo hizo, Sev. ¿Entonces que pasó?

—Fuimos a una habitación, nos comenzamos a besar y estuvimos cerca de… tener sexo, pero yo no pude hacerlo.

Christopher levantó una ceja.

—¿No se te paró?

—¡No es eso! —exclamó Severus, escandalizado—. Solo… solo que no pude parar de pensar en Lilly. No era justo para Amaranta que hiciera el amor con ella mientras pensaba en otra mujer.

Christopher se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Se dio cuenta sola. Hablamos y ella lo entendió.

Christopher se mordió el labio.

—Severus, ¿estás enamorado de Amaranta? Porque no quiero que juegues con ella.

Severus miró hacia un costado.

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que ella despierta cosas en mi que no sentía desde Lilly, pero no puedo olvidarla.

Christopher se quedó en silencio. Se levantó a buscar dos latas de ginger ale y le dio una a Severus.

—Lilly fue una persona muy importante para ambos —dijo finalmente—. Tú la amabas y yo la consideré casi como una hermana mayor sobreprotectora. Lilly ya no está, Severus. Siempre la recordaremos con mucho cariño y respeto. La vida te ha puesto enfrente a Amaranta, que es una mujer maravillosa que te quiere. No dejes que el recuerdo de Lilly sea un obstáculo en tu vida. Ella querría verte feliz y tú lo sabes.

Severus tomó un sorbo de ginger ale.

—Otra vez hablándome como el sanador de mentes.

—Te estoy hablando como Christopher, tu hermano menor que solo quiere verte feliz. Que tenga conocimientos de psicología es un plus.

Severus sonrió.

—Gracias, Christopher. A propósito, ya que estamos hablando de parejas…

Christopher bostezó audiblemente.

—Bueno, estoy muy cansado…

—¿Quién es?

—Ya te dije que no te diré. No hasta que sea algo más serio.

—Me preocupo por ti…

—Y te lo agradezco de corazón, pero déjame manejar esto a mi manera, ¿si?

—¿Es hombre o mujer?

—No te responderé.

—Chris…

—Ya vete.

Severus asintió, pero se lo notaba algo ofendido.

—De acuerdo, no me digas nada. Pero si no me lo dices, tarde o temprano lo averiguaré y no pararé hasta saberlo.

Severus se retiró del despacho. Christopher se acostó en el sillón y dejó que Loki se trepara a su estómago.

—Tarde o temprano se lo tendré que decir, Loki.

El gato maulló y se acurrucó. Por un momento, Christopher sintió envidia de su mascota.

* * *

El lunes, día de San Valentín, fue un día como cualquier otro. Al estar tapado de trabajo, solo pudo ver a Remus por la noche, cuando fue a su habitación con otra túnica de regalo, esta vez de color rojo oscuro.

—Feliz San Valentín — le dijo, poniendo la túnica sobre una silla.

—No debiste… —empezó a decir Remus, pero Christopher ya lo estaba callando a besos. Lo empujó hasta la cama y le hizo el amor de manera apasionada, haciéndole sentir en cada beso y en cada caricia lo mucho que lo quería.

Cuando terminaron, Remus se acurrucó en el pecho de Christopher y comenzó a reírse de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa, Remus?

—Nada, solo pensaba en el cliché. Si no hubieses dejado de fumar, habrías prendido un cigarrillo ahora, ¿verdad?

—Lo hubiera hecho, si, pero ahora dependo de unos caramelos. Por suerte, aquí nadie fuma, que yo sepa.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, como si Remus quisiera decirle algo más, pero no se animaba.

—¿Qué quieres decirme, Remus?

El hombre se acomodó en la cama.

—Que te amo.

Christopher lo miró. Si mal no recordaba, era la primera vez que Remus le decía esas palabras.

—Yo también te amo, Remus. ¿Qué creías, que te iba a decir que yo no?

Remus lo besó.

—No sé que creía. En fin, ya que aclaramos que los dos nos amamos, ¿pudiste hablar con Severus?

—Anoche se metió en mi despacho y me perdonó. Sigue insistiendo que le diga con quién estoy saliendo.

A Remus se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—Creo que deberías contarle. Va a ser peor si lo descubre por su propia cuenta.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo que no sé como planteárselo. No le puedo decir simplemente "Hola, Sev, estoy saliendo con Remus Lupin, la persona que odias."

—Seguro debes saber una manera más suave de decírselo.

—No con Severus. No volvería a dirigirme la palabra, es muy rencoroso.

—Si, ya noté esa faceta suya.

Christopher le acarició el pelo.

—No me debería importar si se enterara o no, ya tengo casi treinta y dos años, tengo un trabajo y me podría haber mudado hace años de ese maldito barrio, pero quiero estar cerca de mis hermanos. Además, armarían un drama digno de telenovela si me fuera.

Remus acarició su pecho con un dedo.

—No quiero que empiece una guerra entre ustedes por mi, no me lo perdonaría.

—No voy a dejar de estar contigo solo porque Severus no lo aprobaría ni en un millón de años. Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos.

Remus lo miró, no muy convencido.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Absolutamente, Remus.

Se besaron y luego se acurrucaron para dormir.

—Ojalá hubiésemos estado juntos mucho antes —comentó Remus.

—¿Qué tan antes? ¿En Hogwarts?

—No, no pensaba en Hogwarts. Habría sido muy difícil salir en esa época.

—Creo que habría sido interesante —Christopher se puso boca arriba—. Dos adolescentes hormonados en Hogwarts, de la misma casa.

—Nuestros grupos se odiaban.

—Sólo piénsalo. Yo en quinto, tú en séptimo, escondiéndonos en un aula vacía, haciéndome el amor sobre el escritorio del profesor.

Un silencio mortal se cernió sobre la habitación. Christopher continuó.

—Aún mejor: supongamos que yo nunca hubiera sido prefecto, pero tú si. Te habrías aprovechado de la situación de poder, ¿verdad?

—Christopher… —la voz de Remus salió algo ronca.

—Oh, claro que lo hubieras hecho. Me habrías sacado puntos con cualquier excusa, me habrías llevado a un lugar solitario y me hubieras sacado la virginidad en el suelo del Bosque Prohibido, con el riesgo que nos atraparan, ¿verdad?

Remus lo miraba, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Me harías el amor contra el árbol, mordiéndome la oreja, chupándome el cuello, con tus manos acariciándome todo el cuerpo, mientras me dices lo mucho que te vuelvo loco… —Christopher se estaba excitando con sus propias palabras—. ¿Eso hubieras hecho en Hogwarts, Remus?

Remus se le tiró encima, aprisionándole las muñecas arriba de su cabeza. En la semioscuridad de la habitación, pudo ver su sonrisa depredadora y sus ojos brillantes de lujuria

—Te mostraré todo lo que te hubiera hecho, Christopher.


	28. Lori al rescate

**Hola!**

**Tuve la "genial" idea de inscribirme para un reto laaargo de Halloween bastante jodido. Intentaré ponerme al dia con el fic y el concurso a la vez (y no morir en el intento)**

**Juli: Ah, no, Chris está en el horno. En cuando se entere, se va a tener que tirar al lago.**

**Sakura: Hay que rezar a todos los santos. Pobrecito, no puede amar en paz.**

**Arenisse: No me caracterizo precisamente por los capítulos largos.**

**Amaranta es un amor de persona, que querés que te diga. Muy comprensiva. Los hermanos están locos y me encantan como son con Severus y con los demás.**

**Los OC varones se me hacen más fáciles de hacer que las mujeres, creo que por eso voy a comenzar a hacer OCs varones de protagonistas. Pasa es que muchas escritoras de fanfics son adolescentes y no saben como hacer un desarrollo de personajes OCs. No todos, pero si la mayoría. Este fanfic lo creé cuando yo tenía unos trece años y la verdad muy poco quedó del original. Lo único que quedó fueron los hermanos y los nombres. **

**Capítulo veintiocho**

**Lori al rescate**

Era otro fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Lori y Gary probablemente irían al pueblo, así que nadie iba a molestar a Severus. Pero había algo que le estaba quitando el sueño desde hacía días.

Christopher.

Desde que había descubierto que Christopher tenía pareja, había estado observando en silencio, para no sobresaltar a su hermano más de lo que ya estaba. Había barajado distintas opciones, pero ninguna le convencía demasiado. ¿Sinistra? No se hablaba con ella. ¿Vector? Lo mismo. ¿Trelawney? Christopher la detestaba. ¿Burbage? Era una mujer simpática y varias veces los había visto juntos conversando sobre los objetos muggles. Había pensado durante un tiempo que era ella, pero después de San Valentín todo cambió y su atención se fijó en el único lugar donde no quería fijarse.

Lupin.

Christopher veía a Lupin con frecuencia, dado a que eran sanador y paciente respectivamente. Christopher decía que no tenía nada en contra del hombre lobo y que ya lo había perdonado hace años, pero eso no era lo que lo preocupaba.

Cuando pasaron las navidades, Lupin apareció con una túnica nueva color marrón. Probablemente había sido un regalo de Navidad de parte de alguien, aunque no se le ocurría quien podía haberlo hecho. Pensó en Dumbledore, pero una charla casual con él le dio a entender que no le había regalado nada.

El día que Sirius Black había entrado al castillo por segunda vez, no encontró a Christopher en su habitación. Luego Christopher fue a la sala de profesores con Lupin y su hermano tenía un chupón en el cuello.

Ahora, había pasado San Valentín y Lupin había aparecido al día siguiente con una túnica nueva color bordó. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. Esos dos estaban saliendo a sus espaldas.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Sonaban desesperados.

—Adelante.

Draco Malfoy entró a su oficina, jadeando como si se hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Profesor Snape —dijo, aferrándose al escritorio para recuperar el aliento—. He visto a Harry Potter en Hogsmeade.

Severus levantó las cejas.

—¿Ah, si?

—Si, yo estaba… conversando con Weasley y de repente vi la cabeza de Potter flotando en el aire. Fue solo un par de segundos, pero lo vi, juro que lo vi. Además, nos atacó a mi, a Crabbe y a Goyle.

Severus se levantó de la silla. Al fin podría atrapar a Potter.

—No se preocupe, señor Malfoy. Yo me encargo de esto.

Lori salía de las Tres Escobas, agarrada del brazo de Fred. El frío los recibió como una cachetada en comparación con el cálido clima de la taberna.

—Lori, relájate un poco, ¿si? Faltan meses antes de los TIMOS.

—Sabes bien que mi meta de llegar a ser Auror depende de las materias que apruebe —respondió Lori.

—Cariño, eres muy inteligente. En séptimo estarás pavoneándote por los pasillos como Percy con tu placa de Premio Anual.

—Jamás como Percy…

Lori dejó de hablar cuando vio a un chico pelirrojo correr a toda velocidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Oye, ¿ese no es tu hermano Ron?

Fred miró hacia donde señalaba Lori.

—Pues si, es él.

Ron corrió hacia donde estaba Fred y lo agarró del brazo, casi sin aire.

—Fred… tienes que… ayudarme.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron?

Ron miró a Lori, desconfiado.

—Puedes confiar en ella, Ron —le dijo Fred, muy seguro.

Ron asintió y los llevó a un lugar un poco más apartado.

—Harry vino aquí con la capa invisible, pero por un accidente Malfoy pudo ver su cabeza y se fue corriendo a contárselo a Snape. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Antes de que Fred pudiera abrir la boca, Lori le sonrió.

—Yo me encargaré del profesor Snape.

Los dos hermanos la miraron. Ron abrió los ojos como platos, como si dijera que se iba a tirar de cabeza al lago.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Puedes quedarte aquí, iré sola.

—Prefiero ir contigo.

Lori se quedó pensativa. Conocía bien a Severus y necesitaba una coartada.

—Está bien, pero démonos prisa —se volteó a ver a Fred—. Cariño, quiero que me sigas la corriente, ¿si? No importa lo raro que parezca.

—Como digas.

Lori respiró hondo para preparar su actuación. Severus sabía Legeremancia y bien podría querer meterse en su mente para comprobar si estaba mintiendo en algo.

—¡Ay, Fred! Tengo que regresar al castillo, me quedé de ayudar a Harry con Pociones —dijo, fingiendo un tono de preocupación—. Lo siento mucho, amor, después nos vemos.

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue corriendo con Ron para tomar los carruajes, que se tiraban solos. Cuando el carruaje arrancó, Ron le dijo:

—Muchas gracias, Lori, de verdad. No pensé que… bueno…

—¿Qué por ser prefecta no te iba a ayudar? Soy novia de Fred y hermana de Gary y, a veces, hay que cubrirlos para que no reciban un castigo terrible como la expulsión. Harry no tiene permitido ir a Hogsmeade, ¿verdad?

—No, sus tíos no le firmaron la autorización.

Lori frunció los labios.

—Qué pena, Hogsmeade es un lugar hermoso para visitar.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego Ron dijo:

—¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?

Lori sonrió.

—Créeme, sé lo que hago. Tan solo has lo que yo te diga, ¿si?

Ron asintió.

—Está bien, si eso va a salvar a Harry.

—Harry tiene el mapa del Merodeador, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Fred me lo dijo hace tiempo. ¿Lo tiene con él ahora?

—Si, lo tiene.

—Bien, bien, es importante saberlo.

Bajaron del carruaje y entraron al castillo. Cuando estaban por bajar a las mazmorras, Lori se detuvo:

—Ron, tengo que entrar sola, tú espérame en el vestíbulo.

Respirando honda y profundamente, Lori bajó las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta el despacho de su hermano, repasando mentalmente lo que tenía que decir y como actuar. Con timidez, golpeó la puerta.

—¡NO ESTOY PARA NADIE! —gritó Severus del otro lado de la puerta. Si estaba así de furioso, probablemente ya había atrapado a Harry. Se aclaró la garganta, rogando que no hubiera llegado demasiado tarde.

—Profesor Snape, soy la señorita Prince, necesito urgente una autorización suya.

Silencio. Lori se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Luego de unos segundos, se escuchó la voz de su hermano, más tranquila:

—Pase.

Lori entró y se encontró con Severus, Harry y el profesor Lupin. Severus estaba tan enojado que tenía la mandíbula rígida, Lupin tenía el mapa en la mano y Harry estaba tan asustado que apenas podía respirar.

—Profesor Snape, siento mucho interrumpirlo, pero necesito permiso para… —sus ojos se desviaron hacia Harry—. ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede?

—Verás, yo…

—No me digas que te has metido en problemas justo ahora que quedamos para que te enseñe Pociones, ¿verdad?

Harry quiso abrir la boca, pero ella ya estaba hablando con Severus.

—Profesor Snape, vine aquí para que diera permiso para usar el laboratorio para ayudar a Harry en Pociones, pero si lo van a castigar, me regreso a Hogsmeade.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Severus, entornando los ojos.

—¡Si! —dijo Harry, siguiéndole el juego—. Quedé con ella para que me enseñara para pasar los exámenes.

—¿Ah, si? —era obvio que no le creía—. ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho antes, señor Potter?

—Me quedé en la sala común, esperando la hora para encontrarnos en la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

—Es cierto, yo lo cité allí —se apresuró a decir Lori.

El profesor Lupin sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Harry no ha salido del castillo…

—Eso no explica de donde sacó eso —Severus señaló un pergamino viejo que el profesor Lupin tenía en la mano.

—¿Eso que es? —preguntó Lori, fingiendo curiosidad.

—Es un pergamino que insulta a quien lo lee, Lori, nada más —le explicó el profesor Lupin. Severus lo miró de reojo, como si quisiera asesinarlo.

Lori puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ay, ¿esa cosa? La vez anterior que acompañé a Fred a Zonko vendían esas porquerías que estaban en oferta. No dejé que mi novio desperdiciara su dinero en eso, pero creo que su hermanito Ron compró una de esas.

Severus la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—Bien —dijo Lupin, dando una palmada y mirando contento a su alrededor—. ¡Parece que eso lo aclara todo! Me lo llevo, Severus, si no te importa —Plegó el mapa y se lo metió en la túnica. Lori notó que era nueva, de color bordó. Era hora de que invirtiera su dinero en ropa nueva—. Harry, ven conmigo. Tengo que decirte algo relacionado con el trabajo sobre los vampiros. Discúlpanos, Severus.

Harry no se atrevió a mirar a Severus al salir del despacho. Lori iba a salir, pero su hermano la llamó:

—Tengo que darle la llave del laboratorio, señorita Prince.

—Me había olvidado —asomó la cabeza por la puerta para llamar a Harry—. Después de que hables con Lupin, baja a los laboratorios, te estaré esperando.

Lori se acercó al escritorio de su hermano, extendiendo la mano para recibir la llave, pero Severus no hizo ningún ademán de dársela. Lori se concentró fuertemente en la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Fred antes de salir al castillo.

—Lori, espero que no me hayas mentido para ayudar a Potter.

—No, te juro que es cierto —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué lo haría? Apenas cruzamos palabra alguna vez.

—Por los Weasley.

—Severus, por favor, estás muy paranoico.

—Ese pergamino no es de Zonko.

—Había una liquidación de esas cosas cuando acompañé a Fred la última vez —Lori desvió la vista—¿Crees que soy una mentirosa?

—Lori…

—¡Acabas de usar Legeremancia conmigo! —estalló, golpeando la mesa contra el escritorio—. ¡Crees que te miento! ¡No me lo nieges, que te conozco! ¡Pues perfecto, no te volveré a hablar! Total, yo siempre te miento cuando abro la boca.

Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Severus salió de detrás del escritorio y la tomó del brazo.

—Lori, lo siento, no quise llamarte mentirosa…

—¿Quieres ir a Zonko y preguntar?

—No, no, perdóname —Severus la abrazó y Lori sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad en su pecho—. Solo que… estoy con mucha presión, entiéndeme.

Lori apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Está bien, supongo que te enojaste porque no lo pudiste expulsar, ¿verdad? —se separó de su hermano—. Dame la llave del laboratorio, por favor.

Severus fue hasta el escritorio y sacó una llave de un cajón para dársela.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —Lori se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó en la mejilla—. Y, por favor, relájate un poco.

Lori salió, sintiéndose una basura. Amaba mucho a Severus y mentirle de una manera tan descarada casi le había hecho sentir nauseas. Cuando se había puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador en la Ceremonia de Selección, el sombrero había considerado la idea de mandarla a Slytherin, pero le había dicho que, si bien tenía muchas cualidades de Slytherin, le faltaba algo. Al final, había terminado en Ravenclaw y ahora entendía el porqué. Un Slytherin haría cualquier cosa para llegar a sus metas sin remordimiento, mientras ella dudaba y se sentía culpable.

Fue al laboratorio y se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba allí. Suponiendo que aún estaba con el profesor Lupin, subió las escaleras y lo encontró en el vestíbulo con Ron. Harry parecía totalmente abatido, mientras su amigo lo consolaba. El profesor Lupin no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

—¿Harry? —lo llamó ella. El chico se dio la vuelta e intentó sonreírle, sin mucho éxito.

—Ah, Lori. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, de verdad, estuviste increíble.

—No por nada soy Ravenclaw —le dijo—, pero no te veo muy contento, ¿qué pasó?

—El profesor Lupin me confiscó el mapa.

Lori chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo siento mucho, pero supongo que es un precio a pagar. Te podrían haber expulsado por esto.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, ya que todo terminó, acompáñame, Harry.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, confundido.

Lori se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Al laboratorio, por supuesto! ¡Si el profesor Snape se le ocurre pasar por ahí y no nos ve, estaremos en problemas los dos! Tú también puedes venir, Ron. A la desgracia le gusta la compañía —bromeó.

Ron no parecía tener ganas de pasar la tarde del sábado encerrado en las mazmorras con pociones, pero puso cara de resignación y dijo:

—De acuerdo, iré.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras, se cruzaron con una niña rubia. Lori la identificó enseguida como Lorena Larson, quien llevaba unos cuadernos. Christopher le había contado sobre ella poco después de Navidad y se había puesto muy mal cuando había escuchado su triste historia.

—Hola, Lorena —la saludó.

La pequeña casi pegó un salto cuando escuchó su nombre.

—Hola —saludó con algo de timidez.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?

—Iba a ir al laboratorio para practicar pociones.

—Los de cuarto año para abajo no tienen permitido entrar al laboratorio si no están supervisados por el profesor Snape, un prefecto o alguien que haya aprobado los TIMOS de Pociones —le advirtió Lori—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos al laboratorio también.

Lorena los miró, dudando.

—Miren, los presento. Lorena, ellos son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, alumnos de Gryffindor de tercer años. Muchachos, ella es Lorena Larson, alumna de Slytherin de primer año.

Ron puso cara de disgusto y Lorena se escondió detrás de Lori. Ella le acarició la cabeza, mientras fulminaba al pelirrojo con la mirada.

—Lorena es muy tímida —explicó. Se volvió hacia la niña—. Estarás conmigo todo el tiempo. Hasta te acompañaré hasta tu Sala Común.

Lorena dudó un poco, pero finalmente asintió.

—Perfecto, vamos.

Los cuatro fueron al laboratorio y Lori usó la llave para entrar.

Había estado cientos de veces allí y era poco frecuente encontrar a otro alumno que no fuera un Slytherin. No era muy distinto al aula de Pociones, solo que estaba mejor equipado.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Tienen algún problema con alguna poción?

—Con todas —comentó Ron.

—Pociones es un tema dificil—dijo Harry.

—¿Y tú, Lorena?

—Con… con la poción del Olvido —respondió la niña, en un hilo de voz.

—Bueno, vayan a buscar sus cosas; aquí hay balanzas, morteros e ingredientes de sobra.

Lori fue a un escritorio para buscar algunas plumas y pergaminos. ¿Cómo esos dos chicos podrían tener tantos problemas con Pociones? No era una materia fácil, desde luego, pero tampoco para exagerar.

Primero fue con Lorena, ya que su poción era mucho más sencilla. Comprobó que tuviera todos los ingredientes y comenzó a enseñarle.

—… ahora tienes que mover la varita así… y tienes que esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos. Asegurate de tomar bien el tiempo, ¿si?

—Si, prefecta Prince.

—Llámame Lori, cariño. Todos lo hacen.

—Si… Eh, señ… Lori, ¿estaré segura con esos dos?

—No me iré de aquí. Además, ellos dos no son malos, te lo aseguro.

—Pero son Gryffindors…

—Ya hablaremos después. Tengo que ayudarlos.

Lori fue al armario y llamó a los otros dos para que les ayudaran a sacar ingredientes.

—¿Ya vieron la poción para confundir?

Ron miró automáticamente hacia Harry.

—Si, la hemos visto hace muy poco —respondió Harry

—Genial, porque probablemente sea lo que les tome en el examen.

Tomaron los ingredientes y fueron hacia los calderos. Lori se acomodó el pelo con la cinta azul que siempre llevaba.

—Lori —preguntó Ron—. ¿Es verdad que hay una historia sobre esa cinta?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No es ningún secreto —dijo—. El profesor Snape me la regaló.

A Ron casi se le cayó el mortero que tenía en la mano.

—¿Qué?

Lori soltó una risita.

—Cuando estaba en primero, en la primera clase con el profesor Snape, no me había atado el cabello y me molestaba mucho para trabajar en Pociones —explicó—. Así que en un momento se acercó y me dio esta cinta azul para que no cayera pelo en la poción.

—¿Y desde ese día la llevas puesta?

—Me gusta el color y la considero como un amuleto de la buena suerte —Lori dio un par de pasos hacia atrás—. Bueno, basta de charla. A hacer la poción.

Lori comenzó a explicarles la manera de hacer la poción, mientras explicaba sus efectos. Estaba por la parte sobre el efecto de las plantas que estaban utilizando sobre las membranas del cerebro cuando entró Severus.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, a excepción de Lorena, quien lo saludó alegremente:

—¡Hola, profesor Snape!

—Buenas tardes, señorita Larson —saludó, con total amabilidad—. No esperaba encontrar más gente en el laboratorio.

—La prefecta Prince me está ayudando con mi poción del Olvido —explicó ella—. Lo que no he entendido bien es que es lo que uno olvida cuando lo bebe.

—Eso, señorita Larson, depende de la habilidad del que hace la poción. La poción del Olvido de nivel básico como la que usted está haciendo solo puede hacer olvidar al bebedor los últimos minutos, mientras que alguien muy avanzado puede borrar recuerdos específicos de una persona.

—Pero… ¿no sería más fácil un hechizo desmemorizante?

Severus se acercó a Lorena, mientras la pequeña se ponía rígida.

—Una poción puede filtrarse en una bebida y no alertará a nadie. En cambio, para lanzar un hechizo desmemorizante hay que apuntar a la persona y lanzar el hechizo, pudiendo poner en alerta a la persona a hechizar y a los que lo rodean—. Hizo una pausa— Señorita Larson, debería ser más participativa en la clase.

—Es que… creí que mis preguntas eran tontas y…

—No hay preguntas tontas en mi clase —le dijo, provocando que Lorena se sonrojara—. Si quiere llegar a ser alguien, pregunte y participe en la clase. No tenga miedo y si alguien se llega a burlar de usted, se arrepentirá.

Lorena asintió.

—¡Si, profesor Snape!

Severus se acercó a la poción y miró el interior del caldero.

—Aún le faltan cinco minutos —explicó Lorena, balanceándose sobre sus pies.

—Le está quedando muy bien —la felicitó.

—Gracias a la prefecta Prince —agregó Lorena, mirándola con los ojos brillantes. Severus la miró:

—La señorita Prince es una excelente alumna para enseñar —explicó, logrando que Lori sonriera tímidamente. Luego fijó su vista en Harry y Ron—. Lástima que a veces pierde el tiempo en causas perdidas. Tengan una buena tarde.

Severus se retiró y Lori fijó su vista en él hasta que se marchó.

—¿Lo ven? —dijo, apenas cerró la puerta—. Cuando puede es un buen profesor.

—Claro, pero solo con ustedes dos —le replicó Ron—. Ella es una Slytherin y tú… no eres una Gryffindor y eres prefecta.

—Puede que sea un poco selectivo con los alumnos, si —respondió Lori, como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¿Continuamos?

Lori siguió explicando a los tres chicos sobre las pociones al menos media hora más. Cuando terminaron, ella embotelló las pociones y las rotuló por nombre, año y poción, mientras los demás ordenaban y limpiaban todo lo que habían ensuciado

—Se las daré al profesor Snape para que las evalúe y luego les diré los resultados, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me tengo que ir a la lechucería. Si necesitan ayuda, avísenme. Lorena, te acompañaré a la Sala Común, vamos.

Lori tomó a Lorena de la mano y la acompañó, pensando que después de darle las pociones a Severus, debería mandar una carta a Zonko para que mintiera sobre los pergaminos que insultan, sólo por si a Severus se le ocurría corroborarlo de alguna manera.


	29. La pelea

**¡Hola!**

**Christina: gracias!**

**Juli: gracias, tenía ganas de hacer un capítulo del punto de vista de alguno de los otros hermanos.**

**Guest: Severus todavía no sabe de la situación de Harry. Christopher debería convencerlo para ayudarlo y no va a ser fácil.**

**Arenisse: Gracias! Yo creía que sus personalidades eran algo cliché, pero un poquito nunca viene mal. Lori y Fred son lo mejor el uno para el otro. ¿Sabes? Tenía una versión donde Lori era de Slytherin y Gary de Gryffindor. Si contara de todos las versiones que tengo de este fic estoy hasta mañana explicando todos.**

**Wolf (primer review): No me gusta andar describiendo escenas de sexo todo el tiempo. Pongo una o dos y listo. Para eso, escribo una trama porno y ya.**

**Ay, sabía que ibas a decir eso de Amaranta y Severus. De hecho, estuve a punto de escribirlo, pero pensé que arrancarse a Lilly de su corazón no sería fácil.**

**¿Así que pensas que Draco quiere impresionar a Chris? No es lo que estás pensando, es lo que está pasando.**

**¡Sabía que te iba a gustar esa parte, la escribí principalmente para vos! Me alegro que te haya hecho reír.**

**Wolf (segundo review): Ah, por favor, Wolf. ¿Algún día vas a perdonarme algún dedazo? Siento que hasta lo disfrutas.**

**Lori tiene todo el poder de manipular a Severus, pero no lo hace casi nunca porque lo adora y lo respeta muchísimo. Lorena es ambiciosa, quiere ser parte del Wizengamot, crear leyes y todo eso. Quiere resaltar en todas las materias para lograr su objetivo.**

**Si, lo de Draco viendo la cabeza de Harry pasa en el libro. ¿La razón por cual lo delató? Bueno, que quede en tu imaginación. **

**¡Hasta la proxima!**

**Capítulo veintinueve**

**La pelea**

Christopher estuvo gran parte del sábado encerrado en su despacho, preparando las clases de Duelo, pero parte de sus pensamientos estaban en Severus.

Desde hacía al menos tres días que su hermano mayor actuaba extraño con él. Se mostraba algo frío y distante. Ya le había preguntado que le sucedía y lo único que había respondido era que estaba cansado.

No, no le creía. Tal vez estaba pensando en Amaranta, en Lilly… Severus tenía miedo de amar otra vez. Desde que Lilly había muerto, solo se había dedicado a sus hermanos y a nadie más. No había lugar para más personas hasta que Amaranta había regresado a su vida. Severus se llevaba bien con Jerry y Anna, pero no los consideraba sus amigos.

Christopher salió de su oficina por la tarde, cuando todos habían regresado de Hogsmeade. Iria a jugar al ajedrez con Severus antes de la cena y tal vez pudiera sonsacarle algo sobre lo que le sucedia.

Lo encontró en el despacho, corrigiendo unos ensayos. Felix lo estaba acompañando.

—Hola, Chris —lo saludó el cuervo, agitando un poco sus alas desde su perchero.

—Hola, Felix. ¿Le haces compañía a Severus?

—Si. Sev corrige. Alumnos torpes —luego cambió su voz a la de Severus—. ¡Un mono podría hacer un trabajo mejor que el suyo, Longbottom!

—¿Realmente comentas eso, Severus?

—Estoy en todo mi derecho de insultar a mis alumnos en la intimidad de mi despacho —se levantó y puso la mano delante de Felix para que se posara en él—. Felix, ve a dar una vuelta.

Severus abrió la puerta y Felix salió volando. Christopher se sentó en una silla delante del escritorio y esperó a que Severus volviera a sentarse. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Solo se quedó detrás del escritorio, de pie. Christopher sintió escalofríos. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Sev, ¿quieres jugar al ajedrez? Hace mucho que no jugamos una partida…

—¿Te estás acostando con Lupin?

Christopher se paralizó. Hizo todo lo posible por enmascarar sus emociones.

—¿De que estás hablando, Sev?

—¿Te estás… acostando… con Lupin? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con tono más suave.

—¿De donde sacaste eso…?

—¿TE ESTÁS ACOSTANDO CON LUPIN? —gritó, pegando un puñetazo en el escritorio, inclinándose sobre él de manera amenazante

Christopher se mordió el labio inferior, mortificado. Remus tenía razón, tendría que habérselo dicho antes, pero ya era tarde. No iba a insultar la inteligencia de Severus negándolo.

—Si.

Severus apretó el puño como si quisiera golpearlo, pero solo le dio vuelta la espalda.

—¿Cómo pudiste? Después de todo lo que él y su grupo de imbéciles nos ha hecho.

—Remus no ha hecho nad…

—¡Intentaron matarme y lo sabes!

—Remus ni siquiera lo sabía…

—Deja de justificarlo solo porque te revuelcas con él.

—No es solo un revolcón. Estoy enamorado de él, te guste o no. Tengo treinta y un años y podría salir hasta con Dumbledore si quisiera, no tengo que rendirte cuentas.

—Lupin está ayudando a Sirius Black a entrar al castillo.

—No tienes ninguna prueba de que sea así, solo te guías por el rencor que le tienes.

—Eran muy amiguitos en Hogwarts.

—Las amistades pueden romperse —Christopher ya se estaba enojando—. Si solo nos guiaramos por rencores, sería más probable que seas tú quien quiera matar a Harry.

Severus lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y Christopher se sintió mal por un segundo, pero no podía parar.

—Odias al padre de Harry, fuiste mortífago, tratas mal al chico… ¿Quieres que siga, Severus?

—¡Todo lo que he hecho es protegerlo!

—¡Protegerlo, pero no tratarlo bien! Petunia y tú deberían tomarse un café algún día, tienen mucho en común, especialmente la parte de protegerlo a regañadientes y tratarlo como basura.

—No tienes idea de como Petunia lo trata en su casa.

—Lo sé porque me lo dijo. Tiene mucho sentido. Ella lo odia porque odiaba a la magia y a Lilly, tú lo odias porque odias a James Potter. Perfecto. Un inocente niño pagando por el pecado de sus padres.

—¡Callate! —Severus lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica y lo obligó a pararse. Christopher lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo golpear su espalda con una estantería con frascos. Por fortuna, ninguno se rompió.

—¡Déjame en paz, Severus! ¡No me trates como si fuera un niño!

—¿Quieres revolcarte con Lupin? ¡Perfecto, hazlo! ¡Pero no vuelvas a mi cuando te clave un puñal en la espalda! ¡No quiero tener nada más contigo, traidor, nunca! ¡Vete!

Christopher no se hizo repetir la orden.

—Maldito resentido —escupió, antes de darse la media vuelta e irse. Al cerrar la puerta, escuchó como un frasco se estrellaba contra la madera, donde hacía menos de un segundo estaba su cabeza.

* * *

—Bienvenidos nuevamente al Club de Duelo. Hoy empezaremos con hechizos para paralizar al objetivo—dijo el sanador Snape. Harry lo notó desganado y se preguntó si algo le pasaba. No lo había visto en la cena—. Hay uno muy sencillo que pueden utilizar y que seguramente varios de ustedes ya conocen: Petrificus Totalus.

"Petrificus Totalus es una maldición sencilla que usa en combate defensivo y sirve para dejar a la víctima totalmente inmóvil. Sus piernas y brazos permanecen unidas al cuerpo y la víctima cae al suelo por falta de equilibrio. Sin embargo, la persona afectada por la maldición está en sus cinco sentidos. Puede oir, ver, sentir… y la persona está plenamente consciente de su alrededor. Profesor Lupin, si es tan amable…"

El profesor Lupin lo apuntó con la varita y le lanzó el hechizo. El cuerpo del sanador se petrificó tal cual lo había explicado y cayó al suelo. Luego se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil y pronunció _Finite_. El cuerpo del sanador Snape se aflojó y el profesor Lupin le extendió la mano para ponerse de pie.

—Bueno, formen parejas con las que han estado practicando últimamente —dijo el sanador Snape, sacudiéndose la túnica.

Se bajó de la tarima y fue directamente hacia Malfoy. Luego ambos fueron hacia Harry.

—Draco, te veo muy bien en ataques ofensivos, así que mejor práctica un poco con los encantamientos de defensa. Harry, encárgate de los hechizos ofensivos por ahora.

La voz del sanador Snape sonaba como si no estuviera realmente allí. Malfoy pareció notar lo mismo, porque lo miró fijo durante un par de segundos y quiso ir hacia él, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se puso en posición.

Mientras le lanzaba hechizos, Harry se preguntaba por qué el sanador Snape lo hacía practicar con Malfoy, en lugar de Ron o cualquier otro. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tenía? Estaba convencido de que el sanador Snape no se parecía en nada a su hermano y era una persona muy agradable, pero el hecho de hacerlo practicar con Malfoy lo desconcertaba.

Después de una hora de prácticas, el sanador dio por terminada la clase. Cuando lo vio dándose vuelta para irse, lo notó cansado, como si estuviera esforzándose para mantenerse en pie. Quería preguntarle sobre los motivos para emparejarlo con Malfoy, pero también quería saber que le sucedía, ayudarlo o lo que sea.

—¡Sanador! —lo llamó.

El hombre se dio vuelta y forzó una sonrisa.

—Dime.

—Necesito hablar con usted.

El sanador parpadeó.

—Yo también necesito que hablemos. Ven a mi despacho.

Miró detrás de Harry y le dijo a alguien.

—¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Harry se dio vuelta y vio al profesor Lupin de pie, a unos tres o cuatro metros de distancia. Hizo un gesto afirmativo y se quedó en el comedor.

—¿Se lleva bien con el profesor Lupin? —le preguntó Harry, mientras subían las escaleras.

—Si, ¿por qué?

—Como al profesor Snape no le gusta…

—El profesor Snape y yo somos dos personas distintas —respondió, interrumpiendo a Harry. Sintió el ambiente tenso y prefirió quedarse callado hasta que entraron al despacho del sanador.

—¿Qué me querías contar, Harry? —le preguntó, sentadose detrás del escritorio.

—Pues… quería saber por qué me empareja con Malfoy para las prácticas —dijo.

El sanador sonrió, como si se esperara ese planteamiento.

—Verás, hice lo mejor para ambos—explicó—. Pensé que no tenía sentido si practicabas con un amigo, como Ronald Weasley. Vacilarían, ninguno querría hacerse daño. Pero no tendrías ningún problema en atacar a Draco, ¿cierto?

Harry no lo había pensado de esa manera.

—Si practicas con alguien que no te agrada, le pones más empeño a atacar y defenderte. En el futuro, es menos probable que titubees ante una situación de vida o muerte. ¿Entiendes?

—Si, si lo entiendo. Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, querías sacarte la duda, eso es todo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Harry recordara algo.

—¿Usted quería decirme algo?

El sanador frunció el ceño por un segundo.

—Si… solo que… no me parece correcto.

—Yo confío en usted, sanador… Christopher.

El sanador le sonrió.

—Bien. Lo que quiero es que me cuentes sobre tus tíos, sobre lo que te han hecho. En realidad no quiero que me lo cuentes, sino que me lo muestres.

Harry se encogió en la silla. ¿Contarle con lujo de detalles al sanador lo que había sufrido? No, ni soñarlo, no quería la lástima de nadie.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos el sanador se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. Se agachó para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Harry, yo sé lo que sientes y no son palabras vacías. A mi también me han golpeado, matado de hambre e insultado de tal manera que me han quedado cicatricen en el alma. No me burlaré, ni sentiré lástima por ti. Tan solo sentiré empatía, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry aún no estaba convencido. El sanador continuó.

—Mira, haremos una cosa. Tú me muestras algún recuerdo de tus tios, el que tu quieras. A cambio, te mostraré un recuerdo de tu madre.

—¿Cómo es eso de "mostrar recuerdos"?

El sanador se puso de pie y abrió un armario. Sacó algo de él y lo apoyó con algo de dificultad sobre el escritorio.

Era una vasija de piedra poco profunda, con tallas muy raras alrededor del borde: eran runas y símbolos que Harry no conocía. Desde el interior de la vasija salía una luz. Harry se acercó y vio un extraño líquido que no recordaba que hubiera visto nunca. No hubiera podido decir si aquella sustancia era un líquido o un gas: era de color blanco brillante, plateado, y se movía sin cesar.

La superficie se agitó como el agua bajo el viento, para luego separarse formando nubecillas que se arremolinaban. Daba la sensación de ser luz licuada, o viento solidificado: Harry no conseguía comprenderlo.

Quiso tocarlo, averiguar qué tacto tenía, pero casi cuatro años de experiencia en el mundo mágico le habían enseñado que era muy poco prudente meter la mano en un recipiente lleno de una sustancia desconocida.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

—Esto, Harry, es un pensadero. Sirve para colocar tus recuerdos y verlos desde otra perspectiva. La he usado con mucha frecuencia mientras trabajaba en San Mungo con mis pacientes. No te preocupes, nadie más los verá.

—¿Cómo se usa?

—El hechizo es muy sencillo. Te llevas la varita a la sien, te concentras en el recuerdo o los recuerdos que quieres mostrar y dices "memento" en voz baja. Retiras despacio la varita y veras como unos hilos de plata y luz en la punta. Esos son tus recuerdos y los deberás poner en el pensadero, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry no quería mostrarle nada, pero la idea de poder ver a su madre era más fuerte. Se llevó la varita a la sien y susurró _memento_, mientras pensaba en un momento con los Dursley_. _Sintió frío donde la punta estaba tocando.

—Ahora retira la varita, con cuidado.

Harry obedeció. A medida que alejaba la varita, sintió un leve pero molesto dolor de cabeza. Cuando lo miró, notó unas hebras plateadas en la punta. El dolor de cabeza se fue tan rápido como llegó.

—Ponlo en el pensadero.

Harry se acercó a la palangana y puso las hebras en el agua. El agua plateada se agitó ligeramente y vislumbró la cocina de la casa de los Dursley, como si lo mirara desde una cúpula de cristal.

—Bien, ya está listo. Ahora, tendremos que sumergir la cabeza en el pensadero para entrar a tus recuerdos.

Harry se acercó a la vasija y se acercó con mucho cuidado. El sanador apoyó la mano en su espalda para calmarlo.

—No tienes que sumergir toda tu cabeza, con que la punta de tu nariz toque el líquido bastará.

Harry respiró hondo y contó mentalmente hasta tres antes de meter la cabeza en el pensadero.

El despacho del sanador Snape se sacudió terriblemente. Harry fue propulsado de cabeza a la sustancia de la vasija. Harry cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero no dio de cabeza contra el suelo: se notó caer por entre algo negro y helado, como si un remolino oscuro lo succionara...

Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de los Dursley. Se sorprendió mucho al verse a si mismo lavando los platos en el fregadero, tal cual lo recordaba. Los detalles eran increíbles.

—Bonita casa.

Casi pegó un salto al ver al sanador Snape sentado al lado suyo. Sacó un caramelo del bolsillo y se lo metió a la boca.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar. El sanador miró de donde venía el sonido.

—¿Sabes quien está llamando? —preguntó.

—Ron. Por desgracia, no fui yo quien lo atendí.

—¿Diga? — se oyó que decía el tío Vernon.

—¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYE? ¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON HARRY POTTER!

El Harry del recuerdo fue corriendo hacia el marco de la puerta abierta, horrorizado. El sanador se levantó para observar la escena y Harry lo imitó. Ron daba tales gritos que tío Vernon dio un salto y alejó el teléfono de su oído por lo menos medio metro, mirándolo con furia y sorpresa.

—¿QUIÉN ES? —voceó en dirección al auricular—. ¿QUIÉN ES?

—¡RON WEASLEY! —gritó Ron a su vez, como si el tío Vernon y él estuvieran comunicándose desde los extremos de un campo de fútbol—. SOY UN AMIGO DE HARRY, DEL COLEGIO.

Los minúsculos ojos de tío Vernon se volvieron hacia el Harry del recuerdo, que estaba inmovilizado.

—¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGÚN HARRY POTTER! —gritó tío Vernon, manteniendo el brazo estirado, como si temiera que el teléfono pudiera estallar—. ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ COLEGIO ME HABLA! ¡NO VUELVA A LLAMAR AQUÍ! ¡NO SE ACERQUE A MI FAMILIA!

Colgó el teléfono como quien se desprende de una araña venenosa.

Harry se alejó con rapidez de la puerta y el sanador hizo lo mismo.

—Debí imaginar que no era buena idea darle mi número a Ron para que llamara —Harry cerró los ojos. No quería ver, pero tenía toda la secuencia grabada a fuego. Recordó como Vernon se dirigió hacia la cocina y lo agarró del cuello, levantándolo del suelo.

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARLE ESTE NÚMERO A GENTE COMO... COMO TÚ! —le gritó tío Vernon, salpicándolo de saliva.

Harry sintió la mano del sanador en su hombro. El si estaba mirando todo lo sucedido. Tio Vernon lo soltó y, cuando Harry estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, comenzó a patearlo como si fuera un perro. Había intentado cubrirse con los brazos, pero no estaba siendo del todo efectivo. Las patadas habían ido especialmente hacia su cabeza y estómago.

La mano del sanador apretó su hombro y Harry sintió ganas de llorar. El hombre lo abrazó y acarició su cabello, apretando su cara contra el pecho.

—Creo que he visto suficiente —murmuró el sanador en voz baja, ya separándose un poco—. Vamos.

Harry notó que se elevaba en el aire; abrió los ojos y vio la cocina desaparecer. Por un instante la oscuridad fue total, y luego sintió como si diera una voltereta a cámara lenta. De pronto sintió que todo se iluminaba. La vasija de piedra brillaba en el escritorio, delante de él, y a su lado se encontraba el sanador Snape. Tenía la cabeza baja, con la mirada fija en el pensadero. Su rostro mantenía una expresión hermética, como si temiera mostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Con esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

—Supongo que lo que he visto fue tan solo una muestra de lo que has vivido con ellos —el sanador se agachó un poco y le sacó los anteojos para poder secarle las lágrimas con el pulgar—. Lo siento, no debí haberte presionado para que lo hagas. Me siento un imbécil…

—Es.. está bien, sanador —no quería verlo mal a él también. Se preguntó que tan mal la había pasado en su infancia. ¿Igual? ¿O incluso peor? Casi se sintió tentado a preguntarle si él también podía ver algún recuerdo suyo, pero se contuvo.

Una vez más, el sanador pareció leerle la mente.

—Para hacerlo más justo, debería mostrarte mis recuerdos de infancia para que veas, pero en mucho de esos recuerdos está Severus conmigo y…

—No tiene que hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Pero para compensar, te mostraré el recuerdo de tu madre. ¿Estás listo o prefieres esperar a más tarde?

—Quiero verlo ahora, por favor.

El sanador tomó el pensadero y lo volvió a poner en su lugar. Harry protestó:

—Creí que me iba a mostrar…

—Está en otro pensadero.

El sanador fue hacia el retrato de los caballos y susurró algo. El cuadro se hizo a un lado, revelando un agujero. ¿Seria su habitación?

En menos de cinco minutos, el sanador regresó con otro pensadero en sus brazos. Lo volvió a colocar en el mismo lugar.

—El pensadero en el que entraste lo reservo para mis pacientes —explicó—. Este es el mío, personal.

El sanador tomó la vasija y la removió un poco, como si buscara algo en especifico. Después de unos pocos segundos, volvió a dejarla en su sitio.

—Listo. Ya podemos entrar.

Harry miró por un instante dentro del pensadero. Parecía que era uno de los pasillos del colegio. Luego, metió la cabeza dentro.

No se equivocaba. Estaban en Hogwarts, en uno de los pasillos que daba a la Torre Gryffindor. A juzgar por el cielo despejado y brillante, debía ser primavera.

—… no tengo idea de lo que voy a elegir —dijo un niño.

Harry se giró hacia la voz y vio a tres niños caminando hacia él. Un varon y dos chicas. Las reconoció por la foto que le había mostrado al sanador hacía un tiempo. Era él junto con sus amigas, Amaranta Stone y Elizabeth.

—Elige cualquier cosa, no es muy importante —le respondió la niña rubia, dándole un ligero empujón.

—Es importante —le replico la niña llamada Elizabeth—. Cualquiera de estas materias podría ser útil en el futuro —agregó, agitando el trozo de papel que tenía en la mano. _Están en segundo, _pensó Harry.

—Si tanto te interesa el futuro, toma Adivinación —respondió Amaranta en tono de burla.

El sanador le hizo una seña a Harry para que lo siguiera.

—¿Y terminar en una feria, vestida con chales y leyendo el futuro en una bola de cristal a los muggles? Olvidalo, Ama.

—Para eso ni necesitas tomar Adivinación —se rio Christopher—. Cualquier imbécil puede fingir leer el futuro, solo tienes que decirle lo que quieren oir.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—¿La contraseña? —preguntó.

—¡Baratija! —dijeron los tres al unísono. El retrato se hizo a un lado y los tres niños pasaron.

Harry miró al sanador, asombrado.

—¿Usted es de Gryffindor?

—Creí que te lo había contado —fue toda la respuesta que dio antes de entrar. Harry lo siguió.

—¡Lilly! —dijeron los tres chicos a la vez y salieron corriendo.

Harry sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Casi fue corriendo detrás de los chicos, quienes estaban reunidos alrededor de una adolescente de cabello rojo oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes, quien estaba sentada en un sillón, con un libro en su regazo.

Era su madre, a la edad de catorce años. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas al verla. Quiso tocarle la mano, pero simplemente la atravesó como si fuera un holograma.

—No se puede, lo siento —murmuró el sanador.

—Y aquí tenemos al trío inseparable —rio su madre, dejando el libro sobre la mesita. Harry notó que era una novela muggle, Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer—. ¿Qué sucede?

Amaranta se adelantó.

—Bueno, como verás, ya pasaremos a tercer año…

—… vamos a ser adolescentes —continuó Christopher.

—… y estamos preocupados por nuestro futuro —terminó Elizabeth.

Lilly asintió con la cabeza.

—Ajá. ¿Y me necesitan para…?

—Para que nos des un consejo —dijo el pequeño Christopher, ya sentándose en un sillón al lado de ella.

—¿Sobre qué?

Elizabeth le extendió el papel.

—Sobre las materias optativas —le dijo.

Amaranta se sentó al lado del pequeño Christopher.

—Queremos saber cual es la mejor opción.

—No quiero terminar en una clase aburrida como Historia de la Magia —dijo el pequeño Christopher.

—Chris, que yo recuerde tienes un hermano mayor para que le preguntes.

—Lo hice, pero quería una segunda opinión. ¿Qué materias cursas?

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.

—¿Y que te parecen?

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas es genial, es al aire libre y hay muchas criaturas fantásticas que podemos ver. Adivinación… es un poco aburrida, la verdad. Leemos las tazas de té, miramos las bolas de cristal, hacemos predicciones en base a las estrellas…

—A mi me interesa Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, me parece útil… pero las demás materias no me convencen —dijo el pequeño Christopher.

—Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo cuando digo que ninguno de los tres vamos a tomar Adivinación, cualquiera puede fingir saber el futuro —sonrió Amaranta, tomando la mano de Lilly y fingiendo leerla—. Te vas a casar con un hombre rico, vas tener veinte hijos y morirás a la edad de cien años, rodeada de un montón de nietos.

Lilly se rio y Harry sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Ojalá esa predicción hubiera sido cierta

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Elizabeth, con impaciencia—. Yo estaba pensando en Runas Antiguas.

—Severus me recomendó esa —dijo el pequeño Christopher—. Me dijo que ahí se estudiaba la magia rúnica, pero es muy teorico. Está haciendo esa, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Yo me metería en Estudios Muggles, es una materia fácil —dijo Amaranta.

—Pero eres mestiza —le recordó Elizabeth.

—Por eso, materia fácil.

—Bueno —el pequeño Christopher se levantó—. Creo que lo tengo decidido. Tomaré Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas. Adivinación me parece tonto, Aritmancia es lo mismo, pero con números y no me interesa para nada Estudios Muggles.

—Tiene sentido para mi. Voy a elegir lo mismo —dijo Amaranta—. ¿Lizzie?

—Esas dos y también Aritmancia —respondió la chica, pensativa—. Ojalá pudiera tomar todas a la vez.

—Bah, ¿quién querría eso? —se burló Amaranta—. Diviértete un poco, Lizzie.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Lils —el Christopher del recuerdo le dio un abrazo y ella se lo correspondió, acariciándole el cabello.

—Yo no he hecho nada, Chris.

—Con decir que Adivinación es aburrida me bastó.

—Bueno, anotemos las materias y vamos a entregarlas —dijo Lizzie—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Lilly.

—Nos salvaste de un destino terrible —agregó Amaranta, en tono burlezco.

El Christopher del recuerdo se separó de Lilly y en ese momento todo se desvaneció. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban otra vez en el presente, en el despacho del sanador Snape.

—Es todo lo que te puedo mostrar por el momento —dijo—. Más adelante podrás ver más…

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. El sanador le acarició el cabello negro y, antes de que pudiera contenerse, le dijo:

—¿Por qué no me pude quedar con usted en lugar de los Dursley? —murmuró. Se sintió estúpido apenas pronunció esas palabras y rogó que el sanador no lo haya escuchado.

El sanador le acarició el cabello.

—La vida no siempre es justa —le dijo—. Pero tarde o temprano todo esto acabará. Lo prometo.


	30. Los Hermanos Snape

**Hola!**

**Publicado justo a tiempo, supongo.**

**Cristine: No sé, Severus está dolido y Christopher no quiere que su hermano se meta en su relación. Puede que esto vaya para largo.**

**Guest: no creo que quiera abrir los ojos por el momento. El rencor lo vuelve muy ciego.**

**Juli: Era una bomba de tiempo esa relación oculta. Solo hay que esperar que Severus se calme un poco.**

**Sakura: Chris siente algo de culpa por no haber hecho nada por Harry en todos esos años. Es inmmaduro lo que hizo, pero también hay que entenderlo.**

**Wolf: Severus tiene rencor para dar y repartir. Casi diria que nació con cara de ojete.**

**Christopher no es boludo. Sabe lo que es un enfrentamiento real y algún día tal vez les toque pelear por su vida. Se lo tienen que tomar en serio.**

**Mirá, de ser una ficker que le chupa todo un huevo, Vernon ya habría sido torturado y hasta sodomizado, pero tengo otros planes para más adelante. Tendrá su escarmiento.**

**Ay, bueno, bueno, intentaré algo hetero, lo prometo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Capítulo treinta**

**Los Hermanos Snape**

Gary estaba comenzando a preocuparse por sus hermanos mayores.

Severus y Christopher se peleaban algunas veces (de hecho, era poco frecuente), pero el enojo no pasaba de los dos días. Había pasado una semana desde que había notado que estaban peleados y aún parecía que ninguno iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Ni siquiera se sentaban juntos; Christopher ahora estaba en la otra punta de la mesa de profesores, al lado del profesor Lupin. No sabía que demonios había pasado entre ambos, pero debía ser algo grave.

¿Lo peor de todo? No tenía con quien hablarlo. Que él era hermano de Severus y Christopher era algo secreto y solo el plantel docente lo sabía. No podía contarle a sus amigos de la banda ni a nadie. La única persona con la que podía contar era…

—¿Gary?

Se dio la vuelta. Lori estaba parada frente a él, muy preocupada. Había notado lo mismo que él.

—¿Qué pasa, llorona? —le respondió, solo para mantener un poco la normalidad.

—Tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

Gary miró a su alrededor. Era sábado y no tenían clases. Iba a ensayar con su banda en pocas horas. A juzgar por la urgencia y seriedad de su voz, se había dado cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando entre sus hermanos mayores.

—Vamos.

Lori lo llevó hasta un aula vacía y conjuró un_ muffliato_. Se sentó encima del escritorio del profesor, retorciéndose los dedos.

—Gary, ¿has notado que Sev y Chris están peleados? —preguntó, algo nerviosa

—Desde hace una semana, parece —respondió, sentándose sobre el pupitre delante de ella.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

—No lo sé, pero están terribles. Christopher está muy desganado.

Lori lanzó una risotada sin alegría.

—Eso que no tienes a Sev en las clases. Castigó a un compañero de Hufflepuff por estornudar, Gary_, estornudar_.

—¿Intentaste hablar con él?

—No quiero ir sola, no creo que quiera escucharme.

—¿Desde cuando le tienes miedo a tu hermano favorito?

—No es miedo, pero… siento que es algo delicado.

Gary soltó un suspiro.

—Tendremos que ir los dos entonces.

—¿Los… dos?

—Claro, llorona. Tal vez si vamos los dos, nos escuchen.

—Claro, claro —su hermana sonó distraída.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

Lori levantó una mano para hacerlo callar. Despues de unos segundos, le preguntó:

—¿Cuándo crees que se pelearon esos dos?

—Pues… como hace una semana.

—Si, hace una semana… hubo una fecha importante.

—¿Qué fecha?

—San Valentin.

Gary soltó una risotada.

—Muy graciosa, Lori. Si estás insinuando que…

—¡No seas degenerado! —Lori puso cara de asco, ya adelantándose al comentario—. Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez Christopher haya conseguido pareja. Sev se pudo haber enterado en San Valentin y por eso se enojó.

—Espera, espera… ¿Chris tiene pareja? ¿Quién?

—No lo sé. Pero tenemos que preguntarle a uno de los dos.

* * *

Desde que se peleó con Christopher, Severus casi no había podido dormir. La ira y la sensación de traición lo mantenían despierto gran parte de la noche. Entre todas las personas con las que pudo haber salido, ¿tenía que ser Lupin? ¿El tipo que había formado parte de los Merodeadores y que les había hecho a vida imposible a ambos? ¿Pero qué carajos le pasaba a su hermano? Además, le dijo que estaba enamorado de Lupin. Que estupidez.

Pero, cuando la ira se desvanecía, pensaba en Christopher como su hermano menor, el que casi siempre había estado a su lado para cualquier cosa. Lo había perdido una vez cuando se unió a los mortífagos y ahora lo había perdido otra vez por culpa de ese imbécil de Lupin. Lo habría envenenado o algo peor de no ser por Dumbledore…

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Pase —dijo, con desgano. No quería ver a nadie, pero tenía un trabajo que cumplir.

Sus otros dos hermanos entraron. Gary parecía incómodo, mientras que Lori parecía estar conteniendo sus lágrimas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, preocupado. ¿Weasley le había hecho algo a Lori? Lo mataría, sabía que ese infeliz no era bueno para su hermanita.

Felix, su cuervo, batió las alas desde su perchero a modo de saludo.

—Felix saluda a Gary y Lori —dijo.

Los chicos le devolvieron el saludo. Gary se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Sev, mira… estuve… estuvimos notando algo raro entre Chris y tú estos días. ¿Pasó algo?

Severus no había pensado en como actuarían Lori y Gary cuando se enteraran de su pelea con Christopher, ni los motivos. No, no les diría con quien estaba saliendo, eso se lo dejaba al imbécil de Christopher. Que le tocara a él lidiar con las preguntas

—Sev triste —lo delató Felix. Por un momento, tuvo ganas de retorcerle el cuello.

—Tuvimos… una pelea, si —admitió—. No tienen de que preocuparse.

—¿Se van a separar? —las lágrimas estaban deslizándose por las mejillas de Lori, como si sus padres se estuvieran divorciando.

—Lori, no estoy casado con Christopher…

—¡Es lo mismo! —gritó ella y Gary tuvo que pasarle el brazo por los hombros para calmarla. Si estaban tan unidos y preocupados, quería decir que en verdad estaban afectados. Gary estaba muy serio, Lori perdiendo los estribos… Dios, como no había pensado en los chicos…

—Sientense —les dijo, ya resignado. Sus hermanos obedecieron—. Miren lo que pasa es que… — ¿Cómo explicarles lo que pasaba en realidad?

—¿Tiene algo que ver con que Chris tenga pareja? —preguntó Gary, con cautela.

—¿Lo sabían?

—No me di cuenta hasta hoy —se defendió Lori—. Bueno, esto aclara las dudas: Chris tiene pareja y a ti no te gusta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Gary.

Así que no sabían quien era…

—No voy a responder a eso.

—Pero Sev…

—Preguntenle a su hermano, si tanto quieren saber —Severus tomó unos pergaminos y comenzó a corregir trabajos de cuarto año.

Sus hermanos parecieron comprender que no iban a sacar nada más, así que se retiraron. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Severus se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, queriendo presionar sus pensamientos.

Felix revoloteó un poco en el aire y se posó sobre el hombro de Severus. Le dio unos leves picotazos afectuosos en la mejilla.

—¿Sev mal? —preguntó.

Severus suspiró.

—Si, estoy mal.

* * *

Christopher regresó a su despacho después de la clase de duelo. Ya no lo disfrutaba como antes. Su plan había sido desde el principio dar las clases junto a su hermano. Si bien Remus hacía muy bien su papel, no era lo mismo.

Se quedó solo en su despacho, tirado en el sillón y acariciando a Loki. Hasta su gato se daba cuenta que algo andaba mal y se le acurrucaba en el estómago, ronroneando como si eso fuera la solución a todo. No lo era, pero le ayudaba a relajarse un poco.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Christopher se enderezó en el sillón e intentó poner cara de una persona que no estaba muriendo un poco por dentro.

—Pase.

Sus dos hermanos menores aparecieron, con el rostro serio. Antes de que Christopher pudiera siquiera preguntar si necesitaban algo, Lori se adelantó:

—¿Con quien estás saliendo? —le preguntó.

Christopher no se esperaba eso.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo sabemos —Gary se cruzó de brazos—. Te peleaste con Sev porque estás saliendo con alguien.

Christopher se apretó el puente de la nariz. Loki se acurrucó en sus piernas, pero con la mirada fija en los chicos, como si fuera una advertencia.

—Chicos, este asunto es algo privado.

—Como si en esta familia existiera algo llamado "privado" —se burló Lori.

—No puedo discutir mucho sobre eso, supongo.

—¿Por qué Sev estaría tan enojado? —preguntó Gary.

—Bueno, porque no le conté nada a nadie sobre esto y es muy sobreprotector y celoso —explicó Christopher.

—Yo no creo que solo haya sido eso —Lori lo estudió con la mirada—. Chris, ¿con quien sales?

—¿No será con un alumno, verdad? —preguntó Gary.

—¡Claro que no! —Christopher saltó, escandalizado y Loki cayó de sus piernas al suelo, con un bufido—. Bueno, ahora que Severus lo sabe, supongo que no importa —suspiró—. Salgo con el profesor Lupin.

Los dos chicos se miraron, atónitos. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos antes de que Gary abriera la boca.

—Estás saliendo con un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ahora veo por qué se enojó tanto —razonó.

—El profesor Lupin no me parece un mal tipo, es simpático —agregó Lori—. Pero intenta arreglar las cosas con Severus, porque está muy insoportable. Sé que te extraña.

Christopher puso los ojos en blanco.

—Soy un hombre adulto, Lori. Yo puedo salir con quien se me de la maldita gana, no tiene que estar dando vueltas a mi alrededor, espantando a cualquiera que quiera salir conmigo solo porque no le agrade.

Lori se mordió el labio. Ella conocía bien ese asunto.

—Solo… hablen. No le va a durar el enojo para siempre.

—No tienes la menor idea. Está furioso.

—¿Hay una razón más por la que esté enojado? —preguntó Gary.

Christopher dudó. Los chicos no sabían casi nada de la vida de Severus y Christopher de antes de que nacieran, mucho menos de los Merodeadores. Solo alguna anécdota suelta por ahí y por allá. Si se llegaran a enterar de la verdad, Remus no terminaría el año vivo.

—No —dijo—. Solo no le agrada Remus.

—¿No tiene nada que ver que sea hombre lobo? —le preguntó Lori. Antes de que abriera la boca, continuó—. Es obvio. Siempre parece sentirse mal cerca de la Luna Llena. Tal vez no sea la única que lo haya notado. Quien haya estudiado a los hombres lobo y le preste un poco de atención al profesor Lupin y a los ciclos de la luna se daría cuenta.

—Lori, ¿Quién demonios se pondría a analizar todo eso? —se burló Gary.

—Bueno, no alguien que se la pasa todo el día junto a los tres idiotas de sus amigos haciendo ruido con la guitarra y picándose la nariz.

—Al menos tengo vida y no acoso a los profesores para comprobar si son hombres lobos.

—Eso no es acoso.

—No, solo se llama "acechar profesores desde las sombras". ¿Ya le contaste a Fred que quieres cortar con él y robarle el novio a Christopher?

—¡Gary! —se escandalizó Lori, empujándolo.

—Chris, ten cuidado, te quiere robar el novio. Creo que leyó muchas novelas sobre hombres lobos sexies.

—¡Basta! —gritó Christopher y los dos se callaron. Gary miró hacia el suelo y sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad. Respiró hondo —. Miren, sé que es raro que me haya enredado con un hombre lobo, pero así se dieron las cosas. El no es peligroso mientras tome la poción. Severus se la prepara todos los meses.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —preguntó Gary.

—Es verdad.

—¿Y Severus le prepara pociones? ¡Lo va a envenenar! —Gary abrió muy grandes los ojos.

—No lo hará. Si algo le llega a pasar a Remus, el será el primer sospechoso.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Sus hermanos menores parecían apoyarlo y se sentía muy aliviado, pero no les estaba contando toda la verdad.

—Chris —se animó a hablar Lori—. Tú eres consciente que es un hombre lobo. Sé que eres adulto y todo eso, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por…

—Remus es más que solo un hombre lobo —replicó Christopher—. Es una buena persona que tuvo mucha mala suerte. Hubo muchos prejuicios hacia gente como él durante siglos. Dios sabe que él odia ser lo que es.

Sus dos hermanos se miraron, preocupados.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —dijo Gary.

—Pero arregla las cosas con Severus, ¿sí?

Christopher puso los ojos en blanco. Era Severus quien tendría que hablar con él para arreglar las cosas, no él.

—Lo intentaré.

Sus hermanos se retiraron y Christopher se volvió a acostar en el sillón. Loki volvió a acurrucarse en su estómago. Por un momento, pensó que tal vez Lori y Gary fueran a hablar con Remus, pero desechó la idea. No creía que fueran capaces.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, Remus se despertó solo. Por lo general Christopher se quedaba a dormir con él, pero desde que había peleado con su hermano, se había aparecido poco por su habitación. Eso no quería decir que su relación se estuviera yendo por el caño. Se hablaban, se besaban, compartían tiempo juntos, pero a veces quería estar solo y lo comprendía.

Era su culpa. Christopher y Severus habían peleado por él. Conocía la relación sólida que tenían los dos y no podía evitar sentirse mal. Tal vez debería terminar con Christopher, no le estaba haciendo bien a nadie.

Salió de su habitación y fue a su despacho. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a los dos hermanos menores de Christopher apostados a cada lado de la puerta, esperándolo, como si fueran de la mafia.

—¿Podemos hablar con usted un momento? —preguntó Lori con suavidad.

Remus tragó saliva. ¿Sabían de la relación entre Christopher y él? Mantuvo su rostro tan inocente como pudo.

—Pasen

Remus se sentó detrás del escritorio y los hermanos entraron detrás de él. Les indicó que se sentaran, pero no lo hicieron. Lori levantó la varita y convocó un _muffliato_ en la habitación.

—Sabemos lo que pasa entre mi hermano y usted —dijo Lori.

—Y que es un hombre lobo — agregó Gary, en un tono serio que jamás había escuchado de él.

Estaba atrapado.

—¿Les contó Severus?

—Lo de hombre lobo me di cuenta yo sola. Sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien, solo que no sabía con quién. Christopher nos contó.

Remus se mordió el labio.

—¿Quieren hablar de la relación que tengo con Christopher?

—Quiero saber si en verdad lo amas —respondió Lori.

—Claro que lo amo. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría con él?

—No lo sé —le respondió Gary—. Lo único que me preocupa es que si algún día ustedes dos se pelean, a usted se le ocurra morderlo por venganza.

Por un momento, el corazón de Remus se detuvo. Ese comentario había sido como un dardo envenenado.

—Nunca… nunca… le haría algo como eso, ni a Christopher ni a nadie.

Lori se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—Es evidente que Dumbledore lo sabe y confía en usted, así que yo también lo haré —le dijo, en un tono más dulce.

—Pero si llega a lastimar a mi hermano, de cualquier otra manera… lo pagará —agregó Gary de manera amenazante, tomando a su hermana del hombro.

Lori le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros. No le diremos nada a nadie.

—Siempre y cuando tenga un cien en todos mis trabajos prácticos —se burló Gary.

Lori le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

—No le haga caso a mi hermano, profesor Lupin. Como puede ver, está un poco mal de la cabeza.

—Claro, porque investigar si tus profesores son hombres lobos es algo que haría una persona totalmente cuerda, hermanita.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?

—Solo el resto de tu vida, llorona.

—¡Ya deja de llamarme llorona! ¡Bien que estuviste llorando por los rincones cuando Tonks te rechazó!

Gary le tiró del pelo como toda respuesta y Lori le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Chicos, chicos, basta, por favor, no se peleen.

Los dos se enderezaron enseguida.

—Lo siento, profesor Lupin —dijeron los dos a dúo. Se dieron media vuelta y salieron de su despacho.

Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. No tenía idea de que tan sobreprotectores eran los hermanos de Christopher, pero al parecer lo eran demasiado.

Durante la cena, Christopher se sentó a su lado, lo cual era ya algo habitual. Lo notaba algo decaído y Remus se preguntó que tanto extrañaba sentarse al lado de Severus.

—Remus, necesito preguntarte algo —le dijo Christopher en voz baja, jugando con el pastel de carne removiéndolo con el tenedor.

—¿Si?

—¿Lori y Gary fueron a hablar contigo, de casualidad?

Remus intentó ocultar una sonrisa. Christopher tomó eso como una afirmación y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose. Era la primera vez que se reía en toda la semana.

—Así que realmente lo hicieron… y yo creía que lo iban a dejar pasar. Que ingenuo fui —dijo, enjuagándose las lágrimas—. ¿Te amenazaron o algo?

—Hubo amenazas de por medio, pero me dieron a entender que "aprobaban" lo nuestro.

—Nos preocupamos mucho los unos con los otros en nuestra familia, Remus. Tendrías que haber visto las cartas que recibí el año en que Lori se puso de novia con Fred Weasley. Que era un mal ejemplo, que iba a arruinar a nuestra hermana, bla, bla, bla.

—¿Tú no te preocupaste?

—Sabía que exageraban. Igual conocí al chico y me pareció bien. Travieso, si, pero no mal chico. Se ven felices juntos —agregó, mirando hacia un punto de la mesa. Remus lo siguió con la vista y distinguió a Lori sentada al lado de Fred en la mesa de Gryffindor, cenando juntos.

—Si, hacen linda pareja —Remus carraspeó—. Chris, sobre lo nuestro…

—Si vas a decirme que quieres cortar conmigo para que yo tenga a mi familia unida, te puedes ahorrar saliva, Remus —se le adelantó, sin siquiera mirarlo—. Y no quiero hablar de esto aquí. Fin del asunto.

Remus no quiso presionarlo y decidió dejar el tema por el momento. Christopher estaba algo tenso y cansado. No necesitaba más problemas.

Siendo fin de semana, estuvieron enseñando por la noche a los alumnos sobre hechizos útiles para el duelo. Esta vez se centraron en hechizos aturdidores y sus respectivos contrahechizos. Después de ayudar a reanimar a un montón de estudiantes desmayados, dieron por terminada la clase.

—Puedes venir a mi habitación si quieres —le dijo Christopher al oído, cuando casi todos los alumnos se habían ido

Remus se sorprendió. Nunca lo había invitado a su habitación antes.

—De acuerdo, iré en un rato.

Se separó de Christopher y fue a su habitación a arreglarse un poco. Estaba tan distraído que no notó cuando alguien lo agarró de la parte de atrás de la túnica y lo estampó con fuerza contra la pared.

—Voy a decir esto solo una vez —Severus lo miró con los ojos negros chispeantes de furia, agarrándolo con tanta fuerza de los hombros que escuchó crujir sus huesos. Su tono era extremadamente suave, lento y amenazador—. No sé qué demonios vio Christopher en ti o lo que has hecho para seducirlo, pero te diré una cosa: si llegas a lastimar a mi hermano, de cualquier manera y, créeme, sé de muchos venenos indetectables que puedo poner en tu comida y que te harían desear no haber nacido nunca. ¿Está claro?

Remus no respondió. Lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que no pudo articular palabra.

—¿Está… claro? —Severus sacudió dos veces a Remus.

—S-sí.

—Perfecto —Severus lo soltó y salió de la habitación de Remus, deslizándose como una sombra.

Remus se quedó en su lugar, tratando de recuperar el aliento. No solo estaba asustado, sino que estaba avergonzado y furioso. ¿Cómo demonios se había colado en su habitación? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que no estaba solo? Desde la guerra que se había oxidado bastante. Maldita sea. Si hubiese sido Sirius Black, estaría muerto.

Con un esfuerzo, se despegó de la pared, se arregló la ropa y se peinó un poco. No le iba a decir a Christopher lo que había pasado. No quería otro enfrentamiento.


	31. Hurgando en los recuerdos

**Hola.**

**Hace mucho calor acá y apenas tuve tiempo para inspirarme un poquito.**

**Cristine: Gracias****.**

**Juli: Yo también les lanzaría un Crucio de poder.**

**Guest: Yo también lo deseo.**

**Wolf: Pues si, Severus tiene una cara de orto perpetua que apenas se le borra un poco con sus hermanos. Ama mucho a Christopher y haría lo que fuera por el... menos aguantarse a Lupin como cuñado.**

**Era hora de que Lori se burlara de eso, que Gary no las tiene todas claras XD**

**Arenisse: Son muy unidos por lo general los hermanitos pero no esta vez. Que Chris esté saliendo con Lupin es algo irreconciliable para Severus.**

**El truco para ser impredecible es cuando ni yo sé como va a disparar la historia (?). Quiero decir, si planeo la trama y todo, pero a veces le hago unos pequeños ajustes.**

**Sakura: En lo personal, Lori y Gary son los mejores personajes secundarios que he hecho hasta ahora.**

**Capítulo treinta y uno**

**Hus****meando en los recuerdos**

Harry comenzó a visitar a Christopher con mucha más frecuencia. Después de haber compartido mutuamente sus recuerdos, comenzaron a hacerlo cada vez más. A Harry le dolía mostrar sus recuerdos con los Dursley, pero sabía que el sanador había pasado por lo mismo…

¿O no?

Harry estaba muy tentado de preguntarle si podía ver algún recuerdo sobre el maltrato que sufría cuando era niño, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, recordaba que en muchos de esos recuerdos estaba involucrado el profesor Snape y ese era el motivo por el que no quería mostrarle.

Una parte de Harry creía que le estaba mintiendo, que él nunca había sufrido ningún maltrato en su vida o… solo exageraba. Que había algún motivo oculto por el que veía sus peores recuerdos. Claro que a cambio le daba recuerdos de su madre cuando era joven, recuerdos muy valiosos sobre ella. Al fin sentía que estaba conociendo a su madre, aunque fuera a través de los recuerdos de Christopher.

No, no había mala intención en el sanador. Solo lo hacía para ayudarlo y estaba seguro que nadie además de él veía los recuerdos. Tenía que sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza

—¿Así que a mi mamá no le gustaba el Quidditch? —preguntó Harry, después de haber visto otro recuerdo de Lily.

—Le parecía aburrido, al igual que el fútbol o cualquier otro deporte. Era muy estudiosa, pero algo perezosa cuando se trataba de actividad física. Prefería mil veces sentarse a tomar el sol que a correr detrás de una pelota.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Admito que el Quidditch no es lo mío, pero me he ejercitado un poco durante la guerra. Claro que, cuando empecé a trabajar en San Mungo, tuve que despedirme de eso y llevar una vida más sedentaria…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

—Discúlpame un segundo.

Christopher abrió apenas la puerta y comenzó a hablar con alguien. El tono de voz era tan bajo que apenas podía escucharlo. Luego de unos segundos, cerró la puerta y se dirigió directamente al armario donde guardaba las pociones.

—Lo siento, surgió un problema —se disculpó Christopher, tomando una poción del armario y guardándola en el bolsillo—. Volveré en un rato.

Harry se quedó solo en el despacho. El único ser vivo que estaba allí era Loki, el gato de Christopher, pero estaba profundamente dormido dentro de una cesta que hacía las veces de cama.

Quiso evitar la tentación de revisar todo su despacho ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en regresar? ¿Y si lo descubría hurgando en sus cosas? Sabía que no sabía hacerlo, pero casi estaba en su naturaleza ser curioso.

Sus ojos se posaron en el pensadero. Los recuerdos de Christopher. La luz del pensadero lo atrajo como una polilla hacia una lámpara. Las dudas volvieron a atacarlo con fuerza. Sentía que el hombre no decía toda la verdad. No era la primera vez que le ocultaba o le mentía, como cuando le había dicho que apenas conocía a su madre, cuando en realidad habían sido amigos. Le parecía extraño el hecho de que, mientras Snape odiaba a su padre, Christopher parecía querer mucho a su madre.

Tocó el pensadero con la punta de la varita y el líquido plateado comenzó a girar hasta volverse transparente. Reconoció el último recuerdo que habían visto, así que giró con cuidado la vasija, como había visto hacer a Christopher varias veces. Los recuerdos comenzaron a cambiar a medida que lo hacía hasta que vio un escenario extraño: una especie de sala de estar oscura y ruinosa.

Harry tragó saliva. No debía estar haciendo esto, pero Christopher había visto lo peor de su vida, era justo que él hiciera lo mismo, ¿verdad? Respiró hondo y hundió su cabeza dentro de la vasija.

Se encontró en la sala de estar que había visto desde afuera y se veía peor ahora que estaba dentro. Paredes rajadas y con humedad, pisos rajados, muebles viejos... parecía estar en la casa de alguien con una pobre situación económica. ¿Sería esa la casa de Christopher cuando era niño?

Observando la sala de estar, se dio cuenta que había un viejo televisor encendido y un hombre sentado en un sillón, bebiendo una lata de cerveza. Tenía cabello castaño miel, nariz ganchuda y ojos azules, aguachentos y algo enrojecidos. Vestía una camiseta que alguna vez debió ser blanca, pero ahora era amarillenta y unos jeans desgastados. Ese debía ser el padre de Snape y Christopher.

Escuchó unos pasos que bajaban por la escalera y una discusión en voz baja:

—Yo también quiero ver, Sev.

—Ahora no, no sé si estará ahí…

Eran dos niños pequeños, que no eran otros que Snape y Christopher cuando eran niños. Debían tener unos ocho y seis años respectivamente. Al verlos, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho. Vestían ropas que debían pertenecer a algún adulto, pero no a ellos. Parecían más como si fueran niños de la calle.

—Solo te quiero acompañar esta vez, Sevie.

—Chris, cuando estemos listos vendrás conmigo, lo prometo —ya estaban a final de las escaleras y se dirigían a la puerta.

—Sevie, ¿no deberías decirle a mamá dónde vamos?

—Como si le importara. Y no vendrás conmigo. Te quedas aquí.

—Pero estoy aburrido. Quiero salir.

—Pues "desaburrete".

Snape abrió la puerta, pero enseguida se cerró, como si un fuerte viento lo hubiese empujado. Miró a Christopher, ya con miedo y luego a la sala.

—No… no hagas eso. No podemos…

—Entonces llévame.

—Otro día —abrió la puerta y otra vez se volvió a cerrar, con más fuerza. La respiración de Snape se entrecortó—. Chris, contrólate.

—Solo quiero salir.

Estaban tan enfrascados en la discusión que no se dieron cuenta que el hombre se había levantado y caminaba despacio hacia ellos, con la lata en la mano. La expresión de odio le hizo recordar a tío Vernon.

—¡No te cuesta nada quedarte aquí! ¡Ni siquiera voy a tardar mucho!

—¡No quiero estar aquí!

Christopher había dicho lo último con un grito. La lata de cerveza que tenía el padre explotó como si hubiera tenido un cohete dentro.

La expresión de los niños se quedó congelada en su rostro y Harry no pudo sino entender perfectamente el miedo que tenían porque había pasado algo inexplicable y sabía que lo señalarían por eso.

Christopher palideció como la cera. Snape tomó a su hermano de la mano, mientras que con la otra mano la puso en el pomo de la puerta, como si quisiera huir con él.

—Bastardo —tomó a Christopher de los cabellos y lo arrastró hacia la sala. Ignorando los gritos. El profesor Snape intentó agarrarlo, pero su mano se resbaló y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Papá, fui yo! —dijo Snape, desesperado, mientras corría hacia su hermano para apartarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el padre le diera una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo.

—Me encargaré de ti luego —le dijo. Se volvió hacia Christopher y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas, de espaldas a él. Le levantó la camiseta que tenía puesta y Harry casi soltó un grito.

La espalda de Christopher estaba llena de golpes y cicatrices, tanto viejas como recientes. El padre se sacó el cinturón y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que vendría a continuación. No quería ver.

Sintió una mano que se cerraba sobre su hombro y su corazón se paralizó por un momento.

—¿Has visto suficiente?

Harry se giró y vio al Christopher adulto detrás de él. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de decepción que sintió ganas de gritar y pedirle perdón de rodillas por haber dudado de él.

Sintió como todo se desvanecía y volvían a estar en el despacho del sanador. Christopher guardó el pensadero en el armario y sacó una lata de _ginger ale_. Harry no sabía ni por dónde empezar a disculparse.

—Christopher, yo…

—La final de Quidditch está cerca —dijo con aparente indiferencia—. Debes practicar mucho si quieres ganar la Copa.

Harry sintió que Christopher lo estaba echando de la manera más civilizada y disimulada posible. Apenas pudo murmurar un "hasta luego" antes de salir del despacho.

* * *

Christopher estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que la ira no lo desbordara. Se había metido en sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera Severus había entrado a su pensadero y Harry sencillamente se había cagado en su privacidad.

Decidió concentrarse en otra cosa, como el motivo por el que había dejado el despacho en primer lugar. Lori había ido a verlo sobre un asunto con Lorena Larson. Se la veía muy preocupada

—Está muy estresada —le dijo—. Cree que si no pasa los exámenes, nadie la va a querer adoptar y va a vivir debajo de un puente.

Christopher sabía que no debía perder tiempo. Tomó una poción calmante y salió tan rápido como pudo, olvidándose que había dejado el pensadero fuera del armario.

Lori lo guió hacia un aula vacía. Allí no solo se encontró con Lorena Larson llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, sino también a Severus, quien estaba intentando reconfortarla.

Severus levantó la vista cuando abrieron la puerta y se miraron a los ojos durante al menos un segundo antes de que el mayor desviara la vista.

—Ya que el experto se encuentra aquí, será mejor que me retire —dijo con voz suave—. Espero no haber… interrumpido nada.

Christopher aguantó las ganas de resoplar.

—Para nada —Christopher se acercó y Severus se retiró enseguida, como si tuviera la peste. Escuchó a Lori suspirar detrás de él.

—Es mejor que los dejemos a solas, señorita Prince —le dijo Severus a Lori. Escuchó a los dos retirarse y cerrar la puerta.

Christopher se sentó en uno de los pupitres y Lorena se puso a llorar.

—¡Nadie va a adoptar a una tonta! —sollozó.

La charla con Lorena duró al menos media hora. Escuchó como ella tenía miedo de reprobar todos los exámenes, de que nadie querría adoptarla si eso sucedía y que no sabía que iba a ser de ella cuando terminara el año escolar. También le contó las pesadillas que tenía con frecuencia, donde su padre iba a buscarla y se la llevaba lejos.

Christopher le aseguró de que nada de eso pasaría. Jerry y Anna estaban en proceso de adoptarla y cuando llegara fin de año, se iría con ellos, sin importar cuantos exámenes aprobara. También le aseguró que su padre jamás volvería (No le contaría lo que había pasado en realidad con ese infeliz ni aunque viviera hasta los cien años) y, aunque lo hiciera, harían lo imposible para que no se la llevaran. Eso la tranquilizó mucho. Cuando se marcharon los dos del aula, le sorprendió ver a Lori esperándolo afuera.

—Yo la acompaño hacia su sala común, sanador —le dijo, antes de tomar a la niña de la mano y llevársela.

Christopher se había sentido feliz por haber podido ayudar a la pobre Lorena, hasta que llegó a su despacho y encontró a Harry con la cabeza metida en su pensadero, hurgando en sus recuerdos. No estaba seguro de cuanto había visto, solo rogaba que no se hubiese enterado de que Lily había sido su vecina o que era amiga de Severus. A juzgar que no le reprochó nada, no se había enterado.

Estaba furioso, si, y decepcionado pero no quería decir que iba a dejar de ayudar a Harry. Una vez que se hubo calmado, pensó en los motivos por cual el chico se había atrevido a meterse en algo tan privado como su pensadero, sabiendo que estaba mal.

Había notado a Harry un poco escéptico cuando le había contado un poco de su historia de maltrato. Al igual que él mismo cuando era niño, creía ser el único en sufrir de semejante manera, además de sentir mucha vergüenza.

Harry era solo un niño, al fin y al cabo. La curiosidad había podido más que él y estaba claro que estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho y que jamás en su vida lo volvería a hacer. Tendría que hablar con él al final de la clase del Club de Duelo.

Por la noche, cuando fue a dar la clase, dio un vistazo y se dio cuenta que Harry no había ido. Solo estaban Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, quien parecía que se iba a caer muerta en cualquier momento. Durante toda la clase, se estuvo debatiendo si ir a buscarlo o esperar a que tuviera clases de Encantamientos.

Cuando terminó de dar la clase, se dio cuenta que no podía dejarlo pasar. Llamó aparte al mejor amigo de Harry.

—¿Qué sucede, sanador? —preguntó, pálido como la cera.

—Llame a Harry y dígale que lo espero en quince minutos en mi despacho. Sin excusas —le dijo.

El pelirrojo asintió y salió corriendo por las escaleras. ¿Harry le habría contado algo? Christopher subió las escaleras despacio y no tardó nada en ser alcanzado por Remus.

—Harry no vino hoy a la clase —le dijo.

—También lo noté.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron más de lo habitual.

—¿Y si Sirius Black…?

—Lo dudo —lo interrumpió Christopher—. Tuve una discusión con Harry hoy temprano y fue por eso que no quiso venir a la clase.

—¿Qué discusión?

Christopher miró a su alrededor, para ver si alguien los oía.

—Supongo que se haya metido en mi pensadero a husmear en mis recuerdos es un buen motivo para discutir hasta con la Reina de Inglaterra —respondió en voz baja.

Remus lo miró como si no lo pudiera creer.

—¿Se metió en tu pensadero? ¿Qué vio?

—Nada muy importante, pero de todos modos me puse furioso. Es algo muy personal.

—No tienes ni que repetirlo. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer semejante cosa?

Christopher titubeó. Si bien habían hablado sobre Harry, había tenido cuidado en no contarle sobre el maltrato, salvo algún comentario vago.

—Curiosidad, supongo. Soy el hermano de Severus, seguro que quería ver algo vergonzoso de él. Pero no te preocupes, hablaré con él.

Se despidieron y Christopher se fue a su despacho. Loki lo recibió con maullidos y caricias antes de irse a un rincón y comenzar a jugar con una pelota de goma.

Christopher tomó la guitarra que estaba apoyada en la pared detrás de su escritorio y se fue a sentar al sillón para tocar un rato. Decidió tocar alguna de las canciones que compuso durante su adolescencia, poco después de la muerte de Lizzie:

_¿A dónde te has ido?_

_Te he buscado en cada lugar_

_Cada noche me pongo a pensar_

_Que nunca te volveré a encontrar._

_Dame una señal._

_Ya no tengo de dónde agarrar._

_No sé a dónde te has ido._

_Y tampoco sé dónde me he ido yo._

_..._

_Soy una hoja en blanco_

_No sé hasta cuando_

_Todo en mí en blanco está_

_Para que me puedan dibujar_

_Soy una hoja en blanco_

_No soy mucho más_

_Pero no quieras buscar de más_

_Porque solo tengo oscuridad_

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo tocando, solo que salió de su trance cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta.

—Pase.

La puerta se abrió despacio y Harry entró con pasos vacilantes, como si Christopher se lo quisiera comer en cualquier momento.

Christopher dejó la guitarra sobre el sillón y se puso de pie, mientras Harry parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no temblar.

—Harry…

—Lo siento —lo interrumpió él, con la voz temblorosa—. Sé que te decepcioné, al ver tus recuerdos. Me dijiste que no querías mostrarme ciertas cosas, yo no hice caso… y… lo siento, lo siento mucho —dijo esto último con los ojos húmedos.

Christopher sintió como su corazón se ablandaba y abrazó a Harry, apretándolo contra su pecho. El chico descargó su llanto contra él y lo apretó tan fuerte que sintió los dedos de Harry clavársele en la espalda. Una vez que el llanto amainó, Christopher se separó.

—Harry, escúchame, estuve enojado porque viste mis recuerdos sin permiso, pero quiero que sepas que sigues siendo mi amigo, ¿de acuerdo?—lo tranquilizó Christopher—. Sé que realmente lamentas lo que hiciste y que no lo volverás a hacer.

Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—Nunca más —balbuceó.

Christopher lo hizo sentarse en el sillón, apartando la guitarra a un lado.

—Harry, ¿Qué piensas de lo que viste en el pensadero?

El chico clavó la vista en sus rodillas.

—Me hizo recordar cuando estoy con los Dursley —murmuró—. No sabía que usabas ropas que te quedaran tan grande, como a mí.

—Recién pude conseguir ropa de mi tamaño cuando Amaranta me enseñó a encoger ropa con magia. Quiero decir, yo sabía encoger cosas, pero la ropa es algo más delicado.

—¿Ella lo sabía?

—Amaranta y tu madre lo sabían, pero nunca le dijeron a nadie, me daba mucha vergüenza en ese momento.

Harry asintió.

—No me odias, ¿verdad?

Christopher sonrió.

—No te odio, Harry. Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, nunca, ni a mi ni a nadie, ¿sí?

—No, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Christopher pensó que Harry se iría, pero no lo hizo. Parecía como si estuviera pensativo.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry?

—Nada, solo que… ¿Nunca le contaste a ningún profesor?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera al colegio muggle?

—Creo que a ellos mucho no les importaba. Muchos niños en mi colegio tenían problemas iguales o peores que los míos.

—Yo una vez le conté a una maestra, cuando era niño.

Christopher lo miró, levantando las cejas.

—¿Si? ¿Y qué sucedió?

—Ella me apoyaba y estaba horrorizada, pero un día… simplemente comenzó a tratarme mal, como si…

—… se hubiese olvidado de todo —terminó la frase Christopher, apretando los puños hasta que se pusieron blancos. _Dumbledore, grandísimo hijo de puta_, pensó.

—Si, así es. Por eso no había confiado en nadie después. Tenía miedo que pasara lo mismo.

Christopher hizo todo el esfuerzo por sonreír. Por dentro se sentía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—Conmigo no va a pasar, Harry —le aseguró, apoyando una mano en su hombro—. No te dejaré solo.

Harry le sonrió por primera vez desde que entró a su despacho.

—Gracias.

Christopher se levantó del sillón.

—Ven conmigo, te acompañaré a la sala común. ¿Viniste solo?

Harry desvió la vista. Era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Deberías haber venido aquí con un profesor o prefecto, Harry —lo retó.

—No pensé en eso en el momento, lo siento.

Christopher salió con Harry del despacho, intentando controlarse mentalmente. Dumbledore sabía todo, todo lo del maltrato hacia Harry y no solo no había movido un dedo para defenderlo, sino que lo había ocultado. Pero ya iba a ver. Dumbledore lo iba a tener que oír.


	32. El contrato

**¡Hola!**

**Estuve molida estas dos semanas, pero acá traje el capítulo.**

**July: Son muy cabeza dura los dos, así que no sé.**

**Chris: Si, pobre.**

**Wolf: Si, si es muy curioso Harry, pero se pasó de la raya viendo los recuerdos privados de Christopher.**

**Si, son dos orgullosos que no van a dar el brazo a torcer. **

**Christopher le quiere dar sus buenos cachetazos a Dumbledore, pero no es ningún viejito indefenso. Lo puede hacer mierda con chasquear los dedos, como Thanos.**

**Hermione está muerta en vida, pobre. Hay teorias que dicen que ella tiene un año más que los demás con todo eso de viajar en el tiempo.**

**Lorena es una dulce, pero muy insegura. Ya cuando sea adoptada, va a tener que trabajar sobre su autoestima.**

**Capítulo treinta y dos**

**El contrato**

Christopher dejó a Harry en la sala común y luego fue directo al despacho de Dumbledore, hecho una furia. Maldito viejo infeliz, la iba a pagar caro.

Se puso frente a la gárgola y estuvo a punto de decir la contraseña, pero se detuvo. Tenía que pensar en frío. Ir a insultar a Dumbledore no serviría de nada, sólo conseguiría ponerlo sobre aviso. ¿Reventarlo a hechizos? Christopher sabía que el viejo podría destrozarlo si quisiera como si fuera un plato de loza en un tiro al blanco.

Volvió a su despacho y se sentó detrás del escritorio, pasándose los dedos por el pelo de tal manera que le dolió. ¿Por qué Harry vivía con sus tíos si Dumbledore sabía sobre su maltrato? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Severus era cercano al director, pero en estos momentos no podía contar con la ayuda del imbécil de su hermano mayor para nada.

Tenía que pensarlo bien, en silencio. Debería haber una forma de sacar al chico de allí. Solo necesitaba investigar para tener algo de donde aferrarse.

Durante el año escolar, Christopher notaba algún que otro problema en los alumnos. Siempre que podía, hablaba con ellos un poco para ayudarlos. Alguno con problemas en las materias, alguno cuyos padres se estaban divorciando, otro que era comparado constantemente por su hermano mayor, entre otras cosas. Ultimamente estaba más con Hagrid, puesto que había perdido el juicio y ejecutarían a Buckbeack. El pobre hombre estaba inconsolable y no pudo evitar que en parte era su culpa por haber incitado a Malfoy a decirle a su padre lo sucedido, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Ahora en la que se había fijado era en Hermione Granger.

La chica estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Había bajado varios kilos, tenía ojeras y una actitud nerviosa, como si fuera perseguida por la mafia rusa.

Cuando estuvo enseñando en su clase de Encantamientos sobre los hechizos estimulantes, notó que Granger no estaba, cosa muy rara, ya que era una alumna que jamás se perdería una clase ni aunque le apuntaran con un arma a la cabeza.

—¿Saben si le sucede algo a Granger? —les preguntó a Harry y a Weasley cuando terminó de dar clase.

—No, no la he visto —respondió, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro a causa del hechizo estimulante.

—¿No venía con ustedes?

—Si, pero… la perdimos de vista.

Christopher asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Asegurense de que esté bien, por favor.

Durante el almuerzo, la buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró sentada en la mesa. Su preocupación no hizo sino aumentar. ¿Le había sucedido algo grave?

—¿Te pasa algo, Chris? —le preguntó Remus.

—Granger no vino a mi clase hoy —respondió.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

—¿Hermione? No puede ser.

—Pues es cierto. Me estoy preocupando mucho, parece muerta en vida.

—Está muy estresada, peor que los alumnos de quinto año —asintió Lupin—. Tiene la mochila tan llena de libros que parece que le van a reventar.

—¿Crees que no está pudiendo lidiar con las materias extracurriculares? —preguntó Christopher.

—Puede ser.

—Tendré una charla con ella apenas pueda. Se le puede fundir el cerebro si sigue así. Estudiar es importante, pero no lo es todo.

Christopher fue al salón a preparar su próxima clase. Cuando estaba sacando el temario del cajón, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Granger entró al aula.

Nunca la había visto en una situación tan lamentable. Estaba más despeinada que nunca, desorientada y con profundas ojeras.

—¡Sanador! —exclamó—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! ¡No sé como he podido perderme la clase!

—Señorita Granger, por favor, siéntese y cálmese.

Ella obedeció, pero aún seguía agitada y al borde del llanto.

—¿Va a tocar en el examen los hechizos estimulantes? —preguntó, de manera atropellada.

—Tal vez, pero le sugiero que…

Granger se echó a llorar, ocultando su rostro entre las manos. Christopher le alcanzó un pañuelo y la dejó llorar. Tardó un par de minutos en calmarse.

—Granger, ¿qué le está pasando?

—N-nada, solo quiero aprobar to-todas las materias —gimoteó.

—¿Qué materias extracurriculares está cursando?

—Aritmancia, Adivinación, Estudios Muggles, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas.

Christopher parpadeó.

—Esas son todas las materias extracurriculares. ¿Y está cursando todo eso?

—Si.

Christopher se tomó un minuto para pensar. No era posible cursar todas las materias a la vez, ¿verdad? La única forma de hacerlo era…

—Señorita Granger, ¿usted tiene un giratiempo?

Los ojos cansados de Hermione se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Yo? Sanador, no sé de que habla…

—Si hay algo que realmente odio en esta vida es que me quieran ver la cara de idiota —dijo Christopher—- Es la única manera en la que puede cursar todas las materias extracurriculares, señorita Granger. ¿El director sabe de esto?

Granger asintió, derrotada.

—La profesora McGonagall me consiguió el giratiempo para poder ir a todas las clases.

Christopher soltó un suspiro.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que dejara al menos dos asignaturas.

—¡No, no podría!

—Señorita Granger, dígame la verdad, ¿para que quiere malgastar su adolescencia estudiando hasta el colapso nervioso?

—Es que… ¡Me gustan todas las materias! Quiero aprender tanto como sea posible.

Christopher recordó algo que Harry le había contado hacía un tiempo.

—¿Todas las materias? ¿Incluida Adivinación?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, Adivinación no me parece una materia muy útil.

—¿Y Estudios Muggles?

—Es que es interesante ver el lado muggle desde el punto de vista de los magos —explicó Granger.

Christopher se inclinó hacia adelante

—Lo que está pasando, señorita Granger, es que usted está administrando muy mal lo que hace con un instrumento tan valioso. Una persona realmente inteligente estudiaría lo que le será útil en el futuro, no todo lo que se le cruce enfrente. ¿Usted cree que los ministros de magia han hecho todas las materias, acaso?

—N-no lo sé.

—Incluso algunos han reprobado materias y estuvieron dirigiendo nuestro mundo. No solo ellos, sino que cientos de profesionales han llegado a donde están cursando las materias que les correspondían. Yo no he llegado a tener dos especialidades como medimago estudiando… Adivinación. ¿Quiere ser la mejor? Sea la mejor en lo que realmente valga la pena.

Granger miró hacia el suelo, roja como un tomate. Christopher se acomodó en la silla.

—Tengo una clase que dar, señorita Granger y estoy más que seguro que usted tiene una clase a la que ir. Por favor, retírese.

Granger se retiró a toda prisa y Christopher dejó entrar a los alumnos de segundo año. Un giratiempo para ir a todas las clases…

* * *

Severus se sentía muy solo. Realmente quería acercarse a Christopher y hacer las paces, pero recordaba que estaba revolcándose con Lupin y la rabia regresaba a su cuerpo. Sentía ganas de echar al hombre lobo a patadas del colegio y darle un par de cachetadas a su hermano para que abriera los ojos.

La única persona con la que podría hablar sería Amaranta. Y, después de dudarlo mucho, le había escrito una carta para encontrarse. La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar:

_Te veo el fin de semana en mi casa. Rachel estará con Rose y sus primos todo ese tiempo._

_Amaranta._

¿En su casa? Severus había ido contadas veces allí y jamás había ido solo, siempre había ido acompañado de Christopher. Estuvo toda la semana sobre si encontrarse a solas en su casa era lo mejor.

Christopher le había dicho que dejara ir a Lily de una buena vez y que le diera oportunidad a Amaranta. Ella era una buena mujer, bella, joven e inteligente. Se sentía atraída hacia él y Severus sentía lo mismo por ella. ¿Qué lo paraba? Lily había muerto y no podía volver el tiempo atrás por mucho que quisiera. Amaranta estaba ahí.

Cuando llegó el sábado, no lo soportó. Tomó los polvos flu y se fue a la casa de Amaranta.

Ella vivía en una cabaña de dos pisos en medio del campo que había adquirido después de su segundo divorcio. Cuando salió de la chimenea, se encontró en la rústica sala de estar de Amaranta, cálida y acogedora. Ella estaba recostada en el mullido sillón de color gris perla, leyendo un libro que no tenía el título en la cubierta. El olor a algo cocinándose en el horno le invadió la nariz.

—Ah, hola —saludo ella, ya poniéndose de pie. Su cabello rubio caia en cascadas hasta los omoplatos, cosa rara de ver.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Rachel se fue hace una hora y media. ¿Ya almorzaste?

—No, todavía no.

—Estoy por sacar un pastel de carne del horno, yo estoy por comer. ¿Quieres?

—Si alcanza para los dos…

—Por supuesto que alcanza para ambos. Vamos a la cocina a comer.

Entraron a la pequeña cocina y Amaranta tomó un par de guantes para sacar el pastel de carne del horno. Olia delicioso. Sirvió la comida en los platos y sacó una botella de vino.

Severus estaba convencido de que Amaranta sabía todo sobre el lío de Christopher y Lupin, pero de todos modos se lo contaría. Durante el almuerzo, le dijo todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, mientras Amaranta solo lo miraba y asentía en silencio.

—Conozco a Lupin desde que era una niña, aunque casi no hemos cruzado palabra —dijo ella, cuando ya habían terminado de comer y la botella de vino estaba a menos de la mitad—. Solo estaba mal influenciado por sus amigos y ahora ha cambiado.

—Sabes muy bien lo que ha pasado en el colegio —le espetó Severus.

—¿Lupin te ha hecho algo?

—Casi me mató y lo sabes.

Amaranta negó con la cabeza.

—No arriesgaría su propia vida y a todo el plantel docente para matarte o transformarte en hombre lobo. Creo que fue obra de una sola persona…

—Sirius Black.

—Tu hermano es bastante grande como para ver con quien sale, Severus. Si estar con Lupin le hace feliz…

—¿Feliz? ¡Va a romperle el corazón en pedazos!

—Eso no lo sabes.

—¡Claro que lo sé!

Amaranta estiró la mano y lo tomo con suavidad de la muñeca. A Severus se le puso la mente en blanco y hasta se olvidó de su furia por un momento.

—Si lo hace, supongo que estarás ahí para él, ¿verdad? Siempre se han protegido el uno al otro.

—Pero Lupin…

—Además del incidente en la Casa de los Gritos, ¿Lupin te ha hecho algo? Solo responde con un si o un no.

Severus lanzó un gruñido.

—Severus…

—No —admitió—. No ha hecho nada. Literalmente. Tampoco los ha parado.

Amaranta le sonrió.

—Severus, tienes que perdonarlo de una vez. Estar anclado al pasado te ha afectado mucho. ¿Acaso nunca vas a volver a hablarle a tu hermano?

Severus tragó saliva. El pasado… el pasado lo estaba condenando a una vida de dolor y sufrimiento. Dios sabía que sin sus hermanos estaría mucho peor. Muerto, probablemente.

—Necesito tiempo para aceptarlo —murmuró.

Ella le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

—No te tardes demasiado.

Severus se preguntó si esa frase tenía más de un significado.

—No lo haré.

Severus se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Ella no reaccionó al principio, pero luego le correspondió el beso con entusiasmo. Solo paraban para tomar aire y luego continuaban besándose. Cuando sintió que el calor lo estaba asfixiando y que la ropa estaba sobrando, se detuvo, jadeando.

—Creo que deberíamos… llevar esto a otro lado…

Amaranta le sonrió de manera seductora y lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Severus la tiró encima de la cama, aprisionándola. Ella balanceó sus caderas contra la de él, para poder sentirlo.

Esta vez, Severus no pensó en Lily, en la pelea con Christopher, en nada. Solo pensó en Amaranta, en su piel blanca, en su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules… era sencillamente hermosa, como un angel en la tierra. No podía creer que era la misma persona que había conocido en Hogwarts cuando eran niños.

Amaranta no quería esperar mucho más. Tanteó con su mano hasta encontrar su varita y, con un hechizo no verbal, ambos quedaron desnudos, con la ropa tirada a un costado de la habitación.

—¿Impaciente? —preguntó Severus, riendose.

—Cállate.

Severus le besó el cuello, la clavícula, sus pechos… Amaranta gemía de placer, clavando las uñas en su espalda. Esta vez no la iba a decepcionar.

Cuando deslizó su lengua en el húmedo interior de Amaranta, sintió como a ella se le cortaba la respiración por un instante. Severus lo tomó como una buena señal y siguió lamiendo cada rincón mientras sentía a Amaranta perderse a si misma en una masa de gemidos incontrolables. Cuando ya la sentía cerca de terminar, se separó de ella.

—Severus… —susurró, casi enojada.

—No hemos terminado.

Severus la besó, sin importarle lo que había estado haciendo con su boca segundos antes y a Amaranta tampoco le pareció importarle. Luego de acariciarse y besarse por varios minutos, Severus se introdujo en ella.

No dijeron nada. Solo se dejaron llevar por la lujuria que ambos llevaban contenida desde hacía mucho tiempo y solo deseaba salir. Severus no era virgen, pero hacía años que no tocaba a una mujer. No sabía si Amaranta había pasado por algo parecido pero, a juzgar por lo que había oído de Christopher, ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su hija y su trabajo como para pensar en alguien más.

—Severus —gemía ella debajo de él, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Severus no los cerró, sino que hizo lo posible por mantenerlos abiertos. Verla tan excitada, mordiéndose los labios, fue suficiente para llevarlo al límite y terminar dentro de ella con un gemido ahogado.

Severus salió de su interior y se acostó al lado de ella, intentando recuperar el aliento. Estuvieron un rato así, en silencio, intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Estás arrepentido? —le preguntó Amaranta, mientras con el dedo índice trazaba patrones irregulares sobre su pecho.

—No, claro que no —Severus tenía la vista clavada al techo—. Pero no sé como llegamos a esto.

—¿Quieres que te lo explique? —se burló ella.

—No, no es necesario —respondió él, girando su cabeza para mirarla. Tenía el cabello rubio suelto, ondulado sobre la almohada. Era raro verla con el cabello suelto, casi siempre lo tenía en un rodete apretado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mucho mejor —admitió Severus.

—¿Vas a hablar con Christopher?

Severus respiró hondo.

—Lo haré en estos días, cuando disminuya mis ganas de asesinar a Lupin.

—¿Eso puede pasar?

—Tal vez, no lo sé. Pero tienes razón: no voy a enojarme con mi hermano toda la vida por ese tipo. Tal vez jamás acepte a Lupin, pero no perderé a mi hermano por ello.

Amaranta sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

—Así se habla —le dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, tan solo escuchando los sonidos del campo. Había algo que no estaba hablando con ella.

—Amaranta…

—¿Si?

—Esto es algo… serio, ¿verdad?

Amaranta giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Para ti lo es?

—No estás respondiendo mi pregunta.

—Fuiste tú el que me rechazó la primera vez.

Severus resopló y Amaranta soltó una risita.

—Yo quiero que sea serio.

—Yo también, Severus. Aunque hay algunas cosas que se ponen en contra.

—¿Mi trabajo en Hogwarts? —preguntó.

—Si.

—Soy líder de casa, es un poco absorbente, pero no es como que no pueda salir de allí. Con Christopher iba de vez en cuando a verlo. ¿Qué tal tu trabajo en San Mungo?

—Son flexibles, saben que tengo una hija pequeña. Lo que no saben es de la elfa domestica —se rio.

—No la he visto por aquí —cuestionó Severus.

—A Trixie le gusta pasar desapercibida, ya lo sabes. Tu hermano me ha salvado la vida cuando me la entregó. No sé que hubiese sido de mi sin ella.

Severus se levantó de la cama (aunque tenía ganas de quedarse allí hasta mañana) y comenzó a vestirse. Amaranta no lo hizo y solo se quedó allí, mirandolo.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir a tu hermano?

Severus se terminó de acomodar la túnica.

—En algún momento, pero no se lo digas antes que yo. Eso si que no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Amaranta se estiró en la cama, como si fuera un gato.

—Lo intentaré. Buena suerte con tu hermano.

Severus se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Si, yo también me deseo buena suerte.

* * *

Christopher se llevó el vaso de jugo de naranja a los labios y permaneció sentado en la silla de la mesa de la cocina. Estaba haciendo un movimiento muy arriesgado, pero si tenía suerte, nadie se enteraría, ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, pero Christopher ni se inmutó. Sirvió otra vaso de jugo de naranja, lo apoyó en la mesa y continuó tomando el suyo.

Los pasos se acercaron a la cocina y se detuvieron en la puerta, seguido de un fuerte respingo. Las bolsas de las compras cayeron al suelo.

—Hola, Tuney —saludó Christopher, con una sonrisa.

—¿Q-quien es usted? —preguntó Petunia, aterrada.

—¿No me reconoces?

La mujer entornó los ojos.

—¿Snape?

—Christopher, para ser más precisos. No te veo desde que eramos adolescentes. ¿Cómo te trata la vida? Por lo que veo bastante bien. Esta es una casa muy hermosa.

—Vete.

—También he visto los retratos de la chimenea. Un esposo con un buen sueldo y un hijo. Te sacaste la lotería, pero no veo que haya ninguna foto de tu sobrino.

—Llamaré a la policía si no te marchas.

Christopher frunció el ceño.

—Petunia, me iré cuando hayas respondido las preguntas que yo necesito saber. Sientate —le señaló una de las sillas de la cocina—. No me obligues a que lo haga.

Petunia retrocedió un paso.

—Si no me respondes tú, puedo ir a la empresa de tu marido. O al colegio de tu hijo… ¿Smeltings se llama?

—No te acerques a mi familia —masculló ella.

—Entonces siéntate.

Petunia lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se resignó y fue a sentarse, caminando muy despacio, como si Christopher fuera un criminal peligroso que la fuera a acuchillar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Christopher se inclinó hacia adelante y Petunia se aplastó en el asiento.

—Dime, ¿por qué Harry vive aquí contigo?

Petunia frunció los labios.

—El chico no tenía adonde ir, ¿donde esperabas que estuviera?

—En un lugar donde lo quisieran.

Petunia bufó.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —espetó ella.

—¿Por qué te importaría a ti? Se nota que ni siquiera le das de comer, todo se lo come la bola de grasa a la que llamas hijo —replicó Christopher, extendiendo su mano hacia el vaso para agarrarlo, pero Petunia se lo quitó antes de lo lograra.

—No le faltes el respeto a mi familia en mi casa, imbécil —le espetó Petunia, bebiendo el contenido del vaso, mirandolo como si lo estuviera desafiando—. Será mejor que…

Petunia dejó morir la frase. Todo su rostro se relajó, como si se hubiera olvidado de que Christopher estuviera ahí siquiera.

_La tengo_

—¿Petunia? —preguntó él, tocándola ligeramente del hombro.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe.

—¡Christopher! —ella se levantó y abrazó a Christopher como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida —. ¡Que sorpresa verte, después de tantos años!

—Oh, Tuney, también a mi. Averigue por casualidad donde vivías y quise venir a visitarte. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Oh, muy bien. Tengo un marido maravilloso y un hijo adorable. ¿Y tú?

—Oh, soy médico y trabajo en Londres. Todavía no he logrado sentar cabeza, ¿sabes? Me enteré que tu sobrino vive contigo.

Petunia hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Si, por desgracia. Ese viejo me lo tiró aquí en la puerta como si fuera un paquete con una carta.

Christopher rodó los ojos.

—Tuney, lo siento mucho que tengas que soportar al muchacho, pero… ¿Por qué a ti? Podría haberlo llevado a cualquier otro lado.

—En la carta me explicó que el chico tenía que vivir si o si conmigo para que funcionara un… una de esas cosas…

—¿Encantamientos?

Petunia puso un gesto de asco.

—Si, eso. Mientras el chico viva aquí, estará protegido.

_El encantamiento de Vínculo de Sangre, claro, _pensó Christopher. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. No podía perder más tiempo.

—Tuney, me ha alegrado verte, pero debo irme —revolvió en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña botella con poción del Olvido—. Tómate esto y descansa, ¿si?

Petunia lo tomó y lo bebió sin dudar un instante.

—Gracias, Christopher.

—De nada, Tuney, cielo.

Christopher se marchó lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien lo viera. Tenía que revisar algo en su libro de "Contratos Mágicos"


	33. Sirius Black

**¡Felices Fiestas!**

**La pasé mejor de lo que esperaba. Espero que ustedes también lo pasen genial.**

**Sakura: Rayos, debí haberlo explicado. Christopher le puso en el vaso una poción que hace que la persona que lo bebe cree que la persona que le administró la poción es su mejor amigo. Al tomarla Petunia, ella creyó que Christopher era su amigo y le tuvo confianza para contarle todo lo que sabía.**

**Juli: Gracias!**

**Wolf: Si, Hermione no sabe cuando parar, pobre chica. Christopher fue complice, pero creyó que era lo correcto. Aún lo cree, pero se siente un poco mal al respecto.**

**¿Estuvo bueno el lemmon? Menos mal, porque a mi me pareció corto y horrible XD. **

**La escena con Petunia se me ocurrió a último momento y me alegro que haya quedado bien. Christopher no podía usar hechizos porque lo iban a cachar enseguida, así que tuvo que recurrir a las pociones para que no lo pescara nadie.**

**Capítulo treinta y tres**

** Sirius Black**

Apenas llegó a su despacho, se puso a buscar como loco su libro de Contratos Mágicos hasta que lo encontró en un baúl. Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a pasar las páginas mientras Loki se acurrucaba a su lado, ronroneando. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el título que buscaba.

**_Vinculo de Sangre (sanguis praesidium)_**

**_Es uno de los contratos mágicos más antiguos que se conocen y extremadamente poderoso. Sucede cuando un mago o bruja sacrifica su vida de forma voluntaria para proteger a un familiar menor de edad que lleve su misma sangre._**

**_Para que el contrato funcione, se necesita un mago o bruja de gran habilidad, ya que es un encantamiento muy complejo. Se tiene que lanzar el hechizo sobre la persona protegida para brindarle protección adicional. Eso evita que cualquier ser dañe al beneficiario, siempre que viva bajo el techo de un pariente de la persona sacrificada. _**

**_Sin embargo, para que funcione, el pariente de la persona sacrificada debe aceptar al beneficiario de manera voluntaria para sellar el vínculo. Una vez activado, el beneficiario no podrá recibir daños considerados letales mientras habiten esa casa. Sin embargo, el contrato no es permanente y se puede romper si:_**

**_*La persona salvada se muda de manera permanente._**

**_*Cumple la mayoría de edad (diecisiete años)._**

**_*Deja de considerar esa casa como su hogar._**

Más abajo se explicaba como lanzar el hechizo, pero a Christopher no le interesaba esa parte. Leyó la misma parte una y otra vez, pensativo. Para ese entonces, Loki estaba profundamente dormido sobre sus piernas y apenas lo había notado.

Christopher se levantó tan de golpe que tiró a Loki al suelo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, por Dios? Escuchó los maullidos de su gato, pero no le importó. Lo único que quería era su pensadero.

* * *

El partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw sucedió una semana después y la casa de los leones se llevó la copa. Un ambiente festivo invadió todo el castillo, ya que Gryffindor ganaba por primera vez en diez años.

Con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, tuvo que agregar tener que levantarle la moral a Hagrid, junto a Remus y Lori. Le faltaban días para que diera los TIMOS y no querían que fallara porque tenía la mente pensando en Buckbeak y la apelación.

—Hagrid, lo lamento mucho —le dijo Christopher, dándole una palmada en el codo, consciente de que había alentado a Draco para que toda la situación sucediera—, pero no todo está perdido, ¿sabes? Se puede apelar y, quien sabe, puede que lo declaren inocente.

—Gracias, Christopher.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa —agregó Lori con dulzura—. Sea como sea, a Buckbeak no le gustaría que desaprobaras los TIMOS. Has trabajado duro por esto.

—Lo sé, Lori. ¿Tú no tendrías que estar repasando?

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora, ayudándote. No te preocupes por mi, sino por ti.

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía el tamaño de una funda de almohada.

—De verdad, muchas gracias por todo. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Los tres salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid cuando estaba anocheciendo y fueron hacia el castillo. Lori solía ser conversadora, pero estaba increíblemente callada. Christopher no sabía si se sentía conmovida por la situación de Hagrid, si estaba triste porque él ya no se hablaba con Severus o una mezcla de ambas. Cuando la acompañaron hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, ella se animó a hablar.

—Hacen linda pareja —dijo de golpe, mirándolos a ambos—. Solo espero que Severus cambie de opinión.

Ni Christopher ni Remus supieron que decir. Lori solo sonrió un poco, como si no esperara una respuesta.

—La contraseña es secreta. Tienen que irse —dijo alegremente, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se retiren.

Christopher y Remus obedecieron y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de Christopher. Una vez que cerraron la puerta, se sentó en el sillón.

—Quiero hablarte de algo muy serio.

Remus se sentó a su lado, vacilante.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Falta poco para que terminen las clases.

—Lo sé.

—Severus no me habla, mis hermanos menores ya se están convirtiendo en adultos y hace años que me quiero mudar de ese maldito barrio.

Remus parpadeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Le mandé una carta a mi amigo Jerry para que me ayude. Me voy a mudar.

Por un segundo, le parecio que Remus no respiraba. Christopher continuó.

—Quiero que vivamos juntos.

Remus se mojó los labios, inquieto.

—Christopher… no puedo.

—¿Dónde estabas viviendo antes de venir aquí?

—No importa.

—A mi me importa, Remus. ¿Dónde vivias?

—En… en una granja abandonada.

—¿Entonces cual es el problema?

Remus suspiró.

—No quiero ser una carga…

—No empecemos con esto.

—Christopher, entiende esto: soy un hombre lobo, soy pobre, dependo de una poción que no sé hasta cuando voy a seguir teniendo. No te convengo.

—No puedes decirme esto ahora.

—¡Te peleaste con tu hermano por mi!

—El fue el que se peleó conmigo, Remus.

—Christopher…

—Mira, hagamos una cosa: dime que no quieres vivir conmigo, sencillamente porque no quieres. Si me lo dices, desistiré, lo prometo.

Remus lo miró fijo, pero no dijo nada. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y al final dijo:

—No me hagas esto.

—¿Quieres que use el Veritaserum?

—No, no, Christopher. Realmente quiero que vivamos juntos, pero es muy complicado.

—Deja que yo me encargue de eso. Amaranta te puede preparar la poción, puedo hablar con personas para que te consigan un trabajo… todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.

Christopher se acercó a Remus y lo besó profundamente en los labios. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban acostados en el sillón, con la ropa tirada en el suelo.

* * *

La semana de exámenes finalmente llegó. Christopher se recordó a si mismo cuando se ponía nervioso para los exámenes cuando vio a sus alumnos entrar al aula.

Sus exámenes duraban dos horas: una era para la parte escrita y la otra era práctica, así con todos los años. Tenía que estar muy atento, ya que los nervios y la magia eran una mala combinación.

La primera clase la tuvo con tercer año, Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Cuando llegaron a la parte práctica, Christopher pidió hacer un hechizo estimulante y lanzarlo a su compañero. Harry le tocó a Weasley como pareja y lanzó el hechizo estimulante con tanta fuerza que el pelirrojo empezó a reir de manera histérica. Aún con el contrahechizo, tardó unos minutos en que se le fuera por completo y pudiera seguir con el examen.

Luego tuvo más exámenes a lo largo de la semana. A Malfoy le fue excelente con su examen; por lo que sabía a Lori le había ido muy bien y lo mismo con Gary. Entre tantas evaluaciones que corregir, llegó una carta de Jerry:

**_Chris_**

**_Estuve marcando algunas casas y departamentos con las especificaciones que me dijiste. Están en la segunda hoja. Me alegro que decidieras irte de ese barrio espantoso sacado de las profundidades de la Gran Depresión. Sé que amas a tus hermanos y todo eso, pero necesitas espacio para ti y el novio ese que me dijiste. Me lo tienes que presentar algún día._**

**_Hace poco hablé con los del ministerio y me aprobaron la adopción para Lorena, así que estamos todos felices. Mi encantadora personalidad funcionó… aunque tal vez Anna haya tenido algo que ver. Apenas salga la chica de Hogwarts se puede venir a vivir con nosotros. Son mucho menos burocráticos que en el mundo muggle._**

**_Cuando regreses, puedes ir a recorrer las casas que te dije. Te anoté los precios y todo. Me imagino que con todo el dinero mágico que tienes ahorrado desde hace años, te puedes comprar algo decente._**

**_Saludos._**

En la segunda hoja estaba la lista de departamentos y casas que Jerry había visitado, junto con las ubicaciones y los precios. Christopher no era precisamente rico, pero tenía sus ahorros y, si lo pasaba a dinero muggle, tendría para comprarse un hogar pequeño, donde tendría su espacio junto a Remus… y Harry.

Christopher apartó la carta a un lado, con una sonrisa. Tomó los exámenes y volvió a su tarea de corregir. Cuando paró un momento para descansar, se acordó súbitamente de Hagrid y la ejecución de Buckbeak.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó. Tenía que ir a verlo para darle su apoyo. Salió de su despacho, pero primero quería pasar por Remus para ir juntos. Hagrid necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Remus, se sorprendió al ver la puerta entreabierta. Golpeó la madera un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta, así que la abrió.

Bastó un vistazo para saber que Remus no estaba. Sobre su escritorio había una pila de exámenes sin corregir y una copa dorada. Christopher se acercó y la tomó. Estaba llena de la poción matalobos.

Un pensamiento cayó como un martillo en la cabeza de Christopher. Hoy era luna llena y si Remus no la había tomado…

Christopher salió corriendo y fue a la habitación de Remus. No estaba. El corazón le estaba martilleando en el pecho. ¿Por qué no la había tomado? Tenía que avisarle a Dumbledore.

Fue al despacho de Dumbledore, pero tampoco estaba. Probablemente estaba con Hagrid para acompañarlo por lo de la ejecución.

No podía perder más tiempo.

* * *

Harry intentaba procesar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas tres horas. Se había escapado junto con Ron y Hermione a la cabaña de Hagrid para apoyarlo por la ejecución y, de casualidad, habían encontrado a Scabbers. La rata intentó escapar y la capturaron cerca del sauce boxeador. Un enorme perro negro capturó a Ron y lo llevó dentro del pasadizo secreto que estaba en el árbol. Cuando pudieron entrar, se dieron cuenta que el pasadizo daba a la Casa de los Gritos, en Hogsmeade.

Allí se enteraron de muchas cosas. El perro negro era Sirius Black en persona y era inocente. Con ayuda del profesor Lupin (que resultó ser un hombre lobo) les revelaron la verdad. Peter Pettigrew no había muerto, sino que fingió su muerte porque era el verdadero traidor que había entregado a sus padres a Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black y el profesor Lupin querían matarlo, pero Harry los había convencido de que lo entregaran a los dementores. El profesor Snape había interrumpido a media charla para llevarse a Sirius y al profesor Lupin a Azkaban, pero Harry y Hermione lo dejaron inconscientes.

Estaban saliendo de la Casa de los Gritos por el túnel que habían entrado. Crookshanks bajaba las escaleras en cabeza de la comitiva. Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron lo seguían, como si participaran en una carrera. Detrás iba el profesor Snape, flotando de manera fantasmal, tocando cada peldaño con los dedos de los pies y sostenido en el aire por su propia varita, con la que Sirius le apuntaba. Harry y Hermione cerraban la marcha.

Fue difícil volver a entrar en el túnel. Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron tuvieron que ladearse para conseguirlo.

Lupin seguía apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita. Harry los veía avanzar de lado, poco a poco, en hilera. Crookshanks seguía en cabeza. Harry iba inmediatamente detrás de Sirius, que continuaba dirigiendo a Snape con la varita. Éste, de vez en cuando, se golpeaba la cabeza en el techo, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que Sirius no hacía nada por evitarlo.

—¿Sabes lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew? —le dijo Sirius a Harry bruscamente, mientras avanzaban por el túnel.

—Que tú quedarás libre —respondió Harry

—Sí... —dijo Sirius—. No sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, pero yo también soy tu padrino.

—Sí, ya lo sabía —respondió Harry

—Bueno, tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo —dijo Sirius solemnemente—, por si les sucedía algo a ellos... —Harry esperó. ¿Quería decir Sirius lo que él se imaginaba?— Por supuesto —prosiguió Black—, comprendo que prefieras seguir con tus tíos. Pero... medítalo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio... si quisieras cambiar de casa...

A Harry se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? —preguntó, golpeándose accidentalmente la cabeza contra una piedra que sobresalía del techo—. ¿Abandonar a los Dursley?

—Claro, ya me imaginaba que no querrías —dijo inmediatamente Sirius—. Lo comprendo. Sólo pensaba que...

—Pero ¿qué dices? —exclamó Harry; con voz tan chirriante como la de Sirius—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?

Sirius se volvió hacia él. La cabeza de Snape rascó el techo, pero a Sirius no le importó.

—¿Quieres? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Sí, muy en serio!

En el rostro demacrado de Sirius se dibujó la primera sonrisa auténtica queHarry había visto en él. La diferencia era asombrosa, como si una persona diez años más joven se perfilase bajo la máscara del consumido. Durante un momento se pudo reconocer en él al hombre que sonreía en la boda de los padres de Harry

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, caminando a través del túnel. Sirius seguía chocando la cabeza de Snape y Harry comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo, más por Christopher que cualquier otra cosa.

—No creo que a su hermano le guste que lo golpees así —comentó.

Sirius lo miró confundido por un par de segundos.

—¿Su hermano? ¿Junior también trabaja aquí?

Ahora Harry era el que estaba confundido.

—¿Junior?

—El hermano menor de Quejicus.

—Si, es profesor de Encantamientos —respondió Harry, incómodo.

—Ten mucho cuidado con ese dos caras —le advirtió Sirius—. Aparenta ser pacífico e inofensivo como una mosca, pero es un manipulador y bastante hábil con las artes oscuras.

—El no es así —lo defendió Harry.

—Ya lo descubrirás algún día, pero te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado de él.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al final del túnel. Crookshanks salió el primero, disparado. Evidentemente había apretado con la zarpa el nudodel tronco, porque Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron salieron sin que se produjera ningún rumor de ramas enfurecidas.

Sirius hizo salir a Snape por el agujero y luego se detuvo para ceder el paso a Harry y a Hermione. No quedó nadie dentro. Los terrenos estaban muy oscuros. La única luz venía de las ventanas distantes del castillo. Sin decir una palabra, emprendieron el camino. Pettigrew seguía jadeando y gimiendo de vez en cuando. A Harry le zumbaba la cabeza. Iba a dejar a los Dursley, iría a vivir con Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de sus padres... Estaba aturdido. ¡Cuando dijera a los Dursley que se iba a vivir con el presidiario que habían visto en la tele...!

—Un paso en falso, Peter; y... —dijo Lupin delante de ellos, amenazador; apuntando con la varita al pecho de Pettigrew.

Atravesaron los terrenos del colegio en silencio, con pesadez. Las luces del castillo se dilataban poco a poco. Snape seguía inconsciente, fantasmalmente transportado por Sirius, la barbilla rebotándole en el pecho. Y entonces...

Una nube se desplazó. De repente, aparecieron en el suelo unas sombras oscuras. La luz de la luna caía sobre el grupo.

Snape tropezó con Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron, que se habían detenido de repente. Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Con un brazo indicó a Harry y a Hermione que no avanzaran.

Harry vio la silueta de Lupin. Se puso rígido y empezó a temblar.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada—. ¡No se ha tomado la poción esta noche! ¡Es peligroso!

—Corram —gritó Sirius—. ¡Corran! ¡Ya!

Pero Harry no podía correr. Ron estaba encadenado a Pettigrew y a Lupin. Saltó hacia delante, pero Sirius lo agarró por el pecho y lo echó hacia atrás.

—Dejádmelo a mí. ¡CORRED!

Oyeron un terrible gruñido. La cabeza de Lupin se alargaba, igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba en el rostro y las manos, que se retorcían hasta convertirse en garras. A Crookshanks se le volvió a erizar el pelo. Retrocedió.

Mientras el licántropo retrocedía, abriendo y cerrando las fauces, Sirius desapareció del lado de Harry. Se había transformado. El perro grande como un oso saltó hacia delante. Cuando el licántropo se liberó de las esposas que lo sujetaban, el perro lo atrapó por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia atrás, alejándolo de Ron y de Pettigrew. Estaban enzarzados, mandíbula con mandíbula, rasgándose el uno al otro con las zarpas.

Harry se quedó como hipnotizado. Estaba demasiado atento a la batalla para darse cuenta de nada más. Una voz lo alertó:

—¡Harry!

Era Christopher. Estaba con su varita en la mano, observando toda la escena con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Cuidado! —chilló Hermione.

Peter Pettigrew tomó la varita caída de Lupin y le lanzó un hechizo no verbal a Christopher. Una luz roja salió de la varita y lo golpeó en el pecho antes de que el sanador pudiera defenderse. Este cayó al suelo, inerte. Ron, inestablea causa de la pierna vendada, se desplomó en el suelo. Se oyó un estallido, se vio un relámpago y Ron quedó inmóvil en tierra. Otro estallido: Crookshanks saltó por el aire y volvió a caer al suelo.

—¡_Expeliarmus!_ —exclamó Harry, apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita. La varita de Lupin salió volando y se perdió de vista—. ¡Quédate donde estás! — gritó Harry mientras corría.

Demasiado tarde. Pettigrew también se había transformado. Harry vio su cola pelona azotar el antebrazo de Ron a través de las esposas, y lo oyó huir a toda prisa por la hierba. Oyeron un aullido y un gruñido sordo. Al volverse, Harry vio al hombre lobo adentrándose en el bosque a la carrera.

—Sirius, ha escapado. ¡Pettigrew se ha transformado! —gritó Harry.

Sirius sangraba. Tenía heridas en el hocico y en la espalda, pero al oír las palabras de Harry volvió a salir velozmente y al cabo de un instante el rumor de sus patas se perdió.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron aprisa a Ron.

—¿Qué le ha hecho? —preguntó Hermione.

Ron tenía los ojos entornados, la boca abierta. Estaba vivo. Oían su respiración. Pero no parecía reconocerlos.

—No sé.

Harry fue hacia Christopher y notó que estaba igual que Ron. Miró desesperado a su alrededor. Black y Lupin habían desaparecido... No había nadie cerca salvo Snape, que seguía flotando en el aire, inconsciente.

—Será mejor que los llevemos al castillo y se lo digamos a alguien —dijo Harry, apartándose el pelo de los ojos y tratando de pensar—. Vamos...

Oyeron un aullido que venía de la oscuridad: un perro dolorido.

—Sirius —murmuró Harry, mirando hacia la negrura.

Tuvo un momento de indecisión, pero no podían hacer nada por Ron en aquel momento, y a juzgar por sus gemidos, Black se hallaba en apuros.

Harry echó a correr; seguido por Hermione. El aullido parecía proceder de los alrededores del lago. Corrieron en aquella dirección y Harry notó un frío intenso sin darse cuenta de lo que podía suponer.

El aullido se detuvo. Al llegar al lago vieron por qué: Sirius había vuelto a transformarse en hombre. Estaba en cuclillas, con las manos en la cabeza.

—¡Noooo! —gemía—. ¡Noooooo, por favor!

Y entonces los vio Harry. Eran los dementores. Al menos cien, y se acercaban a ellos como una masa negra. Se dio la vuelta. Aquel frío ya conocido penetró en su interior y la niebla empezó a oscurecerle la visión. Por cada lado surgían de la oscuridad más y más dementores. Los estaban rodeando...


End file.
